


Uwiecznione - Pełna wersja

by NeverFadeAwayPL



Category: test - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 69,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverFadeAwayPL/pseuds/NeverFadeAwayPL
Summary: Link do orginałuhttps://m.fanfiction.net/s/12579924/1/





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link do orginału  
> https://m.fanfiction.net/s/12579924/1/

**Uwiecznione** przez [momoxtoshiro](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/1389991/)

* * *

[Anime](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/) » [Little Witch Academia / リ ト ル ウ ィ ッ チ ア カ デ ミ ア](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/Little-Witch-Academia-%E3%83%AA%E3%83%88%E3%83%AB-%E3%82%A6%E3%82%A3%E3%83%83%E3%83%81-%E3%82%A2%E3%82%AB%E3%83%87%E3%83%9F%E3%82%A2/)Oceniono: K +, angielski, Romance & Hurt / Comfort, [Akko K., Diana C.], słowa: 84 tys. +, Ulubione: 345, obserwuje: 318, opublikowane: 20 lipca 2017 zaktualizowane : 14 grudnia 2017 r

* * *

[197](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/12579924/)Rozdział 1: Tajna dyskusja

**No to ruszamy! Jeśli śledzisz mnie na tumblrze, to jest to historia, którą nazywam fikiem LWA Rewrite.**

 **Zasadniczo zacząłem to jako „Akko i Diana potajemnie się spotykają i staram się zachować to w tajemnicy” i po prostu włączyłem elementy kilku odcinków. Ale potem zdecydowałem "Dlaczego nie zrobić po prostu reszty serii?" Oto jest 200 stron dokumentów OpenOffice i 100 000 słów.**

 **W związku z tym niektóre wydarzenia i dialogi z późniejszych rozdziałów pochodzą bezpośrednio z odcinków kanonu i tłumaczeń fanów. Ale początek jest do pewnego stopnia moim własnym podejściem. Uwzględniam również wiele oryginalnych sytuacji tylko dla Akko i Diany i skupiam się na nich wyłącznie.**

 **Zasadniczo zaczyna się zaraz po pierwszym spotkaniu i podpowiada kilka komiksów Neona.**

 **Pracowałem nad tym tygodniami, aż do ostatniego odcinka. Mam nadzieję, że Ci się podoba!**

 **Zastrzeżenie: nie jestem właścicielem Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Wieczny

Rozdział 1. Tajna dyskusja

Każdy mały dźwięk, jaki wydaje Akko dzisiejszego wieczoru, brzmi zbyt głośno.

Każda skrzypiąca podłoga pod jej butami, każdy zduszony oddech, każde poruszenie powietrza, które wydziela jej ubranie, kiedy się porusza.

To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy wymknęła się w nocy bez pozwolenia.

Ale to z pewnością pierwszy raz, kiedy wymyka się, by spotkać się z kimś w tajemnicy.

Zgodzili się spotkać na zewnątrz, ponieważ mieli mniejsze szanse na to, by ich usłyszano i odkryto na zewnątrz, w przeciwieństwie do wąskiego korytarza, który odbija się echem.

Akko udaje się dotrzeć do najbliższych drzwi wyjściowych, nie napotykając żadnych kłopotów ani nie mając kłopotów ze spotkaniem z nią. Kiedy jest pewna, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, zamyka za sobą drzwi z ogromną powolnością, po czym wybiega na zewnątrz.

Nocne powietrze jest rześkie i ostre, co jest przyjemnym akcentem, który ją obudzi.

Ma nadzieję, że się nie spóźniła. Wie, że będą mieli na to bardzo mało czasu.

Pomimo mgły w głowie dobrze pamięta instrukcje i biegnie dookoła, aż minie właściwy róg budynku.

Diana jest tam, tak jak powiedziała, że będzie.

Światło księżyca wpada w jej włosy w taki sposób, że lśnią miękkością muszelek - urzekająco pięknie.

Akko prawie czuje się, jakby patrzyła na zjawę, dopóki jej koleżanka z klasy się nie odwraca.

Początkowo szok jest wyraźny na twarzy Diany, a ona wzdycha, jakby się bała, że została odkryta przez jednego z jej przełożonych. Ale sekundę później jej ramiona rozluźniają się, tylko trochę.

Akko nie może powstrzymać się od zrobienia kroku do przodu, jakby coś magnetycznego przyciągało ją bliżej.

„Dia-”

"Cichy." Diana mówi to nie szorstko, ale stanowczo i szybko do niej podchodzi. "Nie mamy wiele czasu."

„N-wiem…” Akko waha się, a jej umysł ponownie przenosi ją do wspomnień z wcześniejszego dzisiejszego dnia.

Jak Diana pomagała jej w nauce.

Jak bardzo Akko była zbyt rozproszona, by się skupić.

Jak zapytała, czy może ją pocałować.

Jak Diana nie powiedziała „nie”.

Szok i podekscytowanie tym wszystkim wciąż są świeże w głowach obu dziewczyn. Te pocałunki wystarczyły, by oboje wyjaśnili sprawę.

Nawet kiedy zgodzili się, że nigdy więcej tego nie zrobią, minutę później nie byli w stanie się powstrzymać.

W obawie przed odkryciem umówili się dziś wieczorem na spotkanie w celu dalszej dyskusji.

Akko już czuje, jak jej serce robi przewrotki w tył po tym, jak Diana stoi teraz tak blisko niej. Wierci się i szuranie stopami, kręcąc palcami, czując rumieniec na policzkach.

Podczas gdy Akko próbuje się pozbierać, Diana wydaje się trochę _zbyt_ opanowana, aż do chaosu.

„Nie mogę uwierzyć, że pozwoliłam, by sprawy posunęły się tak daleko…” Kładzie dłoń na skroni i zamyka oczy, jakby cierpiała na ostrą migrenę. Akko wzdryga się, słysząc to oświadczenie.

"To znaczy ... Jeśli to nie zadziała ... Jeśli to za dużo kłopotów ..."

„Nie to powiedziałam” - zauważa Diana. Kiedy ponownie otwiera oczy, pojawia się w nich znajoma determinacja, która jest zawsze obecna, gdy jej serce jest nastawione na osiągnięcie czegoś.

Ale jest też odrobina strachu, a nawet żalu, ponieważ nie miała zamiaru denerwować Akko w ten sposób. Kręcąc głową, Diana próbuje naprawić sytuację.

\- Akko, nie o to mi chodziło. Przepraszam. Ja… myślę, że potrafisz to dostrzec… Podchodzę do tego tak samo poważnie jak ty.

Oczywiście, że tak. Diana zawsze podchodzi poważnie do wszystkiego, co robi. Gdyby nie traktowała czegoś poważnie, nie zawracałaby sobie tym głowy.

Akko to wie. Tak więc Diana mogła zaryzykować wszystko, na co kiedykolwiek pracowała, aby potencjalnie zagrozić reputacji swojej rodziny, widząc kogoś takiego jak _ona_ ...

Akko nie potrzebuje więcej wskazówek, aby udowodnić sobie, że Diana również traktuje to poważnie.

„Przepraszam…” mamrocze. - Po prostu… nie wiem, dokąd… stąd iść. Co możemy zrobić…?

Diana wzdycha ponownie. Jej tętno podwaja się mniej z powodu faktu, że dziś wieczorem wykorzystuje swoje obowiązki wartownicze, a bardziej z faktu, że nie może oderwać myśli od tego, jak uroczo wygląda Akko z tym różowym odcieniem na policzkach.

Dlatego Diana wie, że nie ma z tego łatwego wyjścia. _Nikt_ nigdy wcześniej nie pojawił się przed jej pracą i nauką - nawet ona sama.

 _'Co możemy zrobić...?'_

Pytanie Akko wciąż wisi w powietrzu i utkwiło Dianie w pamięci. Marszczy brwi i Akko widzi, że myśli tak intensywnie, że jeszcze bardziej ją stresuje. Więc nieśmiało wyciąga rękę, by dotknąć dłoni Diany, lekko owijając palce wokół jej nadgarstka.

Diana spogląda w dół na ich dłonie i powoli pozwala sobie na powrót kontaktu.

Ten dotyk. Jest taki mały. Ale to ją uziemia, przypomina jej, że to jest prawdziwe, przypomina jej, że nie jest z tym sama, przypomina jej o oddychaniu.

Więc Diana powoli zaciąga się, a potem wypuszcza, zanim w końcu odpowie na pytanie Akko.

„Robimy to, co zawsze robiliśmy”.

Akko pozwala opuszkom palców ocierać się o kostki Diany.

„Co masz na myśli mówiąc„ to, co zawsze robiliśmy ”…?”

W końcu _to_ pierwszy raz, kiedy są w związku. Jeśli to ... nawet _jest_ to związek ...

Diana napotyka spojrzenie Akko, by rozwinąć.

„Chodzi mi o to, że zachowujemy się wokół siebie nie inaczej niż zawsze. Nie możemy pozwolić, aby ktokolwiek się dowiedział. Nie tak szybko. Nie wcześniej niż wymyśliliśmy lepszy plan, lepszy sposób na ujawnienie tego ... ”.

Akko przez chwilę milczy. Noc jest równie cicha, a między nimi unosi się niezręczność - o całym ich kłopotliwym położeniu.

Ale ona nie puszcza dłoni Diany, a Diana też nie puszcza swojej.

Akko trochę ciężko przełyka i próbuje się zorientować w tym wszystkim.

"Okej ... więc po prostu ... zachowujemy się normalnie ...?"

\- Dokładnie. Dopóki jesteśmy przed innymi, nie możemy pozwolić, aby ktokolwiek się o tym dowiedział. Dopóki nie omówimy sprawy dalej.

"R-racja. Więc dopóki nie wymyślimy rzeczy ..."

Akko musi przyznać, że chociaż pomysł, by podbiec do Diany i pocałować ją na oczach całej szkoły, przemawia do niej, wie, że przewróciłby Luna Nova do góry nogami. Wszyscy byliby w całkowitym szoku, w niektórych przypadkach może nawet oburzeniu. I nie chce wiedzieć, co by się stało, gdyby wiadomość dotarła do reszty rodziny Cavendish ...

 _Więc tak ... myślę, że najlepiej na razie zachować to w tajemnicy ..._

Podświadomie ściska trochę mocniej dłoń Diany.

„Okej… więc po prostu zachowujemy się normalnie. Powinno być dość łatwe! A-ale czy nadal możemy um… s-widywać się w ten sposób? Czasami na osobności?”

Diana zastanawia się przez chwilę nad pomysłem.

\- Może nie tak często - mruczy. - Ale jeśli nadarzy się okazja, niezwłocznie cię o tym poinformuję. Być może, gdy nastąpi przerwa w patrolach lub na pewno będę monitorować ustronną część kampusu… - urywa, po czym kręci głową. „Jednak na razie będziemy musieli po prostu zachowywać pozory przed innymi. Ufam, że rozumiesz”.

W jej ostatnim zdaniu jest coś mniej przekonującego. Coś, co pozwala, by strużka zmartwienia wkradła się w ton Diany.

Akko zakłada, że boi się, że zostanie odkryta przez rodzinę. Nie chodzi o to, że Diana wstydzi się Akko, ale raczej martwi się, co można by jej zrobić, gdyby jej rodzina się dowiedziała. Akko z pewnością byłaby publicznie atakowana i wyśmiewana, ponieważ wierzyła, że ktoś z jej klasy może czuć się dostatecznie uprzywilejowany, by związać się z Cavendish. A sama Diana prawdopodobnie również zostanie ukarana.

Akko zaciska zęby, myśląc o strasznych możliwościach. Ale mogą znaleźć sposób, aby to zadziałało. Jakoś.

Więc ściska dłoń Diany trochę mocniej.

\- Tak. Rozumiem. Możemy po prostu zachowywać się jak normalnie przed wszystkimi innymi.

Diana kiwa głową.

"Przypuszczam, że to nie będzie łatwe."

„Prawdopodobnie niełatwe, nie…” zgadza się Akko. „Ale hej, wiesz, co mówią! Rzeczy, które przychodzą łatwo, zwykle nie są takie wspaniałe!”

Diana rzeczywiście się uśmiecha, słysząc, że Akko usiłowała recytować to zdanie.

„To, co jest łatwo dostępne, często ma niewielką wartość” - tłumaczy.

"Tak! Ten!" Akko chichocze. - Poza tym może to być nawet zabawne w pewnym sensie! Wiesz, udajesz, a nikt inny nie bierze w tym udziału oprócz nas.

"Być może..."

Sama Diana nie wierzy, że będzie to cała „zabawa”, ale nie chce przeszkadzać w pozytywnym nastawieniu Akko.

Po wydaniu werdyktu co do tego, co planują teraz zrobić ze swoim związkiem, obie dziewczyny milczą. Otaczają ich świerszcze nocnych świerszczy i powiew wiatru, a srebrne światło księżyca zalewa ich ubrania i zbiera się w ich cieniach.

Diana robi wszystko, co w jej mocy, by skupić się na Akko, ale wciąż jest ostrożna, wciąż boi się, że zaraz zostaną złapani. Akko uśmiecha się i pociąga ją za nadgarstek, zakrywając usta Diany swoimi.

Tylko to sprawia, że Diana w końcu zapomina o wszystkim i skupia się. Tylko na moment.

Pocałunek jest delikatny, początkowo prawie niepewny, ale Akko wie, że może to być ostatni, z którym się dzielą. Więc naciska trochę bardziej, delektując się uczuciem ust Diany na jej ustach. Owinęła ramiona wokół talii Diany, przyciskając się do niej.

Diana powoli trzyma się ramion Akko, trzymając ją tam jeszcze przez chwilę. Jej dłoń przesuwa się lekko między łopatkami Akko, do miejsca, w którym zaklęcie Diany przypadkowo uderzyło ją kilka tygodni wcześniej. Nadal stara się o tym nie myśleć.

Wiatr ociera się o ich policzki, pozwalając włosom unieść się i lekko splątać, jak wirowanie w rożkach lodów o różnych smakach.

W końcu się odsuwają, a wiatr wślizguje się przez przestrzeń między ich ustami, a chłód sprawia, że tęsknią za ciepłem ust drugiego.

Akko opiera głowę na ramieniu Diany, wciąż mocno ją trzymając. Diana pozwala sobie na chwilę takiej wygody, czując, jak serce Akko bije w rytm jej własnego.

Ostatecznie jednak obawa przed możliwością bycia odkrytą przytłacza ją i to Diana się odsuwa.

"Powinieneś iść."

Akko jęczy, gdy jest zmuszona oderwać się od ciepła Diany. Ale ona wzdycha z porażki.

\- Okej. A-Ale do zobaczenia jutro na zajęciach.

"Tak, będziesz."

„I możemy zacząć naszą małą grę! Jak aktorzy w sztuce!”

"W rzeczy samej." Diana jeszcze raz sięga po jej dłoń, żeby dać im obojgu ostatni dotyk, by zapamiętali drugi. - I poinformuję cię, gdy tylko będzie to możliwe, żebyśmy znowu się spotkali. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie to zbyt długie czekanie.

"Ja też."

Akko trzyma ją za rękę jeszcze przez bicie serca, jej oczy utkwiły w oczach Diany.

Oboje wiedzą, że to nie będzie łatwe. Ale na pewno będzie tego warte.

Akko wkracza, by po raz ostatni przytulić Diany, po czym szybko się odwraca i ucieka. Jej dłoń wymyka się z dłoni Diany trochę dłużej, niż powinna.

Diana pozostaje wyciągnięta, gdy patrzy, jak Akko biegnie przez krzaki w stronę budynku szkoły.

W tej chwili niepokój ogarnia jej serce.

Diana nie wie, że to nie odejdzie w najbliższym czasie.

* * *

**A / N: W porządku, kilka przypomnień i wyjaśnień. Napisałem ten rozdział z powrotem, kiedy odcinek 8 lub 9 został wyemitowany, używając kilku hełmów Neon o tym, jak grają przed innymi ludźmi. W tym momencie nie wiedzieliśmy nic o sytuacji rodzinnej Diany, więc właśnie dlatego Akko zakłada, że jej rodzina dowiedziała się, że byłaby to zła rzecz.**

 **Zapoznaj się!**

* * *

* * *

[197](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/12579924/)Rozdział 2: Nieporozumienia

**Cieszę się, że do tej pory podobał wam się rozdział 1! Chcę tylko ostrzec, że niektóre rozdziały mogą wydawać się trochę nudne, zwłaszcza późniejsze, ponieważ zasadniczo powtarzam odcinki, ale obiecuję, że dodam oryginalną treść, aby było lepiej ~**

 **Ten rozdział nadal zawiera w większości oryginalne treści.**

 **Zastrzeżenie: nie jestem właścicielem Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Rozdział 2. Nieporozumienia

Oboje wiedzieli, że to nie będzie łatwe.

Ale gdy tylko znów się zobaczą następnego ranka, mijając się korytarzami w przeciwnych kierunkach, zarówno Akko, jak i Diana mają poczucie, jak bardzo będzie to dla nich trudne.

Gdy tylko dostrzega Dianę, Akko ożywia się i zaczyna energicznie machać.

„Dia-”

Ale potem sobie przypomina. Powinna to rozegrać fajnie.

Wszystkich na korytarzu przyciąga jej krzyk, w tym sama Diana, która posyła Akko zaskoczone, ale gorączkowe spojrzenie, zanim szybko się odwraca, jakby jej nie słyszała.

Akko łapie się na sobie, a jej głos cichnie, usta i ciało są teraz zamrożone, gdy wszyscy patrzą na nią wyczekująco. Lotte i Sucy są bardziej zdziwione niż ktokolwiek inny.

"Akko?" - mówi Lotte. "Co robisz?"

Akko zaczyna się pocić, jej mózg pracuje na najwyższych obrotach, gdy próbuje wymyślić jakąś wymówkę.

„D-Di… Diamenty! Zgadza się! Miałem ten szalony sen o diamentach zeszłej nocy! Szkoła była nimi _pokryta_ ! Szybko odwraca się od Diany i wraca do swoich kolegów z drużyny. Na szczęście Lotte i Sucy z łatwością przyjmują wyjaśnienie. W końcu to tak, jak Akko nakręcenie sceny o czymś tak dziwnym.

„Och, sen”, uśmiecha się Lotte. - To interesujące. Zastanawiam się, co to znaczy.

"Diamenty?" Sucy chrząka. "Brzmi nudno. Powinny być grzyby."

"Rany, nie wszystko musi kręcić się wokół grzybów, Sucy!"

Gdy rozmowa się zmienia, Akko odetchnęła z ulgą. Jak zwykle była zbyt podekscytowana, zbyt impulsywna. Będzie musiała o wiele bardziej uważać na to. Nawet najmniejsza wpadka może narazić Diany i jej związek.

Dlatego w myślach przysięga, że będzie odtąd świadomie się monitorować, zwłaszcza jeśli w pobliżu jest Diana.

 _Możemy to zrobić. Jakoś to zadziała ..._

. . .

Diany nie ma na pierwszych zajęciach tego dnia w Akko, ale na drugim wykładzie razem z profesorem Finneranem.

Akko robi wszystko, co w jej mocy, by wejść i usiąść normalnie, nie spoglądając na rząd Diany. Nie może sobie pozwolić na to, by spojrzeć w stronę Diany z obawy, że będzie zbyt oczywista. Ale musi się zastanawiać, czy Diana walczy tak samo jak ona.

Część Akko uważa, że Diana jest całkowicie spokojna i powściągliwa w radzeniu sobie z tym. Ale jest też część niej, która wie, że Diana prawdopodobnie też ma z tym trudności, nawet jeśli tego nie pokaże.

Wykład rozpoczyna się i przebiega tak jak każdy inny wykład. Akko czuje, że jej zainteresowanie i energia tracą na sile, gdy profesor Finneran bez przerwy brzęczy o jakimkolwiek temacie dnia. Lotte trąca ramię Akko i szeptem przypomina jej o robieniu notatek i unikaniu zasypiania, podczas gdy Sucy miażdży dziwne liście i przyprawy do małej miski dla własnej rozrywki.

Ilekroć profesor Finneran zadaje pytanie, pierwsza podniesiona jest ręka Diany. Odpowiada prawie na wszystko, o co pyta profesor, choć zdarza się, że inni studenci mogą się odezwać.

Uszy Akko naturalnie dostrajają się do dźwięku głosu Diany, gdy mówi. Jeszcze zanim zaczęli się spotykać, zawsze była bardziej skłonna do słuchania Diany niż ktokolwiek inny.

 _Chyba ją polubiłem, zanim jeszcze się zorientowałem ..._

Kiedy się rozmyśla, Akko tak naprawdę nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że pozwoliła szerokiemu uśmiechowi rozprzestrzenić się na jej twarzy. Sucy przestaje na chwilę miażdżyć liście i szturcha ją.

\- Hej, opary z tego nie powinny cię uszczęśliwiać.

\- Haah? Nie jestem… Gyaah, Sucy przestań!

"Cicho, wy dwoje!" Lotte szepcze. W chwili, gdy nadeszło jej ostrzeżenie, profesor Finneran odwraca się i warczy znacznie ostrzej.

"Cisza!"

Akko piszczy i cofa się z powrotem na swoje miejsce. Profesor patrzy na nią jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim kontynuuje.

\- Czy teraz ktoś zechciałby wyjaśnić przyczyny upadku języka Kelsae?

Gdy wraca do swojego następnego pytania, Akko wzdycha długo, ściszając teraz głos.

"Czy prawie skończyliśmy?"

Lotte spogląda ponad głową swojej koleżanki z drużyny na zegar nad drzwiami.

\- Jeszcze tylko kilka minut. Powinieneś spróbować się skupić, Akko.

Oczywiście chciała, żeby Akko skupiła się na wykładzie. Ale kiedy Diana jest proszona o udzielenie odpowiedzi na obecne pytanie, Akko zamiast tego skupia się na niej.

Diana stoi z zamkniętymi oczami, wyprostowanymi plecami i rękami złożonymi za plecami, jej głos jest wyraźny i podtrzymywany, gdy udziela nieco rozwlekłej, ale imponująco szczegółowej odpowiedzi.

„... Jako taki, ten konkretny język ostatnio wypadł z łask”.

Dzwonek kończący lekcję rozbrzmiewa, gdy kończy swoją wypowiedź. Profesor Finneran z pewnością pochwali.

\- Cudownie jak zwykle, Diano. A teraz lekcja, następnym razem przeczytaj strony od 233 do 260 i przygotuj się do dyskusji na tematy poruszone w tym rozdziale.

Wszyscy zaczynają wstawać ze swoich miejsc i pakować swoje rzeczy, z wyjątkiem Akko. Wciąż uśmiecha się głupio po drugiej stronie pokoju, kiedy Diana zamyka swoje książki ...

"Akko, czas już iść." Lotte klepie się w głowę. - Co w ciebie wstąpiło? Na co się gapisz? Lotte próbuje śledzić linię wzroku Akko. Ale Akko szybko podskakuje i zawraca Lotte.

\- N-nic! Po prostu odchodziłem jak zwykle, znasz mnie!

\- Wygląda na… Diana? Sucy mamrocze.

Akko krzyczy.

\- C-co? Straciłaś to, Sucy. Dlaczego miałbym patrzeć na _Dianę?_ Ten zatarty popis. Te dobre-dwa-buty. Po prostu _uwielbia_ się chwalić sobą i jaka jest wspaniała, huh ? Ona nigdy nie myśli o nikim oprócz siebie! Jest taka wstrętna, taka wyniosła, taka skąpa! Zawsze łapie światło reflektorów, zawsze…

Ale gdy Akko zaczyna swoją przesadną tyradę, odwraca się i znajduje Dianę na skraju przejścia.

Przez ułamek sekundy jej niebieskie oczy są szeroko otwarte, a wyraz jej twarzy jest zbolały, jakby została uderzona w klatkę piersiową. Słyszała każde słowo.

Szczęka Akko wiotczeje, az dołu jej żołądka wypływa okropna, oślizła fala konsternacji.

„Ach, hm…”

Ale Diana odwraca się i odchodzi bez słowa. Hannah i Barbara rzucają Akko śmiertelne spojrzenia, po czym gorączkowo podążają za swoim przyjacielem.

Akko patrzy, jak wszyscy odchodzą, jej żołądek się ściska. Wszyscy dookoła cofają się o krok, jakby nie tylko byli świadkami całego spektaklu. Oczy Akko podążają za Dianą przez pokój, ale ona nigdy nie ogląda się za siebie. Akko bezradnie próbuje ją zawołać.

„D-Dia-”

„Wow”, wtrąca się Sucy. - To było ostrzejsze niż zwykle. Nawet dla ciebie.

\- Tak… - mamrocze Lotte. "Myślę, że mogłeś przesadzić, Akko ..."

Akko czuje, że jej dusza opuściła ciało. Jest odrętwiała, ale nadal jakoś boli.

„Ach…”

\- Może powinieneś przeprosić - sugeruje Lotte, delikatnie kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- Nie jestem jednak pewien, czy będzie chciała cię wysłuchać - mówi Sucy.

Akko przygryza wargę i gryzie wnętrze policzka. _Bzdury! Dlaczego to zrobiłem ?! To było o wiele za dużo!_

Fakt, że Diana nawet nie podjęła próby odwetu, nawet w ramach aktu, mówi Akko, że mogła wziąć te komentarze do serca. W takim przypadku Akko zdecydowanie musi jak najszybciej przeprosić. Odwraca się do swoich kolegów z drużyny z błyskiem w oczach.

\- Lotte, Sucy, nie czekaj na mnie. Pójdę porozmawiać z Dianą.

Sucy wzrusza ramionami, a Lotte uśmiecha się lekko.

"W porządku."

Po tych słowach Akko wybiegła z klasy, przeciskając się przez tłum, próbując nie spuszczać wzroku z Diany. Hannah i Barbara trzymają się blisko niej po obu stronach, mamrocząc z niepokojem w nadziei, że poczuje się lepiej.

\- Nie pozwól, żeby ten idiota Akko cię dopadł.

\- Tak! Jej opinia i tak nie ma znaczenia.

Mówią tyle, bo nie wiedzą. Ale w rzeczywistości dla Diany opinia Akko na jej temat jest _najważniejsza_ . Nawet bardziej niż jej profesorów czy jej własna rodzina.

Diana nic nie mówi w odpowiedzi na którekolwiek z nich, a jedynie próbuje się podniecić psychicznie.

 _Zgodziliśmy się udać._ _Akko po prostu wykonywała swoją część ..._

Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że klatka piersiowa Diany wciąż boli z powodu tego, co powiedziała o niej Akko. To były wszystkie komentarze, które słyszała i nazwiska, do których była wcześniej nazywana. Ale nigdy wcześniej tak naprawdę nie wywarły na nią wpływu - dopóki nie wyszły z ust Akko.

"Diana!"

Dźwięk wołającego ją głosu Akko sprawia, że Diana zatrzymuje się, ale nie odwraca się od razu.

Jednak jej koledzy z drużyny machają z warkoczami na twarzach, aby skonfrontować się z przeciwnikiem.

„Czego _ty_ chcesz, Akko?”

\- Czy mógłbyś, na przykład, zostawić Dianę w spokoju?

Akko patrzy na każdego z nich, chcąc odpowiedzieć, ale ona się powstrzymuje. Nic nie mówi, ale zamiast tego obserwuje powrót Diany, czekając, jak zareaguje na to wszystko.

Przez chwilę to tylko ich czwórka, milcząca i nieruchoma. Hannah i Barbara prawie blokują Dianę, ich oczy są szorstkie i zwężone. Ale Akko patrzy tylko na Dianę.

Po chwili białowłosa wiedźma powoli się odwraca i kładzie dłoń na ramionach każdego z kolegów z drużyny.

\- Hannah, Barbaro, doceniam twoją troskę. Ale pozwól nam chwilę poczekać.

Oboje opuszczają szczęki.

"Jesteś pewny?"

"Jak, poważnie?"

\- Rzeczywiście. Proszę, zaczekaj na mnie w stołówce. Wkrótce przyjdę.

Obie dziewczyny wymieniają spojrzenia, po czym rzucają Akko ostatnią serię pasujących spojrzeń, po czym unoszą nosy i ruszają w dół korytarza.

Akko patrzy, jak odchodzą, tak długo, jak tylko może, a potem przełyka, odwracając się do Diany. Wyraz jej koleżanki z klasy jest nieczytelny. Akko postanawia po prostu przejść od razu do rzeczy.

„D-Diana-”

\- Z pewnością nic nie ukrywałeś.

Głos Diany zawiera nutę zdrady, a Akko wie, że naprawdę posunęła się za daleko w swoich komentarzach. Podchodzi bliżej, ciesząc się, że Diana się nie wycofuje.

„Diano, przepraszam! Po prostu próbowałem to rozegrać tak, jak powiedzieliśmy, że zrobimy! B-ale za bardzo się tym denerwowałem, więc po prostu mówiłem i tak naprawdę nie myślałem o tym co mówiłem ... i tak nie sądziłem, że usłyszysz, a jeśli tak, nie sądziłem, że weźmiesz to sobie do serca ... "

Czuje się okropnie. Gorzej niż się czuje, kiedy nie zdaje egzaminu, do którego bardzo się uczyła.

Gorzej niż czułaby się, gdyby zgubiła swoje najcenniejsze karty Rydwanu.

To inny rodzaj bólu, którego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyła. Jest jeszcze gorzej niż kilka razy, kiedy mówiła głupio i zdenerwowała Lotte i Sucy, a _to_ było dość straszne. Jej ramiona opadają, a jej wzrok opada na podłogę, a widzenie zamazuje się.

\- Ja… Naprawdę mi przykro, Diano. Nie miałem na myśli ani słowa…

Ale Diana nie uśmiecha się i nie wybacza jej tak, jak miała nadzieję Akko. Krzyżuje jedną rękę na brzuchu i przytrzymuje przeciwny nadgarstek w raczej obronnej, prawie bezbronnej pozie.

„Ludzie nie mówią po prostu rzeczy, których nie mają na myśli” - mruczy. „We wszystkim, co mówimy, jest pewna ilość prawdy”.

Diana brzmi, jakby miała uciekać, zaraz się rozpłakać. Akko nie może tego znieść.

„N-nie!” wyrzuca z siebie. „D-Diano, to nie to! M-może kiedyś myślałem takie rzeczy o tobie, ale to już nie jest prawda! Po prostu korzystałem z tych starych myśli o tobie, kiedy tak naprawdę cię nie _znałem_ ! rzeczy są co ja _używany_ do myślenia, ale nie jest to prawdą, już! obiecuję!”

Głos Akko podnosi się poważnie, az każdego oka wycieka łza. Przeciera rękawem twarz, pociągając nosem, próbując zrozumieć reakcję Diany.

Jej niebieskie oczy rozszerzają się. Wyjaśnienie Akko ma sens, jeśli myśli o tym w ten sposób. Palce Diany rozluźniają uścisk na jej rękawie, a ona trochę się rozluźnia.

"Widzę." Podnosi dłoń do skroni i wzdycha. „Wygląda na to, że byłem zbyt wrażliwy ...”

„N-nie!” Akko zdaje sobie sprawę, że jej głos jest zbyt głośny, więc gorączkowo rozgląda się wokół, aby upewnić się, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. Następnie podchodzi bliżej do Diany, potrząsając głową. - To ja nie byłem _wystarczająco_ wrażliwy , Diano. Nie pomyślałem, jak zwykle, zanim się odezwałem. Naprawdę przepraszam ...

Ostrożnie sięga po dłoń Diany, owijając palce wokół jej nadgarstka i delikatnie gładząc grzbiet kłykci. - To była… tylko mała przeszkoda, prawda? Ale, uh, c-co powiedziałeś wczoraj wieczorem? Że dobre rzeczy mają niewielką wartość…? N-nie czekaj…

„To, co jest łatwe do zdobycia, często ma niewielką wartość” - poprawia ją Diana. Na jej ustach pojawia się teraz lekki uśmiech i Akko ożywia się.

„Tak! Dokładnie! P-więc popełniłem błąd, a-ale teraz się z tego nauczyłem! Więc to dobrze, prawda? My… Nie musimy przestać…?” Przełyka ciężko, nerwowo szurając butami o podłogę. Diana odwraca rękę w stronę dłoni Akko i cofa się.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Nieporozumienia są częścią każdego związku. To była tylko odskocznia. Diana wolną ręką wyciera również oczy. Wydaje westchnienie, które usuwa większość niepokoju. Akko wydaje cichy, skomlący dźwięk.

\- Jesteś pewna, że wszystko w porządku? _Naprawdę_ nie miałem tego na myśli, Diano ...

„Jestem świadoma” - zapewnia. - I nic mi nie jest, Akko. Przepraszam za wszelkie zmartwienia, które mogła spowodować moja reakcja.

„ _To_ nie _ty musisz_ tutaj przepraszać!”

Właśnie wtedy odgłos zbliżających się kroków wprawia obie dziewczyny w stan zdenerwowania.

"Bzdury!" Akko syczy. - J-przepraszam jeszcze raz, Diano! Spróbuję to przemyśleć lepiej w przyszłości. A-I daj mi znać, jeśli będzie dobry czas, żebyśmy mogli się znowu spotkać!

„Dobrze,” odpowiada Diana. "Teraz idź."

Akko kiwa głową. Ale poświęca ostatnią sekundę, by pochylić się i cmoknąć Diany w policzek, po czym puszcza jej dłoń i biegnie korytarzem.

Profesor Finneran mija Dianę chwilę później i wita się z nią. Diana szybko się opanowuje i grzecznie odpowiada.

Nie jest do końca pewna, kiedy następnym razem ona i Akko będą mogli się zobaczyć.

Ale ma nadzieję, że nie będzie to długo czekać.

* * *

**Od autorki: Na razie krótsze rozdziały, ale obiecuję, że będą dłuższe.**

 **Zapoznaj się!**

* * *

* * *

[197](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/12579924/)Rozdział 3: Zdobyte zwycięstwa

**Cieszę się, że wszyscy zrozumieli ostatni rozdział i dlaczego napisałem to, co napisałem. Akko prawdopodobnie wpadłaby w poślizg i za bardzo się w to wpadła / posunęłaby się za daleko, ponieważ jest trochę impulsywna. Ale może teraz się nauczy!**

 **Zastrzeżenie: nie jestem właścicielem Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Rozdział 3. Zdobyte zwycięstwa

W miarę upływu tygodni Akko i Diana w jakiś sposób przyzwyczajają się do publicznego stawiania tego samego frontu co zawsze, podczas gdy prywatnie okazują sobie nawzajem swoje prawdziwe uczucia.

Początkowo Dianie trudno jest znaleźć przerwy w jej patrolach lub momentach, w których jest w stanie spotkać się z Akko niewykrytą i nieoczekiwaną. Przez większość czasu spędzali tylko kilka minut razem, schowani za jakimś rogiem lub w krzakach ogrodowych, tylko po to, aby mogli się całować i przytulać, aby ta chwila trwała jak najdłużej.

Ale to nigdy nie było wystarczające dla żadnego z nich. Wyglądało na to, że patrzenie na siebie samych w ten sposób tylko bardziej bolało, kiedy się rozstali.

Umysł Akko błąkałby się bardziej niż kiedykolwiek podczas jej zajęć, ponieważ albo marzyła o tym, kiedy ostatnio była sama z Dianą, albo o następnym razem - kiedykolwiek tak było.

Przynajmniej ich aktorstwo stało się dużo lepsze. Wciąż wpatrywali się w siebie i chrząkali, gdy w pobliżu byli ich koledzy z drużyny, mamrocząc komentarze i rzucając niewzruszone spojrzenia. Ale kiedy byli pewni, że nikt inny nie patrzy, uśmiechali się do siebie. Podsumowując, w końcu zaczęli rozumieć swój wyjątkowy nowy związek.

Ale oczywiście nie było tylko codziennych zajęć do przemyślenia.

Kiedy pojawił się przekaźnik miotły, Diana przybrała pewną siebie twarz, podczas gdy Akko dąsała się i narzekała. Z wyprzedzeniem przysięgali, że obaj dadzą z siebie wszystko w sztafecie i nie pozwolą drugiemu wygrać.

Diana starała się nie śmiać, kiedy patrzyła, jak Akko skacze żabami na miotle.

Miała oko na Akko tak bardzo, jak tylko mogła, i cieszyła się, że to zrobiła, w przeciwnym razie nie byłaby w stanie jej złapać podczas jej niebezpiecznego upadku z legendarnej miotły. Położyła Akko na ziemi i zostawiła ją z krótkim pocałunkiem i radą, by wycofać się z wyścigu i wyleczyć się przed startem.

I oczywiście Akko i tak kontynuowała. Diana byłaby bardziej zdziwiona, gdyby tego nie zrobiła.

Każdy z nich dał z siebie wszystko, latał tak szybko i ciężko, jak tylko mógł. Z powodu niefortunnych okoliczności Akko, Diana zdarzyła się wyprzedzić linię mety jako pierwsza, ale zatrzymała się tam tylko przez sekundę, po czym zawróciła, by złapać Akko na kolana, zanim zdążyła uderzyć o ziemię.

Kiedy tłumy wiwatowały i bili brawo w tamtym czasie, tylko Akko była w stanie usłyszeć przeprosiny Diany. Ale Akko potrząsnęła głową i uśmiechnęła się, mówiąc jej, że zasłużyła na zwycięstwo.

Jednak Diana nadal w to nie wierzy, nawet teraz.

Jest noc po zakończeniu sztafety, a Diana spędziła chwilę, wpatrując się w zdjęcie swojej drużyny w gablocie. Profesor Ursula przyszła i przywołała Akko, co naturalnie wywołało uśmiech Diany, zanim udała się na spotkanie z tą osobą.

Akko czeka na nią kilka korytarzy dalej. Diana już widzi koniec swojej spódnicy i kosmyk włosów za następnym rogiem. Zagląda przez ramię jeszcze jeden raz, zanim do niej pospieszy. Chwytając Akko za rękę, wślizguje się razem z nią do bocznego korytarza. Akko natychmiast się ożywia i cofa jej dłoń.

\- Diana! Udało ci się!

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie. Odbyłam krótką rozmowę z profesor Ursulą.

\- W porządku. Po prostu cieszę się, że ci się udało. Nie czekając ani sekundy, Akko przyciąga Diianę do pełnego ulgi uścisku, wzdychając i wtulając się w jej ramię. "Dzisiaj była świetna zabawa! Nie sądzisz?"

Ale Diana nie udziela bezpośredniej odpowiedzi. Konfliktowana, odsuwa się od uścisku, jej oczy wędrują po osobie Akko. Na jej dłoniach i policzkach wciąż jest kilka opasek od czasu, gdy spadła z miotły, zanim Diana była tam, by ją złapać.

"Akko ... wszystko w porządku?"

\- Huh? Tak, wszystko w porządku! To tylko zadrapania, Diano. Byłoby znacznie gorzej, gdybyś nie był tam, żeby mnie złapać!

Diana uśmiecha się z ulgą, ale trwa to tylko przez chwilę, po czym ponownie znika. Akko delikatnie klepie ją po ramieniu. - Diana? Co się stało? Wygrałaś wyścig! Powinieneś być szczęśliwy!

Diana to wie. Wie, że powinna być szczęśliwa ze swojego zwycięstwa. Ale ona po prostu ... _nie jest_ .

"Nie jestem pewien..."

Akko przygryza wargę. Widziała już wcześniej zdenerwowaną Dianę, ale nie do końca w ten sposób.

„H-Hej! Jeżeli nie przyszedł, aby mnie ocalić, byś już nawet zakończył wyścig _bardziej_ szybko! Technicznie, jesteś rzeczywiście parę minut szybciej niż papiery powiedzieć!”

Diana jest świadoma, że Akko próbuje ją rozweselić. Ale ona nie może zmusić się do uśmiechu.

\- Właściwie, gdybyś nie spadł, wygrałbyś, Akko. Ciągnąłeś przede mną znacznie częściej niż nie. _Powinnaś_ była wygrać ten wyścig… - Diana zaciska pięść w materiał swojej spódnicy. „Ja… Chcę powiedzieć profesorom, żeby zmienili wyniki. Chcę im powiedzieć, jak powinieneś był wygrać.”

„C-co ?!” Akko szybko zaczyna wymachiwać rękami. „N-Nie, Diana, y-nie musisz tego robić! To dobrze, że nie wygra! Mogę spróbować ponownie w przyszłym roku i dostać moje zdjęcie obok Chariot wtedy! B-Poza tym, _ja_ nie naprawdę szybko. Moja _miotła_ była! ”

\- Ale bez odpowiednio wyszkolonego jeźdźca ta miotła nigdy nie byłaby w stanie utrzymać się na kursie i latać tak, jak to robiła. Nie powinieneś się osłabiać, Akko.

„Waaah, dobrze! A-ale nie możesz zrezygnować ze swojej wygranej Diana!” Akko bierze teraz dłonie Diany w swoje i patrzy na nią poważnym wzrokiem. - Wiem, że twoja rodzina spodziewała się, że to wygrasz, prawda? S-więc nie możesz teraz po prostu z tego zrezygnować! _Zasłużyłaś na_ to, Diano.

\- Ale ty też. Diana znów odwraca wzrok.

Akko wie, że Diana nigdy w pełni nie zaakceptuje tego zwycięstwa. Spojrzenie na swoje zdjęcie w tej gablocie sprawi, że poczuje się winna.

Akko jest zagubiony. Nadal nie jest w tym dobra. Dorastała - i nadal żyje - w zupełnie innym świecie niż Diana, przynajmniej z punktu widzenia statusu społecznego. Nie wie, czy jest coś, co może zrobić, aby pomóc. Jedyne, co przychodzi jej do głowy, to przyciągnięcie Diany do siebie.

\- Diano, wszystko w porządku. Cieszę się, że wygrałaś. To jest lepsze dla ciebie.

„Ale… zasłużyłeś na to…”

„Diana…” Akko może powiedzieć, że robi wszystko, co w jej mocy, by nie płakać. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała płaczącej Diany. Nie jest pewna, czy sobie z tym poradzi. „Nie, nie, nie…” Akko ściska ją trochę mocniej. - Nie denerwuj się, Diano. W porządku. Teraz czuje, jak małe czkawki przebijają się przez klatkę piersiową Diany. Akko wie, że wszystko, co może dla niej zrobić, to być jej kryjówką.

Więc zostaje z nią, przytulając ją i zachęcając ją tak długo, jak długo tego potrzebuje Diana. Nie chce, żeby czuła się z tego powodu winna. Ponieważ Diana zasłużyła na to uczciwie i uczciwie.

Diana nie widzi tego w ten sposób. Ale jest po prostu wdzięczna Akko za zrozumienie.

Gdzieś po drodze Diana udaje się odwzajemnić uścisk. Przełknęła łzy, nie pozwalając już więcej spaść.

„Przepraszam, Akko…”

"Mówiłem ci, nie musisz." Akko odsuwa się na tyle, by pocałować ją w policzek, po czym muska nosem Diany. „Tak jak mówiłem, miałem dużo zabawy dzisiaj! I to właśnie tym wszystkim chodzi, prawda? Więc w pewnym sensie, ja naprawdę _nie_ wygrać!”

Wzdychając, Diana ponownie przyciąga Akko, opierając brodę na ramieniu drugiej dziewczyny. Czuje ulgę Akko jest wybaczająca - podekscytowana i akceptująca wydarzenia dnia.

Jeszcze przez kilka minut trzymają się w tym sekretnym korytarzu. Dopiero gdy Diana przejmie kontrolę nad swoimi emocjami, w końcu pozwala Akko znów zobaczyć jej twarz. Akko widzi jednak, że jej policzki są trochę zaczerwienione. Więc delikatnie wyciąga rękę i wsuwa kciuki pod oczy Diany. Diana w końcu udaje się napotkać spojrzenie Akko.

\- Czy jesteś… pewien, że nie jesteś zdenerwowany?

\- Tylko _ty jesteś_ zdenerwowana, Diano.

Akko pochyla się do przodu i delikatnie uderza ustami w usta Diany, próbując dać jej coś innego do przemyślenia. Diana tylko trochę się całuje, ale to wystarczy. Akko ściska ją ostatni raz, zanim ją puszcza.

„Muszę lecieć,” mamrocze. - A-Ale daj mi znać, kiedy znów będziesz wolna, Diano.

Białowłosa wiedźma pochyla głowę.

"Będę."

"Będę za tobą tęsknić do tego czasu ..."

„Tak jak ja”.

Akko zostawia ostatni długotrwały pocałunek na ustach swojej koleżanki z klasy, zanim wybiega zza rogu. Diana odczekuje kilka minut, zanim powróci na korytarz.

Tej nocy zasypianie w samotności jest trudniejsze niż kiedykolwiek.

* * *

**Od autorki: Kolejny krótszy rozdział, ale nie martw się, wkrótce zaczną się wydłużać. Po prostu próbuję podzielić rozdziały według wydarzeń odbywających się każdego dnia / ważniejszych wydarzeń.**

 **Jak możesz powiedzieć, jest to teraz powiązane czasowo z odcinkiem 3, więc masz poczucie, gdzie jesteśmy w kanonie.**

 **Zapoznaj się!**


	2. Rozdziały 4,5,6

**W porządku, sprawy zaczną się teraz stopniowo zmieniać, ponieważ prowadzi to do wydarzeń w serialu. Ten będzie podążał za kanonicznymi wydarzeniami z odcinka 10.**

 **Zastrzeżenie: nie jestem właścicielem Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Rozdział 4. Trochę po trochu

Przez kilka następnych tygodni Akko i Diana kontynuują swój związek w tajemnicy.

Stają się jeszcze bardziej przyzwyczajone do działania w ciągu dnia przed innymi i bardziej zdesperowane, aby zobaczyć się w nocy w prywatności.

Nie zawsze jednak widywali się w ten sposób sami, może tylko raz lub dwa razy w tygodniu, kiedy tylko patrole Diany i zadania Akko na to pozwalały. I nigdy nie trwało to dłużej niż pięć minut na raz.

Ale czasami, kiedy Akko była skrajnie zdesperowana, czekała, aż Diana przeprosi się do toalety podczas lekcji, a robiła to samo minutę później, żeby móc spotkać się z nią na korytarzu i ukraść kilka pocałunków.

Wiele razy prawie zostały odkryte przez innego studenta, profesora lub jednego z pracowników Luna Nova. Ale ponieważ Diana zawsze była w pogotowiu, zawsze była w stanie wyczuć zbliżającą się osobę lub wróżkę i ostrzec Akko z wyprzedzeniem.

Pewnego razu Diana opuściła gardę i skupiła się bardziej na całowaniu Akko niż na słuchaniu innych, zmuszając ją do okrycia Akko i siebie tymczasowym zaklęciem niewidzialności, aby uniknąć wykrycia.

Akko stara się nie dostać szlabanów, jeśli to możliwe, ale kiedy zdarza się to nieuchronnie, Diana często wpada, gdy Akko jest sama, robiąc pranie lub sprzątając łazienki.

Robią, co mogą, kiedy tylko mogą, jeśli wynik może oznaczać ponowne zobaczenie się nawzajem.

Poprawiają również swoje aktorstwo, wiedząc, jak daleko każdy z nich może się posunąć w robieniu sobie nawzajem słownych dźgnięć i starając się uniknąć bycia zbyt złośliwym lub sceptycznym. Ale muszą się do pewnego stopnia antagonizować, inaczej ludzie będą podejrzewać, że dzieje się coś dziwnego.

Ale oczywiście, gdy tylko zaczną przyzwyczajać się do potajemnych spotkań, sprawy trochę się komplikują ...

. . .

Właśnie wrócili do Luna Nova tuż po północy, mając za sobą gorączkowe wydarzenia związane z przyjęciem Hanbridges.

Akko i jej koledzy z drużyny wrócili do noszenia mundurów, w których pojechali do miasta, podczas gdy Diana i jej przyjaciele nadal są pięknie ubrani w swoje suknie.

Hannah i Barbara wciąż trzymają się siebie, mamrocząc z niedowierzaniem o rzeczach, które widzieli tamtej nocy. Sucy nadal chichocze, mówiąc, że warto było dostać pocztą niewłaściwą pszczołę, podczas gdy Lotte lekko ją zbeształa.

Gdy ich koledzy z drużyny wracają do swoich pokoi, Akko i Diana rzucają sobie krótkie spojrzenia i dochodzą do wzajemnego, cichego porozumienia.

Diana mówi Hannah i Barbarze, że zamierza spotkać się na chwilę z dyrektorką na jakiś temat i obiecuje, że w ciągu godziny wróci do ich pokoju. Akko po prostu wymyśla wymówkę, że musi pobiec do łazienki, a Lotte i Sucy nie są mądrzejsze.

Teraz Akko obraca się i rusza korytarzem. Diana odeszła przed nią, ale Akko dobrze wie, gdzie ją znaleźć. Jest teraz kilka miejsc na kampusie, które uważają za „swoje”, miejsca, w których często się spotykają bez konieczności określania, do którego miejsca się udać.

Dzisiejszej nocy Akko udaje się do jednego z ich miejsc w domu, skręcając o kilka rogów, aż znajduje Dianę opartą o ścianę z rękoma w rękawiczkach założonymi na piersi. Ściszając głos, Akko podbiega do niej.

"Diana!"

Diana drży przez sekundę, aż zdaje sobie sprawę, że to tylko Akko. Akko zatrzymuje się kilka kroków od niej, wciąż oślepiona widokiem Diany w jej cudownej niebieskiej sukience. Diana wykrzywia lekki uśmiech, ale nie może go długo zatrzymać.

„Akko…”

Akko marszczy brwi, kiedy zauważa, że Diana robi to samo. Niezgrabnie szoruje butem o podłogę.

\- Hm… więc dzisiejszy wieczór z pewnością był szalony, co?

"...W rzeczy samej."

C-ale to też była niezła zabawa! C-cóż, przynajmniej dla mnie. A-i nikt nie został ranny, więc to zawsze dobrze! C-cóż, tata Andrew może mieć ślad na twarzy po tej miotełce na muchy na jakiś inny dzień ... ”

Diana wie jednak, że nie o tym rozmawiali. Mają bardzo mało czasu. Dlatego też bierze głęboki oddech i bezpośrednio wpatruje się w Akko.

„Akko… I-”

„T-nie musisz tego mówić,” martwi się Akko, wiedząc, dokąd Diana ma zamiar z tym pójść. - Wiem, że powiedziałeś tylko to, co powiedziałeś z powodu tej pszczoły, prawda? A- I to trochę moja wina, że cię to ukąsiło. Cofa się o krok, trzymając ręce razem za plecami, a jej wzrok spada na podłogę.

Diana robi ruch, by ją złapać, ale cofa dłoń.

\- To… to, co ci powiedziałem… Nie kontrolowałem do końca siebie ani swoich działań dzisiejszej nocy. Jednak… Nadal muszę przeprosić za wszelkie dodatkowe zmartwienia, które mogłem ci sprawić, Akko.

Akko przełyka ślinę, ale nadal nie może na nią spojrzeć.

Kiedy Diana „przyznała się” do niej, powiedziała, że ją _kocha_ , Diana nie panowała nad sobą. Dlatego Akko musiała zachowywać się zaskoczona przed Sucy, Hannah i Barbarą. Rozgrywała to zewnętrznie, ale wewnętrznie wszystko wydawało się przytłumione i niewygodne.

Do tej pory Akko i Diana nigdy nie rozmawiały ze sobą o „miłości”. Tak naprawdę nie posunęli się tak daleko, aby rozważyć tak silne uczucie. Skupili się jedynie na znalezieniu sposobów, aby się _zobaczyć_ , ale tak naprawdę nie zastanawiali się dogłębnie o tym, co _czuli_ .

Ale teraz została wystawiona na jaw, aby oboje mogli usłyszeć, i stało się to w zasadzie przez przypadek. To sprawia, że oboje czują, jakby coś splątało ich wnętrzności, utrudniając oddychanie i patrzenie sobie w oczy.

Akko zauważa, że Diana ponownie próbuje po nią sięgnąć, ale się powstrzymuje. Akko też chce po nią sięgnąć, ale nie może się zmusić do ruchu. Jest trochę odrętwiała, ale część jej wierzy, że to dobrze, więc nie skończy się ucieczką, jeśli to wszystko stanie się dla niej zbyt przytłaczające. Ucieczka może być dla niej mechanizmem obronnym, ale wie, że wyśle niewłaściwą wiadomość do Diany i bardzo ją zrani. Dlatego Akko stawia stopy na podłodze i ponownie próbuje spojrzeć Dianie w oczy.

\- Diana…? Czy… Naprawdę… kochasz mnie…?

Jej nos zaczyna pociągać nosem, zanim jeszcze skończy mówić, a jej gardło nagle wydaje się, że się zamyka. Jej serce zaczyna bić mocniej, a Akko natychmiast żałuje, że zadała pytanie, z obawy przed poznaniem odpowiedzi.

 _Ale ... jeśli to szczera odpowiedź Diany ... to i tak nie powinno mnie boleć ..._

Diana jest równie zaskoczona, słysząc pytanie, jak Akko, zadając je. Białowłosa wiedźma trochę mocniej ściska swoją klatkę piersiową, odmawiając podniesienia wzroku, tak jak wie, że powinna.

Jej klatka piersiowa boli bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, a za oczami pojawia się fala czegoś piekącego. Próbuje powstrzymać łzy. Ale kiedy opanowuje się na tyle, by w końcu napotkać przerażone oczy Akko, łzy Diany i tak wyciekają.

"Nie jestem pewny..."

To są jej szczere uczucia.

Wie, że Akko zasługuje na prawdę, a nie na jakąś sfabrykowaną, przychylną odpowiedź.

Akko bała się, że to będzie bolało. Ale...

Ale odpowiedź Diany jest dziwnie wyzwalająca.

Przez chwilę żadne z nich nie mruga ani nie oddycha. Łzy spływają po ich twarzach jak jesienne kasztanowe loki z błękitem nieba.

Diana obawia się, że Akko może uciekać. Boi się, że sama może uciekać, i to wszystko, co może zrobić, by stanąć na swoim miejscu i poczekać, aż Akko zareaguje pierwsza. Czeka, a oddychanie jest coraz trudniejsze w każdej sekundzie. Aż do-

„To… To dobrze…” Akko ledwie może zrozumieć słowa wyskakujące z jej własnych ust. Ale uśmiech na jej twarzy jest szczery, kiedy je mówi.

Z pewnością nie jest to odpowiedź, której spodziewa się Diana.

„Ech…?”

Zdziwiona przeszukuje oczy Akko, próbując wykryć jakiekolwiek oznaki oszustwa. Ale Akko nie wymusza tej odpowiedzi na korzyść Diany. Ona też jest całkowicie szczera.

"Powiedziałem ... to dobrze!" ona się uśmiecha. - W-w porządku, Diano! W porządku, jeśli nie wiesz, b- ponieważ ja też nie wiem! Mówi to tak, jakby to było coś, z czego można być dumnym, ale odczuwa większą ulgę niż cokolwiek innego.

Diana nie jest pewna, jak zareagować. Mruga, uwalniając dwie kolejne łzy i ponownie spogląda na Akko.

"Akko ... ty ... nie jesteś zdenerwowany ...?"

\- Nie ma mowy! Jak mógłbym być, skoro po prostu mówisz mi o swoich szczerych uczuciach? I ja czuję to samo, Diano! Nie jestem… nie jestem pewien… czy cię też kocham… Jej głos cichnie, a jej oczy znów kierują się na podłogę. Ale jej wzrok szybko wędruje w górę po marszczonej sukience Diany, na jej nerwowo splecionych dłoniach i poplamionej łzami twarzy.

"Ale tak jak powiedziałem," kontynuuje Akko. „W porządku. W porządku, jeśli jeszcze nie wiemy. Ponieważ… nadal możemy to rozgryźć. Nadal możemy dowiedzieć się więcej o tym, jak się do siebie czujemy. Mamy czas. Możemy to wspólnie rozgryźć. Niewiele. po trochu ”.

Diana nie jest pewna, co sprawia, że najpierw zaczyna płakać.

Być może wynika to z ulgi, że Akko jej nie odrzuciła ani nie zaprzeczyła.

Być może wynika to z niepewności co do tego wszystkiego, co nieuchronnie narasta, z obaw, że mogą zostać odkryte, że może się to nigdy nie udać.

Być może chodzi o niewiarygodność kogoś, kto kiedykolwiek nauczył się ją kochać, tak jak Akko wierzy, że może.

Być może jest to szczery, szczery uśmiech Akko i równie autentyczne emocje wirujące w jej szerokich, kasztanowych oczach.

Diana pragnie wierzyć, że to głównie ten drugi powód.

Nie może powstrzymać jej głosu przed czkaniem, a jej oczy zamykają się pod ciężarem spływających po niej łez.

Akko musi wytrzeć rękawem własną twarz, aby oczyścić jej wzrok, ale uśmiech nigdy nie opada z jej ust. Powoli odpina ręce zza pleców i sięga.

Delikatnie muska opuszkami palców grzbiety rąk Diany w rękawiczkach, które wciąż są mocno zaciśnięte na jej piersi. Akko odciąga je od siebie, rozdziela i wsuwa między siebie swoje ręce, by mogła trzymać obie swoje.

Ujmuje dłonie Diany w swoich, pochylając się, by po kolei je pocałować. Rękawiczki są cienkim materiałem, który nie pozwala Akko bezpośrednio dotykać skóry, ale czuje, że jest to odpowiednia bariera dla tego, gdzie obecnie stoją w związku.

Przesuwa ustami po kłykciach Diany, po jej dłoniach i aż po wnętrzności nadgarstków. Całuje delikatnie, pozwalając, aby niektóre jej własne łzy ściekały i rozpływały się w tkaninie rękawiczek.

Akko całuje każdy cal, jaki może dosięgnąć, zanim znów się prostuje, nieśmiało zerkając na twarz Diany. Jej oczy są nadal zamknięte, policzki nadal zaróżowione, a ona wciąż nie zmusiła się do uśmiechu. Akko robi to dla niej.

„Diana… hej…” Lekko chichocząc, trąca nos Diany swoim, by zwrócić jej uwagę. Rzęsy Diany trzepoczą, gdy je unosi, odsłaniając wodniste plamy błękitu. Widok łzawego uśmiechu Akko sprawia, że jej serce trochę podskakuje. Akko podchodzi nieco bliżej. "Nie płacz tak bardzo, Diano ... Twoje oczy staną się spuchnięte ... Jak to wyjaśnisz?"

Przynajmniej Akko wie, że nie są to łzy bólu ani smutku, ale przede wszystkim ulga. Może powiedzieć, że Diana próbuje się złapać, ale łzy płyną dalej. Akko czuje, że płacze z powodu czegoś więcej niż tylko ich dzisiejszej sytuacji.

 _Prawdopodobnie od dawna spycha te łzy, więc teraz wylewają się wszystkie naraz._

Akko jest teraz wdzięczna za późną godzinę, ponieważ w słabo oświetlonych korytarzach nie ma nikogo innego. Wyciąga ręce z rąk Diany, więc może zamiast tego owinąć je wokół talii i pleców. Akko przysuwa się do siebie, wtulając twarz we włosy Diany, gdzie wciąż czuje jej rześkie perfumy.

Diana odwzajemnia uścisk, chociaż musi zachować lekkość ze względu na to, jak bardzo drżą jej ramiona. Akko również płacze, chociaż musi zachować spokój jak Diana, a to dla niej trochę trudne. Musi stłumić dźwięki w ramieniu Diany i modlić się, aby nikt nie przechodził obok.

Diana chciałaby móc powiedzieć, jak bardzo jest wdzięczna za wyrozumiałą odpowiedź Akko. Tak bardzo się bała, że Akko ją opuści lub zgorzkni.

Uświadamia sobie, że w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni kilka razy miała podobne obawy co do Akko.

Zdaje sobie również sprawę, że są to bezprecedensowe i bezpodstawne lęki.

To nie są rzeczy, o które musi się martwić w odniesieniu do Atsuko Kagari.

Być może do tej pory istnieli z prawie każdą inną osobą w jej życiu i dlatego Diana prawie oczekiwała tak bolesnych odpowiedzi.

Ale Akko w niczym nie przypomina ludzi, z którymi dorastała Diana, ludzi, którym musi zaimponować i którym musi zaspokajać. Akko nigdy nie była taka jak oni i nigdy nie będzie.

Diana czuje, że zaczyna to teraz rozumieć. Wzdycha we włosy Akko i bierze kolejny głęboki oddech. Akko czeka, aż czkawka Diany ucichnie, a jej ręce przestają się trząść. Dopiero wtedy cofa się trochę, wciąż się uśmiechając.

\- Nie pozwól, żeby to do ciebie dotarło, Diano. W porządku. Razem to wymyślimy!

Akko już nie płacze, a jej uśmiech naprawdę sprawia, że Diana czuje się swobodnie. Odważa się nawet pozwolić, by jej własne usta nieco się uniosły.

"Bardzo dobrze."

Diana przesuwa dłońmi po ramionach Akko, a następnie przesuwa je po obu stronach jej twarzy. Zamykając oczy, pochyla się do przodu, jej oddech jest lekki, a usta jeszcze jaśniejsze.

Akko przesuwa kciukami po biodrach Diany, całując ją - bardzo delikatnie - prawie ostrożnie.

Trwa tylko chwilę, ale pocałunek mówi tak wiele, że nie mogą wyrazić słowami.

Akko ma rację. Mogą wspólnie dowiedzieć się, co o sobie myślą. Nie muszą teraz znać wszystkich odpowiedzi.

Akko chce pozostać na ustach Diany trochę dłużej, ale Diana rozluźnia się, a Akko pozwala jej się wycofać. To była szalona noc dla nich obojga i muszą się trochę przespać.

 _Żałuję, że nie musieliśmy chodzić do różnych pokoi ..._

Niestety Akko odchodzi i puszcza Dianę.

\- W-więc może zobaczymy się jutro?

Diana wyciera oczy i twarz do czysta, po czym kiwa głową.

„Ponieważ jest weekend, powinniśmy mieć więcej okazji do znalezienia się”.

\- Okej! Coś wymyślimy! Akko ma zamiar zawrócić i wyruszyć jako pierwsza. Ale zanim to zrobi, przyciąga Dianę do ostatniego, uduchowionego uścisku. „Noc, Diana…”

Diana odwzajemnia uścisk, delektując się jej ostatnimi sekundami z Akko.

Śpij dobrze, Akko.

Trzyma się. Jeszcze tylko sekundę.

A potem puszcza ją.

Diana patrzy, jak Akko odwraca się, trzymając oczy utkwione w Dianie jeszcze przez sekundę, zanim ucieka.

Diana patrzy, jak odchodzi, a potem idzie wolniej.

Pomimo tego wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się dzisiejszego wieczoru, nadal czuje to samo, co wszystkie poprzednie; nie może się doczekać, kiedy jutro znów zobaczy Akko.

Musi tylko wiedzieć, że to nie był sen.

* * *

**Od autorki: Zrobiłam wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby napisać, jak zareagowaliby po incydentach na imprezie, gdyby potajemnie umawiali się podczas niej. Czuję, że Diana by się martwiła i przemyślała wszystko, ale Akko zrobiłaby wszystko, co w jej mocy, by uspokoić swój umysł.**

 **Następnie przejdziemy do wydarzeń z Festiwalu Samhain ~**

 **Zapoznaj się!**

* * *

* * *

**Od tego momentu zaczniesz widzieć więcej małych ciekawostek, które umieściłem i stworzyłem dla ich tajnego związku. Ten rozdział zaczyna się bezpośrednio w odcinku 12, w którym dochodzi do incydentu z lustrem.**

 **Zastrzeżenie: nie jestem właścicielem Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Rozdział 5. Spotkanie o północy

Akko wie, że powinna po prostu spróbować znaleźć Dianę.

Jeśli ją znajdzie i wszystko jej wyjaśni, Diana to zrozumie. Diana mogłaby pomóc jej wrócić do normalności.

Gdyby tylko Akko mogła ją _znaleźć_ .

Ale ponieważ ma teraz dokładny wygląd Diany, nie może złapać przerwy.

Wszyscy znajdują ją jako pierwsi i proszą ją o _zrobienie_ czegoś, i to wszystko, co Akko może udać się wymyślić wymówki lub wyskoczyć z sytuacji.

 _Jezu! Jakby Diana nie była wystarczająco zajęta w normalny dzień, ale muszę zrobić sobie żart, żeby wyglądać jak ona dzień przed festiwalem, kiedy jest mnóstwo do zrobienia!_

Oczywiście poświęca chwilę, by wykorzystać swoją „moc” jako Diana i wrócić do Hannah i Barbary. Ale w większości Akko biegnie po szkole, szukając Diany, kiedy tylko może, jednocześnie starając się uniknąć obowiązków, ale bezskutecznie.

 _Byłoby lepiej, gdybym mógł się gdzieś zamknąć i nic nie robić! Ale to jest gorsze! Ponieważ próbując coś robić, robię to_ kiepsko, _a to po prostu sprawia, że Diana wygląda źle! Wolałbym po prostu nic nie robić!_

Może przynajmniej uda jej się znaleźć profesor Ursulę i wyjaśnić jej sytuację. W końcu nie zrobiła nic złego. Po prostu padła ofiarą zwierciadła dowcipnisia, ale stanięcie przed nim czy coś takiego nie było zabronione. To był tylko jeden wielki wypadek.

 _Po prostu chcę być znowu sobą ..._

Choć musiała przyznać, wiele się nauczyła o Dianie, której inaczej mogłaby się nigdy nie nauczyć.

 _Na przykład, jak ludzie muszą zostawić ją samą!_

A teraz, oto ona, robiąc z siebie głupka (a raczej robiąc głupka z Diany), czyniąc żałosny wysiłek, by zmienić pozę posągu Jennifer. Próbuje i próbuje, ale nic się nie dzieje, a już słyszy, jak wszyscy inni mamroczą i mamroczą.

 _Bzdury! Po prostu sprawiam, że Diana wygląda gorzej_

" _Ansolow Aeiro!_ "

Znajomy głos jest głośniejszy niż plotkarska paplanina. Akko ożywia się i patrzy, jak posąg zaczyna się poruszać z powodu rzuconego na niego zaawansowanego zaklęcia. A potem wszyscy wrzeszczą z zaskoczenia.

„Akko ?!”

"Co?" Akko spogląda na siebie i stwierdza, że jej włosy są znowu brązowe, jej szarfy są rude, a jej wygląd jest jej własny. "Wróciłem?"

A potem uderza ją, że przyrząd jest gotowy. Została zdemaskowana.

 _Ach, ale myślę, że to na lepsze ... Teraz wszyscy wiedzą, że to ja wszystko schrzaniłem, nie Diana ..._

Akko nerwowo odwraca się, by stawić czoła narzekającym tłumom.

„Ach, t-jest bardzo dobry powód ...”

\- Przypuszczam, że to była robota lustra. Łatwo to sobie wyobrazić.

Głos Diany tym razem pochodzi z ust prawowitego właściciela, a nie z ust Akko. Akko odwraca się, by spojrzeć na swoją dziewczynę.

"Diana!"

A jakaś jej część chce podbiec, objąć ją ramionami i powiedzieć Dianie, jaki szalony dzień miała, żeby mogła zacząć jej wszystko właściwie wyjaśniać.

I właśnie to by zrobiła. Gdyby nie wszystkie inne osoby stojące wokół i obserwujące.

Więc Akko musi dalej działać. Spogląda w oczy Diany tylko na chwilę i wymieniają szybkie, porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, zanim Diana rozpocznie swoją własną część aktu. Jej oczy są zwężone, jej postawa nie jest pod wrażeniem, a ton jej szorstki.

\- Co ważniejsze, właśnie miałem spotkanie z Lotte i Sucy w sprawie twojego obowiązku poświęcenia.

„Ah-”

\- Czy naprawdę byłeś tak nieodpowiedzialny, żeby zapomnieć?

Gdyby do tej pory nie byli już tak przyzwyczajeni do tego przebrania, Akko mogłaby się obrazić. Ale teraz robi wszystko, co w jej mocy, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

Gryzie się w język i stara się nie dopuścić do tego, udając obronę. Ale faktycznie _nie_ zapomnieć o tym spotkaniu, więc używa się trochę tej winy, aby dodać do jej wybieg.

\- P-przepraszam. Po prostu nie mogę wejść na pokład będąc ofiarą ...

\- I myślisz, że to usprawiedliwia twój bezsensowny żart?

Akko nie może spojrzeć jej w oczy. Wszyscy inni myślą, że to dlatego, że czuje się winna z tego powodu. Ale w rzeczywistości stara się po prostu nie chichotać.

Słyszy, jak Diana wzdycha, a następnie przeżuwa ją, aby zadowolić opinię publiczną.

„Zawsze, gdy coś nie idzie po twojej myśli, dąsasz się i tracisz motywację. Grasz w rydwan bez najmniejszej wiedzy o historii lub tradycji magii. Nie masz prawa uczyć się w tej akademii!"

Akko właściwie się na to wzdryga. Wie, że Diana nie ma tego na myśli, ale teraz jest niezwykle przekonująca. Więc Akko po prostu używa tej surowej emocji, aby udzielić odpowiedzi.

" _Jestem_ zmotywowany! Poważnie podążam śladami Rydwanu!"

Diana nie jest przekonana.

\- Poważnie? _Jesteś_ ?

\- Udowodnię ci to. Że moja pasja do magii jest prawdziwa!

Na pokaz Akko mocno dąsa się, zaciska pięści i zatrzymuje się obok Diany w ucisku. Już teraz myśli tylko o tym, kiedy będzie mogła znowu zobaczyć ją na osobności.

Niektóre z tego, co powiedział Akko, są rzeczywiście prawdziwe. Oczywiście, że poważnie myśli o podążaniu za przykładem Rydwanu. Ale to, że Diana rzuciła wyzwanie jej marzeniu, aby Akko mogła go obronić, jest scenariuszem, na który się zgodzili, ponieważ jest to dokładnie to, o co inni oczekiwaliby, że będą się kłócić.

Mimo to Akko odwraca się i krzyczy ostatni raz z daleka do Diany.

"Kagari Atsuko zostanie wybrana Czarownicą w Moonlit podczas Festiwalu Samhain!"

I z tą deklaracją kontynuuje ucieczkę. Zawsze podąża w kierunku, z którego przybyła Diana, wypatrując czegoś znajomego ...

I natychmiast to zauważa - mały kawałek papieru wsunięty z boku drzwi do budynku. Akko szybko wyciąga go i zabiera ze sobą, gdy idzie.

Gdy zniknie z pola widzenia i jest sama na korytarzu, rozwija papier. To, co jest na nim napisane płynną kaligrafią, jest bardzo zwięzłe:

„8:05, lokalizacja C”

To jest kod jej i Diany, za pomocą którego komunikują się w swoich tajnych notatkach i listach. Diana dała jej stronę, na której szczegółowo opisano kod, aby Akko nie zapomniała.

Po chwili wyciąga arkusz dekodujący z kieszeni spódnicy i przegląda go.

„Okej, więc godzina jest zawsze o 3 liczby późniejsza niż to, co powiedziała Diana, więc… 8 oznacza 11. A minuty są uhh, zobaczmy… och! Minuty są zawsze dwadzieścia minut do przodu, więc… 45. .. Więc dzisiaj jest 11:45! A potem lokalizacja C, to… och! To jest za budynkiem skrzydła historii! Rozumiem! ”

Diana zaproponowała i wymyśliła ten ich tajny kod. Nalegała na aspekt zmiany czasu, pomimo narzekań Akko, że byłoby to dla niej zbyt trudne do zapamiętania.

„Tędy”, powiedziała jej Diana. „Jeśli ktoś inny natknie się na jedną z moich notatek do Ciebie, nie zrozumie, do czego odnosi się każda lokalizacja. Jednak aby uniknąć przypadkowego natknięcia się na jedną z tych lokalizacji w czasie pisania, proponuję zmienić ramy czasowe znacznie, aby uniknąć ewentualnego wykrycia. "

Chwilę zajęło Akko zrozumienie rozumowania Diany, ale miało to sens. O ile wiedziała, nikt inny nie znalazł notatek Diany przed samą Akko, ale o wiele lepiej było być bezpiecznym niż żałować. A poza tym teraz, kiedy Diana napisała dla niej kod, Akko nie widzi już tego strasznie trudno.

„W porządku, więc dzisiaj o 11:45 za budynkiem historii. Brzmi nieźle”. Akko ostrożnie wsuwa oba kawałki papieru głęboko do kieszeni, po czym ucieka.

Przez pozostałą część wieczoru rozmyśla nad tym, czego dowiedziała się dzisiaj o Dianie. Przypomina sobie, jak luksusowe, ale samotne łóżko Diany, jak schludne, ale tajemnicze jest jej pamiętnik. I oczywiście teraz zdaje sobie sprawę, jak bardzo Diana jest _zajęta_ i jak bardzo inni uczniowie i pracownicy wymagają od niej i oczekują od niej na co dzień.

Tego wieczoru Akko przeprasza Lotte i Sucy za nieobecność na spotkaniu i jak zwykle je z nimi kolację. Ale gdy tylko wycofają się do swojego pokoju i zgasną światła, Akko czeka, aż jej koledzy z drużyny zasną, zanim natychmiast wrócą z łóżka.

Ma jeszcze kilka godzin do wyznaczonego czasu spotkania z Dianą. Więc ponownie przebiera się w swoje szaty, zabiera ze sobą Błyszczącą Różdżkę i wyrusza do Wieży Księżyca w Nowiu.

Leży na skraju balkonu, próbując zebrać myśli i orientację, zastanawiając się i zastanawiając, jak mogłaby uczynić swój obowiązek poświęcenia się na festiwalu bardziej wartościowym.

Zastanawiała się nad tym od kilku godzin, kiedy odnajduje ją profesor Ursula.

I tak wpadła na pomysł na Festiwal Samhain.

Zanim profesor Ursula ją opuszcza, Akko czuje się dziesięć razy bardziej pobudzona i podekscytowana niż poprzednio. I już prawie czas, by spotkała się z Dianą.

„Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy opowiem jej o swoim pomyśle!” Akko podskakuje, wciąż ściskając pręt, i zaczyna biegać z powrotem do wieży i schodzić po krętych schodach. - Ciekawe, co pomyśli Diana… och! Może nie powinienem jej mówić! Może powinienem pozwolić, żeby to była niespodzianka ~

Zgadza się z sobą, że mimo wszystko nie zdradzi Dianie swojego planu. Chce, aby jej dziewczyna była naprawdę zaskoczona, tak jak wszyscy inni.

"Yaey! Sprawię, że ten obowiązek poświęcenia się odniesie ogromny sukces!"

Akko nuci wesoło pod nosem, zeskakując z ostatniego stopnia i zakręcając, po czym rusza dalej. Pędzi w stronę budynku historii, sprawdzając księżyc nad głową, aby upewnić się, że jest jeszcze przed północą.

Dach w tym miejscu lekko zwisa z jednego rogu, zapewniając doskonałą ochronę przed każdym patrolem miotły. Akko skręca za róg i zauważa, że Diana już tam czeka z miotłą w dłoni. Akko umieszcza Błyszczącą Różdżkę w trawie i rzuca się prosto w jej stronę, wyrzucając ręce i uderzając z pełną siłą w Dianę.

„Diana ~!”

Jej niespodziewane przybycie zaskakuje Dianę, a białowłosa wiedźma krzyczy i potyka się o uderzenie, używając miotły, aby się ustabilizować.

"A-Akko! Ścisz głos!"

\- Uweeeh, przepraszam, tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem!

\- Widziałeś mnie kilka godzin temu.

„Tak, ale nie wtedy, kiedy moglibyśmy być sami!” Akko ponownie wtuliła się w ramię Diany, wzdychając z ulgą, teraz, gdy przy niej zachowuje się uczciwie. Diana również nie może się powstrzymać przed objęciem Akko ramieniem.

„Muszę przyznać, że się zgadzam ...” Po raz kolejny kładzie dłoń na plecach Akko, w miejscu, w którym wie, że uderzyła ją zaklęciem. Akko rozpoznaje, że Diana robi to prawie przy każdej możliwej okazji. Z westchnieniem Akko cofa się nieco i patrzy jej w oczy.

\- Dianaaaa, przestań się martwić. To było tygodnie temu i to był wypadek. Mówiłem ci, że wszystko w porządku.

"Nawet jeśli..."

„Diana…” Akko uderza ją lekko głową i wtula w kołnierz. „Za bardzo się martwisz. O wszystko. Cały czas. Muszę to zobaczyć na własne oczy…” Owszem, właściwie przeprasza za wydarzenia dnia. - P-przepraszam za to wszystko. To był wypadek. W jednej chwili byłem sobą, a potem ...

\- Wiem. Musiałeś stanąć przed tym lustrem, zanim zdążyłem posypać nim czarodziejski pył.

„Tak…” Akko chowa twarz głębiej w szyję Diany. „J-ja próbowałem cię znaleźć, bo wiedziałem, że będziesz w stanie pomóc. A-ale potem wszyscy po prostu najpierw _mnie_ znajdowali i prosili o zrobienie czegoś! To znaczy, wiem, że zwykle jesteś zawsze taki zajęty, ale kiedy zbliża się festiwal, twoje obciążenie pracą rośnie trzykrotnie! Nie wiem, jak to robisz, Diano ... "

„Praktyka ma sposób na uwarunkowania” - mruczy Diana. - Ale przepraszam za wszelkie zmartwienia, jakie to mogło spowodować.

\- Co? Dlaczego? To nie tak _,_ że rzuciłeś na mnie zaklęcie. _To ja_ powinienem przeprosić za to, że źle wyglądasz ...

„Wszystko zostało już rozwiązane” - zapewnia ją Diana. „Nie musisz przepraszać”.

"Okej ... to samo dla ciebie."

Akko unosi głowę i uderza nosem w Diany, po czym delikatnie ją całuje. Wzdycha przy ustach, cicho ujawniając, jak bardzo za tym tęskniła.

Diana mocniej ściska ramiona Akko, poruszając ustami w rytm swoich.

Akko nie może dziś wieczorem utrzymać rąk nieruchomo. Chce po prostu przytulić Dianę na każdy możliwy sposób. Obejmuje swoje ramiona, boki i plecy, talię, a następnie każdą kombinację tych elementów. Bawi się włosami Diany, obejmuje jej policzki i trzyma jej ramiona.

W końcu Diana nie może powstrzymać się od wiercenia się.

"Jesteś dziś okropnie aktywny."

„S-przepraszam!” Akko zamraża ręce na bokach Diany. - Jestem po prostu… naprawdę szczęśliwy, że mogę być z tobą. I ulżyło mi, że nie jesteś na mnie zła.

„Oczywiście, że nie. Jednak…”

Nie kończy od razu, chociaż jej ostatnie słowo przykuwa pełną uwagę Akko. Nagle denerwuje się, że Diana ma jakieś wątpliwości. Może o _nich_ .

\- C-co…? mamrocze. - O co chodzi, Diana? Jej klatka piersiowa zaczyna być napięta, gdy Diana cofa się o krok, ponownie sprawdzając otoczenie.

Następnie pochylając głowę, Diana zaprasza Akko, aby usiadła na trawie. Nieśmiało Akko słucha.

Diana opiera miotłę o ścianę i siada obok niej. Opierając się plecami o budynek, podkulają pod nimi nogi. Akko natychmiast chwyta się jak najbliżej Diany, więc jej ramiona się szczotkują. Znajduje dłoń Diany i wsuwa ją w nią, delikatnie ściskając.

Czeka, aż Diana zakończy swoje myśli. Jednak Diana wydaje się na razie zadowolona z ciszy.

Ale to zabija Akko, więc musi to złamać.

„D-Diana…? Co miałeś powiedzieć wcześniej…?” Nie spuszcza wzroku z profilu Diany, ale białowłosa wiedźma wydaje się mieć trudności z bezpośrednim spojrzeniem na nią.

Zamiast tego Diana kieruje oczy w stronę nocnego nieba.

„Ja… chciałem przeprosić…”

Akko trochę się napina.

„P-za co…? A-czy ty…” Próbuje przełknąć, ale gula w jej gardle odpycha się i sprawia, że jej słowa krztuszą się. "Zerwanie ze mną ...?" Jej głos jest taki mały, cienki i łamliwy.

Oczy Diany otwierają się gwałtownie, gdy szybko odwraca głowę, by spojrzeć na nią.

"Akko!" Diany nawet nie obchodzi, że tym razem podniosła głos. Jej niebieskie oczy błyszczą z wściekłością, jakiej Akko nigdy wcześniej nie widziała - nie całkiem taką. Akko nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że sama ma zamiar płakać, dopóki pociąga nosem.

\- P-przepraszam. Ja tylko…

Ale Diana przerywa jej, nagle wciągając Akko w ramiona. Z zaskakującą siłą i zapałem obejmuje ramiona wokół pleców Akko.

Prawie tak, jakby nigdy nie chciała odpuścić.

Akko by sobie z tym poradził.

Odwzajemnia uścisk na boki, chowając ręce pod ramiona Diany i ponownie chowając twarz w jej ramieniu. Diana przyciąga ją jeszcze bliżej, prawie wyzywająco.

„Akko…” Jej głos prawie drży w muszli ucha Akko. Brunetka jęczy, że niepotrzebnie ją martwił. Ale ona słucha, jak jej dziewczyna kontynuuje. - Obiecuję ci, że zrobię… wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby coś takiego się nie wydarzyło. Nie pozwolę, by siły zewnętrzne miały na nas wpływ. Nie to chciałem ci powiedzieć.

A Akko czuje, jakby z jej piersi zdjęto bolesny ciężar. Wypuszcza długie, długie westchnienie w falujące białe włosy Diany i mocniej ją przytula w talii.

„Okej… cieszę się…” Po raz ostatni pociąga nosem, zanim czuje, jak na jej ustach pojawia się uśmiech. Odchylając się do tyłu, szuka w ciemności lazurowych oczu Diany. - Więc za co przepraszasz?

Diana patrzy na trawę, a jej palce ściskają Akko trochę nerwowo.

„Bałem się… że posunąłem się dzisiaj za daleko. Zakwestionowałam twoje aspiracje bycia takim jak Rydwan. Nawet gdy to mówiłem, żałowałem tego. Martwiłem się, że cię skrzywdziłem…” Odwraca się wstydliwie odwraca twarz, a jej włosy tworzą biały ekran, ukrywając się przed Akko.

Ale Akko wyciąga wolną rękę, by założyć włosy Diany za ucho, żeby mogła znowu zobaczyć jej twarz.

\- To wszystko? Diano, wszystko w porządku! Już wcześniej powiedzieliśmy, że to dobry scenariusz dla nas, ponieważ i tak ludzie tego od nas oczekują! Wiem, że nie miałeś tego na myśli. Akko czuje taką ulgę, że to było wszystko, co martwiło Dianę, a nie coś znacznie poważniejszego.

Akko przyciąga ją do siebie i energicznie wtula w kołnierz Diany. - Za bardzo się martwisz. Ale wydaje mi się, że to lepsze niż wcale się nie martwić, a potem zakładać, że wszystko jest w porządku, a może nie. Więc… - Akko siada wygodnie i przedstawia Dianie szeroki uśmiech. - Dzięki, że się o mnie martwisz, Diano.

Diana czuje lekkie trzepotanie w piersi. Światło księżyca spływające w tej chwili nad Akko podkreśla jej włosy srebrem i uwydatnia ziemisty kolor jej oczu, które błyszczą bardziej niż samo nocne niebo.

Znowu Diana nie może się powstrzymać. Chwyta twarz Akko w dłonie i bez słowa pochyla się, by ukraść mały pocałunek z tego uśmiechu. Akko mruczy i chichocze, jeszcze raz ściskając dziewczynę.

„Jednak nie należy martwić się _zbyt_ dużo, dobrze, Diana? Bo wtedy _będę_ zacząć się martwić Państwo martwić się o mnie! Jeśli to ma jakiś sens ...”

Diana w zamian oferuje mały uśmiech.

„Rozumiem, co masz na myśli” - zapewnia. „A więc…” Odwraca wzrok z powrotem w niebo, odczytując chwilowo półksiężyc. „Zostało nam około dwudziestu minut”.

„Oooh, więc wiem, co chcę zrobić!”

Podekscytowana Akko znów opiera się o budynek, a potem rozsuwa kolana. Zapraszająco otwiera ramiona i uśmiecha się szerzej niż wcześniej. Diana mruga, zdziwiona.

\- Czego dokładnie… chcesz?

"Chcę się przytulić!" - oświadcza Akko. „Widzisz, usiądź tutaj, Diano!” Akko wyczekująco klepie przestrzeń między kolanami. Diana unosi brew.

„Nie widzę, jak to będzie wygodne dla któregokolwiek z nas”.

"Po prostu zaufaj mi!"

„… Dobrze. Ale najpierw…”

Diana na chwilę odsuwa się od ściany i wyciąga różdżkę.

Najpierw rzuca zaklęcie na pobliskie krzaki i drzewa, tak aby ich liście i gałęzie oparły się nieco wygodniej nad miejscem, w którym siedzą. Następnie celuje różdżką w ścianę za Akko i mruczy znajome zaklęcie.

„ _Slonhon Deance_ ”.

Niemal natychmiast Akko czuje, jak twarda ściana za jej plecami mięknie, gdy na powierzchni zaczynają kiełkować małe kwiatki. O wiele wygodniej amortyzują jej plecy, łagodząc ból w łopatkach.

„Ahhh, to takie fajne ~” Akko porusza się z zadowoleniem na miękkich płatkach. Chwyta powietrze, zachęcając Dianę do pośpiechu. „Mmm dalej, dalej, Dianaaaa ~”

"Chwileczkę." Diana wsuwa różdżkę z powrotem do szarfy, zanim jeszcze raz spojrzy na Akko. Wskazała, że Diana ma usiąść między jej kolanami.

Diana powoli postępuje zgodnie z poleceniem Akko i siada w wyznaczonym miejscu. Akko nie czeka nawet dwie sekundy, zanim wyciąga rękę i obejmuje ciasno ramiona wokół brzucha Diany i przyciąga ją do siebie tak blisko siebie, jak to tylko możliwe.

„Yaaaey ~ Dwadzieścia minut posiadania Diany tylko dla siebie ~”

„A-Akko…”

Diana nigdy wcześniej nie była trzymana na takiej pozycji. Z ramionami Akko na brzuchu i nogami po obu stronach, Diana czuje, jak ciepło wypełnia jej policzki.

Akko zdejmuje kapelusz Diany z głowy, aby mogła zanurzyć twarz we włosach Diany bez powstrzymywania się, przyciągając ją do piersi. Akko chichocze w ramię swojej dziewczyny, ściskając ją trochę mocniej.

„Ahhh, to takie miłe ~ Jesteś taka ciepła, Diana ~”

Diana nie wie, jak zareagować. Ona sama czuje, jak bardzo rozgrzało się jej ciało w tej intymnej bliskości.

Część jej jest wdzięczna za to, że odwróciła się od Akko, więc jej policzki nie są widoczne. Ale jest wiele innych rzeczy, które pokazują, jak się teraz czuje.

Wciąż jest sztywna jak zawsze i bez względu na to, jak bardzo Akko ją grucha i przytula, Diana pozostaje spięta. Akko przyciska swoją klatkę piersiową do pleców Diany, aby ją przytulić, ale w ten sposób czuje, jak szybko bije jej serce. Kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że tylko jej się to podoba, uśmiech Akko znika.

„P… przepraszam…” Akko delikatnie rozluźnia uścisk Diany i puszcza ją. - N-ja nie zastanawiałem się, jak możesz się z tym czuć, Diano. Nie chciałem sprawić, że poczujesz się nieswojo ...

Ale druga Diana nie czuje już ramion Akko wokół siebie i drży.

„Wcale nie…” Nie sądzi, że zniesie odwrócenie się, jeśli to oznacza, że zaryzykuje zobaczenie przygnębionej miny Akko, więc Diana po prostu patrzy w dół na swoje własne buty. „Nie chodzi o to, że czuję się niekomfortowo. Po prostu dostosowuję się”.

Powoli Diana zbliża się trochę bliżej Akko, aż jej plecy znów uderzają o klatkę piersiową swojej dziewczyny. Diana podkręca nogi bliżej siebie i opiera głowę o przednią część ramienia Akko. Zamyka oczy i wypuszcza równy oddech, pozwalając sobie stopniowo się zrelaksować.

Akko waha się, trzymając ręce w powietrzu, niepewna, co robić.

"Czy ... Czy na pewno?"

"Jestem."

„O… OK…”

Akko ostrożnie ponownie obejmuje ramiona po bokach Diany i kładzie ręce z powrotem na jej brzuchu. Ściska lekko, unosząc kolana po obu stronach swojej dziewczyny, aby osłonić Dianę przed wiatrem.

Uśmiech stopniowo powraca na twarz Akko, gdy przytula Dianę od tyłu, utrzymując ich oboje w przyjemnym cieple.

Teraz, gdy Diana miała chwilę na dostosowanie się, zgodnie z prawdą zaczyna cieszyć się bliskością z Akko. Odrobina napięcia odpływa z jej ciała, gdy pozwala sobie oprzeć się plecami o dziewczynę. Unosi ręce i kładzie je na rękach Akko, zakrywając je w miejscu, w którym spoczywają na jej brzuchu.

Akko znowu chichocze, ciesząc się, że Diana wreszcie się rozluźnia. Opiera brodę na ramieniu Diany, nieznacznie odwracając twarz, żeby ukraść całusa w policzek.

Diana również się uśmiecha, opierając głowę całkowicie na ramieniu Akko. Wie, że nigdy nie zaakceptowałaby takiej intymności z kimkolwiek innym na świecie poza Akko. I wie, że Akko nigdy nie chciałaby tego mieć z nikim innym niż ona.

Akko po prostu nadal mocniej ją obejmuje, próbując przyciągnąć Dianę tak blisko siebie, jak to tylko możliwe. Ale łapie się, kiedy Diana wydaje cichy dźwięk i Akko zdaje sobie sprawę, że trzyma trochę zbyt mocno pod żebrami, więc trochę rozluźnia uchwyt. Akko, cicho bucząc, trzyma Dianę w ramionach.

\- Dzisiaj wykonałaś tyle pracy. Powinnaś odpocząć, Diano.

„Nie ma na to wystarczająco dużo czasu”.

"W takim razie po prostu się zdrzemnij!"

„To nie jest takie proste. Często bym chciał”.

Akko marszczy brwi. Oczywiście Diana należy do osób, które zasypiają w porządnym łóżku dopiero po godzinie zmęczenia psychicznego. W przeciwieństwie do Akko, który jest typem, który może zasnąć w dowolnym miejscu, o każdej porze, w każdej chwili.

"Mmm, więc po prostu zamknij oczy i zrelaksuj się ~ Dam ci znać, kiedy nasz czas dobiegnie końca." Akko spogląda w górę na księżyc, notując jego położenie.

Diana na początku jest trochę niepewna, ale wkrótce postanawia jej zaufać. Dlatego zamyka oczy i opiera się o Akko.

Akko znowu chichocze z zachwytu i wtula się w nią, przesuwając się trochę tak, by głowa Diany znalazła się w lepszej pozycji.

Akko rozciąga palce i zaczyna delikatnie kreślić kółka na brzuchu Diany. Czuje, że Diana lekko się trzęsie, więc Akko przerywa. Stopniowo Diana rozluźnia się pod jej dotykiem, a Akko kontynuuje swoje zabiegi.

Nic nie mówi, bo naprawdę chce zachęcić Diany do odpoczynku. Ale Akko wydaje radosne, ciche dźwięki w gardle i wielokrotnie wzdycha.

Jest teraz w absolutnej rozkoszy, z wygodnymi, pachnącymi kwiatami na plecach i miękkością i ciepłem Diany rozlewających się po jej piersi. Tuli ją tak mocno, jak tylko może, nie ruszając Diany, upewniając się, że jest tak bezpiecznie, jak to możliwe w jej ramionach.

Gdy Akko w końcu przestaje się wiercić, zaczyna dostrzegać o wiele bardziej intymne rzeczy w Dianie.

Jak sposób, w jaki oddycha, tak miękko i lekko. Jej wydechy są dłuższe niż wdechy, jakby zawsze starała się dać więcej niż bierze.

Kiedy naprawdę się skupia, Akko może rozszyfrować puls Diany, lekko uderzający o jej klatkę piersiową. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuła tego tak dokładnie. Zastanawia się, czy słuchanie byłoby w porządku.

Akko pofolguje sobie i lekko odwraca głowę, kładąc ucho na środku ramion Diany, na karku. Z tego miejsca prawie nic nie słychać. Ale kiedy zamyka oczy i naprawdę skupia się na swoich dłoniach i uszach, może bardzo słabo odczytać rytm serca Diany.

 _To naprawdę miłe..._

Zastanawia się, czy Diana nadal nie śpi. Jeśli tak, a jej się to nie podoba, Akko wie, że by coś powiedziała. Więc Akko przytula ją trochę bliżej - tak blisko, jak tylko może.

W miarę upływu minut czuje, jak puls Diany zwalnia, a jej oddech się pogłębia. Najprawdopodobniej Diana może w pełni zrelaksować się tylko wtedy, gdy śpi, ale nawet wtedy jest to ograniczone.

Akko wie, że prawdopodobnie od czasu do czasu ma koszmary lub coś, co ją niepokoi i nie pozwala jej zasnąć, uniemożliwiając jej spokojny sen w pełni.

Ale na razie - tylko przez te ostatnie piętnaście minut - Akko wierzy, że Diana naprawdę _odpoczywa_ .

Jest cicha, nieruchoma i bezpieczna w ramionach Akko. Nie musi nic robić, o niczym myśleć ani się o nic martwić. Akko cieszy się, że może dać jej te kilka chwil relaksu. Chciałaby dać jej więcej ...

Jednak bardzo szybko Akko zdaje sobie sprawę, że ich czas dobiega końca. Światło księżyca się zmieniło i teraz uwydatnia tylko część włosów Diany, a nie całość.

 _Jeszcze tylko minuta!_

Akko zamyka oczy i liczy uderzenia serca Diany, delektując się dźwiękiem, miękkością, ciepłem ...

W końcu zmusza się do odsunięcia. Przygryzając wargę, jęczy do siebie.

 _Rany, nienawidzę tego robić! Naprawdę nienawidzę, że muszę ją teraz budzić!_

Przez chwilę rozważa odebranie Diany i zabranie jej z powrotem do jej pokoju w akademiku. Ale szybko odrzuca ten pomysł. Musiałaby też wziąć miotłę Diany i jak by to wyjaśniła, gdyby ktoś ją znalazł? Co powie Hannah i Barbarze? A Diana ma jeszcze kolejną zmianę do ukończenia ...

 _Aww, dobrze! Chyba nie mam wyboru ..._

W przeciwieństwie do sprzecznego zawodzenia głosu w jej głowie, Akko oczyszcza ją i wyraźnie mówi o wiele ciszej.

"Diana?" Lekko przyciska policzek do boku głowy Diany i ponownie ją trąca. „Dianaaa, czas się obudzić…” Akko ponownie pociera brzuch swojej dziewczyny i pchnie ją do przodu. Słyszy cichy, zmęczony, ale bardzo uroczy dźwięk dochodzący do gardła Diany.

„Mn…”

Akko musi powstrzymać pisk i ponownie nią delikatnie potrząsa.

„No dalej, Śpiąca Królewno”.

Świadomość Diany wraca do niej powoli. Nigdy w życiu nie było jej tak przyjemnie ciepło. Zapach Akko owija się wokół niej, wypełnia jej płuca, przypomina jej, gdzie jest. Światło księżyca jest blade, gdy przebija się przez liście otaczających roślin. Diana widzi z cienia, że nadszedł czas, aby rozpocząć kolejną zmianę.

Niewielki wstrząs paniki wbija się w jej klatkę piersiową, az ust wydobywa się jęk. Ale zanim zaczyna się denerwować, Akko przyciąga ją z powrotem, by ponownie się przytulić.

\- Spokojnie. Masz jeszcze kilka minut. Obiecałem, że obudzę cię na czas, prawda?

Diana powoli przechyla głowę, by spojrzeć na Akko. Jest wyraźnie zmęczona, ale uważała, żeby nie zasnąć, żeby obudzić Dianę na czas.

Diana odwraca się i ociera dłonią o policzek Akko, w zamian otrzymując zaspany uśmiech. Akko opiera czoło o czoło Diany i ziewa cicho.

\- Czy w ogóle spałeś? ona się zastanawia.

Diana odpowiada małym pocałunkiem.

„Lepsze niż w całym moim życiu”.

"Aw, schlebiasz mi."

"Mówię całkowicie poważnie, Akko." Czuje się taka odmłodzona, taka odświeżona. Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie czuła, nawet po godzinach snu na luksusowym materacu. W jakiś sposób drzemka przez dwadzieścia minut za rogiem szkoły w ramionach Akko była lekarstwem, którego potrzebowała.

Ale może powiedzieć, że Akko nie wróci do swojego pokoju. Dlatego Diana podnosi się i ostrożnie pomaga Akko wstać z nią. Podnosi ich czapki i kładzie je z powrotem na głowie prawowitej wiedźmy, upewniając się, że Diana poda Akko właściwą, aby jej koledzy z drużyny nie znaleźli jej rano w kapeluszu z niebieską wstążką.

Diana prowadzi Akko do jej miotły i wsiada na nią, ciągnąc Akko za siebie. Akko po raz drugi obejmuje ją w talii i przyciska do jej pleców.

Diana rzuca zaklęcie startowe i cicho się wznosi. W ciągu kilku minut unosi się za oknem drużyny Akko. Używa kolejnego zaklęcia, aby cicho otworzyć zawias i zbliża miotłę tak blisko, jak to możliwe, aby Akko mogła wyskoczyć i stanąć na parapecie. Diana mocno trzyma ją za rękę, żeby być bezpiecznym.

„Odpocznij” - radzi Diana. - Do zobaczenia jutro, Akko.

Noc, Diana.

Akko chwilę dłużej trzyma ją za rękę, zachęcając Dianę na tyle blisko, by pocałowała ją słodko w policzek. Diana muska nosem Akko, uśmiecha się i puszcza dłoń.

"Dobranoc, Akko."

Patrzy, jak Akko bezpiecznie wchodzi przez okno, a potem startuje.

Akko patrzy, jak odchodzi, trzymając Dianę w zasięgu wzroku do ostatniej możliwej sekundy.

I chociaż tej nocy śpi samotnie, to szczególne ciepło nigdy nie opuszcza jej piersi.

* * *

**Od autorki: Zgodnie z obietnicą, rozdziały są teraz dłuższe! Bardzo chciałem napisać coś związanego z „zaklęciem zmiękczającym”, więc pozwoliłem im się przytulić. Diana, podobnie jak ja, jest prawdopodobnie osobą, która nie może po prostu zasnąć w dowolnym miejscu / czasie, ale jeśli odpowiednia osoba ją nakłoni i sprawi, że poczuje się bezpiecznie, zapadnie się.**

 **Świetnie się bawiłem, tworząc do tego ich tajny kod. W pewnym sensie przypomniało mi się to, jak kazałem Dianie wysłać Akko na jej „polowanie na śmiecia” w moim drugim fiku, „Spowiedź czarownicy”.**

 **Zapoznaj się!**

* * *

* * *

[197](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/12579924/)Rozdział 6: Coś do świętowania

**Odtąd będziemy rozpoczynać wydarzenia związane z Festiwalem Samhain!**

 **Początkowo chciałem podzielić to wydarzenie na kilka oddzielnych rozdziałów, ale jedyne odpowiednie miejsce na przerwy gwarantowałoby, że jeden rozdział byłby wyjątkowo krótki. Lub inne potencjalne miejsca na przerwy zakłóciłyby bieg historii.**

 **Dlatego** **w jednym długim rozdziale znokautujemy cały Festiwal Samhain!**

 **Zastrzeżenie: nie jestem właścicielem Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Rozdział 6. Coś do świętowania

Następnego ranka Diana wstaje wcześniej niż wschód słońca, aby wziąć prysznic, przebrać się, napić się herbaty i rozpocząć przygotowania do dzisiejszego festiwalu.

Pomimo tego wszystkiego, co robiła przez ostatnie kilka dni, wciąż jest wiele przygotowań w ostatniej chwili i rzeczy do nadzorowania. Wychodzi na zewnątrz, aby sprawdzić scenę, trybuny i stoły, przy których będą siedzieć odwiedzający absolwenci. Sprawdza posąg Wielkiej Czarownicy Jennifer i przegląda broszurę, którą sama napisała.

Diana upewnia się, że wszystko jest dokładnie tak, jak powinno, przeglądając w myślach kolejność wydarzeń, które rozegrają się dzisiejszego wieczoru. Jej własny występ zbliża się ku końcowi, a zespół Akko podąży za nim.

Chociaż Akko opuściła ich spotkanie, aby omówić obowiązek złożenia ofiary, Lotte i Sucy wydawały się być na pokładzie i przygotowane na to, co będą musiały zrobić.

Diana żałuje, że Akko została zmuszona do wzięcia udziału w prawdopodobnie najgorszym możliwym obowiązku festiwalu, ale ma nadzieję, że dziś wieczorem wszystko pójdzie bez problemów.

Wkrótce profesorowie i inni studenci również zaczynają wychodzić na zewnątrz, aby się przygotować. Diana obchodzi ją z wyprostowanymi plecami i ostrymi oczami, pytając, czy są jakieś pytania, obawy lub potrzeby w ostatniej chwili. Cokolwiek ktoś potrzebuje, znajdzie to lub pomoże mu w tym.

Diana ciężko pracuje przez cały ranek i całe popołudnie, przeglądając dzisiejszy plan zajęć, rozmawiając z profesorami i pomagając swoim kolegom z klasy. Ledwie siada dłużej niż chwilę i je tylko wtedy, gdy profesor Finneran każe jej zrobić sobie przerwę.

W ciągu tych kilku minut, gdy zręcznie przebija się przez sałatkę z Hannah i Barbarą po obu jej stronach, Diana skanuje posiadłość. Jest tętniący życiem, powietrze wiruje od ostatnich pozostałości zaklęcia, które ktoś właśnie rzucił, dźwięki podekscytowanej paplaniny ćwierkającej na wietrze.

Upewnia się, że nie jest zbyt oczywista, szukając drużyny Akko. Ale nigdzie ich nie ma.

Diana jednak nie pozwala, by to na nią wpłynęło. Nie może teraz pozwolić sobie na rozpraszanie się przez cały czas.

Ale kiedy rozpoczyna obchód, zaczyna pytać ludzi, czy widzieli Akko, używając wymówki, której Diana potrzebuje, aby upewnić się, że są przygotowani do udziału w dzisiejszym festiwalu.

Oczywiście to jest _jeden_ z powodów. Ale _tylko_ część.

Ale nikt nie widział Akko i jej kolegów z drużyny, a jeśli tak, to nie pamiętają, gdzie i co robili.

Zanim się zorientuje, nadszedł czas, aby absolwenci zaczęli przyjeżdżać, a Diana nie ma innego wyjścia, jak porzucić swoje poszukiwania Akko. Szybko zmienia ubranie i przygotowuje swój płaszcz do własnego występu dzisiejszego wieczoru i zostawia go za sceną, gdzie będzie mogła go później z łatwością podnieść.

W miarę zbliżania się popołudnia ogłasza się, że wkrótce przybędą absolwenci. Wszyscy dostępni uczniowie i pracownicy kierują się w stronę wejścia do leyline, aby ich powitać. Sama Diana stoi na czele tłumu.

Patrzy, jak przylatują, te znane, odnoszące sukcesy czarownice, które po tak długim czasie nadal decydują się praktykować magię i wracają do Luna Nova, które wciąż dbają o przyszłość magii, jaką znają.

Diana pochyla głowę do nich wszystkich, gdy lecą w górę, i są oficjalnie przedstawiani jeden po drugim. Wszystkie są imionami, które Diana rozpoznaje po swoich obszernych badaniach - wszystkie osoby, którym mogłaby zaimponować.

Zanim się zorientuje, zostaje wyniesiona na środek sceny, aby ogłosić oficjalne rozpoczęcie festiwalu Samhain.

Od tego momentu Diana pozostaje za sceną, po kolei obserwując każdy słaby występ. Niektórzy radzą sobie lepiej niż podczas prób, ale większość radzi sobie znacznie gorzej lub mniej więcej tak samo. Widzi stoickie, niewzruszone miny gości, a nawet własnych profesorów.

Ale Diana się tym nie przejmuje. Ponieważ wie przynajmniej, że ona sama będzie odwracała głowy.

Kiedy Hannah i Barbara biegną za sceną i chwytają swoje peleryny, Diana również bierze swój i naciąga go na ramiona.

Obecnie jedynymi osobami czekającymi na wyjście na scenę są Lotte i Sucy. Diana pragnie zapytać ich o miejsce pobytu Akko, ale obawia się, że może się to źle skończyć, jeśli będzie musiała działać na ich oczach.

Jednak Hannah i Barbara mamroczą na tyle głośno, że druga drużyna może to usłyszeć, i na tyle głośno, że drażni Dianę.

\- Ta Akko nawet się nie pojawia, prawda?

"Żal mi tych facetów. Akko po prostu ich porzuciła!"

Diana zawsze uważała to za jedną z najtrudniejszych części jej sekretnego związku z Akko. Zawsze pragnie uciszyć przekomarzanie się kolegów z drużyny, ale nie może sobie pozwolić na to, by mówić o tym zbyt jasno, żeby nie stali się podejrzliwi.

Już teraz gotowa jest ich uciszyć i usprawiedliwić tym, że powinni przede wszystkim skupić się na swoim występie. Ale wciąż na nią spoglądają, jakby spodziewali się, że również skomentuje nieobecność Akko; Diana wie, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, uznają to za dziwne.

Nie ma więc innego wyboru, jak tylko wypowiedzieć w ustach swoją dziewczynę prosto do kolegów z drużyny Akko.

\- Czy Akko już przybył? Zostało bardzo mało czasu.

Oczywiście, wskakują jej koledzy z drużyny.

"Może w końcu zdała sobie sprawę, jak bezwartościowa jest ..."

„… i zniknęła?”

Diana nawet nie patrzy ani na Hannah, ani na Barbarę, bojąc się, że może nie być w stanie powstrzymać komentarza w obronie Akko. Zachowuje swój spokój i zachowanie. Jak na jej gust, słowa przychodzą jej zbyt naturalnie.

\- Uciekła od swoich obowiązków, zostawiając cały ciężar na twoich barkach. Jakie to żałosne.

Czuje się nieszczęśliwie, że posunęła się tak daleko, ale skutecznie utrzymuje to na czele, do którego dąży. Chociaż gdy jej drużyna jest wezwana jako następna, Diana musi przyznać, że czuje ulgę, że Lotte prawie rzuca się i kontruje ich w obronie Akko.

"Akko nie ucieknie!" - oświadcza Lotte. - Włoży wszystko, co ma, aby urzeczywistnić to, w co wierzy! Może jest uparta, ale to właśnie sprawia, że jej Akko!

A Diana nie może się odwrócić na tyle szybko, by ukryć uśmiech, który na chwilę pojawia się na jej ustach.

 _Tak. Dokładnie tak._

Cieszy się, że Akko ma tak oddanych przyjaciół, którzy naprawdę ją rozumieją. Diana wie, że tak naprawdę nie może powiedzieć tego samego o sobie.

Po zakończeniu wymiany zdań na temat Akko Diana zaczyna wkraczać na scenę.

. . .

Akko poci się od tego, jak dużo ćwiczyła.

Nie tylko dzisiaj przez cały dzień, ale przez całą ostatnią noc i jakąkolwiek szansę, jaką otrzymała w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni.

Jej magia nadal nie jest doskonała, ale będzie musiała wystarczyć. Ponieważ nagły zdumiony wiwat tłumów mówi jej, że drużyna Diany zaczyna swój występ, a Akko wkrótce się pojawi.

Zatrzymuje się w swojej praktyce transformacji, aby skierować się w stronę sceny. Nie widzi niczego z miejsca, w którym jest, ale słyszy doskonale. Tłum natychmiast milknie, gdy gaśnie światło, a wszyscy skupiają swoją uwagę na jednej osobie.

Akko żałuje, że nie widzi Diany na własne oczy, ale może sobie wyobrazić, co według niej dzieje się teraz. Diana, owinięta tajemniczą czarną peleryną, rzucająca zaklęcie wody pod swoje buty, krystalicznie czystą wodę, która doskonale odbija księżyc i gwiazdy w górze. Następnie tryskająca fontanna wystrzeliwuje w górę w niebo, wystarczająco wysoko nad trybunami i budynkami, by Akko mogła się o tym przekonać.

Wpatruje się w wirujące fale, jej szczęka opada, gdy woda zaczyna przybierać inny kształt. To prawie jak oglądanie jednego z występów Chariota.

Czysto biały jednorożec wyskakuje z wody, jego mityczne rżenie dzwoni po niebie, gdy galopuje w rozrzedzonym powietrzu, w dół wzdłuż ścieżki wody iz powrotem na bok rzucającego.

Akko biegnie naprzód, zaglądając za trybuny w samą porę, by dostrzec, jak potężna bestia zwalnia tempo i zatrzymuje się zaledwie o stopę mniejszą od Diany. Patrzy, jak Diana wyciąga dłoń z odwróconą dłonią, zaproszenie, które kilka czarownic kiedykolwiek wysłało, a jeszcze mniej zostało pobłogosławionych akceptacją.

Jednorożec nawet nie waha się nawiązać kontaktu, muskając pyskiem dłoń Diany, chętnie pozwalając sobie na jej dotknięcie. Trwa i przez ten ułamek sekundy wydaje się, że nikt nie oddycha.

Następnie Diana prostuje się, by spojrzeć na publiczność. A tłumy wybuchają podekscytowanymi wiwatami.

Akko widzi, że wiele osób wstaje, a nawet stare snobistyczne wiedźmy klaszczą i uśmiechają się. Akko klaszcze cicho ze swojej kryjówki, wycierając oczy, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest w nich woda.

"Diana jest taka niesamowita!" Akko nie może być dla niej szczęśliwsza.

Ale teraz nadszedł czas, aby odwdzięczyć się i dać Dianie program, który warto zapamiętać.

Gdy tłumy nadal oklaskują jej dziewczynę, Akko biegnie dalej i udaje się za kulisy, gdzie czekają Lotte i Sucy.

. . .

Pomimo tego, jak entuzjastycznie podchodzi publiczność do jej występu, Diana nie pozostaje na scenie zbyt długo. Wciąż jest zaniepokojona nieobecnością Akko i pragnie jej odszukać przed ceremonią poświęcenia, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe.

Diana najpierw zwraca się do jednorożca, którego przywołała, i pochyla głowę z wdzięcznością. Patrzy jej w oczy przez chwilę, a Diana wstrzymuje oddech. Następnie bestia rżąc kręci głową, wskakuje z powrotem do kałuży wody u ich stóp i znika w środku.

Diana macha płaszczem i odwraca się plecami do publiczności i znika za kulisami. Głos Wangari przez chwilę wyśpiewał jej pochwały, zanim zaczęła ogłaszać ostatnie wydarzenie wieczoru. Kiedy wprowadza imiona trzech zaangażowanych dziewcząt, Diana nie może powstrzymać się od drgnięcia na wzmiankę o Akko.

Ale kiedy odwraca się, żeby schodzić po schodach, z jej ust wydobywa się cichy jęk. Jej oczy rozszerzają się w szoku, gdy zauważa, że patrzy na nikogo innego, jak na samą Akko.

"Akko!"

Lotte i Sucy ją flankują, co uniemożliwia Akko reagowanie tak, jak naprawdę chce. Znowu chce podejść do Diany i ją przytulić. Ale Akko zachowuje swój stoicki wyraz twarzy, gdy jeden po drugim wchodzi po schodach.

Diana czuje ulgę, widząc, że Akko mimo wszystko przyjechała, ale nie może pozwolić sobie na to, by pokazać lub powiedzieć tyle.

Diana nie porusza się, gdy Akko podchodzi do niej i zatrzymuje się przy jej ramieniu. Nie nawiązują ponownie kontaktu wzrokowego, ponieważ oboje boją się, że jeśli to zrobią, mogą stracić panowanie nad sobą. Ale Diana słyszy głośno i wyraźnie oświadczenie Akko.

"Patrz na mnie."

Dla innych brzmi to jak wyzwanie. Ale Diana rozumie ukryte znaczenie tych słów.

 _\- Nie robię tego tylko dla siebie. Robię to też dla ciebie._

Diana odwraca twarz na wypadek, gdyby na jej ustach pojawił się uśmiech. Po tym Akko i jej koledzy z drużyny przechodzą obok i wchodzą na scenę.

Diana zrzuca swój ciężki czarny płaszcz i idzie po swoją miotłę, gdzie zostawiła ją w pobliżu, aby mogła obserwować występ Akko z nieba. Pozostanie w trybie gotowości na wypadek, gdyby coś poszło nie tak.

W każdym razie to zamierzała Diana. Ale z pewnością nie przewidziała tego, co Akko oznajmia teraz obserwującym tłumom.

„Czy jesteście gotowi, ludzie? Czas na super zabawny pokaz poświęcenia!”

Oczy Diany rozszerzają się, gdy słyszy mamrotanie profesorów na dole. Odwiedzający absolwenci chrząkają i unoszą brwi, nie wiedząc, co z tym zrobić.

Sama Diana też nie jest tego pewna. Ale na razie po prostu unosi się w bok i nie odrywa wzroku od Akko.

Patrzy, jak jej dziewczyna przywołuje Vajarois, ohydnego, zawodzącego potwora ...

... i zaczyna się z nią bawić.

Radosny głos Akko rozchodzi się po kampusie, gdy śmieje się wesoło, przemieniając się w komiczne, niedokończone kształty różnych stworzeń, zachęcając potwora do uśmiechu. Skacze, lata i podskakuje, rzucając zabawne zaklęcia na Vajarois, starając się rozśmieszyć potwora.

Diana - i wszyscy inni, jak się wydaje - jest zagubiona. To… z pewnością nie jest to, co ćwiczyli, ani też nie jest to, co Diana uzgodniła z Lotte i Sucy kilka dni wcześniej. Jest to tak nieoczekiwane, że wszyscy obserwujący wydają się być zamrożeni w stanie szoku, ale nikt nie wykonuje ruchu ani nie próbuje tego powstrzymać.

Przez kilka minut Akko kontynuuje swoje wybryki, zachęcając skrzeczącego potwora do śmiechu zamiast płaczu, przemieniając się w latające słonie i wiewiórki, konie i rekiny, wypełniając powietrze blaskiem, a atmosferę radością.

Gdy Diana patrzy, ogarnia ją krótkotrwała, ale przejmująca nostalgia. Ten rodzaj spektaklu, kolorowy i zabawny, prowadzony przez uroczą młodą dziewczynę ...

Widziała już tego typu występy, wiele lat temu.

Akko z pewnością spełnia swoje marzenie o zrobieniu wszystkiego, aby stać się jak Błyszczący Rydwan.

Lotte i Sucy pomagają jej, gdy tylko jest to możliwe i chociaż potwór się nie śmieje, prawie wszyscy inni to robią. Publiczność chichocze i chichocze, a nawet starsze czarownice nie mogą powstrzymać się od parskania tu i tam.

Wpływ Akko na ludzi jest zaraźliwy. To jest coś czystego, coś wspaniałego.

Diana nawet nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy, kiedy uśmiech pojawia się również na jej własnych ustach.

Jednak nie pozwala jej się tym długo cieszyć. Ponieważ nagłe zakłócenie wprawia Vajarois w furię nawet silniejszą niż jego zwykłe niezadowolenie. Wrzeszczy i piszczy i wysyła trzy dziewczyny wysoko w powietrze, otwiera swoje masywne szczęki, a potem ...

Diana nie jest wystarczająco szybka. Była tak pochłonięta wybrykami Akko kilka sekund wcześniej, że nie przewidziała, co może się dalej wydarzyć.

Potwór połyka wszystkie trzy dziewczyny w całości, tak jak wymaga tego ceremonia. I chociaż jest to część występu, Diana wie, że nie było to zamiarem Akko.

Śmiech i radosne dźwięki publiczności ucichły nagle i zapada niepokojąca cisza. Zabawy i gry Akko mogły nie być tym, czego oczekiwali ludzie. Ale im się to podobało. Oderwanie go w ciągu sekundy powoduje, że ramiona wszystkich opadają.

Wygląda na to, że wysiłki Akko, aby uczynić tę przyziemną ceremonię zabawną dla wszystkich, zawiodły, więc wszyscy wracają do wzdychania i patrzenia ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy, jak iskry gasną z ich oczu.

Diana również potrzebuje chwili, by się opanować i musi mieć nadzieję, że z Akko wszystko w porządku. Leci w dół, ląduje i szykuje się do zakończenia ceremonii i ogłasza zakończenie festiwalu.

Ale wtedy coś ... się dzieje.

Vajarois znów zaczyna piszczeć, a jego bladoniebieskie ciało marszczy się i wykrzywia. Z żołądka zaczyna wydobywać się zielonkawa poświata, kolor, który staje się coraz jaśniejszy, aż do ...

Nagle następuje eksplozja światła, koloru i fajerwerków. Matowa, szara noc jest natychmiast pokryta każdym możliwym kolorem, spokojne powietrze ożywa teraz ruchem i tańczącym światłem, jasnymi kształtami jak gwiazdy i ciepłym uczuciem.

A w centrum tego wszystkiego ohydna skóra Vajarois złuszcza się ... i ukazuje piękną księżniczkę.

Tam, osunięta na ziemię w kałuży wodnistego szlamu, znajduje się Akko i jej drużyna. Ale wszyscy są świadkami, jak księżniczka stoi nad nimi, rzucając przyjemne różowe i złote światło. Uśmiecha się, chichocze, dygocze. A potem jej nie ma.

Cisza.

A potem podekscytowany głos Wangari rozbrzmiewa echem po kampusie, gdy wszyscy zaczynają wiwatować i klaskać, zdumieni wspaniałym pokazem, który właśnie pokazała im Akko. Absolwenci i profesorowie ją chwalą, a studenci krzyczą i krzyczą o tym niezapomnianym finale Festiwalu.

Akko, Lotte i Sucy podnoszą się, wycierając wodnisty materiał z siebie i siebie nawzajem. Akko już bełkocze, radośnie płacząc, gdy przyciąga do siebie oboje swoich najlepszych przyjaciół.

"Nie zrobiłbym tego bez yoooou!"

Jej koledzy z drużyny chichoczą i klepią ją po plecach, a Akko nadal ich ściska, płacząc i śmiejąc się jednocześnie. Po prostu czuję czystą emocję. To jest coś, co Akko zawsze było w stanie zrobić.

A Diana stoi samotnie w pewnej odległości - obserwuje.

Obserwowanie, jak Akko po raz kolejny ma rzeczy, których nigdy nie mogła i _nadal_ nie może mieć dla siebie.

Pomimo cudownego programu, który właśnie obejrzała, który tymczasowo przeniósł ją z powrotem do niewinnych, kochających zabawę dni jej dzieciństwa, Diana czuje ból w klatce piersiowej.

To boli. To ból, którego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyła.

Jej uchwyt na miotle zacieśnia się, gdy robi krok do tyłu, ale jej oczy pozostają skierowane na Akko. Ukłucie zazdrości wkrada się do jej serca.

Diana też tego chce. Chce móc pokazać wszystkim innym, jak się czuje wokół Akko. Chce, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli.

I nie tylko Akko. Chce być taka, jaka jest Akko ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Chce się z nimi _bawić_ .

Diana nie zdaje sobie sprawy z ukłucia za oczami, ponieważ całe jej ciało mrowi od bolesnego doznania. Wyrywa ją z tego tylko głos Wangari.

Diana odwraca się od Akko, by zmierzyć się z entuzjastycznym spikerem, tylko po to, by zostać poinformowanym, że drużyna Akko nie bierze pod uwagę żadnego z nich, które potencjalnie otrzyma tytuł Moonlit Witch.

Diana czuje się tak, jakby została uderzona w pierś rękojeścią ostrza. Jest nudne i bolesne, ale po prostu nie pozwala łzom kapać. Wangari zostawia ją tam, znowu samą.

Diana nie może już nawet patrzeć na Akko. Trudno teraz oddychać.

A Akko była tak pewna, że może wygrać Moonlit Witch. Pracowała tak ciężko, niestrudzenie trenowała, robiła wszystko, co mogła. Uwolniła skrępowanego ducha księżniczki Vajarois, a nawet dała zabawny spektakl dla wszystkich.

Akko zasłużyła na zwycięstwo. Zasłużyła na to na swój własny sposób, w sposób bardzo różny od tego, jak mogła to zarobić Diana.

Diana otrząsa się, przecierając oczy rękawem i ponownie kierując się w stronę sceny. Wszystkie światła się włączyły, a tłumy nieco się uspokajają, chociaż większość z nich wciąż się uśmiecha i śmieje. Diana opuszcza miotłę, prostuje plecy i udaje się na środek sceny, by przekazać ogłoszenie.

„Niniejszym oficjalnie ogłaszam zakończenie Festiwalu Samhain”.

Tłumy biją brawa i wiwatują, ale jest to o wiele bardziej mechaniczne niż aplauz, który wywołała od nich Akko.

Diana schodzi na dół, po czym dołącza do Hannah i Barbary w pierwszym rzędzie trybun, gdzie siedzą pozostali uczniowie Luna Nova. Jej koledzy z drużyny uparcie starają się brzmieć tak, jakby „show” Akko również nie zrobiło na nich wrażenia.

„ _Chyba_ wszystko było w porządku” - wzrusza ramionami Hannah.

\- Tak, ale wezwanie Diany było o _wiele_ fajniejsze! Barbara kończy.

Podczas gdy Diana docenia fakt, że oni, jeśli nikt inny, nadal myślą o jej dzisiejszym występie, po części pragnie, aby oni również dali Akko należne uznanie, na jakie zasługuje.

Po kilku minutach wszyscy zaczynają się uspokajać, gdy starsze czarownice wstają ze swoich miejsc i zbierają się razem na krótkim spotkaniu, prawdopodobnie w celu omówienia zdobywcy tytułu Moonlit Witch.

Chociaż postawa Diany jest sztywna jak zawsze, opada nieco na swoje miejsce, mając nadzieję, że do pewnego stopnia się ukryje.

Nie chce, żeby na nią dzwoniono. Wie, że _musi_ być, ale nie _chce_ . Ze swoim rodowym nazwiskiem i dziedzictwem nie może sobie pozwolić na _nie_ zdobycie tego tytułu.

Ale wie, że nie zasługuje na to w taki sam sposób, jak Akko.

Nigdy wcześniej nie denerwowała się, że coś wygra. Niezależnie od tego, o jakim egzaminie, konkursie czy nagrodzie jest mowa, Diana wie, że jej nazwisko zawsze zostanie ogłoszone.

Ale teraz jej serce mocno bije w piersi, w sposób, który prawie przyprawia ją o mdłości z poczucia winy. Robi wszystko, co w jej mocy, by tego nie okazywać, trzymając mocno zaciśnięte usta i napiętą szczękę. Na chwilę zamyka oczy, żeby odetchnąć.

Delikatne klepnięcie w ramię zwraca jej uwagę na Hannah, a potem na Barbarę, które patrzą na nią ze zdziwieniem.

"Diana?"

"Czy wszystko w porządku?"

Nie wie, jak odpowiedzieć przekonująco.

Ale zanim będzie musiała, starsze czarownice razem zajmują centralne miejsce. Panna Marjolaine zaczyna prosić tłumy o ciszę.

\- W porządku, wszyscy. Czas ogłosić utalentowanego młodego ucznia, który zdobył tytuł Moonlit Witch.

Na jej słowa cisza i oczekiwanie przeciskają się przez tłumy. Hannah i Barbara natychmiast chwytają jedną dłoń Diany. Diana patrzy przed siebie, ale nie patrzy na starsze czarownice.

Jej wzrok wędruje do Akko i jej kolegów z drużyny, gdzie właśnie pobiegli, by stanąć przed kolejnym zestawem trybun. Diana nie widzi twarzy Akko za szerokim rantem kapelusza. Ale jej ręce są mocno zaciśnięte na Błyszczącym Pręcie, a jej ramiona są wyraźnie napięte.

Diana wydycha cichą modlitwę, mając nadzieję, że jakimś cudem zawołają _właściwe_ imię.

Stamtąd dyrektor Holbrooke przejmuje ogłoszenie.

„Nasi odwiedzający absolwenci byli pod niewielkim wrażeniem występów na tegorocznym festiwalu Samhain. Wszyscy wykazaliście odpowiedni wzrost w zakresie używania magii i wszyscy powinniście być z siebie dumni.

„Jest jednak jeden uczeń, który niewątpliwie wyróżniał się spośród pozostałych, wiedźma, która zawsze ściśle przestrzegała zasad i praktyk magicznych, która wykazała się ogromnymi umiejętnościami i kontrolą i bardzo wyraźnie zasłużyła na tytuł Czarownicy w Księżycowym świetle. "

Wskazuje profesorom Finneran i Badcockowi, aby wystąpili naprzód; pierwszy z nich trzyma tradycyjne długie, białe szaty, drugi zaś - ozdobną czapkę z porożem. Wszystkie oczy skierowane są na dyrektorkę, gdy kontynuuje.

"Studenci, pracownicy i absolwenci Luna Nova, niniejszym gratuluję pannie Dianie Cavendish tegorocznej Moonlit Witch."

A publiczność wybucha wiwatami i piskami, ale nikt nie jest głośniejszy niż Hannah i Barbara. Wyskakują z miejsc, wciąż trzymając się za ręce Diany, wiwatując i wybuchając podekscytowaniem.

\- Zrobiłaś to, Diano!

\- Oczywiście, że tak!

Ale brawa i wiwaty jej towarzyszy nie sprawiają, że Diana czuje się lepiej po zwycięstwie. Spogląda w miejsce, w którym, jak wie, stoi Akko, ale nie widzi jej już poza żywą publicznością.

Hannah i Barbara radośnie podnoszą Dianę na nogi, zachęcając ją, by wyszła na scenę i przyjęła jej szlafrok i kapelusz. Gdy tylko puściły jej ręce, Diana prawie się zachwiała.

Jej klatka piersiowa bardzo boli. Nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyła czegoś takiego.

Ona _wie,_ ona zdobyła każdy tytuł i nagrodę ona nigdy nie wygrał, a ten nie jest inaczej.

Ale ... nadal wie, że to nie w porządku.

Nie ma innego wyjścia, jak przybrać swój zwykły, poważny wyraz twarzy, założyć ręce za plecami i dumnie unieść podbródek, mając nadzieję, że brzeg jej własnego kapelusza zakryje jej twarz.

Tłum nadal piszczy i bije brawo, gdy wchodzi na scenę.

Diana musi się zastanawiać, czy Akko też jej kibicuje. A jeśli ona płacze? A jeśli jest tak zraniona faktem, że się zgubiła, że uciekła?

Diana naprawdę czuje się chora na te myśli. Niemal się potyka, idąc w kierunku swoich profesorów, ale ukrywa to, zatrzymując się gwałtownie, a potem kontynuując wolniej.

Nie może znieść patrzenia na publiczność ze strachu przed tym, co może zobaczyć. Albo nie widzieć.

Zgodnie z tradycją czarownice wychowanków wyciągają ręce, aby Diana mogła to zaakceptować i uścisnąć. Diana robi to bardzo uprzejmie, składając każdemu z nich po kolei najskromniejsze słowa wdzięczności.

W końcu dociera do swojej dyrektorki, która wyciąga rękę, by uścisnąć dłonie Diany.

\- Dobra robota, Diano. Powinnaś być dumna.

\- Dziękuję, pani dyrektor. Jestem.

I ona jest. Ale nie o sobie.

W końcu Diana dociera do profesora Finnerana i profesora Badcocka. Ta pierwsza nie może przestać wychwalać, gdy owija świąteczny biały płaszcz na ramionach swojego najlepszego ucznia.

\- Zrobiłaś dziś wieczór absolutnie wspaniale, Diano. Jak zawsze.

„Dziękuję bardzo, profesorze Finneran”.

\- Rzeczywiście - zgadza się Badcock. Zdejmuje czapkę drużyny Diany i zastępuje ją dopasowaną białą ze złotymi rogami.

Po zakończeniu małej ceremonii wręczenia nagród Holbrooke znów się odzywa.

„Panie Luna Nova, wasze księżycowe wiedźmy!”

A aplauz podwaja się, zarówno pod względem entuzjazmu, jak i głośności. Prawie wszyscy wstają ze swoich miejsc i wiwatują, wykrzykując słowa gratulacyjne dla Diany.

I tak po prostu wydaje jej się, że wszyscy zapomnieli o niesamowitym spektaklu, który właśnie wystawił im zespół Akko.

Diana wie, że po raz kolejny kradnie ich światło reflektorów. Zaciska pięści w mundurze, ale działanie jest ukryte za białymi szatami.

Diana rzuca teraz wzrok na tłumy, nie mogąc już tego wytrzymać. Musi wiedzieć, gdzie jest Akko, jak reaguje na to ...

Ostrożnie, aby nie zwracać zbytniej uwagi na fakt, że specjalnie szuka Akko, Diana odwraca głowę i spogląda w miejsce, w którym ostatnio znała Akko. Spodziewa się, że to miejsce będzie teraz wolne.

Ale ku zdziwieniu Diany, znajduje dokładne przeciwieństwo tego, czego się spodziewa.

Akko nie uciekł. Ona nie płacze.

Raczej ... wiwatuje głośniej niż ktokolwiek inny.

Diana napotyka swoje kasztanowe oczy i widzi w nich odzwierciedlenie prawdziwej radości. Akko wręczyła Błyszczącą Różdżkę Sucy, aby sama mogła klaskać, aż jej dłonie staną się czerwone. Jej uśmiech jest radosny, a oczy pełne wesołości.

Gdy Akko zdaje sobie sprawę, że Diana na nią patrzy, brunetka lekko podskakuje.

"Dobra robota, Diana!"

I najwyraźniej Diana nie jest jedyną zaskoczoną reakcją Akko. Lotte, Sucy i kilka innych wokół niej patrzy na Akko zdziwione. Akko tylko wzrusza ramionami i dalej się uśmiecha.

\- Zasłużyła na to! Jest wiele innych sposobów na zbliżenie się do Rydwanu!

I tak po prostu Diana czuje, jak ból w klatce piersiowej ustępuje, jakby Akko rzuciła na nią zaklęcie. Poczucie winy stopniowo odpływa, aż zostaje przemyte przez coś znacznie przyjemniejszego. Diana znów może oddychać.

Świadomość, że Akko nie jest tym zmartwiona, wystarczy, aby wymazać niepokój Diany. Ale wiedzieć, że Akko jest naprawdę szczęśliwa ze swojego sukcesu, na tyle, by z dumą pokazać go wszystkim innym ...

Diana jest prawie przestraszona nagłym ukłuciem oczu, aż zdaje sobie sprawę, że to łzy. Walczy z nimi, mimo że są łzami szczęścia, po prostu dlatego, że nie chce sprawiać złego wrażenia. Nie płakała publicznie przez całe życie.

Ale teraz jest to cicha walka, by walczyć z emocjami, wciąż starając się wyglądać na opanowaną.

Tyle dzieje się w ciągu jednej chwili. Ale wkrótce ogłuszające wiwaty mają ucichnąć.

Jednak Diana nie chce, żeby to się tak skończyło.

Szybko odwraca się do dyrektorki i zwraca się do niej.

\- Dyrektorze, czy mogę wygłosić krótkie przemówienie?

Starsza wiedźma uroczo się zgadza.

\- Oczywiście. Jestem pewien, że każdy chciałby usłyszeć, co masz do powiedzenia.

A Diana nie może być całkiem pewna, ale czuje błysk w oku dyrektorki, jakby wiedziała, co Diana ma na myśli ...

Ale Diana nie może tego powiedzieć na pewno. Po prostu pochyla głowę z wdzięczności, a potem prostuje się, by stawić czoła tłumom. Wciąga głęboki oddech, by się uspokoić, po czym z pewnością siebie wypowiada:

„Jestem zaszczycony otrzymaniem tak prestiżowego tytułu. Żadne słowa nie są w stanie właściwie wyrazić, jak bardzo jestem wdzięczny naszym profesorom i absolwentom odwiedzającym za tę upokarzającą okazję”.

Do tej pory wszyscy umilkli, by uważnie wysłuchać jej nieoczekiwanej przemowy. Diana przesuwa wzrokiem po wielu twarzach i kontynuuje.

„Pragnąłem, aby wszyscy z Was wyrazili głębokie uznanie. Muszę jednak z góry przeprosić za wygłoszenie tak niekonwencjonalnego przemówienia. doszedł do wniosku o przyznanie tego tytułu. "

Diana spogląda w dół na szereg starszych czarownic, które teraz wszystkie unoszą brwi z zaskoczenia. Nie marnuje czasu na opracowywanie.

„Chciałbym zaprosić Atsuko Kagari na scenę”.

Gdy z tłumów i starszych wiedźm dochodzą słowa i odgłosy zmieszania, Diana słyszy wyraźnie jeden dźwięk ponad wszystko.

„E-Eeeehh? M- _Ja ?!_ ” Akko kręci głową z boku na bok, gdy nagle wszystkie oczy skierowane są na nią. - C-co się dzieje? Wiem, że przegapiłem próbę, ale jestem _prawie_ pewien, że tego nie było!

„Nie wiem”, Sucy wzrusza ramionami. - Ale lepiej idź.

"Pospiesz się, Akko!" Lotte popycha ją w ramię. "Nie każ im czekać!"

"Uwaaaah!" Akko z trudem przełyka ślinę, a jej oczy wciąż dziko błyszczą wokół siebie. Ale wszyscy mamroczą dla niej zachętę, żeby wyszła na scenę, tak jak poleciła Diana.

Więc Akko nie ma innego wyboru, jak tylko zobowiązać się. Jej kolana są słabe i prawie potyka się z każdym krokiem, gdy wchodzi po małych drewnianych schodach.

Diana czeka na nią cicho, pomimo tego, że wszyscy gadają, nawet jej profesorowie i odwiedzające ją czarownice.

"O?" Panna Marjolaine mruczy. "Co to jest teraz?"

„Z pewnością interesujące” - komentuje minister Dorlin.

Madame Ural chrząka zaintrygowany.

Głos profesora Finnerana jest cichym szeptem.

„Nie było żadnej wzmianki o tym…”

\- Teraz, teraz - uspokaja ją Holbrooke. - Miej trochę wiary w swojego wybitnego ucznia, profesorze Finneranie.

Oczy Diany są utkwione w Akko, gdy przechodzi, na wpół idąc, na wpół potykając się. Zatrzymuje się kilka stóp od Diany i zastyga, jakby została zakorzeniona w miejscu. Każdy może zobaczyć zdenerwowanie w każdym calu ciała Akko, ale jej oczy wykrzykują ciche pytania, które tylko Diana może zrozumieć.

 _Co robisz? Nie zamierzamy ... im powiedzieć, prawda? Czy naprawdę się z tym zgadzasz?_

Ale to, co Akko myśli, że jej dziewczyna ma na myśli, jest trochę inne niż to, co naprawdę zamierza Diana. Po prostu przedstawia Akko mały uśmiech, po czym odwraca się, by przemówić do tłumów.

„Jeszcze raz chciałbym jasno powiedzieć, że w żaden sposób nie chcę nie zgadzać się z decyzją podjętą przez naszych seniorów ani jej odrzucić. Jestem naprawdę zaszczycony ich decyzją i nie mogę wyrazić swojej wdzięczności”.

Teraz odwraca się do Akko i nie patrzy nigdzie indziej.

„Uważam jednak, że wszyscy możemy się zgodzić, że Akko wykazała wyjątkową poprawę swoich magicznych umiejętności. Jej nieokrzesany występ przyniósł na ten festiwal więcej radości i fascynacji niż wszystkie inne razem wzięte.

„I w końcu, jej wyjątkowe starania i niesłabnące zaufanie w magię i sama doprowadziła do uwolnienia ducha księżnej Vajarois'. A to są atuty nikt nigdy osiągnięte przed lub kiedykolwiek ponownie. Nie w dość podobny sposób. _Ci_ są wyczyny godne Moonlit Witch. "

A Diana zaczyna odpinać białą szatę z kołnierza. Szczęki zaczynają opadać i nie dalej niż Akko, ale nikt nie odważy się wydać dźwięku ani poruszyć się o cal.

Tylko Diana porusza się, zdejmując biały płaszcz z własnych ramion - po tym, jak był tam nie dłużej niż kilka minut - i zamiast tego nakłada go na plecy Akko. Zapina zatrzaski, aby go zabezpieczyć, a następnie zdejmuje biały kapelusz i umieszcza go na głowie Akko.

To wszystko wygląda na nią o wiele lepiej.

Akko wciąż jest zamrożona, wciąż zszokowana w całkowitej ciszy, wciąż niezdolna do zrozumienia, co się dzieje. Głos Diany nadal niesie całą szkołę na swoich falach:

„Powtarzam: jestem pokornie wdzięczny, że otrzymałem tytuł tegorocznej Moonlit Witch. Ale chociaż tytuł został mi przyznany oficjalnie, nie chciałbym niczego bardziej, niż tylko, aby Akko podzieliła się nim ze mną w duchu”.

Z tym Diana cofa się i pozwala każdemu zobaczyć Akko na własne oczy, ubraną w ceremonialne szaty i kapelusz Księżycowej Wiedźmy.

Diana sama klaszcze. A potem, w ciągu kilku sekund, dołączają wszyscy pozostali. Nowa fala podniecenia i aplauzu narasta, gdy ludzie zaczynają wołać w zgodzie.

"Tak!"

"Akko spisał się świetnie!"

"Była niesamowita!"

Lotte i Sucy potrzebują trochę więcej czasu, zanim wrócą do rzeczywistości, po prostu dlatego, że żadne z nich nigdy nie spodziewało się czegoś takiego od Diany ze wszystkich ludzi. Ale gdy tylko zdają sobie sprawę, że to się naprawdę dzieje, zaczynają również kibicować swojemu przyjacielowi.

Akko jest ostatnią, która dochodzi do siebie, ostatnia, która rozumie, co się z nią dzieje w tej chwili.

Diana ...

Diana ... oddała swój tytuł Moonlit Witch.

Do niej.

Może nie w oficjalnym piśmie, ale co do istoty i ducha.

I to...

To więcej, niż Akko może znieść.

Wie, jak bardzo Diana potrzebuje tego uznania, by znaleźć się na najwyższym możliwym piedestale we wszystkim i we wszystkim, co robi. Oczekuje się, że będzie dążyć do doskonałości, osiągać najwyższe tytuły we wszystkim, podtrzymywać tradycje i rodowód swojej rodziny oraz przynosić honor i prestiż do nazwiska Cavendish.

Diana _potrzebuje_ tego tytułu. To nie jest dla niej opcja.

A jednak ... nadal to zdradzała.

Akko w końcu czuje, że uwalnia się od paraliżującego niedowierzania, które ją do tej pory trzymało. Zatraca się w prawdziwych emocjach.

"D ... Dianaaaa!"

A Akko _obejmuje_ swoją dziewczynę ramionami, szlochając w niekontrolowany sposób - głośny, ciężki, falujący szloch. Płacze całym ciałem, pozwalając łzom spływać jak wodospady, bez końca.

Siła jej uścisku prawie przytłacza Dianę, ale ledwo udaje jej się złapać i odzyskać równowagę.

Nigdy wcześniej nie przytulali się przed nikim innym. Tak bardzo uważali, aby nie okazywać żadnego uczucia, ponieważ ryzykowali ujawnienie swojego związku.

Ale tym razem Akko nie może się powstrzymać. Czuje, że każdy może zaakceptować ten uścisk bez wzbudzania podejrzeń.

Mogą to mieć. Tylko ten jeden raz. Tylko na moment...

Nawet Diana pozwala sobie na przyjęcie uścisku. Pomimo początkowego szoku kładzie ręce na plecach Akko, podczas gdy brunetka wbija się jej w ramię, zawodząc w kółko jej imię. Diana wsuwa twarz w bok szyi Akko, żeby ukryć uśmiech.

„Zasługujesz na to znacznie bardziej niż ja”.

Tłumy nadal wiwatują, a niektórzy, nawet ich profesorowie, muszą trochę przetrzeć oczy.

Akko i Diana pozostają w ich objęciach tak długo, jak uważają, że jest to do przyjęcia, po czym powoli się rozluźniają. Kiedy Diana spogląda na Akko, wciąż nie może zetrzeć małego uśmiechu z twarzy.

„Chodź,” mruczy. "Weź się w garść. Twoi koledzy z drużyny cię wzywają."

Akko pociąga nosem i rozgląda się w bok, by zobaczyć machającą Lotte i uśmiechniętą Sucy.

Każdy zaczyna się naturalnie rozpraszać, rozpadając się na grupy przyjaciół i kolegów z drużyny, gdy schodzą z trybun i kierują się z powrotem do budynku szkoły.

Ale Akko nie chce jeszcze opuszczać Diany. Spogląda na nią niespokojnymi kasztanowymi oczami i widzi, że Diana lekko drży. Akko wykonuje ruch, aby wytrzeć nos, ale potem zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie chce tego robić na szatach Moonlit Witch, więc po prostu głęboko pociąga nosem.

\- Diana… a-wszystko w porządku? O co chodzi?

Diana rzuca przez ramię pełne winy spojrzenie na starsze czarownice.

\- Obawiam się, że ... mogłem wydać się im niegrzeczny.

\- Co? Zdecydowanie nie! Akko zapewnia ją. - Nie wydają mi się zdenerwowani! Nikt tutaj nie ma, z wyjątkiem _ciebie_ , Diano. Akko lekko, zmartwiony klepie Diany po ramieniu.

Do tej pory paplanina i ruch wszystkich wokół nich mniej lub bardziej maskowały prywatną chwilę Akko i Diany. Ale teraz wzywa ich czterech kolegów z drużyny. Diana spogląda na Hannę i Barbarę, po czym na chwilę wraca do Akko.

„Muszę po raz ostatni porozmawiać z naszymi seniorami” - decyduje. - Jeśli jednak masz ochotę, spotkaj się ze mną za godzinę. Przy dziedzińcu.

Normalnie, kiedy pisała notatki, które stwarzały potencjalne ryzyko, że ktoś inny znajdzie je przed Akko, Diana pisałaby w całości w kodzie. Ale kiedy tylko we dwoje rozmawiali prywatnie w ten sposób, mogła sobie pozwolić na powiedzenie dokładnie, co miała na myśli.

Akko kiwa głową, po czym odsuwa się, a Diana natychmiast nie trafia w jej rękę. Ale ona opanowuje się, bierze głęboki oddech i wraca do miejsca, w którym starsze czarownice zebrały się, by porozmawiać między sobą.

Profesor Finneran jest pierwszą osobą, która zauważyła, że jej wybitna uczennica pozostaje w pobliżu.

\- Ach, Diana! Co za wspaniały występ dzisiaj wieczorem!

"W rzeczy samej!" Badcock dodaje. "Nawet w rezygnacji z Moonlit Witch na rzecz tego Atsuko Kagari."

Diana lekko się wzdryga.

„Chciałabym o tym porozmawiać” - mówi raczej powściągliwa. - Szczerze mówiąc, mam nadzieję, że nikogo z was nie uraziłem, robiąc to, co zrobiłem. Nie miałem na myśli braku szacunku.

Holbrooke odwraca się i uśmiecha się do niej.

\- Diana. Wszyscy dobrze o tym wiemy - zapewnia ją. Absolwenci przyjezdni przytakują.

„Tak, jak ja to widzę” - mówi panna Marjolaine. - Po tym, co zrobiłeś, dając ubrania tej dziewczynie z ofiary, dokonaliśmy właściwego wyboru, wybierając cię jako czarownicę w księżycowym świetle.

Diana jest przytłoczona ulgą, że żaden z nich nie wydaje się być nią zdenerwowany. W rzeczywistości wszyscy raczej akceptują jej działania i jej decyzję o nieoficjalnym ukoronowaniu Akko.

Chociaż Diana zachowa tytuł w aktach, nie ma nic złego w pozwoleniu Akko na zachowanie stroju, który nosiła jej idolka tylko przez kilka nocy. Po prostu istota bycia Moonlit Witch i fakt, że Diana odważyła się to dla niej rzucić, jest więcej niż wystarczająca dla Akko.

Starsze czarownice jeszcze raz gratulują Dianie, zanim wyciągną różdżki i zaczną sprzątać wszystko na noc. Z ostatnim pochyleniem głowy Diana schodzi ze sceny do miejsca, gdzie czekają na nią Hannah i Barbara.

\- Dianaaaa! Byłaś niesamowita!

\- Nawet ja muszę przyznać, że Akko nie wyglądała tak źle.

Diana uśmiecha się do ostatniego, krótkiego uśmiechu, spoglądając w stronę, gdzie Akko jest otoczona przez jej przyjaciół i kolegów z klasy. Następnie Diana odwraca się do swoich kolegów z drużyny i odchrząkuje.

„Tak czy inaczej, Festiwal dobiegł końca, a do zrobienia jest jeszcze dużo pracy”.

"Tak, ale nie dzisiejszej nocy!"

"Tak, teraz czas iść spać!"

Zaczynają prowadzić ją z powrotem w kierunku budynku, nalegając, aby cokolwiek trzeba było wykonać, może zaczekać do jutra. Diana na razie się z nimi zgadza, chociaż w pełni zamierza być na dziedzińcu za godzinę. Ale zanim dotrą do drzwi budynku, woła ją inny głos.

"Diana!"

Zatrzymuje się i odwraca, by zobaczyć Wangari machającą do niej. Diana pochyla głowę do Hannah i Barbary, żeby przeprosić i podchodzi do entuzjastycznego spikera. Ma szeroki uśmiech na twarzy, ale jej mikrofon jest nieobecny, a jej głos jest cichy, słyszalny tylko przez Dianę.

„Wiesz, powiedziałam, że Akko i oni zrobili niezłą rzecz, uwalniając tę księżniczkę,” mówi. - Ale chciałem się tylko upewnić, że wiedziałaś, jaką miłą rzecz _też_ zrobiłaś, Diano.

"Ani trochę."

"Nie, zdecydowanie!" ona nalega. „To znaczy, patrząc na ciebie i Akko na scenie, wszyscy wzięli to wszystko za dobrą monetę. Ale nie sądzę, by choć jedna osoba podziękowała ci za zrobienie tego, co zrobiłeś dla Akko dzisiejszego wieczoru. Więc dzięki, Diana. "

Diana jest całkowicie zaskoczona. Nie wie, co odpowiedzieć, ale serce jej wali. Po prostu kiwa głową Wangari, po czym się odwraca.

„Ona na to zasługuje”, mamrocze. „To wszystko, co do tego należy”.

Słyszy, jak Wangari chichocze, gdy Diana wraca do swoich kolegów z drużyny.

. . .

Tak jak się spodziewała, Hannah i Barbara przebierają się w piżamę i padają do łóżka niemal natychmiast po powrocie do swojego pokoju. Diana pozostaje na razie w swoim mundurze i po prostu chowa się za półkami z książkami, aby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń kolegów z drużyny, zanim zasną.

Gdy to zrobią, Diana sprawdza księżyc, aby odkryć, że zostało jej około dziesięciu minut, zanim będzie musiała spotkać się z Akko. Biorąc ze sobą miotłę, wymyka się drzwiami i wychodzi na korytarz. Gdyby ktoś ją zakwestionował, wystarczy, że powie, że jak zwykle pełni funkcję wartowniczą, chociaż w rzeczywistości tej nocy nie ma takich obowiązków.

Na szczęście o tej porze nikt nie jest poza domem i nie ma zamiaru jej zauważyć ani z nią porozmawiać, więc Diana nie musi kłamać przez zęby o tym, co robi. Udaje się do najbliższego wyjścia i wymyka się z łatwością, dziś wieczorem ochrona jest słaba z powodu tak późnego biegu Festiwalu.

Mimo to trzyma się cienia, kierując się w stronę dziedzińca, aż dociera do małej kępki krzaków, która ją ukrywa. Jeszcze raz spogląda na księżyc, zastanawiając się, jak spóźniona będzie tym razem Akko. Siada na około dwie minuty, po czym zaczyna liczyć.

Kiedy ma minutę i czterdzieści trzy sekundy, słyszy delikatne, ale naglące stąpanie butami po trawie z tego samego kierunku, z którego ona właśnie przybyła. Gdy Diana odlicza ostatnie sekundy, Akko przeciska się przez krzaki.

„P-przepraszam za spóźnienie!”

Diana spogląda na nią, niezbyt zdziwiona, że Akko wciąż ma na sobie białą szatę i kapelusz czarownicy w księżycowym świetle.

„Z pewnością nie wyglądasz tak niepozornie” - zauważa.

„Eheehee, wiem, wiem! Ale jestem po prostu taka _szczęśliwa!_ Nie mogę ich dziś zdjąć! Będę w nich spać, a może nawet założę je jutro na zajęcia!”

„Musiałabym odradzić to” - zauważa Diana z uśmiechem. - Ale może dziś wieczorem sprawimy, że to zadziała. Zasługujesz na to, żeby się tym cieszyć, Akko. Na razie odkłada miotłę na krzaki, gdy Akko wpada w jej ramiona, przytulając się mocno do niej. W ciągu kilku sekund jej plecy drżą z lekkimi czkawkami.

"D-Diana ... Nie zrobiłeś ... nie musiałeś tego robić ... Wiem, jak ważne jest to dla ciebie ..."

Diana uśmiecha się, tuląc głowę Akko do swojego ramienia.

„To było słuszne” - mruczy. - Wiem, jak ważne jest to również dla ciebie, Akko. Wszyscy zgadzają się, że zasłużyłaś przynajmniej na tyle. Żałuję tylko, że nie mogłem przyznać ci tego tytułu oficjalnie ...

„N-nie! W porządku, Diana! T-przynajmniej to musisz mieć! J-Sam fakt, że byś… że dla _mnie_ oddałbyś to…” Jęcząc, Akko ją zakopuje twarz z boku szyi swojej dziewczyny, wąchając jej kołnierz. Diana delikatnie przeczesuje włosy i plecy, dopasowując czapkę, żeby nie spadła.

\- Chciałem, żebyś to miała, Akko. Wszyscy. Może… Zasługuję na ten tytuł w pewnym sensie, ale w innych zasługujesz na to. Przeciąga palcami pod krawędzią kapelusza i przez grzywkę Akko, od niechcenia obejmując jej policzek i namawiając ją, by spojrzała w górę.

Diana uśmiecha się do niej, a potem słodko całuje ją w policzek. Ociera trochę łez, aż pozostaje tylko chwiejny uśmiech Akko. Diana uderza razem w nosy, po czym się prostuje.

"A teraz mamy krótką ilość czasu." Cofa się o krok tylko po to, by chwycić miotłę. Akko się ożywia.

\- Och! Naprawdę, Diano?

„Tylko na krótką chwilę” - mruczy. - Ponieważ dziś wieczorem po festiwalu poziom bezpieczeństwa jest niski. Przeważnie wszyscy poszli spać. Więc dzisiejszy wieczór może być jedynym momentem, w którym możemy to osiągnąć. Przygotowuje się, wsiadając na miotłę i upewniając się, że jest wystarczająco dużo miejsca, aby Akko zmieściła się za sobą. Akko szybko wskakuje za nią, ale się zatrzymuje.

„Ach… m-może powinienem zdjąć te rzeczy? To może być trochę zbyt zauważalne”.

W każdej innej sytuacji Diana musiałaby się zgodzić. Jednak dzisiejszy wieczór to wyjątkowa okazja.

„Nie ma takiej potrzeby” - zapewnia. - Z pewnością pójdę ścieżkami poza zasięgiem wzroku kwater profesorów. I zakładam, że będziesz chciał nosić ten strój tak długo, jak to możliwe, prawda? Dlatego powinieneś go nosić i cieszyć się nim tyle, ile możesz dziś wieczorem ”.

Akko jest tak szczęśliwa, że ściska Dianę wokół brzucha, mniej, żeby mogła się trzymać, kiedy się odrywają, a bardziej tylko dlatego, że chce ją przytulić.

"W porządku!"

Gdy Akko jest teraz bezpiecznie na swoim miejscu, Diana rzuca zaklęcie startowe i podnosi je.

Nocne powietrze wokół nich jest chłodne, ale nie zimne, ożywione tylko bardzo lekką bryzą. Opuszczają falujące trawy daleko w dole i wznoszą się obok szeleszczących liści drzew, skąpanych w skrawkach bladego światła księżyca. Niebo jest dziś prawie całkowicie czyste, odsłaniając płótno jasnych, błyszczących gwiazd.

Wszystko jest ciche, z wyjątkiem niewielkiego podmuchu powietrza. Chociaż jest trochę chłodno, Akko utrzymuje ciepło Diany, tak jak szaty ją ogrzewają, delikatnie przyciskając się do jej pleców.

Akko zachwyca się każdym widokiem, jaki widzi z tej perspektywy. Mimo, że wczoraj wieczorem pojechała z Dianą na nocną przejażdżkę, teraz wszystko wydaje się zupełnie inne. Chociaż widziała już wszystkie te widoki, teraz, kiedy ma na sobie szaty Księżycowej Wiedźmy, jest w tym wszystkim dziwnie szczególne uczucie.

Ponieważ wie, że jest to coś, czego będzie mogła doświadczyć dopiero _teraz,_ w noc po festiwalu.

Po tym, jak uwolniła ducha księżniczki Vajarois i stworzyła dla wszystkich mały magiczny spektakl, taki jak Rydwan.

Po tym, jak zobaczyła koronację Diany, tylko po to, by zaoferować jej tytuł Akko.

To są uczucia, których nigdy nie będzie w stanie doświadczyć tak silnie po dzisiejszej nocy.

Co więcej, jest przytulona do _prawdziwej_ Księżycowej Wiedźmy, co oczywiście sprawia, że jest to nieskończenie przyjemniejsze.

Białe szaty Akko powiewają za nią, gdy Diana prowadzi je po niebie w spokojnym tempie. Jej serce w przenośni szybuje tak wysoko, jak dosłownie jest jej ciało. Opiera policzek na plecach Diany i spogląda z uwielbieniem na niebieski kampus Luny Nova i błyszczącą linię horyzontu tak daleko, jak pozwalają jej oczy.

Jej uścisk wokół Diany nieco się zacieśnia, a Akko zamyka oczy, wypuszczając długie, pełne uniesienia westchnienie. Słyszy bardzo słabe bicie serca Diany na muszli ucha, znajomy rytm, który usypia Akko po pełnej wrażeń nocy, którą miała.

Cieszy się każdą sekundą, każdym oddechem, każdym uczuciem tutaj z Dianą. Ona nigdy nie chce, żeby ta noc się skończyła ...

Nie zdając sobie sprawy, że jej świadomość zanika, Akko zapada w lekki sen.

Diana czuje lekkie rozluźnienie uścisku Akko na swoim brzuchu i szybko wciska jedną dłoń na jej grzbietach, by utrzymać ją stabilnie. Zwalnia prędkość i zaczyna wracać do budynku akademika.

Akko drzemie przez kilka minut, zanim Diana ponownie dotarła na balkon swojej dziewczyny i nie ma innego wyjścia, jak ją delikatnie obudzić.

"Akko." Wzrusza ramionami, gdy Akko opadł bezwładnie na plecach, aż brunetka się poruszyła. Ziewając, Akko odsuwa jedną rękę od Diany, by otrzeć jej oczy i zdaje sobie sprawę, gdzie one są.

„Awww, to już koniec?”

"Niestety."

Diana opuszcza miotłę, aby Akko mogła spokojnie zejść na dach, mocno trzymając ją za rękę, aż się uspokoi. Diana musi poświęcić chwilę, aby docenić widok Akko zdobiącego te świąteczne szaty, szaty, które Shiny Rydwan nosił kiedyś wiele lat temu. Świecące światło księżyca sprawia, że białe tkaniny płaszcza i kapelusza świecą, a złote poroże migotają.

Diana nie wie, że Akko również ją podziwia.

Diana nie jest uroczo ubrana, tylko w swoje zwykłe szaty. Jej postawa jest trochę zgarbiona i są subtelne znaki wskazujące, jak bardzo wyczerpał ją ten Festiwal i jego przygotowania. Ale w jej oczach wciąż jest światło, którego Akko nie pamięta, co widziała przed dzisiejszym wieczorem.

Diana jeszcze przez chwilę unosi się w powietrzu, a Akko ośmiela się wyciągnąć rękę i przytulić jej twarz. Wyciąga się na palcach, aby złożyć krótki pocałunek na ustach Diany.

„Nigdy nie będę w stanie powiedzieć tego wystarczająco dużo” - mruczy. - Ale dzięki, Diana. Za wszystko.

Usta Diany nieco bardziej się wykrzywiają.

\- Nie musisz być wdzięczny, Akko. Jak powiedziałem, zasłużyłeś na to.

Kolejny przypływ emocji narasta w piersi Akko, a ona pociąga nosem, próbując ją powstrzymać.

„Do zobaczenia jutro” - mówi. - Odpocznij, Diana.

\- Ty też, Akko.

„G'night.”

"Dobranoc."

Tym razem Akko patrzy, jak odchodzi, zanim odwraca się, by otworzyć okno i wejść do środka.

Tej nocy zwija się w kłębek w łóżku, wciąż mając na sobie szlafrok i kapelusz.

Ale to, co ją rozgrzewa, to wspomnienie uczucia bliskości Diany.

Do _jej_ Moonlit Witch.

* * *

**A / N: Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, jak dawno to napisałem i jak długo czekałem, żeby to opublikować. Jakiś czas temu rozmawialiśmy z Neon, jak by to było, gdyby Diana oddała szaty (jeśli nie oficjalny tytuł Moonlit Witch) na rzecz Akko. Anime w pewnym sensie pozostawiło nas w zawieszeniu, więc naturalnie mój umysł wypełnił mnóstwo pustych miejsc.**

 **Grafikę Neona z podobnej sceny, którą tu napisałem, można znaleźć na: theneonflower, tumblr, com / post /** **159293822722**

 **Zapoznaj się!**


	3. Rozdział 7,8,9

[197](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/12579924/)Rozdział 7: Rozstanie

**Po Festiwalu Samhain napisanie tego fiku stało się trochę trudne, tylko dlatego, że skupiałem się na związku Akko i Diany i tak naprawdę nie wspomniałem zbyt wiele, jeśli w ogóle, o poszukiwaniu słów przez Akko. Nawet to zostało postawione na drugim planie w tym ficku. Słowa są głównym punktem anime, ale związek dziewcząt jest głównym punktem mojej historii.**

 **Zastrzeżenie: nie jestem właścicielem Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Rozdział 7. Rozstanie

Po Festiwalu Samhain sprawy w życiu Akko zaczęły stopniowo stawać się coraz bardziej gorączkowe.

Najpierw był strajk robotniczy, podczas którego ona i Diana musiały stanąć twarzą w twarz ze sobą, aby mogli zobaczyć ich koledzy z klasy i nauczyciele. Akko rzuciła jej kilka słownych ciosów w gorączce chwili i prywatnie przeprosiła później, gdy było już po wszystkim.

Potem przez jakiś czas zajmowała się profesorem Croix i profesorem Ursulą, ucząc się nowych rzeczy o rydwanie i lśniącym różdżku.

Potem odwiedziła rodzinę Lotte, potem zakradła się do Appleton Academy z Amandą, a potem pomogła Constanze w Dzikim Gonie.

W sumie przez jakiś czas nie widziała Diany. Słyszała tylko, jak profesor Finneran wspomniał, że rodzina Cavendish ma jakiś kryzys, ale Akko nigdy nie wyobrażała sobie, że będzie to coś, z czym Diana nie byłaby w stanie sobie poradzić.

Akko miał rację. Diana _zajmie_ się tą sytuacją.

Po prostu nie w sposób, jakiego Akko - ani ktokolwiek inny w Luna Nova - by się tego spodziewał.

. . .

Minął ponad tydzień, odkąd Akko spotykała się z Dianą na osobności, poza tym, że zwykle nie widzieli się nawzajem w klasie lub na korytarzu tu czy tam.

Jednym z powodów, dla których Akko wędruje samotnie po korytarzach tak późno w nocy, jest to, że szuka swojej dziewczyny, mając nadzieję, że wygodnie złapie Dianę podczas jej nocnego patrolu. Druga część jest taka, że jest głodna.

„Uhhhh, umieram z głodu… Mam nadzieję, że nadal mają jakieś resztki…”

 _Chyba powinienem chyba najpierw coś zjeść, zanim zacznę więcej szukać jej po kampusie ..._

Więc idzie w kierunku stołówki. A ona właśnie pokuśtykała, gdy do jej uszu dotarły wyraźne odgłosy płaczu.

"Co?"

Podchodzi do poręczy i zerka przez balustradę, by znaleźć na dole Hannah i Barbarę, które przytulają się do siebie i cicho szlochają. Akko zapomina o swoim głodzie i spieszy się. Nie może po prostu pozwolić im być, kiedy płaczą, nawet jeśli są łobuzami. Próba pomocy leży w jej naturze.

\- Hannah! Barbara! Co się stało?

Para patrzy na nią zamoczonymi oczami, z czystą nędzą wypisaną na każdym rysie ich twarzy.

\- Ja… To Diana… - chrypi Hannah.

Jelita Akko zaciskają się w miejscu, gdy idzie do przodu.

\- C… A co z nią? Co się dzieje?

Hannah i Barbara zataczają się, by usiąść, gdy zaczynają wyjaśniać. Akko słucha z sercem w gardle.

 _Co ... Co to jest ...? Ona ... Ona nie może odejść! Ona nie może! Nigdy mi nic nie powiedziała!_

Jeszcze zanim Hannah i Barbara skończą mówić, Akko już kręci się wkoło i wyrywa się z powrotem po korytarzach.

Widok profesor Ursula daje jej ziarno nadziei, jak zawsze się wydaje. Ale nawet ona nie może pomóc Akko uspokoić umysłu. Ma do powiedzenia tylko smutną prawdę. Diana podjęła decyzję.

Ale Akko tego nie zaakceptuje.

"To nie może się zdarzyć."

Szybko odchodzi, kierując się prosto do apartamentu Diany. Nawet nie puka, zanim otworzy drzwi. Ale widzi zgaszone światła i pusty pokój.

Mimo to nie pozwala, żeby to ją powstrzymało. Zna kilka innych miejsc, w których może przebywać Diana. W końcu obaj mają tajny kod odnoszący się do różnych miejsc w szkole.

Akko nie musi nawet dwa razy zastanawiać się, do którego teraz się udać.

 _Jeśli Diana planuje odejść, pójdzie gdzieś wysoko._

I jest tylko jedno miejsce na kampusie, które jest wyżej niż jakiekolwiek inne, do którego mogą uczęszczać studenci.

Akko biegnie do Wieży Księżyca w Nowiu, jakby od tego zależało jej życie, a pod pewnymi względami naprawdę wydaje się, że tak jest. Ból w klatce piersiowej, który staje się silniejszy z każdym jej drażniącym krokiem. Jej serce wali, a za oczami czuje ukłucie, ale walczy z tym. Nie może sobie pozwolić na to, żeby się załamać, zanim jeszcze nie zobaczyła Diany.

 _Muszę się spieszyć. Nie wiem, ile czasu mi zostało. Może już jej nie ma-_

Gdy tylko Akko dotrze do Wieży Księżyca w Nowiu, wskakuje do środka i zaczyna wspinać się po schodach tak szybko, jak to możliwe, pomijając dwa na raz.

Zanim osiągnęła szczyt, poci się, dyszy i prawie płacze. Ale kiedy zatacza się w kierunku drzwi prowadzących na platformę na samym szczycie, odkrywa, że nie jest tu sama.

Postać stoi przed nią, odwrócona plecami do Akko. W jej prawej dłoni trzyma miotłę, oświetlającą ścieżkę latarnią duszków. Na plecach jej falujące, białe włosy trzepoczą na wietrze. Stoi blisko krawędzi, wpatrując się w kampus i niebo.

Wygląda na taką samotną.

Czego Akko by nie dała, żeby zobaczyć Hannah i Barbarę tutaj z nią teraz.

Czego nie dałaby, żeby zobaczyć profesora Finnerana stojącego obok niej, tylko po to, żeby nie była tam sama.

 _Ale w porządku ... ponieważ jestem teraz z nią._

Akko dysząc, woła ją.

"Diana!"

Patrzy, jak ramiona dziewczyny drżą na dźwięk jej głosu.

Akko wie, że jest ostatnią osobą, którą Diana chce teraz zobaczyć. Dlatego ostatnio nie umawiała się sama na spotkanie z Akko. Ponieważ Diana była świadoma, że wkrótce będzie musiała opuścić Luna Nova.

Zaczęła więc stawiać dystans między nią a Akko, mając nadzieję, że będzie mogła odejść bez konieczności widywania się z nią, mając nadzieję, że tak będzie łatwiej, aby po prostu odejść bez słowa do niej.

A teraz Akko i tak ją znalazła.

Ona się nie rusza.

Akko ma milion rzeczy, które musi jej powiedzieć, ale najpierw pozwala wyrazić się najpilniejszym myślom.

„Myślisz poważnie o odejściu? Ale dlaczego? To nie tak, że zostawiasz coś niedokończonego! Słyszałem, że twoja rodzina ma jakieś kłopoty, ale czy to naprawdę oznacza, _że_ musisz sam wracać? Pozwól swoim rodzicom się tym zająć. Nie ma powodu dla _Ci_ rzucić! to nie powinno być zbyt późno, nawet jeśli poczekać do lata szkolne się skończyły. czy nie zmienisz zdanie?”

Kiedy mówi, Akko zaczyna przybrać nieruchomą postać swojej dziewczyny, jej kroki są tak głośne i zdecydowane jak jej głos. Ale to wkrótce mięknie i staje się znacznie delikatniejszym tonem.

\- Diana… dlaczego… dlaczego nic nie powiedziałaś? Dlaczego mi nie _powiedziałaś_ …?

Mimo to Diana milczy. Wiatr przechodzi przez jej szaty i miesza jej szaty, unosi końcówki włosów, ale z ust Diany nie wydobywa się żaden dźwięk. Akko pociąga nosem głęboko, wciąż próbując powstrzymać łzy.

„Powinieneś był coś powiedzieć. Powinieneś był mi powiedzieć, gdy tylko się dowiedziałeś! Więc co, to jest? Miałeś wyjść w środku nocy, nawet mi nie mówiąc? Pozwoliłeś mi się obudzić jutro rano i po prostu usłysz wiadomość, że odeszłaś i już nigdy cię nie zobaczę? To okropne, Diano! Jestem tu dla ciebie! Dbam o ciebie! Więc pozwól, że ci pomogę! "

Akko sięga po lewą rękę Diany. Ale jej dziewczyna odwraca się twarzą do niej dokładnie w tej chwili, przez co palce Akko tracą kontakt.

Oczy Diany są dzikie, ale Akko ją zna. Wie, że to tylko front, który stawia Diana. W głębi serca chce płakać tak samo jak Akko. Ale jej umiejętności aktorskie są tak samo nienaganne jak zawsze, ponieważ jej głos pozostaje surowy.

\- Ci, którzy opuszczają Luna Nova, mają to zrobić w tajemnicy, w środku nocy. Taki jest nasz zwyczaj. Nawet mówienie do ciebie w ten sposób jest niezgodne z zasadami.

Szczęka Akko opada na sekundę.

"Kogo obchodzą zwyczaje?" warczy. - Diana! Nie próbuj zmieniać tematu! Nie próbuj unikać tego, co mówię!

Akko mruży oczy i szuka Diany. Ale jej dziewczyna zdecydowanie unika jej wzroku, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że wie, że jeśli napotka oczy Akko, jej postanowienie zacznie się rozpadać.

Tym bardziej Akko miała skłonić Dianę, żeby na nią spojrzała.

\- Diana! Nie możesz tak po prostu odejść! Nie pozwolę ci!

Teraz łzy zaczynają spływać, jedna po drugiej. Akko nawet nie zadaje sobie trudu, aby je wytrzeć. Ma nadzieję, że jeśli wypuści swoje emocje, Diana poczuje się na tyle komfortowo, by zrobić to samo.

Akko skupia się na Dianie, gdy odwraca się, nie mogąc znieść jej płaczu. Akko znowu pociąga nosem.

\- Czy to… naprawdę tego chcesz, Diano? Wiesz, że przyjazd do Luna Nova zawsze było moim marzeniem. Uwielbiałem Chariot, więc moim marzeniem było chodzenie do tej samej szkoły co ona.

Wkłada teraz każdą uncję uczucia w swój głos, modląc się, żeby coś dotarło do Diany.

„Ale teraz to marzenie urosło. Wszystko, czego doświadczyłem i wszyscy ludzie, których tu spotkałem, są dla mnie ważne. Kocham wszystko tutaj tak samo, jak kocham Chariot!”

Uświadamia sobie, że jej głos znów stał się głośny. Akko ociera teraz oczy i obniża ton.

\- Czy ty też nie kochasz Luny Nova, Diano? Czy naprawdę możesz to wszystko tak łatwo odrzucić?

Włożyła w to przemówienie wszystko, co miała. Ale to prawie tak, jakby Diana przewidziała słowa Akko, tak jak Akko przewidziała, dokąd pójdzie tej nocy. Diana ma przygotowaną odpowiedź.

\- To miejsce nauki. W końcu każdy musi opuścić gniazdo. Mój czas po prostu nadszedł wcześniej. Jej głos słabnie, tylko na ułamek sekundy, ale Akko nie tęskni za tym. Mimo to Diana natychmiast się układa i odwraca do niej, tym razem patrząc Akko prosto w oczy. „Jestem spadkobierczynią dawnego Domu Cavendishów. I moim obowiązkiem jest go chronić”.

„Ale dlaczego _musisz_ posuwać się tak daleko ?!” Akko płacze.

\- Zamiast martwić się o _mnie_ , czy nie powinieneś wkładać więcej wysiłku w znalezienie Słowa?

„… Ech?” Głos Akko jest teraz cichy. - Ty… wiedziałeś o Słowach? Chociaż nigdy ci nie powiedziałem…

\- Tak. Dowiedziałem się o nich w drodze własnych badań. Wielki Triskelion, zapieczętowany przez Dziewięć Stare Wiedźmy… - Jej ton ponownie obniża się do niemal bezradnej melancholii. „Muszę przyznać, że chciałem dokładnie wiedzieć, co to było. Gdybym miał zdobyć jego moc, mógłbym uratować bardzo wielu ludzi, nie wspominając o przywróceniu godności magicznemu światu. Tak jak życzyła sobie moja mama ...”

„Diana…” Akko ponownie ociera oczy, próbując zrozumieć wszystko, co właśnie usłyszała. "C-co masz na myśli" zamiast "? Więc mówisz, że nie mogę się o ciebie martwić? Że Słowa są ważniejsze niż ty?"

Ton Diany znów staje się ostry, jakby próbowała przegonić Akko, więc jej odejście będzie łatwiejsze dla nich obojga.

„Ożywienie słów, które ostatecznie odblokują Wielki Triskelion i ożywią magię, jest _niezmiernie_ ważniejsze niż moje osobiste trudności”.

\- T-to nieprawda, Diano! Dlaczego też nie poszukasz Słów? Możesz spojrzeć _ze_ mną!

\- Ponieważ… - warczy Diana. „Tylko osoba wybrana przez Shiny Rod może to zrobić!”

"Hę ...?"

"Akko! _Jesteś_ wybrany!"

Jej granicząca zaciekłość sprawiła, że Akko cofnęła się o krok.

"Jeden...?"

Jest tak pochłonięta rozmową o Rodzie i Słowach, że Akko nie zdała sobie sprawy, że wpadła w pułapkę Diany. Diana odsuwa ją krok po kroku, aż Akko jest za daleko, by jej dotknąć.

 _"Tia Freyre!"_

Jednym szybkim ruchem Diana wsiada na miotłę i wznosi się, zanim Akko zdąży zrobić cokolwiek, by ją powstrzymać.

„Ach…” Z jej ust wydobywa się jęk i łzy znów zaczynają kapać. „N-nie… Diana, nie…”

\- Zastosuj się i zostań czarownicą godną słów Wielkiego Triskelionu. Unosi się tam, tuż poza zasięgiem Akko, nie mając już nic, co mogłoby ją powstrzymać.

„Diana-”

Twarz Diany jest spowita cieniem nocnego nieba, tak bardzo, że Akko nie widzi światła w jej oczach.

„Nie podobało mi się to wszystko. Ani profesorowie, których miałem, ani przyjaciele, których poznałem…”

Po tym zwraca swój wzrok z powrotem na dziewczynę stojącą pod nią.

Diana uśmiecha się do niej.

Najgorszy rodzaj.

Takich, na które spływają łzy.

Jej serce w końcu pękło.

"A zwłaszcza nie ty, Akko ..."

Wydaje się, że czas się zatrzymał, pozostawiając ich zawieszonych, ale niezdolnych do dotknięcia.

Akko nie może tego znieść. Pozwoliła Dianie ją oszukać. Mogła więc odejść w sposób, w jaki liczyła, w możliwie najbardziej bezbolesny sposób.

Ale wręcz przeciwnie, jest to prawdopodobnie bardziej bolesne niż cokolwiek innego, przez które przeszło którekolwiek z nich od czasu dołączenia do Luna Nova.

Akko wpatruje się w nią, jej oczy cicho błagają.

 _Nie mogę jej nawet pocałować na pożegnanie. Nie mogę jej nawet przytulić. Nie mogę jej nawet dotknąć-_

Akko krzyczy.

\- Diana! Nie odchodź! Nie _możesz_ -!

"Żegnaj, Akko ... Uważaj."

 _"Diana!"_

Okrutny podmuch zimnego wiatru kradnie oddech z ust Akko i unosi na nim Dianę.

 _"NIE!"_

Zrozpaczona Akko patrzy, jak pierwsza i ostatnia osoba, na której kiedykolwiek się opiekowała, znika w nocy. Znika, a Akko nigdy jej nie dotyka, nie trzyma ani nie całuje.

Po prostu ... odeszła.

Na drewnie u jej stóp, gdzie wylądowały łzy Diany, wciąż jest kilka wilgotnych plam. Gdyby nie te drobne dowody i echo głosu Diany w jej głowie, Akko mogłaby pomyśleć, że w ogóle nie istniała.

„Diana…”

Akko chwiejnym krokiem do przodu. Całe jej ciało drży od falującego szlochu. Jej nogi drżą. Jej kolana się zapinają.

Upada w tym samym miejscu, w którym Diana stała kilka sekund wcześniej, jej łzy plamią teraz miejsce, w którym spadły jej łzy, usuwając je. Akko zwija się i płacze, duszący, gęsty szloch, który zatyka jej gardło, usta i nos.

„D-Diana… Dianaaaa…”

 _Nie mogłem jej powstrzymać ... Nie mogłem jej pomóc ... Pozwoliłem jej odejść ..._

A potem najbardziej niszczycielska realizacja ze wszystkich.

 _Odeszła..._

Akko traci poczucie czasu. Mogła płakać godzinami lub tylko przez kilka minut. Ona nie jest pewna. Po prostu płacze, dopóki nic nie zostanie.

Gorzej, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że Diana również teraz płacze, zupełnie sama, jak zawsze.

 _Nie..._

Akko unosi głowę z kolan. Teraz łzy ustały. W jej sercu wciąż jest ból, ale rodzi to przekonanie.

 _Nie znowu. Już nie ... Nie pozwolę jej być sama._

Chwyta się poręczy i podnosi się, a potem odwraca wzrok na księżyc.

„Nie,” mruczy. "Nie pozwolę jej ..."

Tylko dlatego, że pozwoliła Dianie odejść

-nie oznacza, że nie może iść i sprowadzić jej z powrotem.

„Diana…”

Akko nie przestaje. Odwraca się w stronę wieży i biegnie jeszcze szybciej niż w drodze tutaj. Całą drogę w dół po schodach, a następnie wróć do kolejnego lotu, aż dotrze do następnego miejsca docelowego.

\- Profesor Ursula! Profesor Ursula! W chwili, gdy wpuszczono ją do środka, Akko prosi. - Proszę, powiedz mi, gdzie znaleźć rodzinę Cavendish! Rzuca się do przodu w ukłonie, zmrużyła oczy w przekonaniu.

Ursula jest nieco zdziwiona, ale wcale nie zdziwiona. Zachowuje spokój ze względu na ich oboje.

\- Co planujesz tam zrobić? Diana ma żelazną wolę.

Akko nie wzdryga się.

"Wiem o tym. Mimo to muszę ..."

Nie kończy, bo kolejna niewielka fala łez zbiera się w górę.

Ale Ursula dobrze to rozumie. W końcu ona też nigdy nie chciała, żeby Diana odeszła. I jest przekonana, że jeśli ktoś może ją sprowadzić z powrotem, to jest to Akko.

Poza tym, jeśli nie powie Akko, gdzie ma znaleźć jej koleżankę z klasy, wie, że Akko znajdzie inny sposób, aby się do niej dostać.

Ursula się uśmiecha. Akko naprawdę przypomina jej dawne ja.

"Mieszkają w Wedinburghu."

Akko odzwierciedla ten uśmiech.

"Dziękuję bardzo!"

Nie marnuje ani sekundy. Będzie _chodzić_ do rezydencji Diany, czy ona ma.

Od razu kieruje się do drzwi, postanawiając dorównać Dianie.

Diana może mieć żelazną wolę. Ale ona też.

"Co?"

Kiedy otwiera drzwi, witają ją dwie znajome postacie.

"Lotte. Sucy ..."

"Tutaj." Lotte wręcza jej Błyszczący Rózg.

\- Weź to też - mamrocze Sucy, wyciągając zapakowaną torbę niezbędnych rzeczy.

Akko mruga zdziwiona. Jej przyjaciele tak dobrze ją znają.

\- Zamierzasz przywieźć Dianę z powrotem, prawda?

"Już idź."

Akko znów czuje, jak wzbierają łzy. Przed zaakceptowaniem swoich rzeczy rzuca ramionami wokół swoich kolegów z drużyny w ciasnym uścisku.

"Tak! Wrócę!"

 _I będę mieć ze sobą Dianę!_

* * *

 **A / N: Chciałem zachować jak najwięcej dialogów dotyczących kanonu, ale musiałem dodać dla nich kilka dodatkowych linijek i rzeczy tu i tam. Diana nie odchodzi z wyboru, ale z obowiązku i oczywiście będzie tęsknić za wszystkimi, ale przede wszystkim za Akko. Jest tak zrozpaczona, że ją zostawia w szczególności, że ledwo może na nią spojrzeć. Chce ostro i szybko odejść, mając nadzieję, że Akko może jej nienawidzić i ułatwić im rozstanie, nawet jeśli jest to ostatnia rzecz, której chcą.**

 **Zapoznaj się!**

* * *

* * *

Rozdział 8: Spotkanie

 **Jak możesz powiedzieć, w zasadzie zamierzam szybko przejrzeć wszystkie części, które nie mają razem Akko i Diany lub nie mają ich związku jako centralnego punktu. Bo w końcu _jest_ to fic skupiona na tym.**

 **Zastrzeżenie: nie jestem właścicielem Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Rozdział 8. Zjazd

 _"Tak! Wrócę!"_

 _I będę mieć ze sobą Dianę!_

 _. . ._

Tak powiedziała.

Ale po przemierzaniu wielu kilometrów szlaków uprawnych Akko jest prawie gotowa do upadku.

Zaczęła jeździć taksówką przez zaczarowaną drogą leyline, a stamtąd kontynuowała pieszo.

Początkowo biegła tak szybko, jak mogła, napędzana namiętną determinacją, by jeszcze raz zobaczyć swoją dziewczynę i pomóc jej bez względu na wszystko.

Ale nawet energia Akko nie jest nieskończona, a teraz jest bliski upadku.

„Nie mogę już chodzić. I jestem taki głodny…”

A potem, jakby anioł odpowiada na jej modlitwy, słyszy odgłos zbliżającego się za nią samochodu. Akko chwyta przygotowaną wcześniej tabliczkę i wystawia kciuk.

"Hiiiiitchhiiike!"

Ale samochód szybko mija świat, pozostawiając Akko w kurzu.

„Huuuh… to koniec…”

Ale potem słyszy toczące się opony, gdy pojazd znów powoli cofa się w jej stronę. Akko ożywia się z powrotem i rozprzestrzenia szeroki uśmiech na jej twarzy, gdy okno się opuszcza ...

"Geh!"

„Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie” - odpowiada Andrew. "Wchodzić."

A Akko jest zbyt zmęczony i zbyt pozbawiony dumy, by odmówić.

Więc wciska się między Andrew i jego ojca, gdy naturalnie zaczyna się rozmowa o tym, dokąd zmierza i dlaczego. Gdy jego ojciec pochłania najnowsze wieści o wybuchu międzynarodowej przemocy, Akko szepcze do Andrew prywatnie.

\- Hej, dlaczego ty i twój tata idziecie do domu Diany?

\- Zostaliśmy zaproszeni. Wygląda na to, że mają nam coś do pokazania.

"O tak, jesteście spokrewnieni."

"Tym jesteśmy." W tym momencie jego oczy zwężają się raczej świadomie. - Więc co cię sprowadza do posiadłości Cavendishów?

\- Przyszedłem, żeby ją przywieźć! Deklaruje to z dumą i przekonaniem.

Andrew unosi brew na sekundę, po czym wzrusza ramionami.

"Chyba naprawdę nie jestem zdziwiony."

"Huh? Co masz na myśli?"

\- Myślałem, że między wami coś się działo od czasu przyjęcia.

„Uwaaah W-co masz na myśli! _Coś_ -”

"W każdym razie jesteśmy tutaj." Dzięki temu Andrew płynnie unika dalszego rozwijania tego tematu.

Akko skupia swoją uwagę na ogromnej posiadłości za oknem i wydaje się również zadowolona z przerwania rozmowy.

Po przyjeździe czekają na nich pokojówki i służąca, a także trzy kobiety, które wyglądają bardzo podobnie. Akko od razu rozpoznaje, że muszą być spokrewnieni z Dianą.

Wydaje się, że wszyscy ciepło witają Andrew i jego ojca. Jednak zachowują się tak, jakby Akko w ogóle nie było.

Ściskając swoją torbę, Akko biegnie za tłumem i wchodzi do rezydencji za nimi, gdy główna dama z pasującego trio zaczyna gawędzić.

Jej słowa docierają do jednego z uszu Akko, a do drugiego. Jest zbyt skupiona na każdym kawałku i części tej ogromnej posiadłości i domu, na który może zajrzeć. Stara się to wszystko ogarnąć idąc, ale nie tylko dlatego, że jest to wspaniały lokal. Ona szuka ...

 _Gdzie jest Diana ... Nie zamknęli jej, prawda?_

Zastanawiając się nad nieskończonymi możliwościami tego, co mogli zrobić, by nie przeszkadzać Dianie, prawie nie zauważa, że przestali się poruszać w przestronnym salonie, aby dorośli mogli porozmawiać. Ale Akko prawie nie zwraca na nich uwagi. Nadal przeszukuje to miejsce w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek śladów Diany.

 _Gdy tylko ją znajdę, zabiorę ją z powrotem! Nic mnie nie powstrzyma! Zamierzam-_

\- A kto to może być?

Głos starszej kobiety podnosi się z pytaniem, gdy jej wzrok zatrzymuje się na Akko. Jej oczy są prawie nieczytelne, ale Akko może stwierdzić, że grzeczność jest obowiązkowa, wcale nie szczera. Jest więcej podejrzeń niż cokolwiek innego.

Niemniej Akko odchrząkuje.

"U-um, nazywam się Kagari Atsuko!"

"Akko!"

Bez ostrzeżenia rozlega się za nią cudownie znajomy głos. Akko obraca się w niecałe pół sekundy, z ulgą i zachwytem przemykając przez nią falami.

"Diana!"

Ma na sobie strój, jakiego Akko nigdy wcześniej na niej nie widziała, ale od razu widzi, że to jakiś mundur. Od razu zdaje sobie sprawę, że to pierwszy raz, kiedy widziała swoją dziewczynę w spodniach, a nie w spódnicy czy sukience.

Akko przez ułamek sekundy podziwia jej widok, ciesząc się, że wszystko z nią w porządku.

Diana też czuje ulgę.

Była rozdarta, że zostawiła Akko w taki sposób, w jaki to zrobiła, zwłaszcza, że byli romantycznie związani. Zostawiła ją tylko taką, więc może to być trochę mniej bolesne dla nich obojga. Miała nadzieję, że Akko po prostu pozwoli jej odejść i ruszyć dalej swoim życiem, by stać się wielką wiedźmą, taką jak Rydwan.

Ale to była tylko mała część Diany. W głębi serca nigdy nie _chciała_ jej opuścić. Chciała znowu zobaczyć Akko.

Po prostu ... nie spodziewała się, że tak będzie. I tak szybko.

Nie jest przygotowana. Ona nie myśli. Czuje się tak, jakby miała się rozpłakać.

Chce podbiec do Akko, objąć ją ramionami i przeprosić za to, jak potraktowała ją zeszłej nocy.

Ale jest tu tłum ludzi, z których wszyscy są ważnymi postaciami i relacjami, w stosunku do których absolutnie nie może sobie pozwolić na okazywanie jakichkolwiek oznak słabości.

A zwłaszcza nie może pozwolić im wiedzieć, że jest związana z Akko. Nie wiadomo, co zrobi jej ciotka, jeśli dowie się o ich związku.

Tak więc w ciągu tych kilku sekund, gdy wpatrują się w siebie z niedowierzaniem z drugiego końca salonu, Akko i Diana dochodzą do cichego porozumienia: po prostu zrobią to, co zawsze robili w Luna Nova. Po prostu zacznij grać.

Wyraz twarzy Diany staje się surowy i zirytowany, gdy maszeruje. Utwardza swój głos, aby wzmocnić akt dla swoich bliskich.

"Co Ty tutaj robisz?"

Akko też nie może się doczekać, by rzucić ramiona wokół Diany i zabrać ją teraz z powrotem do Luna Nova. Ale wie, że nie może tego zrobić. Więc na razie, mimo że to ją zabija, a ona wie, że to zabija także Dianę, gra z tym.

"Nadal tego nie zaakceptowałem!"

Jakby to wszystko było oparte na scenariuszu, Diana nie traci rytmu.

„A jakie to ma znaczenie, czy masz, czy nie ?! Szczerze mówiąc, musisz być dotknięty w głowę ...”

Gdy jej głos nieco złagodniał, Diana prostuje swoją postawę. Błyska i niewiarygodnie szybko uśmiecha się do Akko, aby upewnić się, że nie miała na myśli ani słowa. Diana następnie zwraca się do Andrew.

„A czy _pan_ to wyjaśnić, dlaczego znalazłeś się razem?”

Diana zawsze miała podejrzenia co do Andrew, od wieczoru przyjęcia. Nie jest pewna, ile on wie, ale _jest_ pewna, że _coś_ wie . Na razie robi to fajnie.

\- Cześć, Diano. Tak się złożyło, że zabraliśmy ją z pobocza.

Obie dziewczyny patrzą na niego niewzruszone.

Ale nikt nie jest bardziej pod wrażeniem niż ciotka Diany.

Po wydaniu rozkazu Andrew i jego ojcu, by poprowadzili go gdzie indziej, całkowicie skupia się na Akko. Przyspieszając, upewnia się, że unosi się wysoko nad dziewczyną. Jest to typowa taktyka zastraszania, którą Diana wielokrotnie widziała.

„Ty…” ciągnie. - Czy jesteś jedną z przyjaciół Diany? Nie znam dobrze rodowodów orientalnych czarownic.

„Nie pochodzę z rodu czarownic” - oświadcza Akko z uśmiechem.

Ciotka Diany wzdryga się z wściekłości.

„ _Co ?!_ ”

Postawy jej córek również ulegają drastycznej zmianie.

\- Naprawdę czuje się jak kiepska imitacja wiedźmy, prawda? jeden szyderczy.

„Och, jak upadła potężna Luna Nova” - dodaje drugi. - Czy jest jedną z fanów Diany?

\- Może przybyła, żeby _przedrzeć_ się do rodziny Cavendishów.

„Niezależnie od tego” - kontynuuje ich matka. - Jest nieproszonym gościem. Ufam, że sam znajdziesz drzwi.

Uśmiech Akko wykrzywia się w urażonym grymasie, a ona kuca jak wybuchający wulkan.

"Co to jest-"

Ale zanim zdąży eksplodować, Diana rzuca się przed swoją dziewczynę, jednocześnie uniemożliwiając Akko skakanie i chroniąc ją przed ostrymi komentarzami rodziny. Jej usta wyginają się w grymasie, gdy prawie na nie szczeka.

\- Ona jest tak samo czarownicą jak ja! Nie będę tolerować takiego lekceważącego tonu w stosunku do mojego gościa.

Akko jest zaskoczona jej gwałtownością, ale jednocześnie bardzo jej to pochlebia, że Diana zrobiłaby to dla niej. W końcu może sobie wyobrazić, że Dianie nie może dobrze zachowywać się w ten sposób wobec swojej ciotki. Akko czuje się winna, że postawiła ją w takiej pozycji.

„D-Diana-”

"Chodź ze mną."

Jej dziewczyna odwraca się twarzą do niej bez drugiego spojrzenia na krewnych. Mocno chwyta Akko za nadgarstek i natychmiast zaczyna ją odprowadzać.

Akko nie wie, jak zareagować na kontakt. Chce się z tego cieszyć, ale wie, że musi zachować fasadę. Ale to pierwszy raz od kilku tygodni, kiedy ona i Diana się dotykają. Nawet nie dotknęła jej zeszłej nocy, kiedy wyszła ...

Oszołomiona Akko podąża za swoją dziewczyną kilkoma różnymi korytarzami, aż ciotka Diany zniknęła z pola widzenia. Diana nawet wtedy nie puszcza ręki.

Akko nie jest pewna, co zrobić, co powiedzieć. Jedna z pokojówek podąża za nimi, więc Akko zakłada, że musi dalej działać.

\- G-Jezu. Co z ich egoistycznym nastawieniem? Są trzy razy gorsze od ciebie, Diano. Poza tym… uwah! Akko wpada na jej plecy, gdy Diana nagle przestaje chodzić. Akko cofa się o krok, ale zostaje uwięziona przez pokojówkę.

"Akko!" Diana odwraca się, mrużąc oczy. Akko natychmiast się zaciska. Diana nawet nie mruga. "Dlaczego tu przyszedłeś?"

Akko tym razem nie może się powstrzymać. Upuszcza torbę i zamiast tego chwyta dłoń Diany.

„Przyprowadzam cię z powrotem! Uweh…” Przypomina sobie pokojówkę za sobą i zastyga, lekko się pocąc, gdy odwraca się, by spojrzeć na kobietę. Diana wzdycha.

\- W porządku. Anna wie o naszym związku.

\- Haaah? Naprawdę?

\- Rzeczywiście - ostro mówi starsza pokojówka. „Nie widzę tego, co Młoda Dama widzi w ulicznym szczurze takim jak ty, ale ja ją wspieram”.

\- Ojej, dzięki… - mamrocze Akko.

„Tylko jej powiedziałem” - kontynuuje Diana. „Często pisałem do niej ze szkoły. W ten sposób poinformowała mnie o tym, co się tutaj dzieje”. Ponownie pochyla głowę w stronę Anny w podziękowaniu, po czym zwraca uwagę na Akko. - W każdym razie jutro rano odsyłam cię z powrotem. Po prostu bądź cicho do tego czasu.

\- Co uaa? Dlaczego? Akko się rozmywa. - Przeszedłem całą drogę, żeby cię dopaść, Diano!

\- I nigdy cię o to nie prosiłem.

„Diana…” Ton Akko obniża się, gdy wszystko ją dogania. Za nosem czuje znajome pieczenie. - C-więc… czy to jest to? Po prostu zrezygnujesz z Luny Nova, aby zostać głową rodziny? A- A co z nami w takim razie? Czy my…? Czy to koniec…?

Pomimo jej największych wysiłków łzy puchną i Akko zaczyna pociągać nosem. Udało jej się uniknąć myślenia o tej możliwości aż do tego kufla, ale teraz wszystko się wypełnia i kipi.

Łzy zaczynają spływać po jej policzkach i nie może ich powstrzymać. Akko przykłada dłoń do ucisku w piersi i spogląda w dół, zamykając oczy, na wpół spodziewając się, że Diana znowu zniknie.

Diana zdaje sobie sprawę, co zrobiła.

 _Zrobiła_ to Akko. _Tak_ ją stworzyła. _Ona_ ją tak zdenerwowała.

Ponieważ nic jej nie powiedziała. Nie ufała jej na tyle, by ...

Nie. Nie ufała _sobie_ .

Nigdy w życiu nie czuła się bardziej nieszczęśliwa. Może dopiero zeszłej nocy, kiedy oszukała Akko, a potem zostawiła ją samą w Wieży.

 _Jak mogłem być taki głupi? Tak bezmyślny ...?_

Była tak skupiona na odejściu, na konfrontacji z ciotką, na spełnieniu obietnicy złożonej matce. Oczywiście wszystkie te rzeczy są ważne i to wszystko, co ona musi zrobić.

Ale w tym wszystkim nawet nie brała pod uwagę uczuć Akko.

Diana czuje się okropnie. Niemal czuje się chora z poczucia winy.

Anna musi to wyczuć, bo robi krok do przodu.

"Panienka..."

\- Anna - mruczy. - Proszę, daj nam chwilę. Upewnij się, że nam nie przeszkadza.

Oczy Diany błagają ją. Anna jest jedyną osobą, której w tym zaufała - być może jedyną osobą, której nadal będzie w tym ufać.

Diana przez lata podzieliła się z Anną wieloma swoimi sekretami - w rzeczywistości większością z nich. Ale to jest niewątpliwie i potencjalnie najbardziej obciążające.

Opowiedzenie Annie o Akko, nawet podczas pisania, wymagało ogromnej siły.

Ale Anna zawsze była po jej stronie, bez względu na wszystko.

Po chwili jej lojalna pokojówka kiwa głową, po czym odwraca się i idzie kilka kroków wzdłuż korytarza, żeby mieć straż.

Teraz, gdy są sami, Diana wyciąga rękę i delikatnie kładzie ręce na rękach Akko. Trzyma ich mocno, głaszcząc kciukami tył kłykci.

„Akko…”

Mówi swoje imię, jakby to było zaklęcie, które mogłoby w jakiś sposób wymazać wszystkie jej problemy.

Chciałaby, żeby sprawy wróciły do dawnych czasów. Chciałaby, aby cały świat wiedział o ich związku. Dałaby za to prawie wszystko, żeby móc cieszyć się normalnym życiem razem z Akko ...

Diana wyrywa się z zadumy, kiedy przypomina sobie, że Akko wciąż płacze, czkając cicho. Diana delikatnie pociąga za ręce, zachęcając ją, by spojrzała w górę.

„Akko… ja… nie mogę chyba wystarczająco przeprosić… za cierpienie, które ci spowodowałem. Nigdy nie miałem zamiaru cię zostawić. Może… musiałem opuścić Luna Nova… Ale Nigdy nie chciałem _cię_ zostawić . "

Akko się nie rusza. Pociąga nosem i nie spuszcza wzroku Diany.

„Wtedy ... dlaczego _nie_ ty ...?”

Jej słowa są jak wstrząs światła w piersi Diany. Cofa się o krok, ale nadal nie puszcza dłoni Akko.

\- Ponieważ… nie miałem wyboru, Akko.

"Tak, zrobiłeś!" Akko zawodzi. „Mogłeś dać mi iść z tobą! Mogłeś mi dać _pomoc!_ ”

„Nie mogłam _!_ ” Warczy Diana. - Zabranie cię ze sobą nie byłoby w ogóle dozwolone! Taki czyn wpędziłby cię w poważne kłopoty!

"Ale-!"

"Akko." Diana przerywa jej ostentacyjnie i ponownie przejmuje kontrolę nad swoim głosem. Obniża ton, zmiękcza oczy. „Zabranie cię ze sobą ostatniej nocy byłoby sprzeczne z wieloma zasadami. Jednak…”

Diana powtarza krok, który odtworzyła wcześniej, przybliżając się nieco bliżej Akko. Jej usta wykrzywiają się w kącikach w płaczliwym uśmiechu.

„To nie jest wbrew zasadom… że przyszedłeś na mnie w ten sposób. Mimo że… Zraniłem cię tak jak ja…” Jej własne łzy zaczynają się rozlewać, a Diana jest zmuszona zamknąć oczy . "Mam nadzieję ... nie żałujesz, że po mnie przyszedłeś ..."

Coś okropnego unosi się w jej gardle i przez sekundę Diana naprawdę boi się, że zaraz zachoruje. Przełyka ją z powrotem w dół przez gulę w gardle, usiłując odzyskać spokój w miejscu, które stało się teraz wrogim terytorium.

Akko pochyla twarz w jej ramię, aby wytrzeć ją najlepiej, jak potrafi, i mocno ściska dłonie Diany.

„N-nie… oczywiście, że nie żałuję, Diano. Nie żałuję… przyjścia po ciebie, zwłaszcza kiedy potrzebujesz pomocy… kiedy jesteś z tym sam na sam…” Tym razem to ona przyciąga bliżej Dianę. - Przepraszam. Nie chciałem cię zdenerwować… Rozumiem teraz. Że tylko starałeś się uszanować tradycje Luny Nova. Nawet nie brałem tego pod uwagę…

Diana unosi twarz i rzuca jej niepewny uśmiech.

\- Tylko dlatego, że… tak bezinteresownie się mną zajmowałeś.

„T-tak… w pewnym sensie…” Akko chichocząc, znowu ociera łzy. I tym razem wyciąga rękę, by wytrzeć również Diany. - Tak czy inaczej, przepraszam, Diano.

\- Jak ja. Masz… moje najszczersze przeprosiny, Akko. I moje najszczersze podziękowania.

W końcu Diana otwiera ramiona. To oferta, na którą nie może się już doczekać, tak samo jak Akko z niecierpliwością czekała na przyjęcie.

Brunetka pędzi, by pokonać dystans między nimi, obejmując ramiona po bokach Diany i mocno obejmując ją na plecach.

Diana pozwala sobie na chwilę stracić czujność. Zamykając oczy, opiera podbródek na głowie Akko i pozwala łzom swobodnie spływać.

„Naprawdę… nigdy nie myślałem, że spotkam kogoś… kto będzie chciał mnie ścigać…”

"Oczywiście, że przyszedłem po ciebie!" Akko wtula się w jej kołnierz. - Nie pozwolę ci odejść sama, Diano! Nie, jeśli jest coś, co mogę zrobić, żeby ci pomóc!

I tym razem Diana porzuca swój formalny sposób mówienia, tylko raz.

"Dziękuję, Akko."

Diana poświęca chwilę, by pogłaskać włosy dziewczyny, delikatnie muskając nosem policzek Akko. Całuje ją tam krótko, szybki i tajemniczy kontakt. Pragnie zrobić więcej, ale jej lęki związane z przebywaniem w tej rezydencji i możliwości odkrycia ich przez kogoś innego są zbyt duże.

Akko wydaje się to rozumieć, ponieważ nie stara się zrobić nic więcej niż mocniej przytulić Diany.

„Jeszcze raz przepraszam”, mamrocze. „Za niezrozumienie, dlaczego zrobiłeś to, co zrobiłeś…”

\- Ja też przepraszam - szepcze Diana. - Za zmartwienie cię do takiego stopnia.

\- Wszystko w porządku. Jestem tutaj. Znajdziemy sposób, aby zabrać cię z powrotem do Luna Nova!

Ale jej dumna deklaracja ponownie spotyka się z niepewnością.

"Akko. Nie jestem pewien, czy to będzie możliwe ..."

"Co?" Akko cofa się. "Ale dlaczego nie?"

Diana odwraca wzrok, jej oczy migają po korytarzach.

\- Będę musiał ci o tym opowiedzieć, kiedy będziemy na osobności.

Jakby na polecenie przerwania dalszej rozmowy Anna odwraca się do nich.

\- Młoda damo. Pozwól, że odprowadzę cię do twoich kwater.

Diana natychmiast odsuwa się od Akko. Słowa Anny starannie ukrywają ostrzeżenie, że ktoś jest w pobliżu.

„Tak” - odpowiada Diana. - Dziękuję, Anno.

Kiwając głową, Anna znów zaczyna ich prowadzić. Diana pochyla głowę, zachęcając Akko, by podążała za swoją pokojówką, podczas gdy Diana podnosi tył ich grupy.

Akko podnosi swoje rzeczy i kontynuuje z ciężkim grymasem na policzkach. Chciała zatrzymać Dianę trochę dłużej i nadal chce wiedzieć, dlaczego Diana była tak nieugięta, żeby tu zostać, zamiast wracać do Luna Nova.

Ale pamięta, czego się nauczyła z czwartego Słowa Lśniącego Rodka.

 _Cierpliwość ... Po prostu bądź cierpliwa ... Mogę ją zapytać, kiedy będziemy sami ..._

Więc Akko trzyma usta na kłódkę, dopóki nie dotrą do drzwi pokoju Diany. Anna prowadzi ich do środka i włącza światło, pozwalając Akko przekonać się, jak wygląda sypialnia Diany.

Biurka do pracy, książki do czytania, szuflady na ubrania. Niewiele poza tym, co najważniejsze, i ani odrobiny kurzu na żadnym z nich. Mała szkatułka z biżuterią i pluszowy miś przyciągają jej uwagę, ale zanim Akko może cokolwiek powiedzieć, Anna mówi.

„Młoda dama…” Jej głos jest niski i pełen troski. - Wyglądasz na zmartwionego. Pozwól, że przygotuję ci kąpiel. Proszę się odprężyć, zanim będziesz musiał się martwić o lady Daryl.

„Byłbym wdzięczny za to bardzo”. Diana pochyla głowę. - Jeśli nie miałbyś nic przeciwko, czy mógłbyś przygotować dla mojego gościa jakieś ubrania? Obawiam się, że ciocia Daryl nigdy nie pochwalałaby jej noszenia tego brudnego munduru na kolację.

"D-brudne?" Akko się rozmywa. _Cóż, tak, zgaduję, że na spacerze tutaj pokryłem się kurzem ..._

\- Jak sobie życzysz, młoda damo. Anna rzuca Akko raczej surowe spojrzenie, przez co dziewczyna sztywnieje, zanim pokojówka udaje się do najbliższej Diany, aby dokonać wyboru. Diana towarzyszy jej w rozmyślaniach, zastanawiając się, co mogłoby być dobre dla Akko. Gdy Anna przegląda swoje liczne formalne sukienki, Diana zatrzymuje ją przy jednym.

„Ten powinien być do przyjęcia”.

Anna wydaje się skonsternowana, żeby się zgodzić.

\- Y-Young Lady. Jesteś pewna? Ta sukienka jest…

\- Wiem, Anno. W porządku.

Kobieta mamrocze coś pod nosem, ale mimo to sięga po sukienkę. Akko podchodzi, próbując spojrzeć między nimi i zobaczyć, co zostało dla niej wybrane. Ale zanim to zobaczy, Diana kładzie dłoń na jej ramieniu i odwraca ją.

\- Akko. Proszę odłóż na razie swoje rzeczy i pozwól Annie i mnie przygotować się.

„R-w prawo ...”

Akko robi, co jej każą i odkłada swoje rzeczy, biorąc pod uwagę każdy centymetr pokoju Diany.

Diana wybiera dla siebie sukienkę, gdy Anna wślizguje się do sąsiedniej łazienki i zaczyna bieżącą wodę do kąpieli.

Akko nie wie, co robić. Nie wie, czy powinna usiąść, stać, czy oprzeć się o ścianę. Więc decyduje się stać na nogach, pozwalając oczom błądzić. Ale zawsze wydaje się, że kończą z powrotem na tym pluszowym misiu ...

\- Czy będzie coś jeszcze, młoda damo?

Akko ponownie spogląda na Annę, gdy wychodzi z łazienki. Diana trzyma w ramionach dwie sukienki, jedną różową i jedną niebieską, ale to wszystko, co Akko może naprawdę rozpoznać.

\- Na razie to wszystko, Anno. Proszę o pomoc w przygotowaniach do obiadu. Na razie zajmę się tu wszystkim.

Anna odwraca się, by posłać Akko kolejne małe spojrzenie, które uświadamia jej, że „rzeczy tutaj” oznaczają _ją_ . Pokojówka przyjmuje sukienki od swojej kochanki, zamierzając najpierw je wyprać.

\- Proszę, ustal położenie, młoda damo. Coś mi mówi, że będziesz ich potrzebować.

Diana kiwa głową, po czym patrzy, jak kobieta wychodzi z pokoju i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Po tym Diana odwraca się do swojego gościa.

"Akko. Gdybyś mógł ..."

Macha do niej, a Akko podskakuje, by w końcu ruszyć się z jej miejsca. Podchodzi z uśmiechem, ale Diana wydaje się rozproszona.

„Proszę, umyj się przed kolacją” - prosi. - Skorzystaj z kąpieli przygotowanej przez Annę. Przygotuję dla ciebie zapasowy komplet ubrań, w które będziesz się przebierać, dopóki sukienki nie będą gotowe.

"Hę ...?" Uśmiech Akko znika. „A-ale Diana, myślałem, że…”

\- Akko. Czy mogę ci przypomnieć, że to _moja_ rodzina próbujesz zrobić dobre wrażenie? Powinieneś już wiedzieć, że nie jest to proste wyczyn i, szczerze mówiąc, jesteś już dość daleko, biorąc pod uwagę twoje wejście ... Więc proszę, zadbaj o swoją reprezentację.

\- Ale _miałaś_ się wykąpać, Diano. Panna Anna tak powiedziała. Widzisz? Wyciągając rękę, Akko dotyka dłoni Diany, które podświadomie skrzyżowano na jej brzuchu, jakby bolał. - Nie czujesz się dobrze, prawda, Diano? I założę się, że to przeze mnie sprawiam, że czujesz się winna, że mnie zostawiłem ...

\- Nic z tego nie było twoją winą, Akko. Mogę winić tylko siebie, że nie wyjaśniłem ci wszystkiego poprawnie. W obawie przed ponownym zmarnowaniem więcej czasu na tę samą rozmowę Diana wraca do sprawy. - Nie mamy wystarczająco dużo czasu dla nas obojga na oddzielną kąpiel przed kolacją. I myślę, że oboje możemy się zgodzić, że z naszej dwójki potrzebujesz więcej odświeżenia, Akko. Więc proszę ...

Akko nadyma policzki w kolejnym dąsaniu, ale trwa to tylko przez sekundę.

\- Och ~! Ale jest na to bardzo proste rozwiązanie! Nie sądzisz, Diano?

Białowłosa wiedźma unosi brew.

"Czym jesteś-?" Mruga. Absolutnie nie.

"Chodź! Dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu!"

\- Akko, to _wysoce_ niestosowne. Czy mogę ci przypomnieć, _gdzie jesteśmy?_ Gdyby ktoś się dowiedział…

\- W takim razie upewnimy się, że nikt się nie dowie! Mówiłeś, że panna Anna już o nas wie, prawda? I nikt inny nie wejdzie do twojej sypialni, prawda?

„Akko-”

\- Diana, wszystko będzie _dobrze_ . Akko unosi dłonie Diany do ust i całuje każdą z nich, po czym ściska. "Zaufaj mi!"

* * *

 **Od autorki: Przepraszam, że musiałem przerwać, jeśli to przerwałem, w przeciwnym razie ten rozdział byłby absurdalnie długi. Ale następny rozdział zaczyna się bezpośrednio stąd!**

 **Zapoznaj się!**

* * *

* * *

[197](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/12579924/)Rozdział 9: Czułe chwile

 **Oto długi rozdział, w którym nadrobię niektóre z krótszych, które pojawiły się ostatnio. I tak, zaczyna się bezpośrednio z rozdziału 8 ~**

 **Zastrzeżenie: nie jestem właścicielem Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Rozdział 9. Chwile przetargowe

Diana w końcu się ugięła i zgodziła się na sugestię Akko, by się razem kąpać.

"Ale pod jednym nieodwracalnym warunkiem!" oświadczyła.

Diana nakazała, aby oboje przez cały czas pozostawali owinięci ręcznikami. Akko chętnie się zgodziła.

Obecnie Diana nie pozbyła się jeszcze ani jednego artykułu z własnego ubrania. Stoi przed łazienką z ręcznikiem w ramionach, gdy Akko rozbiera się po drugiej stronie zamkniętych drzwi. Diana czeka, aż usłyszy poruszenie wody i zawoła Akko.

\- W porządku! Możesz wejść, Diano!

Z bijącym sercem i jaskrawoczerwonymi policzkami Diana dotyka klamki.

"Akko ... y-lepiej bądź ..."

\- Mam na sobie ręcznik, tak jak obiecałem, Dianaaaaa.

Białowłosa wiedźma wpatruje się w podłogę łazienki, kiedy wchodzi i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Powoli podnosi wzrok do wanny, gdzie zasłona jest nieco odsunięta, iz ulgą zauważa, że Akko jest tam zanurzona, rzeczywiście owinięta ręcznikiem.

Diana wypuszcza oddech, który wstrzymywała zbyt długo.

Po tym rozłożyła ręcznik we własnych ramionach, odsłaniając różdżkę w miejscu, w którym schowała ją w fałdach. Używając kamienia czarnoksiężnika na posiadłości, rzuca szybkie zaklęcie, które sprawia, że ręcznik się trzyma i chroni przed wzrokiem, gdy się rozbiera. Gdy skończyła, ręcznik owija się bezpiecznie wokół jej ciała.

Akko trochę się dąsa.

Po tym, jak Diana kładzie swoje ubranie i różdżkę na zlewie, kieruje się w stronę wanny. Akko niecierpliwie klepie powierzchnię wody, zapraszając ją do środka.

"Chodź, chodź ooooon!"

\- Akko - burczy. „Jeśli podejmiesz _jakiekolwiek_ wysiłki w zabawny interes, ja …”

\- Dianaaaa, nie zrobię tego! Obiecuję!

Akko wie, że to błogosławieństwo - _przywilej_ \- kąpać się razem z nią. Nie chce tego schrzanić, denerwując Diany.

Gdy Diana zrozumie, że Akko traktuje to poważnie, ostrożnie wchodzi do wody. Wanna jest dość duża, więc nie nadepnęła na nogi Akko, kiedy wchodzi.

Otulając się ręcznikiem, stopniowo zanurza się w wodzie, którą Anna pachniała olejkami lawendowymi i płatkami róży dla relaksu. Zaciąga zasłony tak daleko, jak się da, i wydaje długie westchnienie.

"Nie mogę w to uwierzyć..."

\- Ja też nie ~ - mruczy Akko. - To jak spełnienie marzeń! Ale dlaczego siedzisz tak daleko, Diano? Akko dąsa się w oddali, mając ją po jednej stronie wanny, a Dianę po drugiej. „Podejdź bliżej! Pozwól mi umyć ci plecy!”

„To nie będzie konieczne…” Diana spogląda w mglistą ciepłą wodę, wciąż czując ciepło na policzkach.

Akko zdaje sobie sprawę, że to dla niej dużo. Akko była wcześniej w saunie z Lotte i Sucy, a wcześniej jako dziecko brała kąpiel z przyjaciółmi. Ale może bezpiecznie założyć, że Diana nigdy w życiu nie robiła czegoś tak intymnego jak to z inną osobą.

Ostatnią rzeczą, na którą ma ochotę Akko, jest to, że czuje się bardziej nieswojo niż jest. Ale wie, że może pomóc Dianie poczuć się lepiej, gdyby dała jej szansę.

 _Muszę spróbować!_

Ale ona już wie, że próba nakłonienia Diany do opieki nad sobą nie zadziała. Więc Akko zmienia taktykę.

\- Diana? Myślisz, że mogłabyś mi pomóc umyć włosy? To zawsze ból.

Może Diana nie pozwoli się nią zająć. Ale nie odmówi pomocy innej osobie.

"Bardzo dobrze."

Stopniowo przybliża się do Akko. Brunetka odwraca się, oddając Dianie jej plecy. Czuje się winna oszukiwaniu Diany w ten sposób, ale wie, że na dłuższą metę przyniesie to korzyści obu stronom.

Akko podkręca nogi pod siebie i prostuje nieco plecy, gdy Diana staje za nią. Woda delikatnie chlapie, gdy się porusza, a potem nieruchomieje, gdy tylko to zrobi. Diana zaczyna od kolejnych przeprosin.

"Wybacz mi, jeśli moje umiejętności są poniżej normy. To mój pierwszy raz, kiedy robię coś takiego ..."

„W porządku! Nie mam nic przeciwko ~”

Akko wie, że Dianą prawdopodobnie zawsze opiekowała się jej matka lub pokojówka jako dziecko, ale nigdy wcześniej nie myła włosów nikogo innego poza własnymi.

Akko kręci ramionami, zachwycona faktem, że to się teraz naprawdę dzieje, że jest naprawdę sama z Dianą w ten sposób.

Oczywiście chciałaby, żeby okoliczności były trochę bardziej sprzyjające, ale Akko jest gotowa jak najlepiej to wykorzystać.

Wręcz przeciwnie, Diana nie jest taka beztroska. Jej umysł nieustannie powraca do myśli o cioci, świątyni, rytuale ...

Kręci głową. Przynajmniej na razie powinna postąpić zgodnie z sugestiami Anny i Akko i spróbować uspokoić swoje nerwy.

Zaczyna od ostrożnego zbierania mokrych włosów Akko z powierzchni kąpieli, wyrywając płatek róży, który przylgnął do jej warkoczy. Diana sięga po butelkę szamponu na pobliskiej półce i spienia ją w dłonie, po czym zaczyna masować włosy Akko.

Akko pozytywnie się topi.

Spędzili razem kilka sekretnych wieczorów, a Diana już wcześniej przeczesała palcami włosy. Ale nigdy w _ten sposób_ .

Delikatnie przesuwa paznokcie po skórze głowy Akko, zataczając palcami małe kółeczka, gdy rozprowadza szampon. Jest bardzo ostrożna, aby nie wciskać się zbyt mocno w obawie, że ją podrapie, i bardzo ostrożnie szarpie palcami, aby nie szarpnęła ani jednego kosmyka włosów.

Przez jakiś czas jedynymi dźwiękami były błogie westchnienia Akko, pluskanie wody i mydlane odgłosy dłoni Diany we włosach.

Aby mieć pewność, że wszystko w porządku, Diana odchrząkuje.

"Jak to jest?"

Odpowiedzią Akko jest przeciągły jęk.

„Mmmmn Di ~ a ~ naaaa ~ To cudowne ~ Jesteś w tym amaaaziiingg ~”

Przynajmniej jej komplementy zwiększają pewność siebie dziewczyny.

Diana kontynuuje to, co robi, jeszcze przez kilka minut, po czym zaczyna oblewać ciepłą wodę w dłoni i skrapiać ją na czubku głowy Akko, aby stopniowo spłukiwać mydliny.

Akko nigdy wcześniej nie lubiła długich kąpieli. Zwykle była na zewnątrz w mniej niż pięć minut. Ale jeśli od tej pory będzie mogła kąpać się z Dianą do końca życia, Akko wie, że się od nich uzależni. Musi przyznać, że teraz, kiedy poświęca chwilę, by to wszystko docenić, czuje się naprawdę przyjemnie i orzeźwiająco.

Diana jeszcze raz spłukuje włosy Akko, aż zniknie ostatni z białych bąbelków.

"Tam."

„Mmm, dzięki Diana…”

"Nie myśl o tym."

\- Hej, Diana?

"Tak?"

\- Czy to w porządku, jeśli się odchylę?

Szczerze mówiąc, Akko niczego nie pragnęła bardziej niż przytulanie Diany przez całą kąpiel. Ale wie, że jest to niezwykle intymna i osobista przestrzeń, a Diana jest już wystarczająco niespokojna, gdy wraca do domu. Nie chce impulsywnie pofolgować sobie kosztem Diany.

Ale Diana jest szczera, kiedy odpowiada.

"Tak."

Powoli Akko oparła się plecami o pierś Diany, opierając głowę na jej ramieniu.

Diana wsuwa ręce pod ręce Akko i obejmuje je wokół brzucha. Wzdycha i opiera brodę na ramieniu Akko, zamykając oczy.

Zasadniczo jest tak jak za każdym razem, gdy się przytulali. Kiedy myśli o tym w ten sposób, zamiast o tym, czym naprawdę jest, umysł Diany jest uspokojony.

A Akko nie może być bardziej komfortowa.

Zapachy lawendy i płatków róży zachęcają ją do relaksu, woda jest ciepła i uspokajająca, a obecność Diany ją otula.

Ale wciąż wyczuwa, że Diana nie czuje się dobrze.

Ledwo okazywała jej jakiekolwiek uczucia od czasu przybycia Akko tutaj, nawet teraz, kiedy są sami i mają do tego całkowitą moc. Wie, że Diana wciąż czuje się winna, że ją zostawiła.

 _To powinno być najmniejszym z jej dzisiejszych zmartwień_ .

Więc Akko kładzie ręce na dłoniach Diany pod wodą i zaczyna pocierać kciukami jej kostki. W cichym bezruchu łazienki, przyciśnięta do niej w ten sposób, Akko czuje bicie serca Diany na plecach. Jest twardy i gruby, ale w przeciwieństwie do niej jej oddech jest chwiejny.

Akko odwraca twarz w kierunku miejsca, w którym Diana spoczywa na jej ramieniu, z zamkniętymi oczami, jakby była z silnego wyczerpania. Akko uderza razem nosami, muska ją w policzek, a potem delikatnie całuje.

"Diana ...?"

Diana otwiera oczy - tylko po to, by Akko mogła je zobaczyć.

Akko wie, że się boi.

Przestraszona, że zraniła Akko.

Boi się ciotki.

Boi się, że nigdy nie będzie mógł wrócić do Luna Nova.

Z tych trzech rzeczy tylko jedna Akko wie, że może jej teraz pomóc.

„Diana. Teraz wszystko w porządku. Przed… kiedy odeszłaś, byłam zdenerwowana. Oczywiście, że tak. Nie rozumiałam, dlaczego odeszłaś tak jak ty. Ale teraz tak i nic mi nie jest. nie musisz się o mnie martwić ”.

Wyciąga jedną rękę z wody i sięga do tyłu, by przytulić bok głowy Diany, namawiając ją, by odwróciła twarz. Akko delikatnie całuje ją w usta.

Usta Diany zawsze były gładkie i nieskazitelne. Ale tym razem Akko może powiedzieć, że są trochę szorstcy, jakby ostatnio często je gryzła. Cofa się, a Diana wypuszcza długi oddech na jej szyję.

„Wybacz mi, Akko…”

"Już ci mówiłem, wszystko w porządku."

Akko odwraca się i obejmuje ją ramionami, wtulając twarz w kołnierz Diany.

Diana tym razem się nie powstrzymuje. Przyciąga Akko tak blisko, jak tylko może, i chowa twarz we włosach.

Akko słyszy i czuje, jak małe czkawki przesuwają się od górnej części klatki piersiowej Diany do jej gardła, aż głośno wymykają się jej z ust.

„Diana…”

Akko prawie nigdy wcześniej nie widziała jej płaczu. Czuje, że nie powinna patrzeć.

Więc po prostu mocniej przytula Dianę.

Łzy spływają po policzkach Diany i znikają we włosach Akko. Żaden z nich nigdy nie przedostał się do wody. Gdyby Akko nie wiedziała lepiej, mogłaby nawet nie oczekiwać, że Diana będzie płakać.

Robi wszystko, co w jej mocy, by ją przez to pocieszyć, wielokrotnie upewniając ją, że wszystko w porządku, że Akko nie jest na nią zła.

Przez kilka chwil w pokoju panuje cisza. Obie dziewczyny pozostają nieruchome. Nawet woda wokół nich nie porusza się. Jedyne dźwięki to cienkie, małe czkawki Diany co kilka sekund.

Akko przesuwa dłońmi w górę iw dół po plecach, po mokrych tkaninach ręcznika aż po nagie ramiona i wilgotne włosy.

„W porządku, Diano…”

Akko nie pozwoli jej wyjść z tej wanny, dopóki nie poczuje się lepiej. Diana będzie potrzebować całej swojej determinacji i skupienia, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z ciotką. Dlatego Akko przejmuje inicjatywę, aby ruszyć dalej.

\- Tutaj. Odwróć się. Pozwól mi umyć ci włosy.

Delikatnie namawia Dianę, by odwróciła się od niej, co pozwoli jej również ukryć twarz, otrzeć łzy, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

Diana wypuszcza kolejny drżący oddech. Bierze ręce pełne wody i zanurza w nie twarz, usuwając wszelkie ślady łez. Akko delikatnie głaszcze ją po plecach, aż się uspokoi.

Dopiero wtedy odzwierciedla wcześniejsze działania Diany. Wyciska szampon w dłonie i zaczyna go myć gęste, falujące włosy Diany.

\- Po prostu daj mi znać, jeśli cię skrzywdziłem, dobrze?

Wcześniej zajmowała się włosami innych ludzi. Ale nigdy Diany. Chce mieć absolutną pewność, że tego nie zepsuje.

Diana kiwa z uznaniem głową i spogląda przez ramię, ale na razie nie może się zmusić, by cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Akko zabiera się więc do pracy, mocząc co jakiś czas włosy Diany, kiedy masuje podświetlone loki, teraz pociemniałe przez wodę. Delikatnie gładzi paznokcie nad uszami Diany, pieszcząc linię jej włosów. Za każdym razem, gdy czuje delikatne splątanie wokół palca, Akko zastyga, by go rozwikłać, uważając, aby nie ciągnąć.

Przez jakiś czas wykonuje swoje zadanie, aż jest na etapie płukania.

Wtedy zauważa, że ramiona Diany znów się trzęsą, a maleńkie kropelki spadają z jej brody i znikają w wannie.

Serce Akko zamiera.

"D-Diana?" Akko wycofuje ręce, zanurza je w wodzie i niespokojnie kładzie ręce na plecach i bokach Diany. - Diana? A-wszystko w porządku? Nie skrzywdziłem cię, prawda? Przepraszam ...

„Nie…” szepcze. „Wcale nie, Akko… Przepraszam, że znowu cię martwiłem…”

\- W-więc o co chodzi? Co się stało?

Akko nie może znieść takiego widoku. Podsuwa się o cal, aż znajduje się obok Diany, po czym przyciąga ją bliżej do kolejnego uścisku. Diana zwraca kontakt, zmieniając twarz w kołnierz Akko.

„To tylko… ostatnia osoba, która myła dla mnie w ten sposób włosy… była moja matka… jakieś dwanaście lat temu…”

Akko trochę się napina. Cieszy się, że przypadkowo nie skrzywdziła Diany, ale nie jest pewna, jak zareagować.

„Och… P-przepraszam… ja-”

\- Proszę - mruczy Diana. "Nie bądź." Odsuwając się, unosi twarz i ociera łzy. „Jeśli już, powinienem przeprosić za tak częste emocje. W takiej chwili ...”

„N-nie, w porządku!” Akko gorliwie rzuca ramiona wokół Diany, wylewając przy tym kilka kropel wody. - T-możesz być emocjonalna, Diano! To twój dom! To twój _pokój! To_ znaczy, jeśli nie możesz być nawet emocjonalny we własnej łazience, to gdzie indziej?

Diana pochyla głowę, ale tym razem się uśmiecha.

\- Przypuszczam, że masz rację.

„T-tak…” Akko przytula ją po raz kolejny, przeczesując jej włosy i dół po plecach. - Czy na pewno wszystko w porządku, Diano?

\- Zapewniam cię. Czuję się teraz znacznie lepiej, Akko. Masz za to moją wdzięczność.

Jej głos się teraz zmienił. Jest w tym pewność, zaciekłość.

Kiedy się odchyla, Akko widzi, jak determinacja znaku towarowego ponownie rozjaśnia jej błękitne oczy. Jej postawa naturalnie się prostuje, a mdłości, które wcześniej ściskały jej żołądek, znikają.

Akko poprawia nastrój teraz, gdy wie, że Diana też czuje się lepiej. Oplata ramiona wokół szyi swojej dziewczyny i rozluźnia się na dłuższy, głębszy pocałunek.

Diana chętnie do niej dołącza. Teraz, gdy jest pewna, że Akko nie wini jej za to, że ją opuściła, Diana jest więcej niż chętna do wyrażenia i odwzajemnienia swoich uczuć jeszcze raz.

Pocałunek trwa chwilę, aż obie dziewczyny mają zadyszkę. Zaczerwienienie ich skóry nie jest już tylko spowodowane ciepłą wodą.

Mimo to Diana wie, że najlepiej byłoby, gdyby zebrały się, zanim Anna wróci.

"Chodź teraz."

Bierze obie dłonie Akko w swoje i wstaje, ciągnąc za sobą brunetkę. Pozwolili, by nadmiar wody spłynął z ich nasączonych ręczników i włosów, zanim Diana zrobi pierwszy ruch, by wyjść na dywan.

Akko trzyma ją za ręce, aby ją podtrzymać, aż odzyska równowagę, po czym Diana w zamian pomaga jej. Wręcza Akko duży suchy ręcznik, po czym bierze jeden dla siebie.

Po cichu zgadzają się, że będą odwracać się od siebie, wycierając się i ubierając.

Dopóki Anna nie przybywa z wypranymi sukienkami, Diana daje Akko parę zwykłych piżamów. Diana nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio sama nosiła te białe szorty i różowy top, ale na Akko wyglądają idealnie.

Dla siebie Diana zakłada niebieską jedwabną koszulę nocną, która jest miękka i lekka na jej skórze.

Obie dziewczyny nie spieszyły się z suszeniem włosów, składaniem ubrań i sprzątaniem łazienki, zanim boso wyszły z powrotem do sypialni. Diana patrzy na zabytkowy zegar na ścianie i przez chwilę rozważa.

\- Za godzinę kolacja. Nie wierzę, że Anna wróci na jakieś trzydzieści minut.

\- Ehhh? Co mamy robić do tego czasu? Akko jęczy.

Diana bierze ją za rękę i uśmiecha się.

\- Pozwól, że nadrobię to, że martwiłeś się wcześniej.

\- Hah? D-Diana, już powiedziałem…

\- Cicho. Chodź ze mną, Akko.

Diana prowadzi ją po sypialni, najpierw wyłączając główne światło i światło w łazience, zostawiając tylko zapaloną małą lampkę, aby oświetlić pokój, który jest teraz ciemny od zmierzchu.

Prowadzi Akko do okna i zaciąga zasłony, upewniając się, że nikt nie będzie mógł zobaczyć z zewnątrz, gdyby spróbowali.

Dopiero wtedy Diana zaczyna prowadzić Akko do sporego łóżka.

Serce Akko podskakuje do gardła, gdy wbija pięty w dywan.

"Co ?! BB-Ale Diana, wciąż jestem cały ociekający a-i-"

"W porządku."

„A-ale co z…”

„Anna zapuka, zanim wejdzie” - uspokaja ją Diana. - Daje nam dużo czasu na przygotowanie się. Nie martw się, Akko.

Akko przełyka, ale pozwala Dianie poprowadzić ją do łóżka.

Oczywiście nie mogła się _doczekać,_ żeby przytulić się z Dianą na tym wielkim, drogim materacu, odkąd tylko go ujrzała.

 _A-ale jeśli ktoś nas znajdzie ..._

Nie tylko zostałaby prawdopodobnie wyrzucona natychmiast na ulicę, ale wie, że Diana prawdopodobnie wpadłaby w poważne kłopoty.

 _A-w końcu ... Cavendish nie powinien być związany z kimś takim jak ja ..._

Widzenie się nawzajem i utrzymywanie ich związku w tajemnicy w szkole było wystarczająco ryzykowne. Ale teraz próbowali to zrobić dokładnie pod nosem dokładnie tych ludzi, których chcieli uniknąć.

 _H-jak Diana może być taka spokojna ...?_

"Akko."

„H-Huh ?!”

Diana zatrzymała się tuż przy łóżku.

\- Nie martw się. Zaufaj mi.

Akko wie, że Diana nie zachęcałaby do tego, gdyby nie była pewna, że będą bezpieczni.

 _Zgadza się. Powiedziała, że panna Anna wie o nas. Jest po stronie Diany._

Jeśli Diana - jedyna osoba na świecie, która ma pełne prawo się tym martwić - _nie_ martwi się tym, Akko sama nie widzi powodu, dla którego miałaby to robić.

Więc bierze głęboki oddech, a potem głośno go wypuszcza. Diana przewraca oczami.

"Dołączasz do mnie, czy nie?"

"Tak oczywiście!" Mając za sobą zmartwienia, Akko chętnie wspina się na łóżko. Odbija się na nim swoim ciężarem, śmiejąc się. „Ooooh ~ Ahahah! Heeheehee!”

„Ostrożnie teraz” - radzi jej Diana. Siada na skraju łóżka i powoli podnosi nogi, obserwując Akko z czułością w oczach. Specjalnie zmieniła oświetlenie w pokoju, aby wydzielało relaksujący rodzaj blasku, ale wygląda na to, że Akko jest na to zbyt podekscytowana.

Jednak gdy tylko Akko zdaje sobie sprawę, że Diana położyła się, by do niej dołączyć, czołga się w górę i w jej ramiona, opadając obok niej z głową na poduszkach.

„Ahhhhh, to jest jak w niebie ~ Fajnie jest nie zachowywać się, jakbyśmy się nie lubili”.

"W rzeczy samej." Diana dziobie nosem. „Jednak nasz czas jest ograniczony. Powinniśmy więc wyciągnąć z niego jak najwięcej”.

Akko mruczy, zgadzając się. Przytula się blisko Diany, ściskając ją w talii.

Nigdy wcześniej nie była z nią w takim stanie. Zwykle spotykali się o 2 nad ranem za jednym z budynków szkolnych lub coś w tym rodzaju. Ale nigdy nie dostali tego przywileju, by zwinąć się razem na wielkim, przestronnym łóżku, takim jak to.

„Tak jest o wiele wygodniej ~” śpiewa Akko. „Zwłaszcza po przyjemnej ciepłej kąpieli ~”

"Muszę przyznać, że się zgadzam."

Przez chwilę po prostu odpoczywają, oddychając razem, oczy ubrani. Ale wkrótce ręce Akko zaczęły wędrować, przesuwając się po plecach i ramionach Diany, by znów bawić się jej włosami.

Diana odwzajemnia przysługę, przyciągając Akko bliżej jej klatki piersiowej i przeczesując jej zwilżone warkocze. Całuje ją w skroń i po kolei czuje usta Akko na jej policzku.

Ich pocałunki wędrują po policzkach, nosach i czołach drugiej osoby, od czasu do czasu kierując się na jeszcze wysychającą grzywkę drugiej osoby.

W pewnym momencie Akko znajduje się z uchem przy piersi Diany, wsłuchując się w jej serce - powolne, stabilne, pewne. Nie tak jak wcześniej. Diana już się nie boi.

Akko przytula ją bliżej, po czym stopniowo wsuwa się z powrotem, aż staje twarzą w twarz z nią. Oczy Diany są teraz zamknięte.

Akko pozwala jej odpocząć przez kilka chwil, czuwając nad nią, wyzywając każdego lub czegokolwiek, co mogłoby jej przeszkodzić, aby zrobił to, co najgorsze.

Ale wkrótce coś mówi Akko, że ich czas dobiega końca. Wyzywająco delikatnie owija się wokół Diany w luźnym uścisku, a następnie trąca nosem ich nosy.

"Diana ...?"

Odchyla się do tyłu i patrzy, jak jej powieki trzepoczą w przyćmionym złotym świetle. Diana wydaje cichy, chrapliwy dźwięk w gardle.

"Hm?"

Akko przygryza wargę, muskając policzkiem Diany.

\- Czy wszystko będzie dobrze? C-z ciocią, to znaczy…?

„Akko, ja-”

Pukanie do drzwi ucina odpowiedź Diany.

"Panienka?"

Akko natychmiast odsuwa się, siada i biegnie po pokoju, otwierając zasłony, by udawać, że przez cały ten czas wygląda przez okno. Diana chichocze i siada, wygładzając włosy i koszulę nocną.

\- Wejdź, Anno.

Jej lojalna pokojówka czeka jeszcze kilka sekund, aby mieć pewność, że dziewczyny w środku są przygotowane, zanim ona wejdzie. Diana spotyka ją w połowie pokoju, dziękując jej za sukienki.

Anna z chrząknięciem zwraca na siebie uwagę Akko. Brunetka nieśmiało omija surowo wyglądającą pokojówkę i prawie chowa się za Dianą. Dziewczyna wręcza jej jasnoróżową sukienkę.

\- Tutaj. Ubierz się. Odwraca się do swojej pokojówki. - Anna. Jeśli chcesz, słowo.

\- Oczywiście, młoda damo.

Akko przyjmuje sukienkę i wraca do łazienki, ponownie włączając światło. _Dlaczego jestem taki płochliwy w stosunku do tej pani? Diana powiedziała, że już o nas wie ... Ale mam wrażenie, że mnie nie lubi ..._

Otrząsając się, Akko zaczyna zrzucać piżamy, które Diana pożyczyła jej na formalną różową sukienkę. Musi przez chwilę walczyć, aby się do niego dostać, aż się złapie.

"T-to jest jeden z Diany ..."

Stamtąd powoli wsuwa ręce w rękawy, zwracając szczególną uwagę na poruszanie się, aby nie naciągać materiału. Wchodzi w to tak bardzo, jak tylko może, ale nie jest w stanie dosięgnąć zamka błyskawicznego na plecach. Powoli otwiera drzwi i wraca do sypialni.

Wszystkie światła zostały ponownie włączone. Diana jeszcze się nie przebrała ze swoich zwykłych ubrań. Kiwa głową, kierując Akko do próżności, w której czeka na nią Anna. Akko narzeka, ale tupie i siada przed lustrem.

Pokojówka zapina jej sukienkę, potem sięga po szczotkę do włosów i zabiera się do pracy. Akko krzyczy w chwili, gdy czuje pierwsze szarpnięcie, zaciskając zęby i zaciskając pięści na kolanach, aż pobiela jej kostki.

"Yeeeee!"

\- Szczerze - burczy Anna zza jej pleców. - To mnie męczy. Nie odkładaliśmy pilnie tej sukienki tylko po to, żeby ją ponownie rozłożyć dla jakiejś dziewczyny nie wiadomo skąd.

Brwi Akko drgają.

„Um, słyszę wszystko, co mówisz…”

„I mówię to, żebyś mnie usłyszał” - odpowiada kobieta.

Diana obserwuje z daleka, ale nie zmieniła swojej sukienki.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko, Anno.

\- Młoda damo, twoja mama przygotowała tę sukienkę specjalnie na twoje jedenaste urodziny.

"Jedenasty?!"

Diana słyszy płacz Akko, ale kontynuuje, jakby tego nie zrobiła.

\- Nie mogę go już nosić, nawet gdybym chciał. Poza tym, kto wie, co by powiedziała ciotka, gdyby została w tym brudnym mundurze.

„Może tak być ...”

\- Po prostu odpuść, Anno.

Diana chwilowo odwróciła swoją uwagę od Akko, aby uspokoić swoją pokojówkę. Jednak jej oczy w naturalny sposób wracają do Akko, gdy dziewczyna zaczyna chodzić po pokoju.

-bezpośrednio do najcenniejszych przedmiotów Diany.

"Hmmm?" Akko nuci. - Diano, czy miałaś słabość do słodkich rzeczy?

A Diana może od razu stwierdzić, że słowa Akko i jej intencje nie są krzywdzące. Ale ona nie może się powstrzymać od obrony. Jej głos wybucha bardziej gwałtownie, niż by chciała.

"Nie dotykaj tego!"

Akko natychmiast się wycofuje, wyglądając jak wyrzuconego szczeniaka.

„S-przepraszam ...”

Diana próbuje się uspokoić po chwilowym zdenerwowaniu. Podchodzi do Akko i podnosi cenne pudełko z biżuterią, po czym się odwraca.

\- Będę pierwszy. Anno, zajmij się resztą.

"Oczywiście."

Po tym Diana odwraca się i kieruje do drzwi. Akko patrzy, jak podnosi sukienkę i wymyka się na zewnątrz.

 _Cholera ... myślę, że ją zdenerwowałem ..._

\- Pani - wzdycha Anna ciężko. - Chociaż boli mnie to, Młoda Dama wyznaczyła mi zadanie. Macha Akko z lekkim grymasem na twarzy. Akko walczy z tym z grymasem, gdy wraca do kobiety. Anna zaczyna dopasowywać do niej sukienkę, mamrocząc przez cały czas. - Boże, nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałam wiedźmy tak niegodnej troski. Czy naprawdę jesteś uczennicą Luny Nova?

Akko jęczy.

„Po prostu zostaw mnie w spokoju, jeśli tak cię denerwuję…”

\- To wykluczone. Młoda Dama zleciła mi tę pracę. Również…

Głos Anny bardzo stwardnieje, a Akko sztywnieje, odmawiając spojrzenia na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Kobieta krzyżuje ramiona i kręci głową.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć _,_ że _jesteś_ osobą, którą widzi Młoda Dama. Jednak ufam jej ocenie, więc musi być w tobie _coś_ wartościowego.

Akko wystawia język.

"Cóż, dzięki ..."

„Zajmie mi trochę czasu, zanim przyzwyczaię się do tego pomysłu” - burczy Anna. „Kiedy Młoda Dama pisała o tobie do domu, nie wspomniała nic poza tym, że była w związku z koleżanką z klasy. Byłem zdumiony, słysząc, że związała się z kimkolwiek. Chociaż motto Cavendisha brzmi„ Uczucie ”, młody Pani zawsze była bardzo nieufna wobec innych. Często trzyma się z daleka. Nigdy nie wyobrażałem sobie, że zobaczę dzień, w którym chętnie zaangażuje się w romans. "

\- C-cóż, nie jestem pewien, czy to było z własnej woli, dokładnie… - mamrocze Akko. „To po prostu… tak jakby się stało…”

„Nawet tego nie spodziewałam się” - mówi Anna. - Zawsze wolała być sama. Z pewnością ucieszyłem się, słysząc, że wreszcie znalazła kogoś w jej wieku, komu mogła się zwierzyć. Po prostu nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że będzie to niezdarna nie-czarownica, taka jak ty.

\- Cóż, przykro mi, że nie urodziłam się czarownicą! Akko prycha. - Ale Dianie chyba to nie obchodzi.

Ku jej zdziwieniu głos Anny złagodniał.

\- Rzeczywiście. Młoda Dama nigdy nie była osobą, która dyskryminuje, chociaż ze względu na jej tępy i uczciwy charakter oraz dystansowe tendencje, ludzie zaczynają wierzyć, że jest uparta. Zawsze tak było, nawet w dzieciństwie. co najmniej odczuwam ulgę, że znalazła kogoś, komu ufa. Zaczynałem się obawiać, że będzie sama zajmować się sprawami do końca życia ”.

\- Ale co w tym złego? - zastanawia się Akko. - Diana ma silną wolę i jest inteligentna. Zniosłaby sobie wszystko na własną rękę. N-nie znaczy to, że nie chcę z nią być! dodaje szybko.

Anna kiwa głową. - Chociaż zgadzam się z tobą co do samowystarczalności Młodej Damy ... Jestem pewien, że już teraz musisz być świadomy jej tendencji do przepracowywania się, często aż do zmartwień. Odziedziczyła tę cechę po swojej zmarłej matce.

"Późno...?" Akko przypomina sobie, co powiedziała wcześniej Diana podczas kąpieli, kiedy wspomniała o swojej matce i zaczęła płakać. "O..."

Anna pochyla głowę w żałobie.

„Młoda Dama straciła rodziców w młodym wieku. Ale nawet wtedy robiła dla nich wszystko, co mogła. Zawsze przynosiła lekarstwa lub wodę, często nalegając, by to ona zrobiła, a nie jedna z pokojówek. Nie spała wiele nocy studiowała magię, mając nadzieję na znalezienie zaklęcia, które mogłoby ich wyleczyć. W pewnym momencie sama zachorowała ... "

Akko sztywnieje, ale nic nie mówi. Anna wzdycha z niepokojem, kontynuując.

\- Myśleliśmy, że choroba jest dziedziczna. Obawialiśmy się, że możemy ją również stracić ... Na szczęście Młoda Dama cierpiała tylko na zwykłą grypę. Wyzdrowiała. Jednak jej rodzice nigdy tego nie zrobili. od tego czasu sama ”.

Kiedy tym razem się zatrzymuje, Akko czuje łzy w oczach i szybko je ociera.

„Cóż… nie jest już sama,” chrypi. „Diana ma wielu przyjaciół w Luna Nova. Ma wielu kolegów z klasy i profesorów, którzy się o nią troszczą. I ma mnie. Dlatego zamierzam ją sprowadzić z powrotem!”

Anna nie odpowiada od razu. Patrzy na Akko z surowym, ale poza tym nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy, jakby ją oceniając.

Akko nie wzdryga się. Poważnie myśli o przywróceniu Diany z powrotem, dla własnego dobra i dla dobra magicznego świata.

W końcu Anna zamyka oczy.

„Teraz zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego młoda dama została do ciebie przyciągnięta”.

„… Ech?”

„Jestem wdzięczny, że ma kogoś, kto będzie się nią opiekował podczas mojej nieobecności. Obawiam się jednak, że będziesz musiał zrezygnować ze swoich aspiracji, aby zabrać Młodą Damę z powrotem do Luna Nova. Jeśli nie zostanie głową rodziny teraz ród Cavendishów zginie. "

\- Hah? To niemożliwe…

"Może i będzie!" Anna szczeka, zbliżając się do niej. „Jeśli pani Daryl, zastępczyni, nadal będzie postępować tak, jak sobie życzy, zniknie niewielka pozostała część naszego majątku! Młoda dama musi zająć jej miejsce jako prawowity spadkobierczyni i przywrócić rodzinie dawną chwałę jako nowa głowa!”

Akko podnosi ręce w obronie.

\- A-ale dlaczego Diana miałaby wziąć na siebie całą tę odpowiedzialność _teraz?_ Jeszcze zanim skończy szkołę? Czy ta kobieta naprawdę jest taka okropna…?

Anna patrzy na nią gniewnie, ale w końcu się cofa.

\- Przypuszczam, że będziesz musiał sam to osądzić. Ale na razie chodź ze mną. Już prawie czas na kolację. Będziemy eskortować młodą damę.

Rzuca Akko parę butów, potem otwiera drzwi i wyprowadza ją z sypialni Diany. Akko podąża za nią do małej łazienki kilka drzwi dalej korytarzem, gdzie Diana najwyraźniej przebiera się w sukienkę i czesze włosy. Anna szybko puka do drzwi.

\- Młoda dama? Czy jesteś gotowa?

"Chwileczkę."

Akko czeka, aż drzwi się otworzą, zaciekawiona widokiem Diany w tej sukience. Gdy tylko wychodzi, szczęka Akko opada.

Jest taka sama jak jej sukienka na przyjęcie - o wiele mniej krzykliwa, ale nadal bardzo formalna. Jej włosy odbijają się blaskiem po niedawnym czesaniu, a jej postawa jest idealna jak zawsze.

Akko nie może uwierzyć, że to ta sama dziewczyna, która płakała w wannie pół godziny wcześniej.

Naturalnie Akko jest oszołomiona widokiem swojej dziewczyny w tak cudownych ciuchach. Przez ułamek sekundy zapomina o Annie.

"Wow! Diana, wyglądasz niesamowicie!" Podrywa się, by złapać obie ręce, chichocząc, pochylając się, gotowa pocałować ją w policzek. Ale zatrzymuje się, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że Anna patrzy na nią. „A-Ahh…” Wzdrygając się, Akko się cofa. "To znaczy ..."

\- Dziękuję, Akko - mruczy Diana. Postanawia skończyć to, co zaczęła Akko i zamiast tego całuje ją w policzek.

Anna nie komentuje. W rzeczywistości wydaje się to aprobować.

 _Och, rozumiem ..._ Akko narzeka do siebie. _Diana może mnie poruszyć, ale nie mogę jej tego zrobić ... Ale myślę, że to ma sens ... W końcu panna Anna opiekuje się tylko Dianą ... Muszę przyznać, że lubię ją za to, jeśli nic innego ..._

Po tych słowach cała trójka zaczyna iść korytarzami do jadalni. Akko udaje się trzymać dłoń Diany tylko przez minutę, zanim jej dziewczyna delikatnie się wyślizguje.

„Moje przeprosiny”, mruczy. - Ale nie mogę ryzykować, że nas tak zobaczą, Akko. Zwłaszcza przez moją ciotkę. Proszę się nie obrażać.

W jej oczach widać już poczucie winy, a Akko wie, że przypomina sobie wszystko, co zrobiła, by zdenerwować Akko przez ostatnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Ale Akko kręci głową i się uśmiecha.

\- W porządku, Diano. Rozumiem.

Wie, że Diana nie może pozwolić sobie na utratę czujności lub pokazanie jej słabości. Musi być skupiona i poważna w obliczu swojej ciotki i kuzynów.

Docierają do salonu tuż obok jadalni. Akko już słyszy dochodzące ze środka głosy ciotki Diany i ojca Andrew.

Anna wchodzi pierwsza i zaczyna wysuwać krzesła, aby Akko i Diana mogły usiąść. Zanim jednak Diana wejdzie do środka, Akko po raz ostatni wyciąga rękę i trzyma ją za rękę.

"Diana!"

Patrzy, jak Diana bierze głęboki oddech, po czym odwraca się do niej. Zdecydowanie w jej oczach kryje w sobie tylko odrobinę niepewności. Akko każe Dianie cofnąć się o krok, upewniając się, że są poza zasięgiem jej wędrujących oczu.

\- Diana - mruczy. „Cokolwiek się stanie, pamiętaj tylko…” Tym razem udaje jej się pocałować Diany w policzek. "Jestem po twojej stronie."

Diana jest jeszcze przez chwilę, a Akko może powiedzieć, że w jej umyśle i sercu krąży milion różnych myśli i emocji. Sekundę później Diana przyciąga ją w krótki uścisk, jakby to mógł być ostatni, jaki jej kiedykolwiek obdarzyła.

„Dziękuję, Akko…”

Akko ściska ją za plecy. Chce powiedzieć więcej. Chce teraz zabrać Dianę i zabrać ją z powrotem do Luna Nova.

Zrobiłaby to, gdyby Diana jej pozwoliła. Ale ona nie może.

Diana zbyt szybko ją puszcza, po czym odwraca się twarzą do pokoju, w którym czeka na nią jej ciotka.

"Więc chodź."

Prowadzi Akko do wystawnego pokoju, z żyrandolami nad nimi i bogatym, aromatycznym jedzeniem dookoła. Akko unika patrzenia na ciotkę Diany ze strachu, że może przypadkowo wpaść jej w oczy. Siada na swoim miejscu i jest wdzięczna, że jest obok Diany. Andrew zwyczajnie skinął jej głową z drugiej strony.

Akko potrzebuje chwili, by przyzwyczaić się do panującej tu atmosfery. W niczym nie przypomina jej własnej jadalni w domu i jest jeszcze dalej od stołówki w Luna Nova.

 _Powietrze jest takie duszne! Czuję się, jakbym się dusił! I wszyscy są tacy cicho! Dlaczego nikt nie mówi ?!_

Kiedy ponownie rozgląda się wokół stołu, jest całkiem jasne dla Akko, że tylko połowa siedzących tu ludzi chce być obecna.

Ciocia Diany i jej dwie córki wydają się być całkowicie wygodne. Jednak Andrew i jego ojciec zachowują się tak, jakby woleli wyjść, zamiast jeść. I nikt nie wydaje się bardziej niewygodny niż Diana.

 _To nie tak. Nie powinna się tak czuć we własnym domu!_

Ale Diana robi wszystko, co w jej mocy, aby nie okazywać obaw w wyrazie twarzy, postawie czy głosie. Gdy podaje się jedzenie, dziękuje grzecznie każdej służącej i służącej, a ciotka nawet nie rzuca im drugiego spojrzenia. Akko mruży oczy, ale odwraca wzrok, idąc za przykładem Diany i dziękując mężczyźnie, który oferuje jej jedzenie.

"Dzięki!" Jej głos ćwierka i odbija się echem po pokoju, a chrząknięcie Anny sprawia, że znów się zaciska.

Daryl wznosi toast, ale tylko jej córki włączają się z entuzjazmem. Akko czeka, aż Diana zacznie najpierw popijać zupę, a potem próbuje naśladować jej ruchy. Mimo że umiera z głodu, stara się wyglądać i zachowywać się jak prawdziwa dama.

 _Jak powiedziała Diana,_ _muszę zaimponować_ jej _rodzinie!_

Utrzymuje ten sposób myślenia przez około dziesięć sekund, dopóki nie będzie mogła cieszyć się swoim jedzeniem w sposób grzeczny. Zaczyna siorbać zupę, zajadać się chlebem i rozdzierać swój stek jak dzikie zwierzę.

Dopiero wtedy czuje, jak oczy Diany wwiercają się w bok jej twarzy. Akko spogląda na swoją dziewczynę i mocno przełyka.

 _Ups ..._

Ma zamiar wymamrotać przeprosiny, ale zanim to zrobi, po raz pierwszy odzywa się ojciec Andrew, pytając, dlaczego właściwie został tu dziś zaproszony. Ciotka Diany potwierdza, że ma dobry powód i zwraca się do służby.

Akko odkłada jedzenie, patrząc, jak kilka wozów wjeżdża do pokoju, wszystkie przykryte czerwonymi prześcieradłami. Daryl uśmiecha się.

\- Jestem pewien, że będzie co najmniej jedna rzecz, która cię spodobała.

Mrugając, Akko spogląda znad wozów na Diany. Jej dziewczyna się nie rusza. Jej oczy również są skierowane na wozy, a Akko może stwierdzić, że jej oddech jest zwabiony.

Jej kuzyni zaczynają ujawniać wszystko po kolei; wszystkie bardzo rzadkie, cenne, magiczne przedmioty. Akko nigdy wcześniej żadnego z nich nie widziała, ale widzi, że muszą mieć niewiarygodnie wysoką wartość, jeśli mieszkają w Domu Cavendishów.

Poświęca chwilę, by podziwiać pierwszy przedmiot, a potem drugi. Rzuca okiem na Dianę od niechcenia, ale jest zaskoczona warczeniem na jej ustach. Jej paznokcie wbijają się w sukienkę na kolanach, prawie na tyle, by ją rozerwać. Jej oczy są zwężone i płoną cichą furią.

To właśnie sprawia, że Akko zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nie są rzeczy, które ciotka Diany powinna próbować sprzedać.

Zwłaszcza nie ostatni.

Akko obserwuje, jak Gobelin odsłania się, odsłaniając osobliwy, tradycyjny haft przedstawiający czarownicę i jednorożca.

Wtedy Diana traci spokój i wydaje z siebie cichy dźwięk pogardy. Jej ramiona napinają się i wygląda na to, że wykorzystuje każdy strzęp swojej samokontroli, żeby nie rzucić się w górę.

Ale Akko ma coś innego do zaskoczenia. Ciotka Diany o tym wspomina prawie od niechcenia.

\- Dziedzictwo pierwszej czarownicy z Cavendish, nikogo innego jak tylko jednej z Dziewięciu Starej Czarownic, Beatrix the Affectionate!

„Eh ?!” Akko płacze. Słowa ledwo pamiętają w jej głowie. „Diana… jest potomkiem jednej z Dziewięciu Starszych Czarownic ?!”

"Dziewięć starych czarownic?" Andrew mamrocze. "Czy naprawdę warto dać się tak zaskoczyć?"

Akko milczy, pozwalając, by nowe informacje kłębiły się w jej umyśle.

 _Czy ... Czy to oznacza ... może Diana też może użyć Błyszczącej Różdżki ...?_

Gdy dorośli rozmawiają, Akko spogląda na swoją dziewczynę i stwierdza, że wciąż kipi. Ściszając głos, Akko kładzie dłoń na jej dłoni.

\- Diana? Wszystko w porządku?

Diana nie patrzy na nią, kiedy odpowiada; jej oczy są zbyt skupione na celu.

„To… to Gobelin mojej matki…” Jej głos jest jak lodowaty wiatr, smutny, ale ostry, a Akko czuje, jak dłoń Diany drży pod jej ręką.

Nie wie, co robić, ale przynajmniej odczuwa ulgę, widząc, jak Andrew i jego ojciec odchodzą, bez jakiegokolwiek zainteresowania jakimikolwiek magicznymi przedmiotami, które zostały im przedstawione. Oboje odchodzą bez drugiego spojrzenia na krewnych Diany ani na przedmioty na wózkach. Akko krzywi się, gdy kobieta próbuje zachęcić ich do ponownego przemyślenia.

„C-czekaj! Paul, proszę, czy nie mógłbyś wziąć przynajmniej jednego? O-Och, Andrew, czy żaden nie wzbudził Twojego zainteresowania? Tak, dam ci zniżkę!”

Diana nie może już tego znieść. Od tylu lat żyje w cieniu tej kobiety, zmuszona do milczenia z powodu starszeństwa i władzy Daryla w posiadłości.

Ale nie tej nocy. Nigdy więcej.

Po dzisiejszej nocy Dom Cavendishów będzie należeć do Diany. Nie zamierza pozwolić swojej cioci sprzedać jeszcze jednego cennego przedmiotu. Zwłaszcza coś, co kiedyś ceniła jej matka.

Diana nie powstrzymuje się, ani w swoim głosie, ani w swoich działaniach.

" _Dość!_ "

Podnosząc się, prawie przewraca swoje miejsce w trakcie. Jej ręce wyślizgują się z rąk Akko pod stołem i uderzają o powierzchnię, grzechocząc naczyniami. Diana nie tylko mruga, kiedy rzuca najbardziej wściekłe spojrzenie, jakie Akko kiedykolwiek widziała na swojej ciotce i kuzynach.

„O ile więcej musisz deptać po historii Cavendish, dopóki nie będziesz zadowolony ?!”

W przeciwieństwie do jej wściekłości, Daryl wydaje się niewzruszony.

„No, znowu zaczynasz” - wzdycha. „Jak wygląda twoja obsesja na punkcie starego, pracującego dla ciebie? Moja siostra przez te tradycje przez cały swój czas pomagała innym za darmo. A jak to się stało dla twojej matki? wynika z całej _mojej_ pracy ”.

Diana nie traci rytmu w odskakiwaniu.

"Wszystko, co zrobiłeś, to sprzedać bezcenne i cenne rzeczy, które nasi przodkowie zostawili nam dla pieniędzy! Czy nie jesteś dumny jako Cavendish ?!"

\- Hmph. Czy twoja „duma” może położyć jedzenie na stole? Pod tym względem naprawdę jesteś córką swojej matki.

Diana wyraźnie wzdryga się na ten komentarz.

Akko cofa się na swoim miejscu. Niczego nie chciałaby bardziej, niż wskoczyć i bronić Diany, ale wie, że to nie jest jej właściwe ani jej miejsce, aby robić coś takiego. Nie może znieść widoku Diany i wszystkiego, co ma w sobie, jak jest atakowana w ten sposób. Ale część Akko jest zadowolona, widząc, że walczy ze wszystkim, co ma.

Gdy Daryl kontynuuje swój werbalny atak, Akko nie spuszcza jej z oczu tylko Diany.

\- Skończył się wiek, w którym panowała magia. Ty także będziesz musiał zaakceptować tę rzeczywistość w odpowiednim czasie.

Nawet sama Akko wzdryga się na ten komentarz. Słyszała to samo wiele razy, na przykład od pana Fafnira.

Ale tak jak ona, Diana nie chce siedzieć bezczynnie i pozwolić, by era magii dobiegła końca.

Diana bierze głęboki wdech, a Akko może powiedzieć, że się uspokaja, chłodzi głowę tak bardzo, jak tylko może, kiedy wyciąga przekonanie z głębi serca.

\- Jestem w pełni świadomy twoich zamiarów, ciociu. Tak jak podejrzewałem, nie mogę dłużej zostawić tego domu w twoich rękach.

Daryl mruczy i unosi dłoń do brody.

\- Rozumiem. Dlatego w takim pośpiechu wróciłeś.

"Co masz na myśli?" pyta jedna z jej córek. Inni też się włączają.

\- Myślałem, że rytuał zostania głową rodziny może odbyć się tylko w nocy, kiedy gwiazdy się wyrównają, prawda?

Ich matka kiwa głową.

„A dziś jest ta noc, która przychodzi tylko raz na kilka lat”.

"Co?!" Obie jej córki i Akko wybuchają jednocześnie. Akko przełyka ślinę, widząc zaciekłą minę Diany.

 _W-więc dlatego wróciła tak szybko. Nigdy nie_ chciała _wyjeżdżać. Ona_ miała _na ..._

Diana napotyka zadowolone spojrzenie ciotki z determinacją i przekonaniem, a jej głos jest mocny i stabilny.

\- Dziś wieczorem przeprowadzę rytuał w świątyni i raz na zawsze ... zostanę głową rodziny Cavendish!

Ogłasza to jak proroctwo, które aż prosi się o zakwestionowanie.

A Daryl wydaje się bardziej niż chętny do zrobienia tego.

„Bardzo dobrze,” chichocze. - Ale nie wracaj do mnie z płaczem, jeśli coś się stanie. Wiesz, że magia w tej świątyni może być czasami nieprzewidywalna. Po tym odwraca się i klaszcze. „Służący, bierzcie się do sprzątania. I ktoś przygotowuje ubrania dla moich córek i mnie”.

Gdy służący od razu zaczynają działać zgodnie z ich rozkazami, Anna pozostaje nieruchoma. Diana wpatruje się w plecy ciotki, dopóki nie wyszła z jadalni. Dopiero wtedy pozwala sobie odetchnąć. Jej głos i wyraz twarzy złagodniały, gdy odwraca się do zaufanej pokojówki.

\- Anno, jeśli chcesz, przygotuj moje ubranie do rytuału.

Kobieta pochyla głowę.

\- Oczywiście, młoda damo.

Wychodząc, Diana odwraca się do reszty służących sprzątających pokój.

Dziękuję wszystkim. Przepraszam za moje zachowanie.

Ale inni mężczyźni i kobiety patrzą na nią z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- To my powinniśmy ci dziękować, młoda damo.

„Jesteśmy wdzięczni za przeciwstawienie się pani Daryl”.

\- Proszę, przywróć rodzinie Cavendish honor jako jej właściwą głowę.

Diana pochyla głowę.

„Tak zrobię”, przysięga. - Bez względu na cenę nie pozwolę, by nazwisko rodziny Cavendish wpadło w jej chciwe ręce.

Po tych słowach Diana odwraca się i kieruje do drzwi. Akko biegnie za nią.

"D-Diana! Zaczekaj!" Gdy wchodzą do pustego korytarza, Akko chwyta dziewczynę za nadgarstek i powstrzymuje ją. - D-dlaczego nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś, że jesteś potomkiem jednej z Dziewięciu Starszych Czarownic?

Diana spogląda na nią z ukosa.

"Nigdy nie pytałeś."

Policzki Akko puchną w ogromnym grymasie.

\- To nie ma znaczenia! Nadal powinieneś mi powiedzieć! To trochę wielka sprawa! Możesz pomóc mi znaleźć Słowa!

„Jak powiedziałem wcześniej,” przypomina jej Diana. - Tylko ty możesz spełnić ten cel, Akko.

„A-ale nie wiemy tego na pewno!”

"Uspokój się." Diana uspokaja ją małym pocałunkiem w policzek, a Akko wzdycha. „ _Państwo_ musi spełnić ten cel, a _ja_ musi spełnić obietnicy do mojej matki. I _będą_ stać obok głowy.”

Akko czuje się swobodnie po pocałunku tylko przez sekundę, zanim jej żołądek przewraca się.

\- Diana… Nie podoba mi się to… Co twoja ciocia miała na myśli, mówiąc, że magia jest nieprzewidywalna? Czy ten rytuał jest niebezpieczny?

Diana odwraca wzrok, wiedząc, że nie może dłużej ukrywać prawdy przed Akko.

\- Może to trochę niepewne. Ale muszę to przejrzeć.

„P-niepewna ?! Diana, nie! A jeśli coś się stanie? A jeśli zostaniesz zraniona?”

„To nie ma znaczenia, o ile zostanę następną…”

"To _ma_ znaczenie!" Akko płacze. - Diano, nie mów, że to nie ma znaczenia, jeśli zostaniesz zraniona! C-co ja zrobię ...? Łzy płyną i przelewają się, zanim zdąży je powstrzymać. Akko cofa się o krok, zakrywając twarz.

Diana czuje, jak wzbiera jej w piersi kolejny przypływ winy. Robiąc krok do przodu, delikatnie kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Akko. Powoli przyciąga dziewczynę do miękkiego uścisku.

\- Przepraszam, że znowu cię zdenerwowałem, Akko. Ale muszę to zrobić. Bez względu na wszystko. Ufam, że rozumiesz.

Akko jęczy jak dziecko, chowając twarz w kołnierzu Diany i chwytając się jej pleców i boków.

"W-to po prostu obiecaj mi ... nic ci nie będzie ..."

Diana milczy. Akko znowu jęczy.

„D-Diana-”

\- Nie chcę cię okłamywać, Akko. W związku z tym nie mogę złożyć takiej obietnicy.

Akko mocniej ściska plecy Diany.

\- W-to nie pozwolę ci odejść!

"Obawiam się, że nie masz wyboru."

Jej słowa są bolesne, ale wypowiada je w najdelikatniejszy sposób. Diana muska nosem policzek Akko i odsuwa się.

\- Możesz mi towarzyszyć aż do granicy świątyni. Ale ani kroku dalej. Każdy, kto przeszkodzi rytuałowi, zostanie surowo ukarany magią.

Diana ostatni raz ściska dłoń Akko. Potem puszcza i idzie z powrotem do swojego pokoju.

Akko nasłuchuje, dopóki jej kroki nie znikną. Pociąga nosem i szlocha, wielokrotnie wycierając twarz grzbietami dłoni, nie chcąc poplamić sukienki Diany.

 _Muszę coś zrobić ... Muszę jej jakoś pomóc ..._

Nie wie jeszcze, jak mogłaby to zrobić.

Ale wie, że coś wymyśli.

* * *

 **A / N: Przyznam, że nie mogłem się doczekać, żeby opublikować ten rozdział na temat sceny z wanną, odkąd napisałem go 4 miesiące temu haha**

 **Zapoznaj się!**


	4. Rozdział 10,11,12

[197](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/12579924/)Rozdział 10: Dzielenie się sekretami

**Kolejny dość długi rozdział, ale znowu jedyne miejsca, w których należałoby go przerwać, są za wcześnie lub za późno i sprawiłyby, że następny rozdział byłby zbyt krótki lub długi. Więc ten jest po prostu dłuższy haha.**

 **Większość tego rozdziału to tylko kanoniczne dialogi i wydarzenia, ale jest kilka linijek i scen, które wrzuciłem, a myślę, że spodoba ci się ~**

 **Zastrzeżenie: nie jestem właścicielem Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Rozdział 10. Dzielenie się sekretami

Akko potrzebuje więcej czasu.

Więcej czasu na wymyślenie planu pomocy Dianie.

Ale jedyne, co dostaje, to kilka chwil samotności, aby zmienić ubranie, a następną rzeczą, którą wie, jest już Diana na swojej drodze do zakończenia rytuału Cavendish. Posunęła się nawet tak daleko, że odeszła, nie mówiąc Akko, w nadziei, że nie będzie próbowała się wtrącać.

Ale przez przypadek Akko dostrzegła jej białe szaty powiewające na końcu korytarza i pospieszyła za nią.

"Diana!"

Andrew też ją śledzi, ale Diana też mu nie zwraca uwagi. Akko woła ją jeszcze kilka razy, a jej głos odbija się echem po kamiennych łukach podziemnego tunelu. Ale Diana w ogóle nie odpowiada ani nie ogląda się za siebie, dopóki Akko nie musi dosłownie do niej podbiec i krzyczeć jej do ucha.

\- Hej, poczekaj! Poczekaj, Diano! Powiedziałem, że nie mogę tego zaakceptować! Proszę, porozmawiaj ze mną! Czy naprawdę nie przeszkadza ci podejmowanie takiej decyzji? Wyciąga rękę i kładzie ją na dłoni Diany.

Ale białowłosa wiedźma nawet nie otwiera oczu. Odpowiada ze swoją zwyczajową aurą obojętności, tyle że tym razem Akko wyczuwa też coś innego. Niepewność.

\- Jak już powiedziałem, nie obchodzi cię to. Sprawa jest załatwiona.

\- C-co masz na myśli przez to, że mnie to nie obchodzi? Akko się rozmywa. - Diana, jesteś moją…! Ledwo udaje jej się się powstrzymać, przypominając sobie innych ludzi tutaj. - Wiesz, jesteś kimś, na kim mi naprawdę zależy!

Wie, że Anna jest świadoma ich związku, a Andrew ma przeczucie, ale Akko uważa, że i tak najlepiej jest się cenzurować. Mimo to wie, że Diana to rozumie.

A jednak kontynuuje, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Akko nie podda się tak łatwo.

"Ale-"

Czuje lekkie klepnięcie w ramię i podnosi wzrok i zauważa, że Andrew cicho prosi o kolejkę, by porozmawiać z Dianą.

"Masz rację, że Kagari Atsuko to outsider-"

Akko warczy, chcąc go obrócić, zanim pójdzie dalej.

\- Mimo to przebyła dużą odległość, by po prostu z tobą porozmawiać. Nie możesz jej przynajmniej usłyszeć?

Akko kiwa ostro głową, po czym otwiera usta, chcąc dodać do jego komentarzy.

Ale Diana ją pokonuje.

"Nie ma na to czasu."

Po raz kolejny Diana idzie dalej, nie oglądając się za siebie. Akko biegnie za nią z sercem w gardle. Wie, że z każdą mijającą sekundą traci coraz większe szanse na zmianę zdania Diany. Jej ton podnosi się w desperacji.

\- Diana! Przemyśl to! Czy nie jest coś, co zostawiłaś cofnięta w Luna Nova?

Zapada cisza. Akko patrzy, jak biały materiał szaty Diany kołysze się, gdy idzie, a potem nagle się zatrzymuje. Serce Akko podnosi się, modląc się, żeby zawróciła

"Ani jednego."

Odpowiedź Diany jest mocna i jasna. Nic jej nie powstrzyma.

Idzie dalej i zostawia Akko za sobą.

Oczywiście Dianie bardzo boli, że tak ją traktuje. Ale jej determinacja jest niezachwiana i niewzruszona. Nie może czuć niczego poza własnym gorącym pragnieniem, aby to osiągnąć.

Nareszcie drzwi są w zasięgu wzroku. Podąża za światłem świec Anny, aby do nich dotrzeć. Diana zaklęciem otwiera drzwi, a potem zwraca się do swojej lojalnej pokojówki.

„Proszę, zajmij się rzeczami, dopóki nie zakończę rytuału”.

\- Oczywiście, młoda damo.

Diana uśmiecha się lekko i pochyla głowę z wdzięcznością. Słyszy już kroki Akko zbiegającej za nią po schodach.

Diana porusza się szybko, by prześlizgnąć się przez drzwi i wyzywająco zamyka je za sobą. Wciąż słyszy w powietrzu ostatni krzyk swojego imienia, zanim wszystko ucichnie.

Diana jest jeszcze tylko przez chwilę, aby się pozbierać. Nie może pozwolić, by jej umysł powrócił do myśli o Akko lub Luna Nova. Chociaż jest pewna, że jej determinacja, by zostać następną głową rodziny Cavendishów, jest solidna, nie pozwala, by choć odrobina tej determinacji się rozpadła. Będzie potrzebować każdej jego uncji.

Ale wie, że ma na to bardzo mało czasu. Potrafi wyczuć pozycję księżyca i ocenić go na podstawie wyciekającego światła. Wciąga głęboki oddech i kontynuuje naprzód, opierając się chęci spojrzenia za siebie.

Wkrótce znajduje się w impasie. Ścieżka, którą musi podążać, brakuje znacznej części. Ale ona jest przygotowana. Ona _nie_ myśli to przez, choć może nie w dokładnych sposobów Akko oczekiwaliśmy.

Diana kuca i jeden po drugim wyciąga magiczne kamienie ze swojej szarfy, układając je w krąg wokół siebie. Właściwe jest, aby użyła tajnej sztuki przekazanej przez rodzinę Cavendish, aby pomóc jej w ukończeniu ich świętego rytuału.

 _"Loperial Ral!"_

Gdy tylko pnącza zamanifestują się i owijają wokół siebie, tworząc wystarczająco solidną ścieżkę, aby wypełnić lukę, Diana idzie naprzód. Ledwie poświęca sekundę, by sprawdzić siłę winorośli przed przejściem, utrzymując równowagę i patrząc przed siebie.

Właśnie dotarła na drugą stronę, kiedy coś usłyszała.

Zrozumienie, co to jest, zajmuje jej sekundę, łuski ślizgają się po winoroślach ...

To o sekundę za długo.

Z wściekłym sykiem wąż rzuca się, zanim Diana zdąży wypowiedzieć słowo zaklęcia, aby mu przeciwdziałać. Zza niej wyłania się drugi wąż, uderzając w tym samym czasie. W ułamku sekundy wystrzeliwuje zwoje wokół Diany, twarde łuski wbijają się w jej nagą skórę, napięte mięśnie zaciskają się najpierw wokół jej nóg, potem w talii i ramionach.

\- Te-te węże ... to moja ciocia-

Nad nią rozlega się kolejny syk, gdy wąż zacieśnia uścisk. Diana ledwie może złapać pół oddechu, zanim pochłonie ją ciemność.

* * *

Akko nie przestaje wzdychać, kiedy wychyla się na kamienny balkon, patrząc z roztargnieniem na dwór. Jej umysł powtarza ułamki tego, co powiedziała jej Anna, kiedy je odrzuciła.

 _Klejnot Wenus ... Zaćmienie Wenus ... Ugh, kogo to obchodzi? Coś jest na pewno! Diana nie może tak po prostu zostawić Luny Nova! Co zrobi do końca życia, jeśli tu utknie? A co z ... A co z nami ...?_

\- Myślisz o Dianie? Głos Andrew przerywa jej myśli. Akko prycha i nawet nie odwraca się, by na niego spojrzeć, gdy idzie. - Dlaczego chcesz ją ze sobą zabrać? Czy to tylko dlatego, że się nią interesujesz?

"Oczywiście nie!" Akko natychmiast do niego podchodzi, jej głos jest gwałtowny. „Myślisz, że to wszystko, na czym mi zależy? To tylko część powodów…” Szybko klepie obie dłonie w usta, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, co ujawniła. Andrew wzrusza ramionami.

\- Więc moje przypuszczenie było słuszne. Masz do niej uczucia.

"Ja nigdy nie powiedziałem-"

\- Nie martw się. Nie planuję was dwojga. Ale mimo to, czy jest jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego chcielibyście ją sprowadzić z powrotem? kaprys lub bez powodu. Ten jej wybór musiał nastąpić po dokładnym rozważeniu. "

\- Wiem, że… - mamrocze Akko. „Wiem, że jest tego typu osobą. Że pewnie myślała o tym od tygodni, zanim odeszła, ale…”

„Plus” - kontynuuje. - Jej upór nie pozwoli jej cofnąć się do słowa. Czy nie ma tylko jednej rozsądnej opcji? Musisz uszanować jej uczucia.

"To nie to!" Ton Akko podnosi się, gdy wzmaga się skurcz w jej żołądku. - Wszystko, co powiedziałeś, było słuszne, Andrew. Ale nadal nie mogę tego zaakceptować! Coś jest nie tak z Dianą, która właśnie rzuciła szkołę!

\- Czy to nie tylko twoje własne egoistyczne pragnienia?

Akko zaciska pięści i pochyla głowę, zaciskając zęby.

\- Może to… Ale mogę powiedzieć, że Diana nie _chce_ rzucić szkoły. Nawet jeśli nie chce z nikim o tym rozmawiać… Nawet ze _mną_ … W końcu byliśmy… ”Znowu ona zatrzymuje się, po czym zmienia bieg swoich słów.

\- Sam tego nie powiedziałeś? Diana nigdy nie porzuciłaby czegoś w połowie. Nie ma mowy, żeby przyjechała do Luna Nova bez chęci ukończenia studiów. Więc dlaczego miałaby po prostu porzucić?

„Jasne, Diana mogła zrobić wszystko od samego początku i może nie zostało jej nic, czego mogłaby się nauczyć. Ale Diana nie przyjechałaby do Luna Nova, gdyby nie miała powodu! Triskelion… Musiała być przynajmniej jedna rzecz, którą chciała osiągnąć! Coś ważnego dla niej! ”

Przez cały ten czas zastanawiała się nad tym w głowie, więc teraz zbyt łatwo jest jej to wyrzucić, prawie wszystko jednym tchem.

To jest dużo większe niż związek jej i Diany. Oczywiście Akko wierzy, że Dianie boli perspektywa zostawiania jej z Luną Nova, ale Akko wie, że jest w tym o wiele więcej. Po prostu nie może pojąć, _co_ .

Gdy echo jej zdesperowanego głosu zanika, Andrew odzywa się ponownie.

\- Mówiłeś, że może zrobić wszystko od samego początku? Nie dziwię się, że tak pomyślisz. Ale był czas, kiedy Diana zupełnie nie potrafiła używać magii.

Przez chwilę Akko jest pewna, że go przesłyszała.

„… Ech?” _T-nie ma mowy. Nie Diana_

„To było jeszcze, kiedy byliśmy dziećmi” - wyjaśnia. - Sam nie jestem pewien szczegółów. Wszyscy dorośli rozmawiali o tym, że Diana może już nigdy więcej nie używać magii.

Akko prawie nie może pojąć, że najlepsza uczennica Luny Nova nie była kiedyś w stanie władać magią.

\- Ale teraz ona jest…

\- Racja. Nigdy się nie poddała. Zrezygnowała z zabawy z dziećmi w jej wieku. Cały swój czas poświęciła magii. Nawet ja nie wiem, co rozpaliło w niej taką pasję.

Chwilę zajmuje Akko przyswojenie sobie tych informacji. Odwraca się na balkon, pozwalając, aby wiatr przedarł się przez jej grzywkę i upewnił się, że to jest rzeczywistość.

„Nigdy bym nie zgadł ...”

 _Nigdy mi o tym nie powiedziała ... Ledwo możemy być razem sami, ale kiedy jesteśmy, wszystko, co robię, to mówię o sobie ..._

„Miałeś rację w jednym” - kontynuuje Andrew. - Musiało być coś, co chciała osiągnąć. Chociaż kiedy zakończy rytuał, zostanie głową rodziny Cavendish. To droga, którą może wybrać sama i została wybrana, by to zrobić.

\- To nie znaczy, że musi…

„Zaczekaj, Meryl! Wracaj!”

Akko przerywa i odwraca się na dźwięk dwóch irytująco znajomych głosów.

\- Jesteś tego pewna? Mama kazała nam zaczekać w naszym pokoju.

\- Ale ona walczy z Dianą, Maryl. Martwię się, że będzie sama.

„Cóż, ja też…”

"Bzdury!" Akko może powiedzieć, że są tuż za rogiem. Jest tylko jedna droga dla niej i Andrew. Wymieniają szybkie spojrzenia i dochodzą do cichego porozumienia.

Jednocześnie każdy z nich wskakuje na kamienną balustradę i opuszcza się na małą półkę poniżej. Akko zmieniłaby ich oboje w jaszczurki czy coś w tym rodzaju, gdyby miała czas. Ale na razie po prostu wciąga brzuch i mocno przyciska się do kamiennej ściany, słuchając kuzynów Diany.

\- Nienawidzę tej dziewczyny. W najmniejszym stopniu nie jest sympatyczna. Zawsze taka była, nawet jako dziecko. Gdyby ktoś musiał to zrobić, ja bym to zrobił.

\- Nie ma mowy, żebyś pokonała Diany, Meryl.

"Wiem to!"

Przez chwilę panuje cisza.

 _D-Czy wyszli ...?_

Ale potem chór dopasowanych głosów.

"Mama!"

 _Bzdury! Ta pani znowu!_

\- Boże, czy nie powiedziałem wam dwojgu, żebyście czekali w swoim pokoju?

"Nie mogłem znieść tego zamkniętego tam!"

"Więc, jak poszło?"

\- Hmph. Oczywiście nie wymagało to prawie żadnego wysiłku.

"Wow, mamo!"

\- Ale mamo, nie zapominaj, jaka jest Diana.

\- Tak, nadal powinna być w stanie przebić się przez mniejszą magię.

 _Przełom?_ Akko myśli. _C-co to ma-_

\- Nie martw się - kontynuuje Daryl tym samym egoistycznym tonem. - Nikt nie może uciec z uścisku moich węży. Zapomnij o odprawianiu rytuału - Diana zabraknie czasu, zanim w ogóle dotrze do świątyni. Już nie mogę się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć wyraz jej aroganckiej małej buzi jutro rano.

Tym razem Akko i Andrew westchnęli cicho.

Ale szok Akko natychmiast przeradza się we wściekłość. Czuje, jak w jej żołądku gotuje się gorąco, obok czegoś równie namiętnego.

Strach.

 _Diana ..._

Teraz, gdy wie, że Diana jest w niebezpieczeństwie, nie może już dłużej tracić czasu.

Akko nawet nie czeka, aż trzy kobiety wyjdą z balkonu. Pośpiesznie zaczyna przesuwać się po półce, aż będzie mogła spaść. Biega, nawet nie zadając sobie trudu, aby sprawdzić, czy Andrew przyjdzie, czy nie.

 _Cóż, ta podstępna stara wiedźma! Powinienem był wiedzieć, że spróbuje wyciągnąć coś takiego! Muszę dostać się do Diany, zanim będzie za późno!_

Jest tylko niewyraźnie świadoma kroków Andrew za nią, kiedy pędzi z powrotem tymi samymi korytarzami, przez które została wysłana z powrotem. Podskakuje tak szybko, jak jej nogi mogą ją unieść, zlatując w dół po małych schodach i biegnąc tak mocno, jak tylko może, aż masywne drzwi są w zasięgu wzroku.

Obok nich, pilnie czuwając, siedzi Anna, która jest zaskoczona nagłym przybyciem Akko. Pośpiesznie wstaje jej na spotkanie.

\- Panno… C-dlaczego wróciłaś tak późno w nocy?

\- Proszę! Diana ma kłopoty! Musisz mnie wpuścić! Akko jest gotowa wtargnąć jej do środka, nawet bez pozwolenia, jeśli będzie musiała.

\- Co? Co za śmieszne…

"To prawda." Andrew dociera do nich, jego głos jest o wiele bardziej zrównoważony niż Akko, ale wciąż napięty z troski.

\- L-Lord Andrew? Anna spogląda na nich w obie strony.

\- Nad głowami Daryl rozmawia ze swoimi córkami. Zrobiła coś, co uniemożliwiło Dianie wykonanie rytuału.

Oczy Anny się rozszerzają.

\- Pani Daryl to zrobiła?

Akko może powiedzieć, że Anna traktuje ich teraz poważnie. Wie, że Anna nie zniesie niczego, co mogłoby stanowić zagrożenie dla Diany, więc wraca do rozmowy w nadziei, że uda jej się przekonać starszą kobietę.

„Powiedziała, że Diana nie byłby nawet w stanie dotrzeć do sanktuarium. To jest po prostu obok tych drzwi, prawda? Ty _masz_ mnie przepuścić!”

Ale pomimo desperacji Akko, Anna kręci głową.

\- Nie mogę. Jest naszym zwyczajem, że tylko członkowie Domu Cavendish mogą przejść.

Akko zaciska zęby. _Jezu! Czy nawet słudzy tej rodziny są tak uparci ?!_

"To nie jest czas na takie rzeczy!" ona płacze. - Coś złego może się przydarzyć Dianie, kiedy rozmawiamy!

Andrew ją wspiera.

\- To nagły wypadek. Jeśli naprawdę zatrzymali Dianę, wkrótce będzie za późno!

Akko wpatruje się w starszą kobietę. Anna jest teraz wyraźnie skonfliktowana, rozważając konsekwencje między złamaniem zwyczaju Cavendisha a działaniem na rzecz swojej kochanki.

„H-jednak mówi się, że straszliwa klęska spadnie na tych, którzy zakłócą rytuał…”

Akko wytrzymuje jej spojrzenie.

Ona nie mruga. Ona nie oddycha.

Właściwie to trochę ulżyło.

Jeśli przerażające nieszczęście jest wszystkim, o co musi się martwić ...

To _nic w_ porównaniu z tym, jak bardzo martwi się o Dianę.

Nie marnuje ani sekundy.

Jej buty uderzają o kamień pod stopami, gdy rzuca się do drzwi, wbijając w nie ramię z pełną siłą. Z chrząknięciem popycha się z całej siły.

Ponieważ nie zna zaklęcia, którego Diana użyła pierwotnie do otwarcia drzwi, jest to jedyny sposób, w jaki Akko potrafi coś zrobić. Popycha wszystko, co ma, każdą odrobinę siły, pozwalając, by strach podsycił jej mięśnie.

„C-chodź! Opennn!”

Kolejny łomot ostrzega ją, że Andrew dołączył do niej.

"Pomogę!"

Razem przepychają się ze wszystkich sił, aż się przebiją. Drzwi skrzypią i jęczą, gdy otwierają się tylko ułamek, ale Akko nie chce tracić więcej czasu na zmuszanie ich do dalszej pracy. Przesuwa się przez szczelinę i zaczyna biec, by zawrócić, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że Andrew za nią podąża. Prostuje plecy i unosi rękę, żeby go powstrzymać.

"Poczekaj tutaj, Andrew."

"Ale-"

\- Wiesz, ja też jestem czarownicą. Jestem odporny na nieszczęścia. Obiecuję, że sprowadzę z powrotem Dianę.

I jest coś jeszcze, coś, co mówi oczami, a nie głosem.

Musi to zrobić sama. Musi być z Dianą.

Jest wdzięczna, że to rozumie. Z uśmiechem cofa się.

"Rozumiem-"

"Zmieniłem zdanie!" Anna się denerwuje. "Zwyczaje-"

Ale Akko ma dość słuchania o zwyczajach. Odwraca się na pięcie i wdziera do ciemnych tuneli.

"Zwyczaje są po to, by je łamać!"

Z tą deklaracją odbijającą się echem za jej plecami, Akko pędzi ścieżką, którą obrała Diana.

Jest dość ciemno, ale jest tylko trochę światła do obejrzenia.

Na szczęście udaje jej się dostrzec zepsuty most, zanim ześlizgnie się z krawędzi. Potrafi powiedzieć, że prowizoryczna część jest zrobiona z winorośli, prawdopodobnie stworzonej przez Dianę.

Przełykając, Akko sprawdza jego wytrzymałość czubkiem buta, upewniając się, że wytrzyma co najmniej taką wagę. Kiedy trzyma, wyciąga różdżkę.

" _Metamorphie Faciesse!_ "

Znajomy przypływ zaklęcia przejmuje jej ciało, przekształcając ją w formę, do której jest bardziej niż przyzwyczajona w tym momencie. Biegnie po winorośli w swoim nowym ciele, dysząc cicho, oczy szeroko otwarte, wypatrując jakichkolwiek oznak ...

„… Ech?”

Winorośl pod jej łapami porusza się, kołysze. Ogłuszający syk rozdziela powietrze, sprawiając, że bolą ją uszy.

Ogromny wąż unosi głowę, spoczywają na niej krwistoczerwone oczy, z kłami tak długimi jak jej ciało.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Akko zatrzymuje się na łuskach i wycofuje, ale ciało węża chwieje się pod jej ciałem, powodując jej poślizg, poślizg i upadek. Chwyta czubek jego ogona, kiedy właśnie przekracza krawędź, i szarpie ją w górę ...

\- prosto w jego otwarte szczęki.

"Yaaaah!"

Machając w powietrzu, Akko zamyka usta i używa go jako odskoczni. Wtedy widzi resztę jego ciała, zwiniętego wysoko, zaciskającego coś.

"Tam ... Diana!"

Ledwo widzi twarz Diany spod łusek. Jest nieprzytomna, całkowicie bezradna w pułapce ciotki.

Akko narasta nowa fala buntu i determinacji.

Chrząkając, unika kolejnego uderzenia węża, potem kolejnego i kolejnego. Wszystkie trzy czające się węże ujawniają się, na zmianę próbując połknąć ją w całości. Jeśli zostanie ugryziona w tej formie, jad natychmiast ją zabije.

Więc Akko zmienia formy w coś trochę większego.

Najpierw ptak przelatujący nad ich wściekłymi głowami.

Potem coś większego niż to.

Choć raz, dobrze, że nie może latać jako słoń. Opuszcza cały swój ciężar na głowę węża trzymającego Dianę, sprawiając, że most prawie grzechota.

"Jak to?!"

Akko patrzy, jak jego cewki zwalniają się jedna po drugiej. Diana bezwładnie wyrywa się z jego uścisku i uderza w ziemię, ukryta za włosami i płaszczem.

"Diana!" Akko wrzeszczy. "Czy wszystko w porządku?!"

Tak się o nią martwi, że pozwala się rozproszyć. Pozostałe dwa węże uderzają, zatapiając kły odpowiednio w jej uchu i nosie.

"Ow, ow!" Akko krzyczy, czując ostre kłucie kłów przebijające jej skórę, a potem kwaśne oparzenie, gdy zaczynają pompować swój jad. Mimo to walczy. - Nazywasz to trucizną? Sucy nic nie ma!

Po raz kolejny zmienia postać, aż zamiast tego mocna skorupa żółwia przyjmuje ciężar ukąszeń. Ale nie sekundę później Akko znajduje jednego z węży kołyszących się w przód iw tył tuż przed jej twarzą z szeroko rozchylonymi szczękami. Wrzeszcząc i zawodząc, Akko cofa głowę tak daleko, jak to tylko możliwe.

"Iiiiyaaaaahh!"

A potem ostre zielone światło blokuje węża przed dotarciem do niej, paląc go, aż się wycofa. Inni szybko poszli w jego ślady.

Wizja Akko rozmywa się i słabnie, ale wie, że jest tylko jedna osoba, która mogłaby ją uratować.

 _Dzięki Bogu nic jej nie jest ..._

Teraz Diana może udać się do kapliczki i odprawić rytuał ...

Świat Akko staje się czarny, gdy upada na ziemię. Traci kontrolę nad swoim zaklęciem, a jej ciało wraca do swojej właściwej formy.

W międzyczasie Diana na chwilę łapie oddech, ręce wciąż drżą, a ciało i głowa wciąż ją boli. Ale widok Akko leżącej bez ruchu wywołuje w jej sercu tak straszny wstrząs strachu, że nie może już dłużej być nieruchoma.

"Akko!" Podnosząc się, biegnie na bok i pada na kolana, kładąc dłoń na plecach. „Akko… Akko!”

Diana ostrożnie wsuwa ręce pod siebie i odwraca Akko, trzymając ją na kolanach. Straciła już przytomność, a jej bladość nabrała obrzydliwego fioletowego koloru od jadu.

Diana delikatnie przesuwa dłonią po czole Akko, usuwając grzywkę i część potu. Na szczęście wciąż oddycha, ale Diana wie, że wymaga natychmiastowego leczenia. Schyla się, przyciskając usta do czoła Akko, a następnie bierze ją w ramiona i wstaje.

Diana udaje się do ukrytego w pobliżu tajnego szpitala i bez namysłu wybiera go na ścieżce prowadzącej do kapliczki.

Akko wiotczeje w jej ramionach. Jest niepokojąco cicha i spokojna, dwie rzeczy, których Atsuko Kagari nigdy nie jest.

Diana biegnie dalej, aż dotrze do celu.

Z wielką ostrożnością Diana kładzie Akko na jednej z kamiennych płyt. Wygląda teraz tak słabo, że zaledwie kilka minut wcześniej podskakiwała w każdym miejscu.

Diana powstrzymuje strach. Nie może pozwolić, żeby ją pochłonęło. W tej chwili musi myśleć i działać z jasnym umysłem i trzeźwą głową. Ze względu na Akko.

Odwracając się, staje twarzą do wielu stołów i półek wypełnionych różnymi przedmiotami. Butelki z płynami i serum, słoiki z roślinami leczniczymi i małe pudełka zawierające różne magiczne przedmioty, takie jak kamienie, nasiona lub gleby.

Wszystkie przechowywane tutaj mikstury i przedmioty to te, które studiowała wiele, wiele razy. Wie dokładnie, które przynieść, ile liści użyć, ile dokładnie kropli jakiej mikstury.

W ciągu zaledwie minuty stworzyła rodzaj miękkiej pasty, którą nakłada na liść, a następnie przenosi ją do Akko w dłoni. Siada na krawędzi kamiennego stołu i zaczyna malować nim palcem wskazującym, a następnie przesuwa nim po policzkach, nosie i czole Akko.

Pasta wchłania się w skórę i uwalnia do krwiobiegu lecznicze serum. Diana z pewnością pokryje najgorsze rany po ugryzieniu Akko, w tym ranę na prawym uchu. Używa każdego ostatniego kawałka pasty, rozprowadzając ostatni jej po nosie Akko, zanim zniknie w jej skórze.

Stopniowo przebarwienia zanikają, a jej bladość odzyskuje swój zwykły, zdrowy kolor.

Dla pewności Diana przyciska palec wskazujący i środkowy do wewnętrznej strony nadgarstka Akko, aby zmierzyć puls; na szczęście to we właściwym tempie.

Wzdychając z ulgą, Diana pochyla się nad swoją lekkomyślną dziewczyną i delikatnie całuje ją w usta.

\- Głupcze. Dlaczego przyszedłeś…?

Na chwilę opiera czoło o czoło Akko, zamykając oczy.

Diana wie, że nie ma już wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby dotrzeć do świątyni. Nie widzi sensu lamentowania nad tym bardziej niż musi.

Zamiast tego delektuje się obecnością Akko, jej serce uspokaja się, wiedząc, że wszystko z nią w porządku.

Po chwili Diana odsuwa się i siada, ale pozostaje przy Akko, czekając, aż się obudzi. Cicho czuwa, przeczesując palcami włosy Akko i delikatnie przesuwając paznokcie po policzkach. Pochyla się, by ponownie ją pocałować, kładąc dłoń na kołnierzu Akko, by obserwować lekkie unoszenie się i opadanie jej klatki piersiowej, gdy oddycha.

"Co ja kiedykolwiek zrobiłem, że zasłużyłem na ciebie ...?"

Zamykając oczy, uderza nosem w nos Akko. Pozostaje tam przez chwilę, aż z piersi jej dziewczyny wydobywa się cichy jęk. Oczy Akko otwierają się trzepocząc, oddech rozchodzi się po ustach Diany.

"Diana ...?"

Odsuwając się trochę, żeby dać jej trochę przestrzeni, Diana uśmiechnęła się lekko.

„Widzę, że twój absurd nie ma granic” - wzdycha. "Jak się czujesz?"

Akko podnosi się, a Diana trzyma ramię wokół jej pleców.

"J-nic mi nie jest ... I przepraszam. Próbowałem cię uratować ..."

„Rozumiem”, mruczy. Ponownie opiera czoło o czoło Akko. - Szczerze mówiąc, za każdym razem, gdy czuję się, jakbym się do ciebie przyzwyczaił ... nadal zadziwiasz mnie w nieoczekiwany sposób.

Jej głos jest miękki, przypominający. Akko nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała jej dźwięku w ten sposób. Ale kiedy wracają do niej wspomnienia z tego, gdzie teraz jest, nie może powstrzymać się przed głośnym wybuchem.

\- D-Diana! A co z rytuałem?

W tym momencie uśmiech Diany znika. Jej klatka piersiowa opada z kolejnym westchnieniem.

„Nawet gdybym teraz udał się do świątyni, zaćmienie Wenus dawno by się skończyło”.

Akko czuje, jak przerażenie ściska jej brzuch jak szczęki tych węży.

„C-co? Nie, to niemożliwe… Dlaczego mnie nie zostawiłeś? Czy to nie jest cały powód, dla którego tu jesteś? Więc dlaczego ?!”

Diana ucisza ją, kładąc dłoń na dłoni Akko i delikatnie ściskając.

\- Akko. Doskonale wiesz, dlaczego nie mogłem po prostu zostawić cię tam takiego, jakim byłeś. Jeszcze raz lekko odwraca twarz, pozwalając, by ich policzki się zetknęły. - Nie mogłem zostawić cię, żebyś zajął się twoimi obrażeniami. Poza tym, czy nie próbowałeś mnie przekonać, żebym _nie_ wykonywał rytuału?

Akko przygryza dolną wargę.

\- To znaczy byłem, ale… - Jej głos zaczyna pękać, ciężki od wyrzutów sumienia. "Przepraszam. To wszystko moja wina ..."

Diana kręci głową, przyciągając Akko nieco bliżej.

\- Nie ponosisz żadnej odpowiedzialności w tej sprawie. Po prostu nie byłem odpowiedni. Wpatruje się w kolana, jakby się wstydziła. Akko kręci głową, czując groźbę łez.

„Nie… Diana, nie mów tak…”

Brunetka unosi ramiona i delikatnie owija je wokół boków Diany. Uważa, aby nie ścisnąć zbyt mocno, ponieważ nadal widzi czerwone ślady łusek na swoich ramionach.

Diana powoli odwzajemnia uścisk, przy okazji owijając płaszczem Akko. Akko przyciska się do niej, przytulając się do niej. Wypuszcza kolejne westchnienie i czuje, że Diana robi to samo.

Przez chwilę żadne z nich się nie odzywa.

Akko zamyka oczy. Mimo że chciała powstrzymać Dianę przed odprawieniem rytuału, nadal nie może powstrzymać się od czucia się zdenerwowana i zła z powodu tego, jak się sprawy potoczyły. Czuje, jak serce Diany bije powoli, ale ciężko, obciążone jej niedociągnięciami. Akko jęczy w jej ramię i ośmiela się nieco ścisnąć jej uścisk.

Po chwili cofa się, decydując się na zmianę tematu rozmowy.

\- Hej, Diana? Gdzie w ogóle jesteśmy?

Diana obejmuje swoją dziewczynę luźnym uściskiem, ale jej wzrok unosi się, by przemierzyć ich otoczenie.

„Ten pokój był kiedyś używany jako tajny szpital. Zaczął się w średniowieczu i trwał przez poprzednią wojnę”. Jej oczy lekko błyszczą, jakby wspominała wspomnienia, które nigdy nie były jej własnymi. „Zawsze, gdy w pobliżu wybuchały wojny, moi przodkowie leczyli rannych swoją magią. Bez dyskryminacji obywatela od żołnierza, sojusznika lub wroga”.

\- Nawet ich wrogowie? Papugi Akko. Diana pochyla brodę w geście potwierdzenia.

\- Nieważne, kim byli. Ponieważ byli tacy, którzy się z nami nie zgadzali, stworzyliśmy to ukryte miejsce.

Akko ledwo może pojąć to, co słyszy, próbując sobie wyobrazić, jak musieli czuć się przodkowie Diany, gdy doszli do takiego stopnia w czasie wojny.

„To wszystko jest tak dużo ...”

Mija kolejna chwila ciszy. Diana pochyla głowę i wstaje, pomagając również wesprzeć Akko.

"Chodź ze mną."

Trzymając się za rękę Akko, odwraca się i zaczyna prowadzić cichym korytarzem, używając światła swojej różdżki jako przewodnika.

Diana zabiera ją do przestronnego pokoju o okrągłym kształcie, otoczonym regałami na książki. Woda kapie do basenów i kałuż, a pnącza zwisają z pokrytych mchem ścian, zakrywając sufit, przez który przenika słabe naturalne światło.

Winorośle łączą się na szczycie masywnego słupa, który stoi pośrodku, nadając ogólny wygląd dużego, ochronnego drzewa. Kufer jest misternie wyrzeźbiony z rzeźbą znajomej wiedźmy ...

Akko wpatruje się ze zdumieniem w otoczenie. To miejsce jest osobliwe. To prawie święte. Z pewnością wydaje się, że nie powinien tu być nikt inny poza tymi z krwi Cavendish.

„Co _to jest_ …?”

Diana puszcza rękę i kontynuuje naprzód, podczas gdy Akko wolniej podąża za nią.

„Całe 1500 lat historii linii Cavendish” - wyjaśnia. „Te książki stanowią kulminację badań moich poprzedników nad niezliczonymi formami magii leczniczej. Niestety, wiele z nich stało się przestarzałe wraz z postępem nauk medycznych”.

Oczy Akko wędrują po nieskończonych książkach rozsianych po tym miejscu, z których wiele jest uschniętych przez wodę i czas. Jej oczy powracają do filaru pośrodku i rzeźby wiedźmy stojącej spokojnie nad nimi.

\- Czy ona nie jest… jedną z Dziewięciu Starszych Czarownic?

Diana kiwa głową.

„Prekursorka Cavendish, Beatrix the Witch. Jej magia uratowała życie niezliczonym ludziom. Stworzyła też nasze motto założycielskie„ Uczucie ”. Żyjemy w czasach spokoju, a to miejsce nie było używane od lat. Moja matka Bernadette ciężko pracowaliśmy, aby zapewnić, że tak pozostanie ”.

Akko mruga i odwraca się do niej. Mimo że są razem od kilku miesięcy, Akko zdaje sobie sprawę, że prawie nic nie wie o Dianie. Dopiero tak wiele się o niej dowiedziała, odkąd przybyła do posiadłości.

"Twoja matka...?"

Pamięta, co Anna powiedziała jej wcześniejszej nocy. Akko wie, że to bardzo drażliwy temat dla Diany.

Nawet teraz Diana nie może zmusić się, by spojrzeć jej w oczy, kiedy tak czule o niej mówi.

„Miała słaby organizm i po latach forsowania się, zmarła zbyt szybko”. Zatrzymuje się, wciągając powściągliwy, cichy oddech. „Jestem naprawdę dumny z tego, co zrobili moja matka i przodkowie, a także z imienia Cavendish. Dlatego…”

Jej głos cichnie, a dłonie zaciskają się mocno na sukience. Akko patrzy, jak jej ramiona się garbią, a potem zaczynają drżeć wraz z głosem.

„Chciałem go chronić… aby zachować ten dom…”

Diana zamyka oczy, powstrzymując łzy.

Ona zawiodła.

Zawiodła swoich przodków i matkę.

I to ją boli, jak nic innego nie mogłoby ...

"Eh-?"

Nagle Akko uderza dłońmi w plecy Diany, trzymając je _mocno_ .

Diana lekko podskakuje i otwiera oczy, nieco zdziwiona. Ale nie może się powstrzymać od zaskoczenia ekstremalnym wyrazem twarzy Akko, łzami napływającymi do oczu i spływającymi po jej opuchniętych, czerwonych policzkach.

"Nie poddawaj się!" ona płacze. „Nadal możesz chronić ten dom!”

Diana boi się, że jeśli dłużej patrzy na Akko, może stracić panowanie nad sobą i również się załamać. Odwraca wzrok i nieśmiało cofa się o krok.

\- To już koniec. Nie ma szans, żeby to zrobić teraz…

\- Nie możesz tego powiedzieć, dopóki nie odejdziesz! Dopóki nie spróbujesz! _Musi_ być sposób! Akko się rozmywa. Jej uścisk na dłoniach Diany zacieśnia się z każdym słowem, a ona posuwa się naprzód po kroku, który Diana się wycofała, przysuwając się bliżej w swojej szczerości.

Ale nawet Akko może powiedzieć, że w tym momencie ją zaskoczyła, więc dostosowuje ton, nieco łagodząc swój głos, ale nigdy nie pozwala mu stracić pasji, którą czuje płonącą w piersi.

„Nawet po tylu latach nie miałam pojęcia, że miałeś taki serdeczny sen. To niesamowite! To wspaniały sen, Diano! Nie możesz po prostu zrezygnować ze snu, który jest dla ciebie tak ważny! Chroń to, co jest dla ciebie cenne! "

Jej oczy błyszczą, absolutnie błyszczą nawet w tym miejscu, przez które prawie nie przecieka żadne światło. Jej policzki są zaróżowione, a uśmiech od ucha do ucha.

Diana nigdy wcześniej nie odczuwała takiego niepohamowanego podniecenia i pasji. Akko zawsze w pewnym stopniu przychodzi z tych rzeczy, ale nigdy _tak dużo._

Serce Diany trzepocze, zawstydzona, że znowu pozwala sobie na zakochanie się w Akko.

„Akko…”

Nie może pomóc, ale zrobiła kolejny mały krok w tył. Przez cały ten czas usiłowała przyzwyczaić się do manier Akko, ale najwyraźniej to, czego Diana nauczyła się podczas jej bardzo odmiennego wychowania, wciąż koliduje z tym, jak chce zareagować.

Znowu zapada cisza, a ona nie wie, co powiedzieć, co zrobić, co poczuć. Jej serce wciąż wali, a dłonie Akko na jej dłoni są ciepłe.

Brunetka nie rezygnuje z uśmiechu ani na sekundę. Znowu się zbliża. Podczas gdy jej policzki są zarumienione z pasji, Diany są zaróżowione z innego powodu.

Nigdy tak naprawdę nie wiedziała, kiedy dokładnie zakochała się w Akko. W rzeczywistości prawdopodobnie nie był to przypadek szczególny ani wyjątkowy. To był stopniowy proces, coś, co wydarzyło się w czasie i podczas wielu spotkań.

Okazywanie tych uczuć mogło się objawić w szczególnym niezapomnianym pocałunku treningowym w bibliotece pewnego wieczoru ...

Ale narastanie emocji było powolne, skrupulatne i tak ukradkowe, że nawet Diana nie zdołała go wykryć, dopóki nie wciągnęła jej w to bez zamiaru puszczenia.

Znowu zatraca się w oczach Akko, tak jak tej pierwszej nocy w bibliotece, kiedy ich usta nieśmiało zderzyły się ze sobą w eksperymencie, który później okazał się pewnym rezultatem.

Ręce Diany drżą pod rękami Akko. Już nie ze strachu czy niepewności, ale z czystych _emocji_ . Pasja Akko przenika do atmosfery, przenosząc się na Dianę, dzieląc się z nią swoją energią i siłą woli.

Akko ponownie ściska dłonie swojej dziewczyny.

"A potem wracaj też do szkoły!"

„Ech…?”

„Możesz zrobić jedno i drugie! Zostań dyrektorem _i_ chodź do szkoły! To najlepsza opcja!”

Mówi to z taką pewnością siebie, z taką łatwością. Diana nigdy nie była tak pewna siebie; przynajmniej nie w taki sam sposób, w jaki Akko ma teraz tak głęboką wiarę w nią.

\- N-nie, byłoby niemożliwe ...

"Możesz _to_ zrobić!" Akko się rozmywa. Chociaż ta gehenna może powodować konflikt emocji Diany, to tylko napędza pasję Akko.

Akko z podekscytowaniem uderza razem w nosy, a potem usta, dając jej najszybszy, ale najsłodszy pocałunek.

"Jeśli ktokolwiek może to zrobić, to ty! Uwierz w siebie i swoje serce!"

Do tej pory ręce Diany były wiotkie w jej uścisku. Powoli unosi dłonie do góry, lekko trzymając się nadgarstków Akko.

„Uwierz w… moje serce…”

Czuje, jak ciepło znów rośnie w jej policzkach, aż zbiera się za jej oczami. Diana zawsze wydawała polecenia i doradzała. Miło jest choć raz posłuchać, przyjąć czyjąś propozycję.

Z cichym westchnieniem ciągnie Akko o krok, po czym puszcza ręce tylko po to, by owinąć je ramionami na plecach.

„Akko… dziękuję…”

Akko z cichym chichotem odwzajemnia uścisk.

\- Jesteś niesamowita, Diano. Możesz _to_ zrobić. Coś wymyślimy. Razem. Akko muska ich policzki, całując skroń Diany.

Ich chwila trwa na tyle długo, że mogą rozkoszować się wzajemnym ciepłem.

Ale wkrótce ich uwagę przyciąga osobliwe światło.

To nagła jasność w nieruchomym półmroku pokoju, świecąca na zielono, złoto i niebiesko. Kiedy dwie czarownice rozstają się, zdają sobie sprawę, że pochodzi z biodra Akko.

„Personel…” mamrocze. „Czy w pobliżu jest słowo…?”

W jednej chwili Diana jest tak samo zaskoczona jak Akko. Ale następnym razem wszystko jej się podoba.

„„ Kiedy tradycyjne i nowoczesne moce zmieszają się, otworzą się wrota do niewidzialnego świata… ”To powiedzenie było przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie. Moja mama nauczyła mnie go, gdy byłem bardzo młody. Teraz to wszystko zaczyna to mieć sens… ”Odwraca się tylko na sekundę, a jej oczy błyszczą wspomnieniami.

Akko przełyka.

\- Czy to piąte słowo? To związane z historią?

Białowłosa wiedźma kiwa głową.

\- Akko, _recytuj_ to! _Sybilladura Lelladybura_ .

Akko napotyka jej spojrzenie, a jej oczy płoną subtelną determinacją. To jej cichy sygnał, że jest przygotowana.

Diana woła ją, by powtórzyła pierwsze słowo zaklęcia.

„Sybilladulla…”

„ _Sybilladulla_ …”

„Lelladebura”.

" _Lelladebura!_ "

Laska zaczyna wypełniać się światłem i magiczną energią, gdy Akko unosi ją wysoko nad głowę. Światło wystrzeliwuje w postaci koloru, wznosząc się coraz wyżej w powietrze, a klejnoty samego pręta nadają fizyczną formę czemuś, czego wcześniej nie było.

Diana czuje, jak serce podchodzi jej do gardła, oszołomiona i przerażona tym olśniewającym pokazem surowej magii. Rzuciła wcześniej tysiące zaklęć, a inni byli świadkami jeszcze większej ich liczby. Ale nigdy nie widziała czegoś tak magicznego jak to.

Przypomina jej dzieciństwo, ten ciepły letni wieczór, kiedy podskakiwała na siedzeniu, a Carter ją obserwował, z oczami wlepionymi w błyszczącą scenę, gdy publiczność wokół niej wiwatowała ...

"O tak!" Podekscytowany krzyk Akko przywraca Dianę do rzeczywistości. Jej oczy są rozszerzone, odbijając wszystkie światła wirujące teraz w pokoju, z jedną masywną miotłą pośrodku. "To miotła rydwanu, Błyszcząca Salwa!"

Diana też to rozpoznaje. Wiele razy widziała, jak rydwan jeździ na tej miotle, choć nie w tradycyjnym sensie. Podczas jazdy miała tendencję do stania, surfując po powietrzu z łatwością, elegancją i podekscytowaniem.

Teraz ta sama miotła obniża się i lewituje przed nią. Głos Akko rozbrzmiewa w pobliżu.

"Weź to, Diana!"

Diana wpatruje się w podziw. Nad nimi sufit zaczął żarzyć się żarliwie zielonym światłem, chociaż nie widzi, co jest za nim.

„Tradycyjne i nowoczesne mocarstwa ... i brama do nieznanego ...”

A jej serce rośnie. Czuje bulgotanie z żołądka, unoszące się w jej klatce piersiowej i rozszerzające się, aż rozprzestrzeniło się na jej twarzy w szczerym uśmiechu.

Akko nigdy w życiu nie widziała piękniejszego widoku.

Przepełniona uczuciem zauroczenia, Diana wsiada na Błyszczącą Salwę, zwija nogi pod siebie i mocno ją trzyma. Akko piszczy wspierająco za nią, jej zapał jest namacalny, gdy wylewa się w powietrze. Wreszcie może pomóc Dianie spełnić jej marzenie-

Akko.

Mrugając, brunetka wyrywa się z zadumy i zauważa, że Diana odwróciła się do niej z wyciągniętą ręką w wyraźnym zaproszeniu i promiennym uśmiechem na ustach.

"Chodźmy razem!"

Akko bez wahania wyciąga rękę i chwyta ją za rękę.

"W porządku!"

* * *

**Od autorki: Zawsze będę trochę słony, że Trigger nie pozwolił nam zobaczyć Diany niosącej Akko w bezpieczne miejsce po tym, jak zemdlała ...**

 **Przykro mi, że musiałem to odciąć w samym środku wielkiej kulminacji (chociaż wszyscy wiemy, co się stanie), ale były tylko dwa możliwe miejsca, aby to odciąć, i to albo tutaj, albo gdzie indziej, Zrobiłem ten rozdział jak 2k słów, a następny 8k. Więc podzieliłem to, aby były nieco bardziej zrównoważone pod względem słów.**

 **Tak czy inaczej, następny rozdział jest wciąż pełen akcji i zawiera również moją dużą oryginalną scenę ~**

 **Zapoznaj się!**

* * *

* * *

[197](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/12579924/)Rozdział 11: Porażka i akceptacja

**W porządku, wracając do tego od miejsca, w którym skończyliśmy! Wiem, że nie będzie to tak intensywne, jak oglądanie tego w programie, ale starałem się, aby podczas czytania było to tak samo zabawne!**

 **Zastrzeżenie: nie jestem właścicielem Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Rozdział 11. Niepowodzenie i akceptacja

Diana pomaga Akko podnieść się na miotłę. Akko ustawia się tak szybko, jak to możliwe, owijając ramiona wokół brzucha Diany i blokując jej dłonie w miejscu. Jej serce wali w tył z powodu tego, jak bardzo jest podekscytowana.

Ale Diana jest sztywna i zdeterminowana, ponieważ chce, aby miotła przygotowała się do lotu.

Shiny Volley nie odlatuje jak inne miotły. Przechyla się do tyłu, kierując swoje włosie na podłogę i kierując je prosto w górę, podobnie jak statek rakietowy.

I to z odpowiednią szybkością.

 _"Tia Freyre!"_

Na rozkaz Diany wzbijają się w powietrze z zawrotną prędkością, nie pozostawiając nic poza echem wrzasków Akko.

Strzelają przez magiczną bramę, która się dla nich otworzyła i podążają prostoliniową trajektorią w górę, prosto do wierzchołka wrzecionowatego pnia drzewa. Diana podciąga się w górę, poprawiając swoją wagę, a wraz z nią Akko.

W ciągu zaledwie kilku sekund przebijają się przez wody powierzchniowe posiadłości Cavendish.

Szybują wysoko w nocne niebo, gdzie księżyc i gwiazdy emitują niesamowite fioletowe światło na całą posiadłość. Wiatr wieje w nich tak gwałtownie, że Akko ledwo może otworzyć oczy. Odwraca lekko twarz od pleców Diany, oczyszczając jej wizję z potarganymi białymi włosami, gdy otwiera oczy po kolei.

Diana na sekundę zmniejszyła prędkość, skacząc wysoko w niebo, aby zmienić swój kąt. Teraz celuje w posąg jednorożca kilkadziesiąt mil dalej i poniżej.

Akko udaje się spojrzeć w górę na księżyc, mrużąc oczy, by zobaczyć planetę poza nim. Z cichym westchnieniem woła do swojego towarzysza.

\- Tak! Diano, to znaczy, że _zdążyliśmy_ ! _Uweh_ -

W ułamku sekundy powietrze _wypływa_ z jej płuc, a Diana pozwala im spadać tak szybko, jak na to pozwala grawitacja, a wiatr rozdziera im policzki. Akko wrzeszczy, a jej głos urywa się w powietrzu, gdy trzyma się swojej dziewczyny na całe życie. W całym ciele czuje, jak mocno bije jej puls, ale nie jest w stanie stwierdzić, czy to jej, czy Diany. Prawdopodobnie jakieś błędne połączenie obu.

Diana podnosi ich w ostatniej sekundzie, rzucając się do przodu po wodzie, prosto w kierunku posągu. Próbuje ustawić się prawie równolegle do rączki miotły, zmniejszając ilość powietrza, które może na nią naciskać. Akko trzyma się jej pleców z całej siły, z zaciśniętymi oczami, gdy przecinają powietrze, a woda rozpryskuje się po ich kostkach. Diana wierzy, że Akko wytrzyma.

Nie odrywa oczu od zielonego blasku rogu posągu, ledwo się wzdrygając, gdy wiatr i woda smagają jej twarz.

Jest świadkiem chwili, gdy następuje zaćmienie, jasne światło nagle wylewające się z rogu jednorożca. Woda wokół nich zaczyna opadać, a następnie wznosi się wysoko w otaczające ściany, odsłaniając filary świątyni.

Diana pędzi naprzód. Teraz, gdy zaćmienie się zaczęło, jej czas już się kończy. Sekundy mijają, powietrze jest ogłuszające, jej serce wali -

Nagle na miotłach pojawiają się przed nią trzy postacie, wyraźnie ustawione, by zablokować jej drogę. Ciotka i kuzyni spoglądają na nią z daleka.

"Nie pozwolimy ci odejść-"

"dalej niż to!"

Jednocześnie podnoszą swoje różdżki i tną je w dół.

"Aeguil!"

Z powietrza wyłaniają się trzy potężne, czerwonookie węże, wystrzeliwujące do przodu jak błyskawice zmierzające prosto w ich kierunku. Akko otwiera jedno oko tylko na sekundę, by zobaczyć, jak masywne szczęki otwierają się szeroko wokół nich. Ponownie wrzeszczy, przygniatając się do pleców Diany, zaciekle obejmując jej żebra.

Ale Diana się nie waha.

Od razu ocenia kąty nachylenia węży i określa, gdzie będą dokładnie za sekundę. Ona rozpędza ich wstrząsającą miotłę o ułamek sekundy szybciej, idealnie wyczuwając czas.

Kolejny niesamowity przypływ prędkości sprawia, że strzelają przez ścieżkę szczęk węży na odległość włosa, zanim się zatrzasną.

Diana nie rzuca nawet drugiego spojrzenia swoim krewnym, gdy docierają do filarów i zaczynają schodzić na platformę świątyni.

Dopiero teraz Akko może wreszcie otworzyć oczy, zalane łzami po locie. Wciąż się trzęsie i czuje, jak serce Diany bije mocno na jej przedramionach.

Ale gdy syk powietrza przechodzi w cichsze opadanie, zastępuje go szum wody. Akko rozluźnia swój uścisk na Dianie, gdy unoszą się w dół, by wylądować, jej oczy są rozszerzone w zachwycie.

\- Czy to świątynia rytualna?

Ale zanim ona lub Diana zdążą odetchnąć kolejnym słowem, dobiega ich wściekły krzyk.

\- Powiedziałem, że nie pozwolimy ci odejść!

Gdy tylko wylądują, Akko odwraca się i widzi depczących po piętach krewnych Diany.

Ale zanim zdąży zareagować, bariera nagle odpycha ich trójkę - bariera, która nie została wzniesiona ani na nią, ani na Dianę. Trzy kobiety spadają z mioteł i bezradnie opadają na platformę.

Stopy Diany ledwie dotknęły ziemi, zanim ona już do nich biegnie. Akko nie ma nawet czasu, by zapytać, co robi.

 _Czy naprawdę będzie próbowała im pomóc?_

Akko rusza za nią, oczyszczając korzenie pod stopami, po czym zatrzymuje się.

Diana jest skamieniała przed nią, wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie z ciał jej krewnych wystają gliniane kończyny, a stwardniała kora krystalizuje się na ich ciele. Ich jęki agonii wznoszą się jak krzyki duchów, gdy ich ciała są wykrzywione, wyginając się w kształt drewna.

Akko z trudem przełyka ślinę i cofa się o krok.

\- Czy to… przerażające nieszczęście, które dotyka tych, którzy zakłócają rytuał…?

Korzenie drzewa nadal wspinają się wokół trzech kobiet, rozprzestrzeniając się na każdy centymetr ich skóry. Ich głosy drżą w wołaniu o pomoc.

„Diana…”

"S-ratuj nas ...!"

"Uratuj nas ... Diana!"

Serce Diany ściska jej się w gardle i wstrzymuje oddech, gdy patrzy z przerażeniem.

 _Ciocia ... Meryl, Maryl ..._

Wie, że kończy im się czas

Zaledwie kilka stóp dalej Akko krzywi się na widok przed nią, ale tylko na sekundę. Światło księżyca odbijające się w wodzie wokół nich zaczyna się przesuwać, wznosząc się wokół krawędzi jak klepsydra. I szybko rośnie.

\- Czy to może być… pozostały czas? Musimy się spieszyć, Diano! Akko rzuca się do przodu, by złapać Diany za rękę. Ale jej dziewczyna się nie rusza. Akko szarpie ją za nadgarstek. - Diana? Hej, Diana!

Ale oczy Diany nie są już skupione na kapliczce. Są tylko na jej cioci i kuzynach.

Akko ma zamiar ją ponownie zawołać, kiedy Diana odwraca głowę.

Jej oczy są dzikie. Tak zaciekli, jak Akko widziała ich wcześniej, kiedy Diana mówiła o swojej matce i przodkach.

Jej oczy są groźne, ale jej uśmiech jest łagodny.

Delikatnym pociągnięciem Diana uwalnia swój nadgarstek z uścisku Akko.

Akko puszcza.

 _Jestem ... takim idiotą ..._

Diana zupełnie zapomniała o rytuale, kiedy ktoś inny został narażony na niebezpieczeństwo. Nawet jeśli tym kimś był jej zwodnicza, chciwa ciotka lub jej samolubni kuzyni.

Serce Diany jest czystsze niż serce kogokolwiek innego. Wolałaby im pomóc, niż zakończyć rytuał.

Część Akko jest sfrustrowana nie do opisania. Ale druga część jest poruszona prawie do łez.

Patrzy, jak Diana wyciąga różdżkę, ściskając ją mocno obiema rękami. Jej ramiona unoszą się i opadają, gdy bierze głęboki oddech.

„ _Ennor Fiendennor!_ ”

Akko z podziwem patrzy, jak sztywne, przypominające drzewa konstrukcje odrywają się w fali światła, uwalniając krewnych Diany. Wszyscy trzej padają na ziemię, nieprzytomni, ale żywi.

Diana odetchnęła z ulgą.

Ale jest krótkotrwały.

Chwilę później sapie prawie boleśnie. Odwraca się, żeby sprawdzić, co ją otacza. Światło już sięgnęło po brzegi.

Diana dławi się cicho, patrząc, jak ostatni z nich znika.

Zaćmienie się skończyło.

Jej serce zatrzymuje się, a potem zaczyna wypełniać ciało tępym bólem.

To boli. Bardziej niż cokolwiek innego...

Światło wokół nich zniknęło, pozostawiając ich w ciemności. Jej kolana zaczynają się trząść, a dreszcz przebiega przez jej ciało. Diana pochyla głowę, akceptując swoją porażkę.

 _Po prostu ... nie był odpowiedni ..._

To prawie tak, jakby wiedziała o tym od samego początku.

Mimo to jest nieskończenie wdzięczna Akko za to, że pozwoliła jej zajść tak daleko. Musi jej podziękować ...

Kiedy Diana następnie otwiera oczy, znajduje słabe światło w ciemności. Akko wciąż się nie porusza, ze złamanym sercem wpatrując się w niebo. Światło od niej nie pochodzi.

Nie oddychając, Diana cofa się o krok i odwraca do drzewa na środku świątyni.

Tam, spowita zielono-złotym światłem, stoi postać kobiety.

Jej długie, ozdobne szaty opadają na podłogę, a jej soczyste falowane włosy mają taką samą długość. Na głowie ma znajomy kapelusz czarownicy. Jej uśmiech jest miły, a oczy pełne uczucia.

Oszołomiona tym, że stoi w jej obecności, Diana wydycha jej imię.

\- Lady Beatrix…?

Nagle bolesne bicie jej serca nie bolą już tak bardzo. Coś ciepłego i miękkiego obmywa ją tylko od spojrzenia w troskliwe oczy jej przodka.

Światła tańczą wokół jej boskiej postaci, wirując i migając jak świetliki magii.

Zaskoczona Diana patrzy, jak wizerunek Lady Beatrix zaczyna blaknąć, wyparowując w powietrzu, gdy blaknie światło.

Odeszła tak szybko, jak przyszła.

Diana ogarnia ciężka melancholia.

Ale wciąż ma to uspokajające uczucie w jej żyłach, wypełniając ją poczuciem milszego spokoju. Wszystkie emocje zwalczają się nawzajem, aż ona się trzęsie.

W pobliżu Akko w końcu odwraca wzrok od księżyca i gwiazd powyżej, by spojrzeć na nią.

„Diana…”

Akko nie widzi jej oczu. Fale poprzetykanych alabastrowych włosów zasłaniają twarz Diany, ukrywając jej wyraz twarzy.

Ale Akko wie. Ramiona Diany nawet nie drżą, ale Akko wie, że płacze.

„Diana…”

Akko wkłada Błyszczący Rod z powrotem do szarfy i chwiejnie robi krok do przodu. Otwiera szeroko ramiona i sięga do niej, przyciągając do siebie Dianę.

"Tak mi przykro..."

Pozwala Dianie schować się w jej ramieniu, stłumić jej drżący oddech, cienki i przerywany drobnymi czkawkami. Akko ściska ją za plecy, przytulając się do niej pod płaszczem.

"Przepraszam Przepraszam..."

Stopniowo Akko odsuwa ręce od pleców Diany, by owinąć je wokół jej ramion, delikatnie kołysząc tył jej głowy. Przeczesuje włosy delikatnymi, delikatnymi ruchami, muskając mokry policzek o bardziej amortyzujący policzek Diany.

Czuje, jak dłonie Diany zaciskają się na jej bokach, próbując utrzymać równowagę. Jej oddech jest urywany i słaby, gdy płacze tak cicho, jak to tylko możliwe.

Kiedy wreszcie odzyskuje głos, jest ledwie szeptem.

„Ja… _próbowałem_ …”

I to łamie serce Akko. Ona też szlocha, przytulając się do Diany mocniej niż wcześniej, utrzymując ją stabilnie.

„Zrobiłeś…” - potwierdza. - Próbowałaś, Diano. Próbowałaś z całego serca! I to… wystarczy… Jestem… Jestem z ciebie taka dumna, Diano…

Unosząc twarz, całuje policzek Diany.

Chociaż Akko początkowo naprawdę chciała powstrzymać Dianę przed odprawieniem rytuału, teraz bardzo jej tego żałuje. Teraz, gdy rozumie marzenie Diany i jak ciężko do niego dążyła przez całe życie ...

Akko przygryza wargę i gorzko szlocha.

„To niesprawiedliwe… Przepraszam, Diana…”

I chociaż Diana wciąż czuje ból w sercu, nie jest ono tak silne, jak sądziła. Nie może po prostu zapomnieć o wizerunku swojej prapra Beatrix, o cichym, spokojnym wyrazie jej oczu.

W pewnym sensie wydawało się to prawie jak ... akceptacja.

Chociaż Diana oficjalnie nie zakończyła rytuału, jakaś część jej czuje, że jest wystarczająco godna, aby spróbować ponownie podczas następnego zaćmienia.

Pamiętając o takiej możliwości, Diana wzdycha długo i odzyskuje przytomność.

"Akko ... wracajmy."

Lśniąca Salwa leży w miejscu, w którym upuściła ją wcześniej podczas lądowania. Diana prowadzi Akko za rękę i zajmują poprzednie pozycje. Ciotka i kuzyni mają własne miotły, na których mogą odlecieć, gdy już przybędą. Na razie Diana daje im pewność, że wkrótce się obudzą.

Gdy tylko Akko jest na miejscu za nią, Diana ponownie czuje ramiona dziewczyny na swoim brzuchu. Uścisk jest mocny, ale brakuje mu siniaków z wcześniejszych czasów. Akko chowa twarz w płaszczu Diany, wciąż płacząc do siebie.

Rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na świątynię, Diana spokojnie wyrusza w noc. Przez cały czas nie podnosi wzroku i żadna dziewczyna nie mówi ani słowa.

Zanim dotrą do posiadłości, wszyscy służący oraz Andrzej są na terenie posiadłości, czekając na jej powrót. Diana ląduje z sercem pełnym poczucia winy, wyznaje swoją niezdolność do wykonania rytuału.

To Akko wyjaśnia, dlaczego zabrakło jej czasu.

\- Ratowała ciotkę! ona tłumaczy. „I jej kuzyni! Dlatego Dianie zabrakło czasu! Ponieważ ich uratowała…” Akko pociąga nosem i ponownie ociera oczy, mocno ściskając dłoń Diany. Białowłosa wiedźma pochyla głowę do stojących przed nią ludzi.

\- Wszyscy macie moje najgłębsze przeprosiny. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że wszyscy polegaliście na mnie, aby…

"Panienka!"

Diana wzdycha i spogląda w górę i zauważa, że jej służąca biegnie w jej stronę.

"Ania?"

Kobieta podchodzi do niej z podnieceniem, starając się zachować spokój.

\- Dzięki Bogu wszystko w porządku. Nie ma znaczenia, jeśli ukończyłeś rytuał. Liczy się tylko to, że jesteś bezpieczny przed pułapkami pani Daryl.

Diana pozwala jej spojrzeć na oświetloną księżycem trawę.

\- Wszystko w porządku. Jednak nie udało mi się…

"Nonsens!" Anna z namiętnym płaczem kładzie dłonie na ramionach swojej kochanki, namawiając Dianę, by podniosła głowę. - Młoda damo, wszyscy jesteśmy świadomi, że zrobiłaś wszystko, co w twojej mocy. To z powodu sztuczek pani Daryl została ci udaremniona. Mimo to nadal ją uratowałaś, zamiast ukończyć rytuał. Na twarzy starszej kobiety pojawia się chwiejny uśmiech. - Mogę cię zapewnić, że nikt z nas nie byłby bardziej dumny, nazywając cię głową naszej rodziny.

Serce Diany wali.

"Ale nie jestem-"

„Może nie w tym roku” - ciągnie Anna. "Ale na pewno z czasem."

Diana znów czuje ciepło w oczach, gdy rozgląda się po podwórku na te wszystkie znajome twarze, ludzi, którzy ją wychowali, kiedy jej rodzice już nie mogli. Nie chce płakać przy nich. Chce być silna, jeśli pewnego dnia ma ich przewodzić.

Ale chociaż jej łez nie widać, są one nieco słyszalne.

„Wszyscy… macie moje najgłębsze podziękowania…”

Każdy z nich do ostatniego pochyla głowy. Nigdy nie zaakceptują nikogo innego.

Po wszystkim, co zostało powiedziane i zrobione, Anna wprowadza swoją kochankę z powrotem do domu, aby trochę odpoczęła. Akko nadal mocno trzyma dłoń Diany, idąc za nim, mamrocząc na pożegnanie z Andrew, gdy przechodzi.

Gdy Diana i ona są wprowadzani z powrotem do środka, rezydencja ma teraz inne uczucie niż wcześniej. Raczej Akko rozpoznaje, że to ona sama emituje tę aurę.

To uczucie, które odczuwasz po tym, jak coś, czego niecierpliwie oczekiwałeś, już się skończyło. Wszystko wygląda trochę nudniej, brzmi trochę ciszej. Jej zmysły wyczerpują się równie szybko, jak energia w jej ciele, ale wykorzystuje resztki swoich sił, by mocno trzymać dłoń Diany.

Przez cały powrót jej dziewczyna nie podnosi głowy. Akko wie, że Diana pogrąża się we własnych myślach. Już ma się odezwać, żeby coś powiedzieć, kiedy Anna ją pokonuje.

"Tęsknić?" Odwraca się, by spojrzeć Akko prosto w oczy. - Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz, że zapewnię ci bezpieczny pokój, w którym będziesz mógł spędzić resztę nocy.

Akko opada, a ona zamyka ją z grymasem.

„Dobra…” _Nie obchodzi mnie, jakie to bezpieczne! Znajdę sposób, żeby wrócić do Diany!_

Ale zanim zacznie planować sposoby ucieczki, Anna zatrzymuje ich przed bardzo znajomym pokojem.

„Pani”, mówi do Akko. „Proszę o ciszę przez resztę nocy i rano przygotować się do wyjazdu”.

To pokój Diany.

Anna otwiera drzwi i wpuszcza ich z małym uśmiechem na ustach. Akko wzdycha z ulgą i rzuca jej wdzięczne spojrzenie. Anna musi wiedzieć równie dobrze jak ona, że Diana nie może znieść tej nocy samotności.

Gdy cała trójka wchodzi do środka, Anna zaczyna przygotowywać dwa komplety bielizny nocnej dla dziewczynek, a Akko pomaga Dianie zdjąć płaszcz.

Diana mówi tylko, żeby podziękować służącej za czyste ubranie, po czym znika w łazience, żeby się przebrać.

Kiedy Akko ponownie zostaje sama ze starszą kobietą, sztywnieje, gdy Anna chrząka, zwracając się o jej uwagę.

\- Ufam, że rozumiesz, że to nie czas na zabawne interesy, panno. Młoda dama naprawdę potrzebuje kogoś, na kim może się oprzeć.

„Wiem o tym”, warczy Akko. - I oczywiście nie ma zabawnych spraw! Nie jestem chuliganem, wiesz! Zaopiekuję się nią najlepiej, jak potrafię…

Anna musi być w stanie wyczuć prawdę w jej słowach, ponieważ przestaje jej drażnić.

\- I za to jestem bardzo wdzięczny. Możesz robić to, czego ja nie mogę. Możesz jej pomóc, kiedy nieuchronnie nie mogę być obecny. Dlatego musisz zrobić dla niej wszystko, co możesz zamiast mnie.

\- Tak - przysięga Akko. - Ale zrobię to też dla siebie.

Anna po raz pierwszy kiwa głową z aprobatą.

Gdy tylko drzwi łazienki się otwierają i Diana pojawia się w swojej niebieskiej koszuli nocnej, Akko zmienia swoją kolej. W mniej niż trzydzieści sekund próbuje wydostać się z brudnych ubrań i wejść do tych czystszych, by móc ponownie być z Dianą o sekundę wcześniej.

Kiedy wraca do głównego pokoju, Diana odprawia pokojówkę na noc.

\- Dziękuję ci, Anno. Za wszystko. Dobranoc.

Anna pochyla głowę.

\- Dobranoc, młoda damo. Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować, nie wahaj się zadzwonić.

"Dziękuję Ci."

Tuż przed wyjściem Anny Akko zwraca jej uwagę i wysyła jej niemą wiadomość:

 _Nie martw się! Zaopiekuję się nią!_

Anna ostatni raz kiwa głową. Dopiero wtedy wychodzi i zamyka za sobą drzwi.

Gdy tylko Akko i Diana znów zostają same, Diana odwraca się w stronę swojego łóżka, gasząc wszystkie światła w pokoju, aż jedyną rzeczą, którą można zobaczyć, jest czyste światło księżyca. Siada na skraju łóżka, twarzą do okna i spogląda w górę.

Srebrne światło księżyca maluje jej skórę w blasku kości słoniowej, jej alabastrowe włosy podkreślone gwiezdnym pyłem, jej niebieskie szaty potargane jak pióra gołębi.

Anioł. Ona jest naprawdę aniołem.

Akko prawie czuje się nieśmiało, zbliżając się do niej teraz, jakby dotykanie jej lub rozmawianie z nią mogło spowodować jej zniknięcie. Ale ona podchodzi do łóżka i cicho siada obok niej.

Akko nie wie jeszcze, ile Diana jest gotowa znieść. Dlatego ucieka się do absolutnego minimum, aby położyć rękę na swojej. Palce Diany drgają lekko w kontakcie, ale wkrótce odwraca dłoń do góry, żeby splątać palce z Akko.

Nie minęła nawet pełna minuta, odkąd Anna ich opuściła, ale kiedy Akko patrzy na twarz swojej dziewczyny, zauważa, że spływają jej świeże łzy. To sprawia, że ona też zaczyna płakać.

„Diana…” Jej głos znika w ciche powietrze jako szept, błaganie. "Diano, nie ... nie płacz ..."

Ale gdy tylko złoży prośbę, sama Akko załamuje się na nowo. Schyla twarz na ramieniu Diany i obejmuje ją ramionami, delikatnie, ale stanowczo.

"Przykro mi, że tak się potoczyło ... Przepraszam ..."

Przez dłuższą chwilę w pokoju słychać tylko stłumione skomlenie Akko. Ale niedługo poczuje, jak ręka obejmuje jej plecy.

\- Tak jak ja - mruczy Diana. - Przepraszam… przepraszam, że cię martwię, Akko. To nigdy nie było moim zamiarem.

"To ... nie ma znaczenia," wzdycha Akko. „Ty… Twoje _marzenie_ -”

\- Być może na razie został przełożony - mruczy Diana. "Być może byłem jeszcze za wcześnie."

Jej słowa wywołują w Akko przypływ nostalgii. Zupełnie jak to, co usłyszała od profesor Ursula przy Fontannie Polaris.

Ona i Diana nie straciły swoich marzeń. Muszą tylko dążyć do nich i trochę bardziej urosnąć, zanim będą mogli do nich dotrzeć.

Teraz, gdy Akko to rozumie, podnosi głowę i widzi Dianę uśmiechającą się do księżyca. I nie jest to wymuszony czy bolesny uśmiech. Akko od razu widzi, że to prawdziwy. Ona też nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu.

Osuszają nawzajem łzy i wyciągają nogi na łóżko. Wychylają się do przodu i ocierają się o nos.

Całują się w srebrnym świetle księżyca, delikatnie i cicho.

Kiedy łzy ustały, ściągają koce i układają się pod spodem.

Akko czeka chwilę, chcąc odpocząć Dianie, jednak najpierw jest dla niej najwygodniejsza. Dopiero wtedy Akko przysuwa się i zwija obok niej.

Diana owija ramiona wokół ramion Akko, muskając dłońmi i opuszkami palców jej policzek, szczękę i szyję.

Z kolei Akko ponownie obejmuje ją w talii, przyciskając się do brzucha. Wie, że prawdopodobnie spowodowała ból Diany na tej szalonej przejażdżce na miotle, więc teraz Akko próbuje złagodzić ból, delikatnie ugniatając palce w bokach i plecach.

Diana składa jej pocałunek z uznaniem na czole.

Całe życie spała sama w tym łóżku. Nawet w noce, kiedy szczególnie desperacko szukała towarzystwa, pocieszenia. Zaraz po śmierci rodziców Diana miała straszne koszmary i od miesięcy nie spała dobrze.

To prawie tak, jakby posiadanie Akko teraz z nią było jak wszechświatowy sposób na zrekompensowanie całej nocy, którą spędziła samotnie płacząc.

To jeden z pierwszych kilku razy, kiedy spali obok siebie od początku ich związku. W końcu było tylko tyle okazji, by wkraść się do ich dormitoriów, kiedy ich koledzy z drużyny spędzali noc gdzie indziej.

W tamtych czasach ani Akko, ani Diana nie spali naprawdę mocno, ponieważ zawsze istniała ciągła możliwość, że można ich znaleźć. I nigdy nie mogli się tym w pełni cieszyć, ponieważ jeden z nich musiałby wstać i wyjść przed wschodem słońca. Zawsze był pośpiech lub ryzyko.

Ale nie tej nocy.

Pomimo gorączkowych wydarzeń, które miały miejsce, Akko chce się tym cieszyć tak bardzo, jak tylko może, i chce, aby Diana też się tym cieszyła. Tak bardzo, jak tylko może po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło.

Po chwili podnosi wzrok ze swojego miejsca wtulonego w pierś Diany, szukając jej twarzy. Jej oczy są nadal otwarte, patrzy tępo przez okno, oszklone od myśli i wspomnień.

Kiedy Akko przykłada ucho do piersi, słyszy, jak serce Diany wciąż bije szybko, jakby przeżywała wszystko od dzisiejszego wieczoru od nowa. Akko ostrożnie pociera dłonie w górę iw dół po plecach swojej dziewczyny.

"Diana ...?"

Jedyną odpowiedzią jest urywany oddech na jej końcu.

Akko ściska ją trochę mocniej i mówi trochę głośniej.

"Diana?"

Diana z westchnieniem wyrywa się z transu. Odsuwając się o kilka cali, spogląda na swoją dziewczynę.

\- Przepraszam. Potrzebujesz czegoś, Akko? Mogę…

\- Musisz się uspokoić - mówi stanowczo Akko. - I _odpocznij_ , Diano.

Jej słowa pozwalają Dianie uświadomić sobie, jak bardzo podniecona pozwoliła sobie na powrót. Dla _Atsuko_ _Kagari_ się pytać kogoś _innego_ , aby się uspokoić ...

Klatka piersiowa Diany opada z kolejnym długim westchnieniem.

"Przepraszam..."

Akko jest zbyt zaskoczona, by od razu odpowiedzieć. Słyszała, jak Diana mówi tak nieformalnie tylko kilka razy. Tylko wtedy, gdy jest naprawdę zdenerwowana, naprawdę zmęczona i naprawdę szczera.

Akko przyciąga się bliżej, zakrywając każdy centymetr ciała Diany swoim własnym.

\- W porządku. Nie musisz przepraszać, Diano. To… _ostatnia_ rzecz, jaką musisz teraz zrobić. Wciska się w bok jej szyi, składając delikatne, drobne pocałunki na jej skórze. „Musisz się uspokoić. Odpocznij, Diano. Możesz pomyśleć o wszystkim rano. Ale na razie…” Mruga na nią błagalnymi oczami.

Diana ponownie wypuszcza powietrze, gdy napotyka jej ognisty kasztanowy wzrok. Wie, że Akko ma rację.

Diana tuli ją blisko i całuje w czubek jej głowy.

„Akko-”

\- Cicho - mamrocze Akko. - Nigdy więcej gadania. Nie będę spał, dopóki tego nie zrobisz.

Diana wzdycha ponownie. Ma o wiele więcej do powiedzenia Akko, ale przypuszcza, że większość z tego może poczekać do rana.

Ale jest jedna rzecz, którą można powiedzieć tylko teraz.

"Dobranoc."

W ten sposób Diana zamyka oczy.

Akko pozwala na komentarz, przesuwając się odrobinę, by jeszcze raz pocałować usta Diany.

"Noc, Diana."

Wraca na swoje poprzednie miejsce, przytulając się ciepło do kołnierza, owinięta kocami i objęciami Diany.

Akko również przytula ją blisko i dotrzymuje przysięgi, że jeszcze nie zasypia. Ma otwarte oczy, patrząc na plamy księżycowego światła namalowane na ścianie.

Nie może się powstrzymać, ale tylko trochę się dąsać. Część niej wciąż jest zdenerwowana, że Diana nie była w stanie spełnić swojego marzenia.

 _Mogła mieć! Ona_ będzie _w stanie jeśli jej ciotka nie ingerować! To niesprawiedliwe!_

Ale jej złość nie trwa długo. Mimo wszystko Diana wydawała się raczej akceptować wynik, więc Akko nie może pozwolić sobie na wściekłość. Ona również wzdycha.

 _Cóż ... przynajmniej w ten sposób zabieram ją z powrotem do szkoły. Nieważne co. Jeśli nie może jeszcze spełnić swojego marzenia o byciu głową rodziny, może dalej żyć swoim marzeniem o zostaniu jeszcze bardziej niesamowitą czarownicą niż jest!_

Kiedy Akko podejmie wszystkie te decyzje w swoim umyśle, zdaje sobie sprawę, że puls i oddech Diany znacznie spowolniły. Dla pewności - szepcze za nią Akko.

"Diana?"

Ale nie ma żadnej odpowiedzi. To, że Diana nie odpowiada, może tylko oznaczać, że naprawdę śpi.

Akko musi się tym rozkoszować przez kilka chwil.

Z tych kilku nocy, które spędzili razem w przeszłości, kiedy mogli razem zasnąć, Diana nigdy nie wyszła jako pierwsza. Akko zawsze najpierw zasypiała. Nigdy nie mogła cieszyć się uczuciem, że daje swojemu partnerowi ten przywilej, pozwalając Dianie zasnąć, czując się bezpieczna i chroniona.

Akko wtula się w jej ramię i potrzebuje dłuższej chwili, by docenić to wszystko: porcelanową skórę Diany, jej kaskadowo białe włosy, jej koszulę nocną w kolorze kości słoniowej, jej równy oddech, jej spokojne bicie serca.

W tej chwili wszystko w niej jest takie miękkie, takie spokojne. Nie ma się czym martwić, nie ma o czym myśleć, nie ma się czym denerwować.

Akko chciałaby, żeby Diana czuła się tak swobodnie przez cały czas, kiedy ona też nie śpi.

 _Zrobię co w mojej mocy, żeby jej pomóc, kiedy tylko będę mógł. Nieważne co._

Z tą cichą przysięgą ziewa, nie mogąc dłużej mieć otwartych oczu.

Akko wtula się ciasno w ramiona Diany, zostawiając za sobą gorączkową noc, a resztę zostawia na jutro.

* * *

**Od autorki: Nadal jestem zdenerwowany, że serial nigdy nie pozwolił nam zobaczyć, jak Akko i Diana wracają do posiadłości po tym, jak Diana nie ukończyła rytuału. Czy możesz sobie wyobrazić, co przegapiliśmy? Akko i Diana cicho, powoli lecąc do tyłu, Diana nawet nie podniesie głowy, przez cały czas Akko próbuje wymyślić coś do powiedzenia. Stworzyłoby to tak dobrą scenę w anime ...**

 **Więc zrobiłem własną wersję i dodałem 10 funtów puchu.**

 **Zapoznaj się!**

* * *

* * *

[197](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/12579924/)Rozdział 12: Dom

**To wszystko w zasadzie moje oryginalne rzeczy, ponieważ nigdy nie widzieliśmy faktycznego powrotu Diany do Luna Nova, było to po prostu sugerowane / zakładane. Świetnie się bawiłem, pisząc to.**

 **Zastrzeżenie: nie jestem właścicielem Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Rozdział 12. Strona główna

Słońce zaczyna wschodzić dopiero po kilku krótkich godzinach.

Diana budzi się, gdy pierwszy promień światła wpada do pokoju, ale nie ma jeszcze energii, by wstać z łóżka. Przez jakiś czas po prostu trzyma Akko blisko siebie, zamykając oczy i wdychając swój zapach, który pachnie niczym wolność.

Chce, żeby spała jak najdłużej, ponieważ Diana odsyła ją dzisiaj z powrotem do Luna Nova. Ale sama Diana zostanie tutaj, więc może nadzorować sprawy w swojej rodzinnej posiadłości, nawet jeśli nie jest to oficjalna głowa.

Długo i ciężko zastanawiała się nad tą sprawą.

Myślała, że zdecydowała się na tę decyzję.

Ale teraz, zaledwie kilka minut po przebudzeniu, jej oczy zaczynają wypełniać się wodą na myśl o zostaniu w tyle. Kocha swój dom i wszystko, nad czym pracowała jej matka i przodkowie. Ale równie mocno pokochała Lunę Nova oraz jej przyjaciół i profesorów. Wybór między nimi szarpie ją za serce w najbardziej nieznośny sposób.

Zaczyna cicho płakać, ale nie chce z tego powodu obudzić Akko. Diana ostrożnie wymyka się spod śpiącego uścisku Akko. Akko nieświadomie jęczy w proteście, więc Diana naciąga na siebie koce, aby zapewnić jej jak największy komfort.

Z tym Diana zaczyna chodzić po swoim pokoju, pakując dla niej torbę Akko.

To dziwnie przyjemne uczucie, gdy chodzi po swoim pokoju cichymi krokami, starając się nie obudzić kogoś, kto wciąż śpi w jej łóżku.

To coś, czego Diana nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyła. Ale jakaś jej część wierzy, że pewnego dnia może się do czegoś takiego przyzwyczaić.

Kiedy skończyła pakować rzeczy Akko dla niej, Diana wycofuje się do łóżka i siada na krawędzi. Akko oddycha cicho, jej włosy są trochę zmierzwione od snu, ale to najcichsza i najspokojniejsza Diana, jaką kiedykolwiek widziała. Delikatnie gładzi palcami rozczochrane włosy Akko, przesuwając nimi po policzkach. Kiedy mówi, jej głos jest niczym więcej jak szeptem.

\- Dziękuję, Akko. Za wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiłeś. Pochylając się do przodu, Diana całuje dziewczynę w czoło.

Potem najciszej jak potrafi wymyka się do łazienki, by przygotować się na nadchodzący dzień.

. . .

Kiedy Akko w końcu otwiera oczy, cała sypialnia jest zalana słońcem. Ale zanim będzie mogła się zastanawiać, która jest godzina, jej umysł jest wypełniony znacznie bardziej znaczącym pytaniem.

"Diana?"

Łóżko jest nadal ciepłe, ale tylko według własnego wrażenia Akko. Podnosi się i rozgląda po pokoju, ale Diany nigdzie nie ma.

Akko wstając chwiejnie z łóżka, dokłada wszelkich starań, by znów było schludnie, zanim odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że jej torby są w pełni spakowane. Ale nie wygląda na to, żeby Diana spakowała dla siebie jakieś torby. Akko zaciska zęby.

"Wracasz ze mną. Musisz ..."

Ociera twarz ramieniem, po czym wygrzebuje ubranie i przebiera się tak szybko, jak tylko może. Wybiega z pokoju, szukając Diany, wiedząc, że musi gdzieś tu być.

Przeszukanie posiadłości zajmuje jej trochę czasu, ale w końcu znajduje ją na balkonie, z niebieskim szalem naciągniętym na ramiona. Wpatruje się w posiadłość Cavendish, zamyślona.

Akko ma zamiar ją zawołać i rzucić się do niej, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że Diana nie jest sama. Wszystkie pozostałe lojalne pokojówki i służący stoją kilka metrów za nią.

Akko w ostatniej chwili zaciska usta ze swojego punktu widzenia, żeby nie przeszkadzać.

Ramiona Diany opadły, a głowa zwisa nisko w wyniku porażki, wstydząc się, że nie może ukończyć rytuału na czas. Akko marzy, by do niej podejść, ale powstrzymuje się, gdy Anna robi krok do przodu, wyciągając białe pudełko z biżuterią, które Akko pamięta, kiedy widziała w sypialni Diany. Nie słyszy wszystkiego, ale potrafi wychwycić kilka ważnych utworów.

„Muszę również zasugerować powrót do Luna Nova…”

Serce Akko podnosi się z podniecenia, ale uważnie obserwuje reakcję Diany.

Anna mówi zbyt cicho i prywatnie, by Akko mogła coś potem usłyszeć. Ale nie musi słyszeć jej słów, aby poznać odpowiedź Diany.

Jej ramiona zaczynają drżeć, gdy przyjmuje białe pudełko i pochyla głowę, ukrywając wyraz twarzy za włosami.

Akko nigdy wcześniej nie widziała tej strony Diany przed innymi. Tylko wtedy, gdy byli razem sami. Niemniej jednak wie, że Diana zgodziła się na warunki Anny.

 _Wraca!_

Akko nie może powstrzymać fali emocji, która wypływa z jej piersi jak fontanna. Splata dłonie, a jej uśmiech drga na ustach, gdy obserwuje wzruszającą scenę przed jej oczami. Ale czuje, że wystarczająco podsłuchała tę prywatną chwilę, więc cofa się i odwraca.

Krótko po tym Diana i pozostali schodzą z balkonu. Szefowie kuchni i pokojówki zapraszają Akko do środka na śniadanie, zanim ją odprowadzą. Diana przyciąga jej wzrok z daleka, a Akko od razu widzi, że jest zażenowana, wiedząc, że Akko widziała ją płaczącą na oczach wszystkich. Diana chowa twarz i wraca do środka, żeby zmienić ubranie i zapakować torbę dla siebie.

Następnym razem, gdy Akko ją widzi, jest przy śniadaniu i znów jest ubrana w swój mundur Luna Nova. Akko nie może się powstrzymać przed pociągnięciem Diany do radosnego uścisku, zanim usiądą.

Zanim się zorientuje, znów wychodzą na zewnątrz i żegnają się. Ku zaskoczeniu Akko, nawet ciotka Diany i kuzyni są z tyłu tłumu.

Diana dosiada miotły, a Akko zajmuje miejsce za nią. Startują, a Akko macha do pozostałych, podziwiając swój ostatni widok na zdumiewającą posiadłość Cavendish z powietrza.

Wiatr wzmaga się, gdy startują, pozostawiając nieruchomość za sobą.

Przez jakiś czas latają w ciszy. Akko po prostu przytula się jak najbliżej pleców Diany, przypominając sobie zeszłą noc io tym, o ile intensywniejszy był ich lot. Opiera policzek na ramieniu Diany i podczas lotu obserwuje scenerię.

Diana prawie nie odezwała się do niej przez cały ranek, ale Akko wie, że to dlatego, że jest tak zamyślona. Tak wiele się jej przydarzyło w ciągu zaledwie kilku dni i Akko nie może jej winić za to, że była tym trochę przytłoczona. Diana może pochodzić z rodziny uzdrowicieli, ale Akko wie, że będzie musiała pomóc Dianie w wyzdrowieniu.

Jednak Diana bardzo wyraźnie dała do zrozumienia, że nie żałuje tego, co zrobiła, ratując ciotkę i kuzynów. W tamtym czasie nie było wahania w jej sercu ani w działaniach, a teraz nie było już długotrwałego żalu. To, co teraz pozostaje, to po prostu ciężkie poczucie melancholii.

Akko nie wie, skąd pochodzi ta myśl, ale porównuje Dianę do poczwarki. Myślała, że w końcu może rozwinąć skrzydła jak motyl, ale w końcu zdała sobie sprawę, że będzie musiała poczekać chwilę dłużej.

 _W porządku. Będzie to tylko oznaczać, że będzie jeszcze silniejsza, gdy nadejdzie czas._

Akko opiera swoją klatkę piersiową o plecy Diany, wtulając się w jej włosy i ubranie. Aby uniknąć ryzyka, że Diana zostanie przeciągnięta przez zbyt wiele myśli, Akko w końcu postanawia przerwać ciszę tak swobodnie, jak to tylko możliwe.

"Ahh ~ Tak się cieszę, że podwiozłeś mnie do domu."

Trwa to chwilę, ale w końcu Akko czuje, jak jej dziewczyna wzdycha, po czym odwraca się, by spojrzeć przez ramię.

\- Oczywiście. Chyba że wolałbyś podróżować pieszo.

„N-nie! Nie, dziękuję…”

Diana chichocze lekko do siebie.

Akko.

\- Hm? Co słychać?

Diana odchrząkuje i dalej patrzy przed siebie.

„Jest jedna rzecz, której nie mogę pozostawić niewypowiedzianą bez twojego wysłuchania.”

\- E? Co teraz? Czy coś zepsułem? Nie zrobiłem, prawda?

Diana znowu wzdycha.

„Muszę powiedzieć… Jestem bardzo wdzięczny za to, co zrobiłeś. Gdybyś nie przyszedł za mną… i tak nie tylko nie udałoby mi się ukończyć rytuału, ale nigdy nie byłbym w stanie wrócić do Luna Nova. Nie miałbym wystarczającego powodu, aby pozostać w domu _lub_ wrócić do szkoły. Gdybyś nie przyszedł za mną… Nie jestem pewien, co bym zrobił. Nie byłbym w stanie…

"W porządku!" Akko desperacko jej ucina, mocniej przytulając Dianę. - Nie musisz o tym myśleć, Diano! Do tego nie doszło, więc nie martw się o to!

To właśnie sprawia, że Diana zdaje sobie sprawę, że miała dość kłopotliwe myśli i robiąc to, zdenerwowała swoją dziewczynę. Odwraca się na chwilę, aby oprzeć czoło na czole Akko.

"Przepraszam."

Ale Akko kręci głową.

To się nie wydarzyło, więc nie musimy się tym martwić. Możesz wrócić do domu, aby zakończyć rytuał za kilka lat, po ukończeniu studiów. Ale na razie wracasz do Luny Nova ze mną i tylko to się liczy. Nie wiem, co bym zrobił bez ciebie ... ”

Z lekkim uśmiechem Diana zwraca jej uwagę na słowa Akko.

„Nie musisz o tym myśleć”.

Akko wypuszcza długi oddech.

"Tak."

Zapada kolejna chwila ciszy. Diana odwraca się, gdy zbliżają się do miejsca, w którym znajduje się leyline i wchodzą przez nią.

Chwilę później są już po drugiej stronie, z Luną Nova w oddali.

Z ich kłopotami za sobą, Akko czuje, jak powraca jej psotna passa.

\- Hej, Diano, rumienisz się?

"Przepraszam?"

\- Musisz być! Czuję, jak twoje serce bije superszybko! Mimo, że jesteśmy razem od tak dawna, nadal jesteś zdenerwowany jazdą razem?

"Absolutnie nie!"

\- W takim razie dlaczego nie spojrzysz na mnie, co? Rumienisz się, prawda?

"Akko, _podrzucę_ cię!"

Zanim zejdą na lądowanie, nadal się kłócą. Jednak Diana niewątpliwie koronuje się na zwycięzcę, uciszając Akko szybkim pocałunkiem, zanim weszła do środka. Akko uśmiecha się i podskakuje za nią.

Jest już około godziny lunchu, a korytarze są puste. Diana kieruje się w stronę biura dyrektorki, podczas gdy Akko biegnie za nią. Nie może się doczekać, kiedy zobaczy miny wszystkich, kiedy zobaczą, że Diana wróciła.

Ale na razie Akko milczy, gdy Diana puka do drzwi dyrektorki Holbrooke. Nie ogłasza się, ale dyrektorka zezwala na wejście.

"Proszę wejdź."

Diana musi przyznać, że tęskniła za dźwiękiem starego, słodkiego głosu dyrektorki, mimo że od jej wyjazdu minęły dopiero dwa dni. Ale ona nie pozwoli sobie na sentymentalność i przed wejściem stawia na swój zwykły profesjonalizm. Akko podąża za nim.

Dyrektorka Holbrooke nie jest sama w swoim biurze. Obecnych jest kilku innych profesorów, w tym profesor Finneran. Nie trzeba dodawać, że wszyscy są zdumieni widokiem swojego gościa.

"Diana!"

"Wróciłeś!"

"Jak cudownie!"

Diana z szacunkiem pochyla głowę, gdy wchodzi, podczas gdy Akko stoi w pobliżu drzwi, absolutnie pękając z dumy. Diana spokojnie zwraca się do starszych czarownic.

„Bardzo przepraszam za spowodowanie tego całego zamieszania. Wyjechać zaledwie dwie noce temu, a teraz wrócić bez zapowiedzi…”

\- Nie myśl o tym - uśmiecha się Holbrooke. - Po prostu cieszymy się, że wróciłaś do nas, Diano. Luna Nova wita cię z otwartymi ramionami.

Inni profesorowie się z tym zgadzają.

Akko widzi na własne oczy uśmiech Diany, jej oczy wypełniają się łzami. Ale ona je ukrywa, szybko pochylając głowę.

"Dziękuję Ci bardzo."

Wszystkie starsze czarownice również ocierają kilka łez.

Diana następnie omawia krótko sytuację swojej rodziny i to, co wydarzyło się w posiadłości Cavendish. Ale utrzymuje rzeczy niezwykle krótkie, a Akko zauważa, że zaniedbuje przypisywanie sobie wszelkich swoich bezinteresownych działań.

„Nie udało mi się ukończyć rytuału na czas” - wyznaje Diana. „W związku z tym nie mam powodu, aby pozostać w posiadłości Cavendish do czasu, gdy nadarzy się kolejna okazja”.

Holbrooke pochyla głowę.

\- Rozumiem. Jestem przekonana, że zrobiłaś wszystko, co w twojej mocy, Diano. Bądź dumna ze swoich wysiłków. A kiedy nadejdzie czas ponownie, po tym, jak wyrosniesz na wspaniałą młodą czarownicę, wróć i zakończ rytuał.

Oczy Diany są dzikie, a jej głos pasuje.

"Tak proszę pani!"

Z tym Akko obserwuje, jak jej dyrektorka odwraca wzrok od Diany i zamiast tego zwraca na nią wzrok.

\- Panno Kagari?

„T-tak ?!” Sztywno Akko podchodzi i staje obok Diany, wbijając zęby w dolną wargę. Holbrooke rozmyśla na głos.

\- Po raz kolejny opuściłeś kampus Luna Nova bez konkretnego pozwolenia. Profesor Ursula mogła to zaakceptować, ale ja tego nie zrobiłem. Będziesz musiał zostać odpowiednio ukarany.

Akko wzdycha głośno i pochyla głowę.

"Tak proszę pani..."

Ale Holbrooke i inni profesorowie mają niewiele wspólnego ze sobą. Diana uśmiecha się, biorąc sygnał, żeby zabrać głos.

\- Dyrektorka? Ponieważ Akko bardzo mi pomogła i odegrała znaczącą rolę w umożliwieniu mi powrotu, proszę o zmniejszenie jej kary, jeśli to możliwe.

"Ech?" Akko znów podnosi się, gdy patrzy ze swojej dziewczyny na dyrektorkę.

„Musiałbym się zgodzić” - deklaruje Holbrooke. - Panno Kagari. Oddasz trzy dni sprzątania w stołówce. Nic więcej.

Twarz Akko rozjaśnia się, a oczy rozszerzone i błyszczące.

"Tak proszę pani!"

I choć przez chwilę zapomina, że teraz, kiedy wrócili, powinna dalej grać z Dianą. Akko obejmuje swoją dziewczynę ramionami i piszczy. Diana w ułamku sekundy robi się wiśniowo czerwona i pośpiesznie ją odciąga. Starsze czarownice wzdychają, ale nadal się uśmiechają.

„No to teraz” - kontynuuje Holbrooke. „Jeśli oboje się pośpieszycie, powinniście być w stanie dołączyć do swoich kolegów z klasy na lunch. Jestem pewien, że wszyscy będą bardzo szczęśliwi, że was zobaczą”.

"Dobrze!" Rury Akko. - Dziękuję, dyrektorko! Chodź Diana, chodźmy!

„A-Akko, poczekaj tylko…”

„No dalej ~! Wszyscy będą tacy zaskoczeni!”

Akko chwyta ją za rękę i zaczyna ciągnąć ją w kierunku drzwi. Diana ledwo ma dość czasu, by w drodze do domu podnieść miotłę i torbę.

Nie ma innego wyboru, jak tylko podążać za Akko, z twarzą wciąż całkowicie czerwoną, gdy wychodzą za salę uśmiechniętych profesorów. Diana podejmuje jeszcze kilka słabych prób protestu, ale Akko nic z tego nie słyszy.

„To takie ekscytujące! Cała szkoła będzie bardzo szczęśliwa, że wrócisz!”

Diana wbija wzrok w ziemię.

„W jakiś sposób wydaje mi się to wątpliwe…”

Ku jej zaskoczeniu Akko zatrzymuje się i wiruje.

„Co masz na myśli? O _Oczywiście_ każdy będzie zadowolony jesteś z powrotem!”

„Akko-”

\- Udowodnię to, Diano!

Z nowym ogniem w żołądku Akko prowadzi Dianę przez resztę drogi do stołówki, przez chwilę trzymając się za drzwiami, gdy upuszcza bagaż i namawia Diany, by zrobiła to samo.

"Będziesz potrzebował wolnych obu rąk!" szepcze. W ten sposób Akko szarpie swoją dziewczynę za nadgarstek i przyciąga ją do widoku. Potem, z całym oddechem w płucach, Akko woła głosem głośniejszym niż cały hałas w stołówce. "Wróciliśmy!"

Diana wzdryga się, gdy słowa wypełniają powietrze, powodując uciszenie wszystkich kolegów z klasy. Jedna po drugiej, głowy zaczynają się obracać, oczy rozszerzają się, a na ich twarzach pojawiają się uśmiechy.

"Co?"

"Nie ma mowy!"

"Diana wróciła!"

Kilkanaście czarownic upuszcza to, co trzymają, lub podnosi się ze swoich miejsc, aby pospieszyć się, piszcząc i krzycząc z zachwytu, gdy tłoczą się wokół swoich dwóch kolegów z klasy.

\- Diana! Tak się cieszymy!

\- Czy to dlatego Akko była dzisiaj nieobecna? Poszła po nią?

"Dzięki Bogu!"

"Witamy spowrotem!"

Diana miała zaledwie sekundę na przygotowanie się, zanim Akko ogłosiła to całej szkole. Ale wszyscy jej koledzy z klasy zareagowali tak szybko, że wciąż ledwo ma szansę się opanować.

Akko nadal mocno trzyma ją za rękę, szczerząc zęby i pławiąc się w jej uwadze. Ale ona ciągnie Dianę o krok do przodu, rzucając jej zachęcające spojrzenie.

 _Trwać. To ciebie są podekscytowani, aby zobaczyć_ .

Serce Diany wali, ale niepokój, który wcześniej wypełniał jej klatkę piersiową, zaczyna zanikać, gdy patrzy na twarze swoich kolegów z klasy.

Akko zauważa, że Lotte i Sucy nadal siedzą przy stoliku niedaleko, klaszcząc i kiwając głową z aprobatą. Za nimi jest profesor Ursula, która zdejmuje okulary, żeby wytrzeć oczy.

Ale spośród całego zamieszania w pokoju nic nie jest lepsze niż reakcje kolegów z drużyny Diany.

Hannah i Barbara prawie przewracają się ze swoich miejsc, gdy słyszą wiadomości i widzą gromadzące się tłumy. Z trzęsącymi się nogami i łzami już spływającymi po twarzach, przylegają do siebie, gdy na wpół biegną, na wpół potykając się przez tłum.

"D-Diana?"

"Diana!"

I oczywiście Diana jest skłonna słyszeć ich głosy ponad większość innych. Odwraca się do nich w chwili, gdy przepychają się przez tłum i zastygają, a ich oczy są rozszerzone z niedowierzania, jakby patrzyli na jakąś wróżkę lub coś w rodzaju zjawy.

Pierwsze słowa, które Diana mówi do swoich kolegów z klasy po powrocie, mówi do tych dwojga.

„Hannah, Barbara… wróciłem”.

I rozpłakali się, szlochając i krzycząc, gdy obejmowali ją ramionami, przewracając ją lekko na podłogę.

"Witaj hooome!"

Diana nie może nawet oszczędzić drugiej, by była zdenerwowana tym, że została złapana i rzucona na oczach całej szkoły. Wszyscy wokół są uśmiechnięci i szczęśliwie płaczący, a nieliczni nawet oklaskują ich ponowne spotkanie.

Ale nikt nie uśmiecha się tak szeroko jak Akko.

Szybko mruga Dianie przez ramię, zanim próbuje zwrócić na siebie uwagę innych.

\- W porządku ludzie, dajmy jej trochę przestrzeni!

Stamtąd wszyscy zaczynają się trochę rozpraszać, choć wszyscy mówią tylko o powrocie Akko i Diany.

Ponieważ na razie wszyscy ją zostawiają, Diana zapewnia, że poświęca Hannah i Barbarze uwagę, na którą zasługują. Oboje wciąż trzymają się jej mocno i płaczą mocniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, co wiele mówi. Emocjonująca z nich surowa emocja jest namacalna.

"C-tak bardzo za tobą tęskniliśmy!"

\- Tak bardzo się martwiliśmy!

"Dzięki Bogu, że wróciłeś!"

"Dianaaa!"

Oczy Diany zaczynają łzawić, a jej serce zaczyna bić. Obejmuje każdą z nich ramieniem i przyciąga do siebie. Zamykając oczy, pojedyncza łza spada na ich ramiona.

„Hannah… Barbara… Jestem w domu…”

I ona jest.

Aż do teraz nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że posiadłość Cavendishów nie była wyłączna pod tym względem. Luna Nova to także jej dom.

Diana nie przejmuje się tym, że są skuleni na podłodze stołówki w szlochającej kupie spódnic i włosów. Trzyma ich oboje tak mocno, jak oni ją trzymają, z równą desperacją. W końcu to tylko dobre uczucie.

Ale nie może pozwolić, żeby coś się tak skończyło, bez ponownego odszukania Akko.

Nietrudno spojrzeć jej w oczy, wciąż błyszczące ulgą i radością. Diana posyła jej szczery uśmiech i pochyla głowę. Nie musi tego mówić, aby Akko zrozumiała jej przesłanie.

 _Dziękuję_ .

W odpowiedzi Akko uśmiecha się do niej promiennym uśmiechem.

Diana jest w domu.

I jedyny raz, kiedy wyjdzie od teraz, będzie z całą resztą na maturze.

* * *

**Od autorki: Trochę mniejszy rozdział w porównaniu, ale czułem, że powrót Diany do domu i spotkanie z Hannah i Barbarą zasłużyły na własną scenę. Nadal jestem smutny, że nigdy nie widzieliśmy tego w serialu. Chciałem zobaczyć, jak wszyscy witają ją z powrotem;**

 **Odtąd w serialu Akko i Diana są na jakiś czas osobno, więc będę podążać za jednym lub drugim. Właściwie to przeważnie śledzę przez jakiś czas Diany, ponieważ kanon podąża za Akko.**

 **Zapoznaj się!**


	5. Rozdział 13,14,15

Rozdział 13: Pocieszenie i ulga

**Jak wspomniałem w poprzednim rozdziale, przez większość reszty fic będę podążał głównie za punktem widzenia Diany, przynajmniej podczas scen, w których są rozdzieleni. Czuję, że to ma sens, ponieważ wszyscy wiemy, co zrobiła Akko, ponieważ sam program podążał za nią.**

 **Zastrzeżenie: nie jestem właścicielem Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Rozdział 13. Zapewnienie i ulga

Po mniej więcej kilku dniach rozmowy w szkole o powrocie Diany w większości ucichły.

Wszystko wraca do dawnych czasów, kiedy Diana odpowiada na prawie każde pytanie na prawie każdej lekcji, a jej pewny siebie głos wypełnia każdy pokój, kiedy mówi.

I wszyscy są zadowoleni, że wróciła.

„Tak, nawet ja”, powiedziała Amanda Akko kilka dni wcześniej. „Bo cały dzień nie była tutaj, nikt nie był odpowiadając na pytania w klasie i prof Badcock wezwał _mnie!_ ”

Akko się roześmiał. Wiedziała jednak, że Amanda i jej przyjaciele też do pewnego stopnia tęsknili za Dianą. Każdy miał. Luna Nova po prostu nie czuła się bez niej kompletna.

Wiele osób przychodziło do Akko z pytaniem o to, co się stało, ale ograniczyła to wszystko do absolutnego minimum, aby zachować prywatność Diany. Chociaż nieuniknione było ujawnienie, że Diana nie była w stanie ukończyć rytuału, Akko zatuszowała rozczarowanie tym smakołykiem bardziej ekscytującymi szczegółami.

„Ale trzeba już tam ją zobaczyć! Diana była _tak_ niesamowite!”

Jednak musi się złapać. Ponieważ nie chce wychwalać Diany zbyt wysoko, aby ludzie nie zaczęli wierzyć, że zachowuje się bardziej czule, niż powinna być normalna koleżanka z klasy.

 _Zgadza się. Muszę wrócić do grania na scenie ..._

Akko wie, że będzie miała z tym trochę kłopotu, zwłaszcza po tym, jak będzie mogła spędzić czas sam na sam z Dianą bez filtrów i fabrykacji. Ale nadal nie są jeszcze gotowi, aby opowiedzieć o nich całemu światu.

Podczas gdy Akko spędza kilka następnych dni na zadawaniu pytań na temat swojej podróży, by sprowadzić z powrotem Diany, sama Diana otrzymuje tylko część tych pytań. Wydaje się, że wszyscy wiedzą, że więcej informacji uzyskają od Akko niż od Diany, ze względu na skłonność Diany do nadmiernej prywatności, szczególnie w sprawach osobistych.

Ale oczywiście są dwie osoby, którym wszystko mówi.

Hannah i Barbara nie puszczały jej przez długi czas podczas jej pierwszej nocy po powrocie. Usiedli po obu jej stronach na kanapie, przytulając się do niej i nasłuchując, jak przekazuje wydarzenia z tego, co wydarzyło się w posiadłości.

Wyrazili złość na ciotkę Diany za to, że się wtrącała, ale co było bardziej zaskakujące, wyrazili ulgę z powodu działań Akko. I płakali z żalu, wiedząc, że Diana nie była w stanie ukończyć rytuału, ale płakali z ulgi tylko po to, by mieć ją z powrotem.

Uściskali ją bardzo mocno tamtej nocy, zanim wycofali się do swoich łóżek, a następnego ranka radośnie przytulili ją na nowo, uszczęśliwieni widząc, że to nie był tylko sen.

Każdy dzień od jej powrotu Hannah i Barbara zaczynały każdy poranek nieśmiało obejmując swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Diana przyjmowała każdy uścisk z uśmiechem.

Nie inaczej jest w dzisiejszym poranku, ponieważ przygotowują się do zajęć. Hannah i Barbara przytulają ją delikatnie, wzdychając. Diana zamyka oczy, by cieszyć się tym kontaktem.

„Muszę jeszcze raz podziękować wam dziewczyny,” mruczy. „Za powitanie mnie z powrotem”.

"Oczywiście!" Mówi Barbara. - Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniliśmy, Diano!

"Zrozumieliśmy ..." mamrocze Hannah. - Powinniśmy byli to robić przez cały czas. Wiesz, dając ci znać, że będziemy za tobą tęsknić, jeśli odejdziesz.

„Bardzo doceniam ten pomysł” - mówi Diana. „Uwierz mi, wyjazd nie był z mojej strony prostym zadaniem. W każdym razie przygotujmy się do zajęć”.

Kiedy cała trójka się rozstaje, Diana słyszy, jak rozmawiają, że chcieliby porozmawiać z Akko. Diana ostrożnie pyta, dlaczego.

„Chcemy tylko jej podziękować” - wyjaśnia Hannah.

\- Za sprowadzenie cię z powrotem - kończy Barbara.

Diana czuje trzepotanie w piersi.

Dosłownie od pierwszego dnia istniała tylko animozja między Akko a tą dwójką. Diana żałuje, że niewiele zrobiła, aby odwieść ich od dalszego nękania jej w przeszłości.

Więc teraz, aby usłyszeć, jak wyrażają szczere zainteresowanie podziękowaniem Akko za to, co zrobiła, Diana nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu.

Trzy dziewczyny zbierają zapasy i wyruszają na poranne zajęcia.

. . .

Ostatecznie to dzięki Hannah i Barbarze Diana dowiaduje się o aktualnych badaniach Akko.

Teraz, gdy przyprowadziła z powrotem Dianę, Akko pilnie skupia się na znalezieniu następnego Słowa. Jednak dzięki własnym badaniom Diana wie, że szóste Słowo jest powiązane ze starożytnym drzewem Wagandea.

Chociaż pragnie pomóc Akko w jej pogoni za Słowami, Diana trzyma się swojego instynktu, że tylko wiedźma wybrana specjalnie przez Lśniącą Różdżkę może je ożywić. Chociaż boli ją to, że pozostaje w dużej mierze niezaangażowana, doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że to przeznaczenie Akko, a nie jej własne.

Odnajduje drużynę Akko w jednym z mniejszych wspólnych pokoi, siedzącą przy stole z filiżankami przed nimi, Akko jest całkowicie nietknięta. Diana podchodzi cicho, unosząc swój zwykły przód, gdy zaczyna rozumieć ich głosy.

"Nie wiesz, jak duże jest moje szczęście?" - mówi Akko z grymasem. „Mam gwarancję, że zawsze zbierzę krótką słomkę!”

„Nie jestem pewien, czy powinieneś być z tego dumny,” mruczy Sucy. Akko krzyżuje ramiona.

„Lepiej jest żałować czegoś, _co_ zrobiłeś, niż czegoś, czego _nie_ zrobiłeś. Czasami po prostu musisz być odważny i przyspieszyć!” Akko nieświadomie przedstawia Dianie idealne miejsce do włączenia się w rozmowę.

„Istnieje cienka granica między odwagą a lekkomyślnością”.

Akko odwraca się zaskoczona, a na jej ustach pojawia się uśmiech, zanim się złapie. Zamiast tego przybiera niewzruszony wygląd, aby pokazać się przed kolegami z drużyny. Diana unosi brodę tylko na cal i kontynuuje.

„Czarownice zatopione przez pyłki Wagandei tracą zdolność używania magii, a także mocy umożliwiającej ponowne latanie. Chociaż twoja niezdolność do latania pozostaje tajemnicą do dziś…”

Tylko przez sekundę pozwala jej lekko podciągnąć usta.

„... jeśli nadal będziesz ćwiczyć, możesz się w końcu nauczyć, jak to robić”.

Akko ożywia się i tym razem to nie jest zwykła gra. Wie, że Diana naprawdę stara się zachęcić ją do swoich umiejętności. Ale oczywiście rozumie, że to oznacza, że próbuje odwieść ją od wyjazdu do Wagandea.

Diana wyraża się jasno w tej sprawie.

\- Nie chcesz stracić nawet tej możliwości, prawda? Posłuchanie ostrzeżenia profesora Ursuli leży w twoim najlepszym interesie.

Pozostaje tylko przez sekundę, wpatrując się w Akko. Jej oczy przekazują przesłanie ukryte w jej słowach:

 _Proszę powstrzymać się od wyjazdu. To nie jest bezpieczne._

Akko od razu wie, jak bardzo Diana się o nią martwi. Ale zanim cokolwiek można powiedzieć, Diana odwraca się i odchodzi, nie zatrzymując się ani sekundy zbyt długo.

Akko patrzy, jak odchodzi. Stojąca obok Lotte odchrząkuje.

„Jej słowa były tak ostre jak kiedyś, ale _zrobić_ wrażenie, że ona szczerze zainteresowaną dla ciebie.”

Akko powstrzymuje ciche westchnienie, przygryzając dolną wargę.

 _Tak. Wiem, że ona jest ... Ale muszę ożywić szóste Słowo, a wspinaczka na Wagandeę wydaje się być sposobem na to. Przepraszam, Diana. Ale muszę to zrobić ..._

Podjęła decyzję i nikt jej za nią nie zmieni. Ani jej koledzy z drużyny, ani profesor Ursula, ani nawet Diana.

* * *

Dopiero dzień później Diana zauważa Lotte i Sucy po drugiej stronie biblioteki.

Bez Akko.

Niemal natychmiast w żołądku Diany zapada się ciężkie uczucie.

 _Nie ... nie mogła ..._

Diana przysuwa się bliżej, aż słyszy ich głosy.

„Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Akko i tak pojechała do Wagandea”, wzdycha Lotte. - W końcu jest w Arcturusie. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko z nią w porządku…

\- Jest z nią profesor Croix - wzrusza ramionami Sucy. - Nic jej nie będzie. Prawdopodobnie.

"Mam nadzieję..."

Fala przerażenia rozrywa pierś Diany. Odwraca się i pośpiesznie wychodzi z biblioteki, kierując się z powrotem do swojego pokoju.

Ona tego nie lubi. Ani trochę.

Nigdy nie lubiła profesora Croix, ale myślenie, że jest sama z Akko w zakazanym magicznym lesie, przyprawia ją o mdłości ze zmartwienia. Diana może tylko modlić się, by kwiecie drzewa nie otworzyły się.

 _To nie może ... To absolutnie nie może się zdarzyć ..._

Chora z niepokoju zamyka się w swoim pokoju na resztę wieczoru, czytając każdą książkę, którą ma na starożytnym drzewie, próbując obliczyć harmonogram, w którym pyłek może zostać uwolniony w odniesieniu do bieżącego dnia i pory roku.

W końcu nie może dojść do pewnej odpowiedzi. Musi tylko mieć nadzieję.

Całą noc siedzi przy biurku, wpatrując się w okno, próbując dojrzeć blask linii, mając nadzieję, że zobaczy powrót Akko.

Ale po kilku żmudnych, stresujących godzinach jej ciało wyłącza się wbrew jej woli. Diana osuwa się na biurko i traci przytomność.

. . .

Kiedy się budzi, zaczyna się. Światło słoneczne już wypełnia pomieszczenie.

Diana nie jest pewna, jak długo spała, ale już teraz ma okropne uczucie niepokoju na dole żołądka.

Odsuwając się od biurka, zaczyna chwiejnie chodzić po pokoju na długo przed tym, zanim jej ciało będzie gotowe do ruchu. Oszczędza tylko chwilę w łazience, żeby trochę się odświeżyć, odkąd zasnęła w swoim mundurze zeszłej nocy. Ale nie zawraca sobie głowy czesaniem włosów ani nie zwija się w niepokoju, który czuje.

Zostawia Hannah i Barbarę śpiące w pokoju i zaczyna iść korytarzem w kierunku pokoju Akko. Jednak idąc, próbuje się uspokoić, biorąc kilka głębokich oddechów i prostując postawę.

Nie może pozwolić sobie na to, by wyglądać na zdenerwowaną lub szczególnie zmartwioną przed Lotte i Sucy. Musi zachować kontrolę nad swoimi emocjami.

Kiedy dociera do wyznaczonych drzwi, Diana zatrzymuje się na chwilę, żeby się pozbierać. Odchrząkuje, upewniając się, że jest stabilna, prostuje postawę i puka.

\- Przepraszam za wczesną przerwę. To Diana.

Zakłada ręce za plecami w swojej zwykłej pozycji i czeka. Z drugiej strony słychać stłumiony hałas i zdziwione mamrotanie imienia Lotte. To ona otwiera drzwi, wciąż ubrana w swój strój do spania.

"Diana?"

„Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem” - mówi. „Po prostu zwróciło mi uwagę, że mimo ostrzeżeń Akko zdecydowała się odwiedzić Wagandeę. Ponieważ moim obowiązkiem jest sprawdzić stan zdrowia uczniów, zastanawiałem się, czy jest dostępna”.

Słyszy ze środka mamrotanie głosu Sucy.

\- Od kiedy to twoim obowiązkiem jest sprawdzanie stanu zdrowia wszystkich? Nie pamiętam tego.

"Hej, Sucy!" Lotte odwraca się i syczy przez ramię, po czym odwraca się od Diany, wzdychając. - Masz rację, że naprawdę pojechała do Wagandea. Profesor Ursula przywiozła ją zeszłej nocy. Akko jednak tu nie ma. Odpoczywa w ambulatorium.

Diana czuje się tak, jakby właśnie połknęła truciznę. Stara się tego nie okazywać, ale nie jest pewna, jak dobrze wykonuje swoją pracę.

\- Ambulatorium? Chcesz powiedzieć…

„Profesor Ursula powiedziała, że nie sądzi, aby pyłek miał wpływ na Akko” - mówi szybko Lotte. - Ale tak czy inaczej, nie chciała ryzykować.

Duszący ucisk w klatce piersiowej Diany słabnie tylko trochę.

„Ja… Rozumiem… W każdym razie mam nadzieję, że szybko wyzdrowieje”.

\- Tak. My też. Dzięki, że ją sprawdziłeś, Diano.

Diana pochyla głowę, jeszcze raz przeprasza za przeszkadzanie, a potem odwraca się. Szybko udaje się do izby chorych, puls już wypełnia jej ciało. Trudno jej przełknąć i naprawdę czuje, że może być chora.

Musi znów się opanować, kiedy w końcu dotrze do celu. Pielęgniarka już tam jest, a Diana wie, że to dlatego, że nigdy nie wyszła, jeśli miała pacjenta na noc.

Diana pochyla głowę na powitanie i natychmiast prosi o Akko. Kobieta wskazuje zasłoniętą zasłonę część pokoju, w której odpoczywa.

"Dziękuję Ci bardzo."

Diana ma właśnie tam dotrzeć, gdy pielęgniarka ją wzywa.

\- Panno Cavendish. Czy jest pani pewna, że nie potrzebuje pani, żebym też się tobą opiekowała?

Diana lekko się wzdryga, ale kręci głową.

"To nie będzie konieczne."

Pielęgniarka przyznaje, po czym wraca do papierkowej roboty.

Kiedy Diana się odwraca, jest w szoku widząc profesor Ursulę siedzącą, śpiącą na wyściełanej ławce w pobliżu. Na nią położono kołdrę. Diana wie, że musiała zostać tu całą noc, żeby mieć oko na Akko.

 _Dziękuję,_ mówi jej cicho Diana. _Ale na razie będę się nią opiekował._

Diana cicho wchodzi do szerszej części pokoju, w której znajduje się kilka pustych łóżek. Kieruje się w stronę tego, który jest otoczony zasłonami.

Wczesne słońce sprawia, że białe prześcieradła, ściany, podłoga i sufit są złote, dając poczucie ciepła i spokoju. Diana ostrożnie odsuwa zasłonę i patrzy na widok przed sobą.

Akko leży cicho na plecach pod kocami, oddychając cicho, wyraźnie w bardzo głębokim śnie. Jej buty leżą na podłodze na skraju łóżka, razem z Błyszczącym Prętem.

Jest taka spokojna, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej Diana ją widziała. Taka postawa Akko wydaje się prawie niewłaściwa. To prawie niepokojące.

Wykonując powolne i ciche ruchy, Diana zbliża się do łóżka. Podciąga wyściełany stołek i siada jak najbliżej Akko.

Jej serce wciąż bije ze zmartwienia. Sięga po dłoń Akko leżącą bezwładnie u jej boku na prześcieradle. Diana kładzie dłoń na wierzchu dłoni Akko i zamyka oczy, koncentrując się.

Akko nigdy nie miała dużo magicznej energii, ale z tego, co Diana może dostrzec, to, co ma teraz, jest niczym innym, jak zwykle.

Dopiero teraz może odetchnąć z ulgą.

 _Dzięki Bogu, że tego nie zgubiła ..._

Diana trzyma dłoń na dłoni Akko, delikatnie głaszcząc kciukiem jej kostki. Patrzy na swój spokojny senny wyraz twarzy.

Część Diana życzy sobie, żeby dalej odpoczywała. Ale druga część tak bardzo chce, żeby się obudziła.

Nie może powstrzymać pierwszej łzy spływającej po jej policzku, a potem reszta po prostu wylewa się. Wolną rękę zakrywa usta, żeby nie hałasować, ale w końcu ogarnia ją własne zmęczenie.

Diana pochyla się i składa ręce na materacu obok Akko, ściskając nieco mocniej jej dłoń. Ukrywa twarz w łokciu i cicho płacze.

Potem na jakiś czas jej umysł wraca i traci przytomność. Nie jest do końca pewna, jak długo to trwa, ale pokój wypełnia coraz więcej światła słonecznego. Przyciska usta do grzbietu dłoni Akko i dwie kolejne łzy spływają po jej skórze.

"Tak mi przykro..."

Pragnie powiedzieć więcej. Dużo więcej.

Ale ku jej zdziwieniu Akko zaczyna się poruszać pod jej dotykiem. Jej ręka drży trochę, a jej głowa odwraca się na bok. Z gardła wydobywa się cichy, zmęczony dźwięk.

„Mmnh…”

Diana wzdychając, prostuje swoją postawę, ale nawet nie zadaje sobie trudu, by oczyścić twarz. Jej oczy pozostają skierowane na zamknięte oczy Akko, pragnąc je otworzyć. Znowu ściska jej dłoń, a następnie używa wolnej ręki, by wyciągnąć rękę.

Diana muska palcami policzek Akko, chowając luźne kosmyki włosów za ucho. Akko porusza się i znów jęczy, gdy jej powieki zaczynają trzepotać. Diana wstrzymuje oddech, gdy w końcu się otwierają.

Kasztan w środku jest przez chwilę przeszklony, gdy Akko zbiera swoje położenie, rejestrując, gdzie jest i co się stało. Jej oczy migoczą po pokoju, ale szybko spotykają błękit jej dziewczyny. Diana wypuszcza oddech, którego nie była świadoma, że wstrzymuje.

„Akko…” Mruga, a na prześcieradło spływa więcej łez.

Oczy Akko rozszerzają się tak daleko, jak się da, a jej zgrzytliwy głos rośnie.

„D-Diana…?”

Próbuje się podnieść wolną ręką, a drugą ściska dłoń Diany. Całe jej ciało boli i pamięta katastrofalne lądowanie, którego doznała z profesor Ursulą.

Diana szybko wyciąga rękę, aby podeprzeć jej plecy, pozwalając Akko oprzeć swój ciężar na zgięciu łokcia. Akko wzdryga się lekko, ale natychmiast zwraca uwagę na swoją dziewczynę.

\- C-co się dzieje? Dlaczego płaczesz?

Diana ma tak surowy wyraz twarzy, jak to tylko możliwe, biorąc pod uwagę sytuację.

\- Jak myślisz? Ponieważ mimo ostrzeżeń udałeś się do Wagandea. Ponieważ mogłeś całkowicie stracić swoje magiczne zdolności. Ponieważ mogłeś zostać _zraniony_ . Bo się _martwiłem,_ Akko ...

Brunetka lekko przygryza wargę.

„O tak. Chyba powinienem był w stanie to rozgryźć…”

Diana marszczy nos, ale cieszy się, że Akko wydaje się być sobą. Podnosząc ramiona, przyciąga ją do siebie, ukrywając poplamioną łzami twarz w ramieniu Akko.

„Ty głupcze… jak mogłeś zrobić coś tak lekkomyślnego? Może zawsze robisz takie rzeczy i nie powinienem się dziwić, ale… to było dużo poważniejsze, Akko…”

A Akko tym razem nie próbuje odgrywać tego z chichotem. Wzdycha i powoli obejmuje ramiona wokół pleców Diany.

\- Wiem ... Wiele rzeczy ... wydarzyło się w Wagandea ... Powiedziałem profesor Ursuli kilka okropnych rzeczy, ale i tak mnie uratowała ... Nie dotarłem na szczyt Wagandei, ale Ja ... udało mi się wskrzesić szóste Słowo- "

„Akko…” Diana mocniej ją ściska. "To wszystko nie ma znaczenia ... Najważniejsze jest to, że wszystko w porządku. Nie straciłeś swojej magii ..."

Akko też zacieśnia swój uścisk na Dianie.

\- Tak. Nic mi nie jest, Diano. Więc nie musisz płakać.

\- Ty głupcze - szepcze. „Jakbym mógł to kontrolować ...”

Jej słowa są trochę szorstkie, ale nie ma w nich energii. Akko wie, że Diana po prostu stawia front, najlepiej jak potrafi, by zwalczyć łzy. Ale i tak ją przytłaczają, a ona cicho płacze w ramię Akko, teraz bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

Akko trzyma ją blisko, zamykając oczy i rozkoszując się uczuciem jej bliskości. Widziała cienie pod oczami Diany i niepokój w nich. Może nawet poczuć, jak mocno bije jej serce z powodu tego, jak bardzo się martwiła. Akko wie, że prawdopodobnie w ogóle nie spała ostatniej nocy z własnej woli. Wzdycha lekko.

\- Naprawdę się martwiłeś przeze mnie. Diano, jestem…

„Tak mi przykro, Akko…”

„… Co?” Akko przerywa to, co mówiła, i cofa się trochę, szukając oczu Diany. „Dlaczego _ty_ przepraszasz?”

Diana ociera oczy, ale nie podnosi głowy.

\- Ponieważ ... Powinienem był iść za tobą. Znam cię wystarczająco dobrze. Powinienem był mieć cię na oku. I tak powinienem był wiedzieć, że pojedziesz do Wagandea. I powinienem był przyjść po ciebie ... Mimo że przyszedłeś za mną bez namysłu, kiedy odszedłem ... Nawet nie pomyślałem, żeby iść za tobą ... "

Oczy Akko rozszerzają się, a jej głos słabnie.

„Haaah? Nie, nie, nie, nie, Diana! Nie myśl w ten sposób! Zostawiłem w tajemnicy z profesorem Croix! Powinienem był wiedzieć, jak bardzo się martwisz ... Mogłem przynajmniej zostawić ci wiadomość, ale ... ale nie chciałem, żebyś mnie ścigał i też ryzykował, że zostaniesz zraniony. .. ”

Diana napina się i wreszcie unosi twarz.

\- Ty… jak możesz tak mówić o mnie… kiedy prawie straciłeś swoją magię…?

„S-przepraszam ...”

"Ty głupcze..."

Znów zapada wokół nich cisza, a jedynym dźwiękiem wypełniającym pokój jest teraz cichy szloch Diany. Akko klepie ją po plecach, mamrocząc przeprosiny i słowa pocieszenia.

„W porządku… W porządku, Diana ~”

Światło słoneczne zalewa pokój, otaczając ich oboje spokojnym, ciepłym światłem. Zanim Diana się opanowała, Akko zrobiła to samo. Rozluźniają się, ale nadal trzymają ręce splecione na kolanach.

\- Tylko dla pewności - mruczy Diana. - Nie zostałeś ranny?

Akko kręci głową.

\- Cóż… trochę paskudnie upadliśmy, ale profesor Ursula mnie uratowała! Myślę, że teraz oboje jesteśmy w porządku.

Diana wydaje głębokie westchnienie, które drży, gdy wychodzi.

\- Dobrze… w takim razie powinienem zostawić cię, żebyś doszedł do siebie.

„Pielęgniarka mówi, że będę musiał dzisiaj opuścić zajęcia” - informuje ją Akko z lekkim uśmiechem. "Lotte będzie robiła dla mnie notatki. Ale jutro wrócę na właściwe tory!"

\- W porządku. Dopilnuj, żebyś się nie popychał, Akko. Musisz pozwolić sobie wyzdrowieć.

Głos Diany cichnie, gdy pochyla się, by ponownie uściskać. Uśmiech Akko słabnie, kiedy przypomina sobie, co powiedziała jej Diana w posiadłości; że jej matka umarła częściowo z powodu zbytniego nacisku na siebie. W odpowiedzi Akko ściska ją mocno, uspokajająco.

\- Nie będę się naciskał, Diano. Obiecuję, że wyzdrowieje. Czuje, jak sztywnieje, czuje, jak palce Diany mocniej przylegają do jej pleców. Akko zastanawia się, czy jej matka nie dotrzymała w przeszłości tej samej obietnicy. Akko muska jej policzek, a potem całuje ją. - W porządku, Diano. Nic mi nie będzie.

"Ty ... lepiej mnie nie okłamywać ..."

\- Nie jestem. Skrzyżuj moje serce.

W końcu Diana się odsuwa. Akko sięga, by otrzeć za nią ostatnie łzy swojej dziewczyny.

Następnie, w zaciszu zamkniętej przestrzeni, całują się długo i czule.

Akko czuje na ustach ulgę Diany, zmieszaną z lekkim posmakiem soli.

W końcu Diana wstaje i odchodzi, życząc Akko szybkiego i pełnego wyzdrowienia. Akko uśmiecha się i macha do niej.

Pomimo wszystkiego, czego się dowiedziała - o profesorze Croix i o tym, jak okłamała Akko w sprawie pyłku - przynajmniej zawsze będzie miała po swojej stronie profesor Ursulę i Dianę.

* * *

**A / N: Ta ostatnia linijka sprawia, że się trochę skrzywiłeś, co? Biorąc pod uwagę, że wszyscy wiemy, co Akko myśli o Ursuli / Rydwanie ...**

 **Zapoznaj się!**

* * *

* * *

[197](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/12579924/)Rozdział 14: Objawienie

**Stopniowo zbliżamy się do ostatniej części serii / historii! Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy utknęli w czytaniu tego fiku ~ Wiele z tego rozdziału dotyczy transkrypcji dialogów z serialu i ogólnie jest to bardzo powolny rozdział. Ale obiecuję, że kilka ostatnich po tym będzie tego wartych.**

 **Zastrzeżenie: nie jestem właścicielem Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Rozdział 14. Objawienie

Wtedy rzeczy wokół Luna Nova zaczęły stawać się ... dziwne.

Wszyscy uczniowie doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z międzynarodowych zamieszek, które miały miejsce, nawet w Appleton i Brightonberry.

W związku z tym profesorowie wyjaśniają, że żadnemu z nich nie wolno iść do miasta samemu. I mogą chodzić tylko po podstawowe produkty, takie jak jedzenie i zakupy, ale powinni unikać chodzenia w celach rekreacyjnych, dopóki sytuacja się nie uspokoi.

Ponadto niektóre nieprawidłowości w lokalnych wieżach komunikacyjnych spowodowały, że wszystkie połączenia i wiadomości e-mail zostały zablokowane lub w inny sposób nieskuteczne.

Diana jest zaskoczona, gdy pewnego dnia otrzymuje odręcznie napisany list od swojego kuzyna Andrew z prośbą o skontaktowanie się z Akko, aby mógł zwrócić jej zagubiony kapelusz.

Diana pisze prostą odpowiedź twierdzącą i zgadza się wysłać Akko do miasta, chociaż z nowymi ograniczeniami planuje jej towarzyszyć, jeśli to możliwe.

Ale Diana ma znacznie szybsze metody niż wysyłanie listów pocztą i wzywa jednego ze swoich znajomych do tego zadania. Otwiera okno ze swojego pokoju i wysyła zadbaną płomykówkę z nadgarstka, po czym opuszcza apartament i rusza do pokoju Akko.

Po pukaniu Lotte odpowiada. "Przyjście!" Drzwi otwierają się do wewnątrz. Lotte przygląda się jej z zaciekawieniem. "Diana?"

Białowłosa wiedźma pochyla głowę.

"Dzień dobry. Czy Akko jest dostępne?" Jest niejasno świadoma jakiegoś wymamrotanego komentarza Sucy, ale nie zwraca na nią uwagi. Po tym, jak Lotte skończyła karcić swojego kolegę z drużyny, odwraca się do Diany.

"Akko właśnie wyszedł, aby zobaczyć się z profesor Ursulą."

\- Profesor Ursula? Diana nie jest zdziwiona, słysząc, że tam jest Akko, jeśli nie w jej pokoju. Ona i profesor Ursula bardzo się ze sobą zżyli w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni. Diana daje jej poczucie łatwości, wiedząc, że Akko jest pod dobrą opieką, kiedy sama Diana nie może przy niej być.

Diana dziękuje im i odwraca się do wyjścia. Jednak Lotte postanawia przyjechać i zabrać ze sobą Sucy, mówiąc, że musi pojechać do miasta na zakupy, więc może zabrać Akko.

I chociaż Diana chciałaby osobiście przyprowadzić Akko, wie, że tak będzie lepiej. Zabieranie jej przez Lotte i Sucy nie wzbudziło żadnych podejrzeń, a posiadanie dwóch osób, które się nią opiekowały, było lepsze niż posiadanie tylko jednej.

Cała trójka wychodzi na zewnątrz, a następnie kieruje się w stronę wieży, w której ma swoją kwaterę profesor Ursula. Kiedy docierają do drzwi, Lotte podchodzi, by zapukać.

\- Przepraszam? Czy Akko jest tutaj?

Diana słyszy od wewnątrz zdziwiony głos swojej dziewczyny.

"Lotte?"

Kiedy przeciskają się, wchodzi Diana, otrzymując kolejną zszokowaną odpowiedź od Akko.

\- Ech? Diana też?

Diana zachowuje neutralny wyraz twarzy i ton.

\- Mam wiadomość od Andrew. Będzie czekał na ciebie dzisiaj na High Street.

\- Hę? Tak powiedział? Dzisiaj?

„Ma ci coś do dania” - mówi Sucy.

\- Naprawdę? Ale dzisiaj… O której godzinie?

"O trzeciej-"

"Trzy?" Profesor Ursula ucina odpowiedź Lotte, gdy wszystkie oczy kierują się na zegar.

\- To już blisko - mruczy Sucy.

Akko prawie podskakuje z siedzenia.

\- Uwah, profesorze…!

\- Śmiało. Po powrocie możemy kontynuować rozmowę.

\- Dzięki, profesorze! Zaraz wracam! Akko podbiega do drzwi, mijając Diany. Przy tych wszystkich innych ludziach najlepsze, co może zrobić, to oszczędzić jej szybkiego spojrzenia i błysnąć lekkim uśmiechem, zanim wróci do swoich kolegów z drużyny. - Przepraszam Lotte, ale czy możesz mnie podwieźć?

\- Jasne, pośpieszmy się. Przepraszam!

Diana patrzy, jak cała trójka wychodzi i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Wiedząc, że Akko może teraz dostać się do miasta, Diana zostaje w tyle. W końcu jest jeszcze coś, czym chciała się zająć.

Z profesor Ursulą.

Pozostaje tam, gdzie jest, czekając, aż profesor zwróci uwagę na jej obecność. Kiedy w końcu to robi, starsza wiedźma mówi swoim zwykłym, nieśmiałym tonem.

"T-to niezwykłe, że tu przychodzisz ..."

"Jest coś, o co chciałbym cię zapytać."

Masz do _mnie_ pytanie _?_ H-mam nadzieję, że będę w stanie odpowiedzieć za Ciebie… ”Uśmiecha się, śmiejąc się nerwowo. Ale Diana nie ma czasu na fasady.

\- Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z niedawnej koncentracji magicznej energii, przewyższającej nawet moc Kamienia Filozoficznego?

Właśnie to sprawia, że profesor Ursula rezygnuje z gry. Diana nie ustępuje.

„Po dokładnym zbadaniu sprawy, wydarzenia związane z tą sprawą rozpoczęły się po zainstalowaniu przez profesora Croix jej SSS w Luna Nova”. Teraz czas przejść do sedna sprawy. Diana zachowuje swój ton jako idealną mieszankę delikatności i jędrności, gdy to robi. - Wydaje mi się, że byliście starymi przyjaciółmi profesora Croix, więc miałem nadzieję, że coś o tym wiesz.

Profesor Ursula unika z nią kontaktu wzrokowego, wyraźnie przerażona ujawnieniem niektórych jej sekretów. Diana czuje się trochę winna za wścibstwo, ale biorąc pod uwagę, jaka może być stawka, należy się tym zająć.

Nagle profesor Ursula wstaje od biurka, cofając Dianę o krok.

„Przepraszam! Coś właśnie wyszło!” Pędzi przez pokój do miejsca, w którym jej miotła opiera się o ścianę i sięga po nią ...

\- następnie zatrzymuje się.

Diana patrzy, teraz trochę się waha.

"Profesor...?"

"N-skończymy to później!" Ursula natychmiast porzuca miotłę, chwyta kapelusz i idzie dalej.

"Profesor!" Diana woła za nią, ale nie odwraca się ani nie ogląda.

Diana patrzy, jak odchodzi, dopóki nie zniknie w ciągu kilku sekund. Przyjechała tu z różnymi intencjami - nie tylko po to, by sprawdzić, co dzieje się z Akko i przekazać jej wiadomość, ale także po to, by zapytać o związek profesora Ursuli z profesorem Croix i obecnego przepełnienia magicznej energii.

Ale teraz dreszcz niepokoju przenika do krwiobiegu Diany, gdy jej wzrok powraca do nietkniętej miotły profesora.

\- To niemożliwe… Czy pod wpływem pyłku Wagandei miała na nią wpływ?

To jedyne prawdopodobne wytłumaczenie w umyśle Diany. Wydaje się, że sytuacja staje się coraz bardziej niepokojąca. Ona tego nie lubi.

Diana odwraca się gwałtownie, opuszcza kwaterę profesor Ursula i wraca do swojego pokoju. Hannah i Barbara witają ją po jej powrocie, ale Diana tylko kiwa głową. Jest zbyt zajęta myślami o Akko. Czuje, że żołądek ma się zapaść.

 _Coś jest nie tak..._

Sama badała przypływ magicznej energii. Wie, że jest to powiązane z SSS profesora Croix. Diana może być jedyną osobą na kampusie, która ma nawet przeczucie, że dzieje się tu coś znacznie większego.

To wszystko sprawiało, że czuła się nieswojo przez ostatnie kilka tygodni. Ale teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

Ma ochotę złapać miotłę i sama pojechać do miasta. Ale racjonalnie wie, że nie ma innego powodu niż przeczucie, na którym mogłaby działać. Ufa, że jej kuzyn może przez kilka minut wypatrywać Akko. I prawdopodobnie profesor Ursula też się tam wybiera, oprócz tego, że są tam Lotte i Sucy ...

Diana bierze głęboki oddech, żeby się uspokoić.

 _Akko będzie dobrze._

* * *

Przez pozostałą część dnia Diana zajmuje się swoimi zwykłymi zadaniami i obowiązkami, jednocześnie powstrzymując chęć zachorowania.

Nie wie dlaczego, ale z każdą godziną czuje się coraz bardziej zdenerwowana.

Kiedy słońce zachodzi, jest z minuty na minutę.

Hannah i Barbara przepraszają, by odwiedzić Avery, a Diana zostaje sama w ich pokoju. Czyta, żeby uspokoić umysł najlepiej, jak potrafi, wmawiając sobie, że wszystko jest w porządku.

 _Profesor Ursula jest w stanie ... poradzić sobie ze wszystkim, z czym musi sobie poradzić. Lotte i Sucy sprowadziły Akko do miasta. Prawdopodobnie też ją sprowadzili z powrotem ..._

Po prostu nie może przestać myśleć o profesorze Croix i czymkolwiek to zaplanowała. Diana wie, że coś knuje. Tyle potwierdziły jej osobiste badania i obserwacje. Ale _co_ to może być-

Rozlega się ciche, ale słyszalne pukanie do drzwi, powodując powrót Diany do rzeczywistości. Porzuca biurko i udaje się do głównego obszaru. Ona otwiera drzwi.

"Tak?"

Ale to nie są jej koledzy z drużyny, ani nie jest to sprzątanie. Ze wszystkich ludzi, którzy stoją przed nią, to Lotte i Sucy.

Są sami.

A panika na twarzy Lotte potwierdza uzasadniony niepokój Diany na długo przed przemówieniem drugiej dziewczyny.

\- Diana! Musisz nam pomóc! ona płacze.

Zachowując spokój, Diana idzie do drzwi.

\- Lotte? Co się stało?

Blondynka przyciska dłonie do piersi, zaciskając uścisk, aż jej kostki stają się białe.

„Akko… Akko zniknął!”

Diana czuje się, jakby ktoś uderzył ją w głowę. Z dołu żołądka wzbiera krótka fala mdłości, ale nie okazuje tego. Nie przed tą dwójką. Jeśli ujawni, że też się martwi, tylko zwiększy to ich cierpienie.

Ale jak tylko może starać się, aby zmartwienie nie było z jej twarzy, nie może ukryć tego z jej głosu.

"Akko ... zniknął ...?"

Lotte gorączkowo kontynuuje.

„Było trochę zamieszania w mieście, a potem rozdzieliliśmy się. Mimo to jest za późno!”

Diana zmrużyła nieco oczy.

„Zamieszanie, które mówisz ...”

To wszystko potwierdza jej obawy o Croix. Wie, że to musi być ona. I zawsze „lubiła” Akko. Powiedziała, że pyłek Akko Wagandei jest nieszkodliwy, a mimo to płatki i tak się na niej otworzyły.

Świadomość wkrada się do umysłu Diany jak trucizna.

 _Profesor Croix ... próbuje skrzywdzić Akko ... ale dlaczego?_

Diana ma większość elementów tej układanki, ale nie wszystkie.

W każdym razie nie może się teraz na tym skupić. Lotte i Sucy nadal stoją przed nią, tak samo chory z niepokoju o swoją koleżankę z drużyny, jak Diana. Lotte przełyka ślinę i kontynuuje.

„Spędziliśmy dużo czasu, szukając jej po tym…”

\- Potem sprawdziliśmy, czy już wróciła, ale też jej tu nie ma.

"...Co powinniśmy zrobić?" Głos Lotte zaczyna się łamać. - Myślisz, że coś jej się stało?

Diana wie, że takie zamartwianie się nie przyniesie żadnego z nich - ani Akko - nic dobrego. Odpycha swój niepokój i wyciąga rękę, delikatnie kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Lotte. Diana obdarza ją serdecznym uśmiechem i spokojnym głosem.

\- Uspokój się. Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, co się stało bardziej szczegółowo? Proszę, wejdź.

Diana przytrzymuje im drzwi i prowadzi ich do części wspólnej apartamentu, oferując im miejsca na kanapach. Szybko przygotowuje herbatę, nie tylko dlatego, że jest to grzeczna rzecz jako gospodarz, ale także dlatego, że pomoże im to uspokoić nerwy.

Gdy sama Diana zajęła swoje miejsce, Lotte i Sucy zaczynają na zmianę rozmawiać, wyjaśniając dokładnie, w jaki sposób i gdzie zgubili Akko.

Gdy rozmawiają, Diana bierze tylko łyk własnej herbaty, ale potem zostawia ją nietkniętą. Jest tak podenerwowana, że nawet jej ulubiony drink nie może uspokoić jej żołądka.

Po około dziesięciu minutach opowiadania nie mają już nic do powiedzenia. Diana powoli patrzy na każdego z nich.

\- Rozumiem. Naszym pierwszym krokiem powinno być poinformowanie profesor Ursula.

Lotte ściska końce spódnicy.

\- Tak, prawdopodobnie… Pójdę jej teraz powiedzieć.

Ale Diana wie, że to tylko zdenerwowałoby Lotte jeszcze bardziej niż jest. Potrzebuje, aby wszyscy byli tak zrównoważeni, jak to tylko możliwe w tej sprawie. A poza tym Diana ma jeszcze coś, o czym musi porozmawiać z profesor Ursulą. Dlatego taktownie i grzecznie proponuje alternatywę.

\- Pozwól mi odejść. Akko może wrócić w dowolnym momencie. Proszę, zaczekaj na nią w swoim pokoju.

Diana wstaje i to cud, że nie zatacza się z rozstrojem żołądka. Stanie nie tylko pozwala jej nabrać pewności siebie przed Lotte i Sucy, ale także pomaga samej Dianie myśleć, że jest bardziej pewna siebie, niż naprawdę czuje.

Przynajmniej jest w stanie przekonać innych, jeśli nie siebie.

\- Okej - mruczy Lotte. - Dzięki, Diana.

Oboje również wstają, a Diana ma zamiar wyprowadzić ich z pokoju, kiedy zauważa Lotte wpatrującą się w okno. Diana podąża za jej wzrokiem. Zaczął padać śnieg.

„Czas jest najważniejszy” - mówi Diana. - Skontaktuję się z wami tak szybko, jak to możliwe.

"Dziękuję Ci." Po tych słowach Lotte i Sucy idą korytarzem.

Diana wychodzi za nimi i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Wciąż jest ucisk w jej klatce piersiowej, ale na razie został zlikwidowany. Przynajmniej nie jest gorzej.

Diana nabiera szybkiego tempa w kwaterach profesor Ursula, ale jej umysł zaczyna błądzić.

 _Akko ... co się stało? Gdzie jesteś...? Proszę, wszystko w porządku ..._

Zanim dotarła do drzwi profesor Ursula, cienka warstwa śniegu zaczęła pokrywać ziemię. Diana puka i od razu się przedstawia.

\- To jest Diana. Mam pilną wiadomość dotyczącą Akko. Chociaż martwi się o swoją dziewczynę na tyle, że od razu do niej wpadła, nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Więc czeka, aż odpowie bardzo nieśmiała profesor Ursula.

"Czy mogę ci pomóc?" Nad jej okularami widać odblask, który uniemożliwia Dianie bezpośrednie widzenie jej oczu.

"Akko jeszcze nie wróciła z wycieczki do miasta."

Jej profesor cicho sapie, a kiedy Diana w końcu widzi jej oczy, są szeroko otwarte z szoku. Diana nie ustępuje.

\- Czy zdarzyło ci się coś o tym wiedzieć? Nie spotkałeś Akko w mieście?

Cisza. I wtedy-

"Przepraszam..."

Diana sztywnieje.

"Dlaczego przepraszasz?"

Same implikacje wystarczą, aby wzbudzić większe obawy. Ale ona nie może sobie pozwolić na zdenerwowanie.

Nie, dopóki nie zwróci się do czegoś innego. Dopóki ona tego nie potwierdzi ...

Ona kontynuuje.

\- Skoro już przy tym jesteśmy, czy możemy kontynuować naszą rozmowę od dzisiejszego popołudnia? Patrzy surowo w twarz profesora, aby pokazać, jak poważnie traktuje te sprawy.

Ale Ursula unika kontaktu wzrokowego, jej wymówki są słabe.

„Jestem teraz trochę zajęty innymi rzeczami”.

Ale Diana się nie wycofuje. Nie, kiedy zaszła tak daleko. Nie, kiedy Akko może być w niebezpieczeństwie.

\- W takim razie przejdę od razu do rzeczy. Nie ma żadnych zapisków ucznia o nazwisku Ursula Callistis uczęszczającego do tej szkoły.

Słyszy szok w westchnieniu Ursuli tak wyraźnie, jak widać to na jej twarzy. Diana w końcu ujawnia owoce swoich badań i teorię, którą buduje od dłuższego czasu za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Mówi teraz z pełnym przekonaniem.

\- Twoje prawdziwe imię to Chariot du Nord. Jesteś Błyszczącym Rydwanem, prawda?

Uważnie obserwuje reakcję.

Ursula - nie - Chariot milczy tylko przez chwilę, zanim zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma sensu dłużej o tym kłamać, zwłaszcza Dianie. Więc mówi prawdę.

"Tak to prawda."

Diana nie odrywa wzroku.

\- Wcześniej spotkałeś Akko, prawda?

Ale pomimo wszystkiego, co zrobiła, aby zachować spokój do teraz, Diana zaczyna tracić się na zmartwieniu. Kiedy Rydwan odpowiada ciszą, Diana nie może się już dłużej powstrzymywać. Jej dłonie zaciskają się w pięści, a jej głos podnosi się o kilka stopni w nagłym tonie.

„Proszę, powiedz mi, co się stało!”

Rydwan zamyka oczy. Może w końcu jest zmęczona uciekaniem i ukrywaniem się.

"Bardzo dobrze."

Machając ręką, zaprasza Dianę do środka. Napięta Diana siedzi przy biurku - na tym samym miejscu, na którym ostatnio widziała zajmowaną przez Akko.

Rydwan niczego nie pomija. Zupełnie nic.

Diana słucha teraz uważniej niż kiedykolwiek słuchała jakiegokolwiek wykładu, jakiejkolwiek przemowy. Gdy Rydwan ujawnia prawdę, w umyśle Diany układa się wszystko, czego jeszcze nie było. Zagadka jest już prawie ukończona.

Chariot wszystko szczegółowo relacjonuje, a Diana cały czas słucha. Jest jednak jedna rzecz, o której nie może milczeć po usłyszeniu.

"Ci, którzy widzieli twój program, nie mogli używać magii ...?"

Rydwan nie podnosi oczu.

"... Zraniłem Akko."

Serce Diany prawie przestaje bić, gdy wspomnienia pojawiają się przed jej oczami.

Ona może _jeszcze_ pamiętam jak to jest być bez magii, żyjący z tego okropnego odczucia, że kawałek bardzo jej duszy brakowało. Ból, który ją spowodował. Strata ...

Ale Diana otrząsa się. To nie ona powinna się teraz martwić.

\- I nie goniłeś za nią? W jej głosie wkrada się złość, trochę oskarżenia. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że zostawiłeś ją samą w takim stanie i wróciłeś sam?

Więcej ciszy. Winna cisza.

Serce Diany jest w gardle. Z tego, co teraz wie, Akko musi zostać odnaleziona tak szybko, jak to możliwe.

"Profesor Ursula!"

Jej zdesperowany odruch wywołuje jedynie stłumioną reakcję.

\- Ja… nie mogę już dłużej pomagać Akko.

I to jest to. Diana nie może już dłużej się powstrzymywać. Podskakuje z miejsca, zaciskając mocno palce, a jej głos prawie pęka z mieszanki złości i troski.

„Co ty mówisz ?! Teraz jest czas, kiedy najbardziej potrzebuje cię przy sobie!”

I chociaż Diana całkowicie straciła panowanie nad sobą, Rydwan pozostaje irytująco cichy.

"Przykro mi, ale muszę zrobić coś jeszcze."

Diana nie może pomóc, ale jest wściekła, ale opiera się to bardziej na jej trosce o Akko niż na pogardzie dla ich idola z dzieciństwa.

W tym momencie Diana zrzeka się reputacji wszystkiego, na co pracowała. Wściekła i przerażona, krzyczy na swojego profesora.

„Jak coś _może_ być ważniejsze niż obawy o Akka teraz ?!”

Ale teraz może to stwierdzić. Widzi, że Chariot nie ma zamiaru pomagać w poszukiwaniu Akko. W związku z tym Diana nie ma zamiaru zostać tutaj, aby tracić cenny czas.

„Rozumiem. To wystarczy. _Mamy_ znajdzie Akko.”

Zniesmaczona, zrozpaczona i zmartwiona Diana odwraca się plecami do Rydwanu i rusza w stronę drzwi. Ale jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą musi wyjaśnić, zanim odejdzie.

„Jestem bardziej rozczarowany tym, co zrobiłeś dzisiaj, niż wszystkim, co zrobiłeś w przeszłości”.

To tylko prawda. Pomimo ogromnego zawodu i nieszczęścia, jakie spowodowała utrata jej magii jako dziecko, Diana jest gotowa to wybaczyć.

Ale nie to.

Nie całkowity brak troski o dobro Akko w jej najbardziej tragicznej potrzebie.

Dla Diany to niewybaczalne.

Może nie zdawać sobie sprawy z zamiarów Rydwanu i tego, czego jeszcze nie zrobiła, jest tak ważne. Ale Diana nie może się już przejmować rozważaniem tego.

Szybko rusza do wyjścia i wychodzi na śnieg. Księżyc jest wysoko i jasno, przez co śnieg odbija się jeszcze bieliej. Temperatura już znacznie spadła, odkąd tu przyjechała.

 _Akko była w tym sama ... od godzin ..._

Diany nie stać już na spacery. Pędzi przez otwartą przestrzeń między budynkiem, w którym Rydwan ma swoją kwaterę, a głównym budynkiem Luny Nova.

Biegnie całą drogę z powrotem do pokoju w akademiku Akko, ale dopiero wtedy zwalnia tempo i łapie oddech. Nie może pozwolić, by inni widzieli ją tak zaniepokojoną. Diana jest filarem tej grupy i jeśli się rozpadnie, pozostali nie będą w stanie ustać.

Dlatego mimo bólu w klatce piersiowej przybiera odważną minę i wchodzi.

Zespół Amandy dołączył do Lotte i Sucy w swoich kwaterach i wszystkie pięć dziewczyn patrzy teraz w górę, gdy wchodzi Diana. Diana wita wyższą dziewczynę skinieniem głowy.

"Akko nadal nie wrócił?" Pyta Amanda.

„Tak” - odpowiada Diana. "Ona może nadal być gdzieś w mieście."

Lotte podnosi głowę, jej głos wciąż się trzęsie.

"Czy nauczyłeś się czegoś nowego?"

Diana się waha. Nie jest pewna, ile powinna teraz ujawniać. Ale chce, żeby to było krótkie, żeby mogli jak najszybciej rozpocząć poszukiwania Akko.

Dlatego przekazuje tylko najbardziej istotne informacje, poza ujawnieniem prawdziwej tożsamości Rydwanu. Inni słuchają z mieszaniną konsternacji, szoku i frustracji.

\- To nie może być… - jęczy Lotte.

\- Żartujesz - warczy Amanda. - To naprawdę wina Chariota, że Akko nie może latać?

„Nie ma szans, żeby Akko mogła to sobie wyobrazić,” mamrocze Sucy.

"Myślisz, że nie planuje powrotu ..."

"Oczywiście nie!" Tym razem to Lotte podnosi głos, zaskakując Amandę. „Akko nigdy nie zostawiłby czegoś takiego…”

„T-masz rację…” Amanda spuszcza głowę. - Przepraszam. Nie miałem tego na myśli.

Spośród pięciu pozostałych Sucy wydaje się być najbardziej opanowana.

\- Ale skąd profesor Ursula to wszystko wie?

Diana napotyka jej osobliwe, jednookie spojrzenie i coś mówi jej, że Sucy ma już przeczucie. Ale teraz nie czas na ujawnianie tego sekretu.

„Powiem ci w odpowiednim czasie” - mówi Diana. „Najważniejsze jest teraz znalezienie Akko”.

"Idziemy też!"

"Ja też!"

Gdy wszyscy potwierdzają swoje zaangażowanie, zaczynają planować, kto gdzie będzie szukać.

Diana proponuje wyruszyć z głównego Leyline do miasta. Potem odchodzi wraz z zespołem Amandy.

Wszyscy wycofują się do swoich pokoi, aby przygotować się na nadchodzącą noc. Wszyscy w pełni zamierzają złamać nową zasadę rozdzielania się i samotnego wędrowania po mieście. Muszą.

Kiedy Diana dociera do swojego pokoju, okazuje się, że jest pusty. Wyciąga swój szal i naciąga go tak szybko, jak to możliwe, po czym podnosi miotłę z miejsca przy ścianie.

Następnie patrzy na swoją półkę z książkami, na miejsce, które uprzątnęła po tym, jak Akko zabrała ją z powrotem do Luna Nova. Anna nalegała, by Diana wzięła ze sobą jej najcenniejszy skarb, by przypomniał jej o śnie.

Teraz, gdy Diana budzi się każdego ranka w Luna Nova z tym białym pudełkiem w zasięgu wzroku, nieustannie przypomina jej o swoich aspiracjach z dzieciństwa i dlatego jest zmotywowana, by każdego dnia starać się jak najmocniej.

Teraz bierze to pudełko z półki i otwiera je. Jej najcenniejszy skarb spogląda na nią w całej swojej kolorowej, nostalgicznej chwale.

Ale teraz Diana ma dla niej coś jeszcze cenniejszego. Musi ją znaleźć, zanim będzie za późno.

Wsuwając swoją kartę premium do wewnętrznej kieszeni szala, Diana ponownie bierze miotłę i biegnie do drzwi.

* * *

**A / N: Wiem, że to było w zasadzie tylko przepisanie odcinka (ale czy ten cały fik nie jest tylko gejowskim przepisaniem serialu? Tak). Ale tutaj bardziej skupiłem się na reakcjach Diany, jej uczuciach. Pokaz ledwo pozwolił nam zobaczyć jej reakcję na ujawnienie Rydwany, że ukradła magię Diany jako dziecko. Ponieważ Diana zmuszała się do bycia silną i skupienia się na Akko, a nie na litowaniu się nad sobą.**

 **Następny rozdział to oczywiście poszukiwanie Akko, które obiecuję jest weselsze niż kanon.**

 **Zapoznaj się!**

* * *

* * *

Rozdział 15: Mała iskra

**To była jedna z moich ulubionych części do napisania, szczerze mówiąc, szczególnie scena wyszukiwania. Oczywiście scena kawiarniana jest w zasadzie kolejnym przepisaniem dialogu z serialu, ale dodałem w kilku myślach, słowach, scenach i działaniach tylko dla związku Diany i Akko. Mam nadzieję że to polubisz!**

 **Zastrzeżenie: nie jestem właścicielem Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Rozdział 15. Mała iskra

Noc jest absolutnie mroźna. Szal Diany prawie nic nie robi, by chronić ją przed przeszywającymi wiatrami, które uderzają ją wysoko ponad pokryte śniegiem wierzchołki drzew, gdy kontynuuje poszukiwania.

Zaczęła od Leyline, jak obiecała, i od tego czasu kontynuuje poszukiwania w całym mieście. Od czasu do czasu słyszała, jak inni członkowie ich grupy poszukiwawczej wzywali Akko lub widziała, jak jeden z nich szuka. Ale jeszcze jej nie znaleźli.

Minęły godziny. Diana jest zmarznięta do szpiku kości samym przebywaniem tutaj tak długo, ale wie, że Akko jest tu jeszcze dłużej.

Obecnie Diana przesuwa swoją miotłą łukiem nad alejkami Appleton i kieruje się w stronę małego parku, którego jeszcze nie zbadała. Płatki śniegu spadają teraz mocniej. Krystalizują się na jej rzęsach i wnikają w jej włosy, sprawiając, że drży.

Zużyła już połowę magii swojej różdżki, wielokrotnie rzucając na siebie zaklęcia rozgrzewające, ale nie chce używać więcej niż to, na wypadek gdyby rzeczywiście znalazła tutaj swoją dziewczynę.

 _I_ będzie _ją znaleźć. Nie przestanę, dopóki nie ..._

Diana kontynuuje lot, ocierając oczy z szronu, aby nie zasłaniać jej wzroku. Woła ją w kółko, jej głos rozbrzmiewa w zimnej, cichej nocy. Jej oddech jest gęsty i biały, a jej głos zaczyna stawać się chrapliwy.

Wiatry wieją obok niej w różnych kierunkach, mrożąc ją dwa razy szybciej niż gdyby szła. Nie może przestać drżeć, ale to nie tylko z powodu zimna.

Tak się boi. Ona _przerażona_ do Akko.

 _Muszę ją znaleźć ... To nie jest opcja._

Diana jest zmuszona zwolnić, gdy jej wizja nagle się rozmywa. Łzy unoszą się za jej oczami i uderza ją fala zawrotów głowy. Potrząsa głową, wciągając ostry, bolesny wdech zimnego powietrza, żeby się obudzić.

Musi dalej szukać. Ona _ma_ do ...

"Akko!"

Diana wzywa ją po raz ndt. Może Akko ukryje się przed przyjaciółmi lub kolegami z drużyny, ale Diana modli się, żeby nie ukrywała się przed nią. Nie po tym wszystkim, przez co przeszli.

Echo jej głosu znów się rozlega i po raz kolejny nie otrzymuje żadnej odpowiedzi.

Jedyną korzyścią dla śniegu jest to, że odbija światło księżyca tak silnie, że stosunkowo łatwo jest go widzieć w tak pogodną noc, ale służy również do przyciemnienia bardziej zacienionych obszarów.

Diana zaciska usta, oddychając przez nos, żeby płuca nie zamarzły. Wgryza się w dolną wargę, żeby zęby się nie trzęsły. Ale jakiś czas temu straciła czucie w nogach, a jej palce sztywnieją wokół rączki miotły. Wie, że wkrótce będzie musiała zrobić sobie przerwę i się ogrzać.

 _Jeśli nie zadbam o siebie, sprawię tylko więcej kłopotów ..._

Nie może szukać Akko, jeśli ona sama jest bliska omdlenia. Ona o tym _wie_ .

Ale ona nie może przestać. Po prostu nie może.

Płatki śniegu nadal opadają, pokrywając coraz większą część świata w bezlitosnym mrozie.

Diana przeszukuje park poniżej, ale nie znajduje nic ani nikogo. Wiatr ją odpycha, ale ona nie ustępuje.

Wkrótce widać zniszczoną konstrukcję, jakieś ruiny. Diana nie jest pewna, co jest w tym miejscu, ale to ją wciąga.

Powoli okrąża obwód, unosząc się niżej, z dala od uderzających wiatrów. Znowu ociera oczy, znowu woła.

„Akko! Ak-hhk-”

Atak gwałtownego kaszlu ucisza Dianę, gdy jest zmuszona wylądować na swojej miotle. Potyka się, gdy jej buty uderzają o ziemię. Uderzenie przywraca jej nogi do czucia, przełamując barykadę drętwienia bólem.

Używając miotły jako podparcia, Diana przyciska dłonie do klatki piersiowej pojedynczo, ale jej zmarznięte palce nie pomagają.

Dysząc, wciąga więcej mroźnego powietrza, sprawiając, że obszar wokół siebie staje się biały jak sam śnieg. Nie może już latać, nie w ten sposób. Wie, że musi odpocząć, choćby na chwilę.

Zrozpaczona Diana zaczyna wracać do miasta, jej buty skrzypią delikatnie na śniegu. Tutaj na dole jest o wiele ciszej, z dala od wiatru. Dzięki temu jej myśli stają się głośniejsze.

 _A jeśli jest ranna? A jeśli spóźnię się ...? A co, jeśli odpocznę tak długo, jak długo będzie potrzebować jej opuszczenia Appleton ...?_

Każdy jej cal jest zdrętwiały, czy to z zimna, czy z bólu. Naprawdę czuje się tak, jakby miała być chora. Jej żołądek faluje i zgrzyta z każdym krokiem, każdym oddechem, każdym gorączkowym spojrzeniem, które stwierdza, że Akko nie ma tu z nią. Boli ją serce. Wszystko boli.

Diana kuśtyka przez śnieg, kierując się w stronę świateł najbliższych kiosków i sklepów, ale jej oczy nigdy nie przestają badać okolicy.

„Akko… Ah…”

To-

To musi być sen. Miraż. Musi być tak wyczerpana, że teraz widzi różne rzeczy.

Diana zatrzymuje się, szeroko otwierając oczy, gdy skupiają się na postaci zgarbionej na pobliskiej ławce. Ma na sobie taki sam mundur jak Diana, jej długie brązowe włosy przykurzone śniegiem i spuszczone oczy. Schowany na widoku.

„Ach…”

Diana ociera oczy, ale postać przed nią nie znika. Dysząc tak mocno, że aż boli, Diana wykrzykuje swoje imię.

 _"Akko!"_

Biega tak szybko, jak jej nogi mogą ją unieść, biorąc pod uwagę stan, w jakim się znajduje. Akko nie podnosi wzroku, ale przynajmniej nie próbuje biec.

Gdy tylko Diana zbliża się do ławki, beztrosko upuszcza miotłę, zarzuca ręce na ramiona Akko i pada na kolana w śniegu. Rozpaczliwie patrzy w swoje oczy, podczas gdy jej własne zaczynają się przepełniać.

\- Akko? Akko! Czy jesteś- hn-

Głos Diany znów ucichł, gdy jej pierś zostaje zaatakowana przez straszny kaszel. Ukrywa twarz w rękawie, ale tylko mocniej przylega do ramion Akko. W chwili, gdy znów jest w stanie mówić, Diana kładzie zimne dłonie na policzkach Akko i namawia ją, by spojrzała w górę.

\- Akko! Czy wszystko w porządku?

Zna odpowiedź. Ale ona chce tylko usłyszeć głos Akko. Chce tylko, żeby _coś_ powiedziała .

Jej oczy są tak tępe, tak pozbawione życia. Widok Diany rzucającej się przed nią w ten sposób ledwo wywołuje w niej jakąkolwiek reakcję. Jej uszy i nos są zaczerwienione od zimna. Diana może poczuć drżenie Akko, mimo własnych drżeń.

Kiedy jej dziewczyna nie odpowiada, Diana podnosi się na ławkę obok niej i wyciąga różdżkę. Owija ramię i połowę szala na plecach Akko i rzuca zaklęcie rozgrzewające.

„ _Aflena_ ”.

Diana obejmuje ją teraz oboma ramionami, dzieląc się ciepłem, jakie mogła zostawić w swoim ciele. Czuje, jak Akko drży na jej piersi.

Akko też czuje, jak Diana się trzęsie.

Diana.

 _Diana ..._

Dopiero teraz zdaje sobie sprawę, że Diana naprawdę wyszła, aby ją znaleźć.

 _Musiała być taka zimna ... taka zmęczona ..._

Gdy Diana przyciąga ją do siebie, Akko czuje, jak ciepło zaklęcia rozprzestrzenia się po jej ciele. Nie śledziła czasu. Nie wie, jak długo tu jest. Ale przez cały ten czas była taka zimna. Zimny, samotny i przestraszony.

Ale teraz...

Teraz jest tutaj Diana i jest ciepło.

 _Tak_ ciepło.

Czuje, jak Diana kaszle i szlocha w ramię, jej ciało trzęsie się z przypływu bólu. Musiała szukać godzinami ...

Zdaje sobie sprawę _,_ że _wszyscy musieli być_ . _Amanda, Jasminka, Constanze ... Lotte ... Sucy ..._

„Diana…”

Powoli Akko unosi ręce i kładzie je wokół pleców i boków Diany. Czuje i słyszy jej sapanie, obserwuje, jak biały podmuch unosi się z ust jej dziewczyny, gdy cofa się, by spojrzeć jej w oczy.

"Ah-Akko?"

Ale Akko nie może się uśmiechnąć. Nie może nawet spojrzeć jej w oczy. Po prostu wzdycha i chowa twarz w szal Diany.

Diana przyciąga ją bliżej, obejmując Akko, gdy chłód ustępuje. Oddycha z czystą ulgą. W życiu tylko raz tak się bała, kiedy Akko została zarażona trucizną węży ciotki.

Wtedy Diana była w stanie jej pomóc. Po prostu modli się, żeby teraz mogła to dla niej zrobić ponownie.

Diana przez dłuższą chwilę trzyma ją blisko, rozkoszując się jej dotykiem, jej ciepłem. Panika w jej sercu zaczyna słabnąć, przechodząc w mniej bolesny stan, a węzły w żołądku zaczynają się rozwiewać.

Ale Diana wie, że jeszcze nie skończyła. Odnalezienie Akko to dopiero połowa sukcesu, a teraz, gdy jest bezpieczna, są jeszcze inne rzeczy do zrobienia. Po pierwsze, Diana musi zabrać ją do schronienia.

Kiedy oboje są wystarczająco rozgrzani, by się poruszyć, Diana odpręża się nieco, jej głos jest cichy.

\- Akko. Musisz wejść do środka. Tu jest zdecydowanie za zimno. Proszę, chodź ze mną.

Diana wsuwa dłonie wzdłuż ramion Akko, aż ich palce są złączone. Akko spogląda na ich dłonie i nic nie mówi.

Ale Diana traktuje brak zaprzeczenia jako zgodność.

Wstaje, ciągnąc za sobą Akko. I bardzo delikatnie Diana składa delikatny pocałunek na policzku Akko.

Wydaje się, że kontakt wreszcie przywraca Akko do rzeczywistości. Nagle łzy napływają i wylewają się.

„D… Diana…”

Ręce Akko sięgają do góry, drżąc z zimna. Diana trzyma dziewczynę w talii, czując, jak palce Akko ocierają się o jej policzki. Widok łez Akko przywraca również Dianę. Cieszy się tylko, że z wyrazu twarzy Akko zniknęła okropna otępienie.

„Akko…”

Diana przyciąga ją do siebie i całuje, tylko na sekundę. Jest krótkie, ale mówi wszystko, czego jej głos nie może.

Akko drży przy niej, a Diana znów ją zakrywa, pozwalając Akko schować się w jej ramionach.

Diana czeka, aż się uspokoi. Podnosi miotłę i przesuwa się nad uchwytem, trzymając Akko w talii podczas startu. Czuje, jak Akko przyciska się do jej pleców, wciąż drży i płacze.

Diana leci niżej na ziemię, gdzie wiatry nie są tak złe, szybko docierając do głównych ulic miasta. Pomaga Akko zsiąść przed najbliższą kawiarnią i sklepem z magią, po czym pilnie bierze ją za rękę i prowadzi do środka, gdzie jest ciepło.

Mężczyzna za ladą to znajoma twarz Diany. Rozpoznaje zarówno Akko, jak i siebie i zachęca ich, aby weszli do środka i usiedli. Posunął się nawet do tego, by przynieść każdemu kubek gorącej czekolady.

Gdy Diana osiedla się naprzeciw Akko, oferuje mu zapłatę, ale on odmawia.

„Jest w domu” - mówi. "Zostań tak długo, jak trzeba."

Diana pochyla głowę.

"Dziękuję bardzo."

Kiedy odchodzi, Diana wyciąga różdżkę i otwiera komorę rączki. Schroniła tutaj jednego ze skrzatów Lotte, chroniąc go przed zimnem.

Teraz Diana prosi, aby wrócił do swojego właściciela i poinformował ją o ich obecnym miejscu pobytu.

Mały duszek piszczy, odbija się, a potem znika przez okno.

Diana upija łyk swojego drinka, pozwalając ciepłemu płynowi ukoić jej wysuszone gardło i uciszyć żołądek. Ogrzewa ją powoli, ale stopniowo.

Akko jej nie dotyka. Na jej policzkach wciąż widać ślady łez sprzed wcześniejszych lat, a do oczu powróciła ta pozbawiona emocji glazura.

Teraz, gdy Diana odzyskała siłę umysłu i ciała, wie, że musi być delikatna w tym, co mówi. Ale już się nie martwi. Naprawdę wierzy, że może teraz pomóc Akko, tak jak Akko pomogła jej z powrotem podczas zaćmienia.

Po podgrzaniu rąk na kubku i kolejnym łyku, Diana skupia wzrok na swojej dziewczynie. Jej ramiona znów są zgarbione, a jej oczy wydają się raczej patrzeć przez stół niż na niego. Diana odstawia kubek i delikatnie zaczyna.

\- Rozgrzałeś się trochę? Musiałeś marznąć. Byłem zszokowany, widząc cię siedzącą na mrozie. Co więcej, tak się martwiłem, Akko.

Pomimo obecności sklepikarza po drugiej stronie pokoju, Diana uważa, że jest to bezpieczne środowisko, w którym można odpuścić. Nie zamierza ukrywać swoich uczuć przed Akko. Nie teraz.

Brunetka nic nie mówi ani nie robi w odpowiedzi, ale Diana wie, że ją słyszy. Wie też, że obojgu będzie najlepiej, jeśli przejdzie do sedna sprawy.

\- Zapytałem profesor Ursulę, co się stało z tobą i Rydwanem.

To jest takie dziwne. Diana właśnie wspomniała o ukochanym idolce Akko.

Akko nie reaguje. Nie uśmiecha się, nie wzdryga, nawet nie mruga.

Po prostu nic.

Naprawdę straciła wiarę, swój entuzjazm.

Diana krzywi się, gdy ból przeszywa jej klatkę piersiową. Nienawidzi widzieć Akko w takim stanie. To nie jest w porządku.

Jednak Diana jest daleka od ukończenia. Nie spuszczając wzroku z przygnębionej twarzy swojej dziewczyny, kontynuuje.

\- Pomyśl o tym, było coś, co chciałem ci pokazać.

Teraz sięga do wewnętrznej kieszeni swojego szala i dotyka gładkiego plastiku swojego skarbu.

Chociaż ona i Akko były ze sobą od tak dawna, te sprawy nigdy nie były między nimi. Diana wyznała Akko wiele rzeczy na swój temat. Ale nigdy tego.

Zawsze bała się myśleć, że Akko może ją osądzić lub wyśmiać, jak prawie wszyscy w życiu Diany. To był jej wrodzony strach.

Ale teraz Diana wie, że to się nie stanie.

Akko tego potrzebuje. Teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Musi poznać ten ostatni sekret o Dianie.

Białowłosa wiedźma wyciąga swoją kartę premium i kładzie ją na stole, a następnie zdejmuje rękę, aby ją ujawnić. Inaczej niż wcześniej, wywołuje to reakcję Akko. Jej oczy się rozszerzają, choćby odrobinę, a głos znika z ust.

„Karta premium Chariot ...”

Diana kiwa głową.

\- Wydaje mi się, że je też zbierałeś.

Wzrok Akko pozostaje skupiony na karcie, ale jej głos pozostaje bez życia.

"Dlaczego masz to?"

Diana zawsze bała się, że nadejdzie ten moment i bała się, że będzie to bolesne. Ujawnić prawdę Akko po tym, jak długo jej przed nią ukrywał, pomimo tego, jak blisko się stali. Zawsze się bała tego zrobić.

Ale teraz...

Teraz przychodzi to tak łatwo.

Diana wyznaje swój ostatni sekret z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Ponieważ ja też podziwiałem Błyszczącego Rydwanu jako dziecko.

Akko nieznacznie unosi głowę, a jej wzrok wędruje od karty do oczu Diany.

\- Hę? Spojrzałeś na nią?

Diana pochyla głowę.

"Byłem zauroczony. W tym momencie ci ze świata magii już patrzyli na nią z góry. Nie mogłem zebrać tych kart, ale w tajemnicy. Presja otaczających mnie osób sprawiła, że zrezygnowałem z oglądania programu. Niezliczone noce , Mogłem tylko pomarzyć o zobaczeniu występu Chariot ”.

Uśmiech na jej twarzy pozostaje, choć zaczyna być smutny, gdy wspomnienia wracają do niej, jedno po drugim.

„Ale pewnego dnia moja matka załatwiła mi wizytę za granicą, gdzie nikt by tego nie zauważył”.

Unosi wzrok i ku jej uldze Akko jest nadal zaangażowana w rozmowę, choć może nie tak podekscytowana, jak byłaby, gdyby Diana opowiedziała jej to wszystko przed dzisiejszymi wydarzeniami.

Ale zamiast wybuchnąć uśmiechem, klaskać i niecierpliwie pochylać się nad stołem z błyskiem w oczach, by porozmawiać o swoim idolu, Akko reaguje teraz z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem.

\- Hę? Tak daleko się posunąłeś, żeby ją zobaczyć?

\- Tak. Do twojego kraju. Akko prostuje się teraz o kolejny cal. Czuje, jak jej serce zaczyna bić trochę mocniej.

\- Więc też byłeś na tym koncercie?

Czeka, wpatrując się w przypominający uśmiech Diany. Samo oświetlenie kawiarni jest nieco nostalgiczne. Kiedy Akko patrzy teraz w oczy swojej dziewczyny, może powiedzieć, że Diana przeżywa swoją przeszłość.

„To było fantastyczne. Pamiętam tę noc tak wyraźnie, jakby to było wczoraj”.

Akko nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała jej takiego brzmienia. W jej tonie jest taka miękkość, czuły, tęskny aspekt, który sprawia, że szczypie ją w nos ze znanym uczuciem. Pomyśleć, że przez cały ten czas tyle wiedziała o Dianie. Ale nigdy to ...

Ale pomimo uśmiechu Diany i jej refleksyjnego nastroju, to, co następnie pojawia się w umyśle Akko, to bardzo denerwujący obraz. Wróciła do posiadłości Cavendishów, na zewnątrz z Andrew, zanim Akko poszła szukać Diany. Jego głos mówi w szczególności o jednej rzeczy.

 _„Był czas, kiedy Diana była całkowicie niezdolna do używania magii”._

Akko z trudem przełyka ślinę, mocniej zaciskając palce na spódnicy.

\- W takim razie… czy to oznacza, że wtedy nie możesz używać magii…?

Diana mruga.

\- Wiedziałeś o tym?

\- Tak, powiedział mi Andrew. Powiedział też, że nigdy się nie poddawałeś i ciężko pracowałeś, dopóki nie odzyskałeś swojej magii.

"Widzę." Przynajmniej to o jedną rzecz mniej, którą musi teraz wyjaśniać Akko. Diana upija kolejny łyk swojego drinka, podczas którego ramiona Akko znów opadają. Ale Diana jeszcze się nie skończyła. „To, co nam się przydarzyło, to był niefortunny wypadek. Ale nie okażę wam współczucia. Jestem najlepszym przykładem na to, że można odzyskać utraconą moc”.

Być może była teraz trochę zbyt surowa w swoim sformułowaniu, zwłaszcza w stosunku do własnej dziewczyny, a zwłaszcza, kiedy jest tak zdenerwowana. Reakcja Akko wciąż jest pozbawiona emocji i zaskakuje Dianę.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, Diano.

To zdanie.

Diana słyszała to już wiele razy, od wielu różnych ludzi. Od kolegów z drużyny, profesorów, członków rodziny.

Zawsze od ludzi, którzy czegoś od niej _oczekiwali_ , czy to wielkości, sukcesu, czy doskonałości.

Ale nigdy Akko.

Wysyła kolejne ukłucie w klatkę piersiową Diany, by usłyszeć, jak mówi to, co zawsze mówią wszyscy, mimo że Diana ani razu ich o to nie prosiła.

A jednak, aby Akko powtarzała jej teraz to zdanie, Diana wie, że jest tak zrozpaczona, pomimo wszystkiego, co jej ujawniła.

Akko wpatruje się tępo w swoje nietknięte gorące kakao.

\- Mimo że odebrano ci również zdolność, ciężko pracowałaś i stałaś się niesamowitą czarownicą. Ale oto jestem, wciąż nie mogę nawet latać… - Jej głos pęka i drży, a na jej ustach pojawia się gorzki, bolesny uśmiech .

Po prostu wydaje się taka ... pokonana. Tak beznadziejne.

Ale Diana nie rezygnuje z niej.

\- Czy wiesz, dlaczego nigdy się nie poddałem?

Przynajmniej Akko jest nadal zaangażowana w rozmowę.

\- Ponieważ musiałeś zostać głową rodziny Cavendish?

\- To oczywiście część tego. Ale jako młoda dziewczyna sam ten powód nie mógł mnie zmusić do kontynuowania. Zatrzymuje się, bierze oddech i przygotowuje się do ostatniej spowiedzi.

Tyle już powiedziała Akko, tyle jej pokazała, tak wiele z nią podzieliła. Jej sekrety, jej uczucia, jej pierwszy pocałunek ...

A teraz wreszcie ...

\- Akko. Jestem taki sam jak ty.

„… Co?”

\- Ja też byłem oczarowany magią Błyszczącego Rydwanu.

To odkrycie wywołało największą reakcję Akko od czasu przybycia do kawiarni. Jej oczy się rozszerzają, plecy prostują się i cicho sapie. Gdy Diana opowiada o swoim pierwszym programie Rydwan, wspomnienia Akko również ją tam zabierają.

„To był pierwszy raz, kiedy zobaczyłem magię Rydwanu. Moje serce waliło z czystego szczęścia. Poczułem, jak cenna magia jest głęboko we mnie…” Jej głos staje się odległy, ale nie traci tego szczerego uczucia. „Rydwan napełnił mnie emocjami. To samo w sobie było wówczas moim największym wsparciem”.

Ale potem jej uśmiech znów znika, a radość w jej głosie słabnie. „Niestety, im więcej nauczyłem się magii i im bardziej stawałem się świadomy stawianych mi oczekiwań, tym bardziej moje serce oddalało się od Rydwanu…„ Nie mogę kontynuować tych dziecinnych snów ”. Wmawiając sobie, że muszę stać się dorosły, zamknąłem wieko ”.

Ponownie podnosi wzrok. Jej usta lekko uniosły się do góry. - Mimo wszystko prawdziwym powodem, dla którego wszedłem do Luna Nova, było to, że była to szkoła, do której chodził rydwan. W końcu uśmiech w pełni powraca na jej usta. "Kiedy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy, nie mogłem cię w ogóle znieść."

"Co?"

„Wiem, że zastanawianie się nad tym teraz, kiedy jesteśmy tacy, wydaje się dziwne” - kontynuuje Diana. - Ale wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że przez jakiś czas cię nie pochwalałem. Oczywiście różne okoliczności ostatecznie doprowadziły do tego, że nasza dwójka… zbliżała się coraz bardziej, aż…

Rumieni się lekko, przypominając sobie ich pierwszy wspólny pocałunek w bibliotece, a potem wszystkie następne ...

Za budynkami szkolnymi, na korytarzach, w ich pokojach podczas potajemnych pidżamów, po imprezie, pomiędzy zajęciami, w ich tajnych miejscach spotkań, na osiedlu Cavendish ... a chwilę temu na śniegu.

Diana wzdycha, czując w piersi znajome ciepło, nie pochodzące od gorącego kakao.

„Na początku chodziłeś w kółko, mówiąc wszystkim, że kochasz Rydwan, a twoje oceny i magia nie mogły być gorsze. Zawsze działałeś bez zastanowienia i sprawiałeś kłopoty wszystkim…”

Diana widzi, że znowu zmusiła Akko do spuszczenia oczu. Pod stołem delikatnie szturcha but Akko swoim własnym, namawiając ją, by spojrzała jej w oczy. Diana wyciąga rękę przez stół, z podniesioną dłonią, czeka. Powoli Akko podnosi jedną z jej rąk z kolan i kładzie ją na swoich. Diana delikatnie ściska i kontynuuje.

\- Jednak w tym samym czasie mogłeś robić rzeczy, których ja nie mogłem. Twoja magia miała w sobie tajemniczy urok. Urzekła mnie, szczególnie podczas Festiwalu Samhain. Nawet po nawiązaniu naszego związku ...

Oczy Akko drgają lekko. Emocje powracają, jedna po drugiej. Diana wyznaje jeszcze jedną rzecz.

\- Zazdrościłem ci, Akko.

"...Ty byłeś?"

\- Myśląc wstecz, powodem, dla którego próbowałem opuścić Luna Nova, mogła być ucieczka od ciebie. Nie dlatego, że nie chciałem już być z tobą w związku. Ani razu nie żałowałem tego, co mamy, Akko. Mówi to stanowczo, chcąc, aby Akko wiedziała na pewno, że to naprawdę ma na myśli.

„Jednym z powodów, dla których odszedłem, mogło być to, że chciałem uniknąć zmierzenia się z rzeczywistością, że jesteś znacznie bliżej Rydwanu niż ja. o mojej miłości do Rydwanu. Martwiłam się, że w jakiś sposób możesz mnie urazić. Oczywiście, teraz zdaję sobie sprawę, jakie to było głupie z mojej strony ... - Ale mimo wszystko muszę przeprosić za to, że ukrywałam to przed tobą, Akko. Nawet jeśli obiecaliśmy, że będziemy ze sobą szczerzy, jeśli chodzi o nasze uczucia.

Akko czuje, jak dłoń Diany lekko się trzęsie. Nie chce, żeby Diana była tym zdenerwowana. Nie chce, żeby przepraszała.

 _Nie zrobiła nic złego. To ja powinienem przepraszać ... za to, że była taka samolubna, za to, że się martwiła, za to, że wyszła, szukając mnie w śniegu ..._

„Diana…” Mocniej owija palce wokół palców swojej dziewczyny. Ciepło promieniuje między ich dłońmi. „Ty… nie musisz przepraszać. Jeśli już, to powinienem być ja… Powinienem był z tobą porozmawiać. Powinienem był wyjaśnić wszystko… tobie, ze wszystkich ludzi…”

Ale Diana kręci głową.

„Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Oboje zachowaliśmy pewne rzeczy dla siebie, prawdopodobnie dla dobra drugiej osoby. Nie ma sensu żałować tajemnic, które przed sobą skrywaliśmy. Mogło nam to zająć tyle czasu, ale teraz możemy być w końcu szczerzy z nawzajem."

Powiedziawszy to, Diana z wdzięcznością ściska dłoń Akko, po czym ostrożnie ją cofa. Jej palce przesuwają się po karcie premium, którą zostawiła na stole. Teraz bez wahania przesuwa go w kierunku Akko.

\- Dam ci to, Akko. Przyjmij to w znaczeniu karty.

Oczy Akko rozszerzają się, wracając do wygodnego, zwykłego rozmiaru.

Marzyła o znalezieniu tej karty od tylu lat jako dziecko, kiedy jeszcze całym sercem wierzyła w Rydwan. Pomyśleć, że Diana również zebrała te karty i brakowało jej tylko jednej Akko.

Akko nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, co to oznacza.

Matka Diany zaaranżowała jej podróż za granicę, aby zobaczyć pokaz Rydwanu. Biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co wie o rodzinie Diany, Akko może wywnioskować, że jej matka była jedyną osobą, która kiedykolwiek wspierała aspiracje Diany.

A ona odeszła.

Ta karta...

Dla Diany to symbol miłości i wsparcia, które matka dała jej jako dziecko. W pewnym sensie to wszystko, co Diana _pozostawiła_ po matce.

Ta karta ... to jej najcenniejszy _skarb_ .

Żeby teraz dała go Akko, bez wahania, bez żalu ...

 _Właśnie_ tak głęboko Diana jej ufa.

 _Tak_ bardzo Diana się o nią troszczy.

 _Tak_ głęboko w nią wierzy Diana.

Akko czuje, jak łzy napływają jej do oczu. Jej ręka drży, kiedy wyciąga rękę, by dotknąć karty Diany, delikatnie przesuwając palcami po zapisanym znaczeniu. To taki, który zna na pamięć. Taką, którą _zawsze_ znała.

„Wierzące serce to twoja magia”.

Czuje odnowienie ciepła, gdy Diana tym razem kładzie swoją dłoń na jej dłoni. Jej głos jest miękki i miły, podobnie jak jej uśmiech.

„Ja też wierzę” - mówi Diana. - Wierzę w twoje wierzące serce, Akko. Twoja magia jest silniejsza niż kogokolwiek innego. Mówi to z czystym przekonaniem, z głębi własnego serca.

Akko słyszy prawdziwe emocje w głosie Diany i widzi je w jej oczach. Akko nie sądzi, by kiedykolwiek wyglądała piękniej.

„D… Diana…” Czuje, jak jej łzy wypływają, ale pilnuje, żeby nie kapały na kartę. Akko przeciera twarz rękawem. „Diana-”

W tym momencie drzwi sklepu otwierają się, uderzając z powrotem o ścianę, gdy rozlega się dzwonek. Zaskoczona Akko odwraca się, by zobaczyć, kto właśnie wszedł. To ktoś, kogo zna.

"Lotte?"

Jej kolega z drużyny zgarbił się, dysząc. Najwyraźniej przebiegła całą drogę tutaj, szybciej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nie skończyła nawet łapać oddechu, zanim wpadła do kawiarni.

Akko ledwo wstała ze swojego siedzenia, kiedy Lotte zarzuca ją ramionami, uderzając w nią z taką siłą, że obraca Akko dookoła. Lotte pada na kolana z ulgą, a jej głos podnosi się w krzyku ulgi.

"Znalazłem cię, Akko!"

\- C-czekaj, Lotte?

\- Nigdzie nie pójdziesz, prawda?

"Co?"

„Nie rzucisz szkoły, prawda ?!”

„Lotte…”

Akko mruga. Ale odrętwiałe uczucie, które trawiło ją całą noc, stopniowo zanikało, odkąd Diana ją znalazła.

A teraz znika całkowicie. Jej usta wyginają się w uśmiechu, który tylko wygląda i czuje się dobrze.

\- Oczywiście! Nigdy nie poddam się, dopóki nie zostanę wspaniałą czarownicą! Słyszy i widzi ulgę Lotte. Sposób, w jaki jej oczy błyszczą, a usta układają się w chwiejny uśmiech.

"Naprawdę?"

"Naprawdę!" Mówi Akko. "Przepraszam, że zmartwiłem cię egk-!"

Nagły ból w plecach sprawia, że Akko się odwraca. Sucy odwzajemnia uśmiech, wciskając Błyszczący Pręt w kręgosłup. Następnie odwraca ją i podaje jej z uśmiechem.

Akko odwraca się powoli, spoglądając najpierw na Sucy, a potem na laskę. Wyciągając rękę, akceptuje to. Tak idealnie pasuje do jej dłoni. To tylko naturalne, że ją trzyma. Łzy znów wzbierają, a ona zaczyna pociągać nosem.

"Dziękuję Ci..."

Potem dołącza inny głos.

"Jesteś tutaj, Akko ?!"

„Amanda! Constanze i Jasminka też…”

Wszyscy przyszli po nią. Wszyscy...

\- Akko mówi, że nigdzie się nie wybiera! Lotte oświadcza z dumą. Amanda uśmiecha się złośliwie.

\- Widzisz? Dokładnie to ci powiedziałem.

Akko odwraca się, gdy sklepikarz wychodzi za ladę, wyciągając kilka kubków świeżego, gorącego kakao.

„Wejdźcie, dzieciaki musicie marznąć”, uśmiecha się. „Wypij! To jest w domu”.

"Dzięki!"

"Dziękuję Ci!"

Kiedy wszyscy chórem wyrażają swoją wdzięczność, dziewczyny zaczynają podchodzić do stolików, aby zająć miejsca.

Zespół Amandy siedzi przy osobnym stoliku w pobliżu. Lotte i Sucy siedzą obok siebie, gdzie wcześniej siedziała Akko. Akko dba o to, by szybko i dyskretnie podnieść kartę Diany i schować ją do kieszeni. Następnie wykorzystuje tę okazję, aby usiąść bezpośrednio obok swojej dziewczyny.

Z uśmiechem i pociągnięciem nosem Akko przytula się trochę do niej, gdy pozostali odwracają wzrok, by przyjąć swoje drinki. Akko wie, że nadal musi podziękować Dianie. Wciąż tak wiele chce powiedzieć. Ale na razie po prostu spogląda na nią ze łzami w oczach.

Diana odzwierciedla jej uśmiech i wyciąga rękę, by położyć dłoń na kolanach Akko pod stołem, co pozostaje niezauważone przez nikogo innego. Akko cofa jej rękę i kładzie Błyszczący Pręt po drugiej stronie, aby mogła przycisnąć się bliżej Diany.

"Hej, Akko!" Amanda dzwoni. - Nie mów mi, że płakałeś.

\- Hah? Nie płakałem! Zimno sprawiło, że moje oczy…

\- Jesteś tego pełna - burczy Sucy. „Wciąż widzę łzy”.

\- T-to nie to! Akko odwraca się od Amandy do Sucy, by się bronić i znowu pociąga nosem. Ale potem to Diana delikatnie dodaje kpiący komentarz.

\- Nie, z pewnością płakałeś.

„Geh! D-Dianaaaa!”

Pozostali wybuchnęli śmiechem, z wyjątkiem Sucy, która po prostu zamyka oko, żeby napić się drinka. Diana upewnia się, że oczy innych również są zamknięte, zanim pochyla się, by złożyć szybki, delikatny pocałunek na wydymanym policzku Akko. Akko uśmiecha się i szybko trąca nosem.

\- Dziękuję - mruczy. - Później odpowiednio ci podziękuję, ale…

Diana ucisza ją małym pocałunkiem na ustach.

"Nie ma za co, Akko."

* * *

**A / N: Postanowiłem uciąć to w tym samym miejscu, co odcinek (tylko z dodanymi wesołymi scenami haha). Mam nadzieję, że podobało ci się moje podejście do tego!**

 **Naprawdę chciałem podkreślić wartość karty Diany i jej znaczenie. I żeby oddała to Akko ... Wydaje mi się, że serial tak naprawdę nie pokazał, jak OGROMNA oferta musiała być dla niej. Ta karta była dla niej TAK cenna. Nigdy nie dałaby go nikomu poza Akko.**

 **Chciałem, żeby tytuł był „iskrą” zarówno w odniesieniu do fizycznego ciepła, jakie Diana daje Akko, jak i „iskry” wiary, którą w niej rozpala.**

 **Zapoznaj się!**


	6. Rozdział 16,17,18 ep

[197](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/12579924/)Rozdział 16: Rezolucje

**Krótki rozdział, abyśmy mogli przejść do sceny finałowej!**

 **Zastrzeżenie: nie jestem właścicielem Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Rozdział 16. Uchwały

Potem przez krótką chwilę cała siódemka rozgrzewa się i uspokaja. Akko przeprasza ich wszystkich i dziękuje za znalezienie jej. Wyjaśnia wszystko, co może, nie ujawniając tego, czego nie trzeba mówić.

Jednak minęło dużo czasu, gdy poczuła, jak dłoń Diany ściska jej nieco mocniej. Akko zerka na nią. Wzrok Diany jest skupiony na drzwiach po drugiej stronie pokoju.

"Coś się dzieje..."

Akko i pozostali odwracają się, by spojrzeć na zewnątrz. Widzieli tłumy tylko z daleka, aż do tego momentu. Ale teraz przed kawiarnią jest tłum, wrzeszczący i wrzeszczący, gdy przechodzą.

Wszystkie siedem dziewcząt wstaje, a Akko jest pierwszą, która zaczyna iść do drzwi. Lotte pospiesznie podąża za nią, a potem Sucy i pozostali ustawiają się za nią. Diana może tylko po raz ostatni podziękować sklepikarzowi, zanim złapie miotłę i pobiegnie za nimi.

Na zewnątrz niebo nadal jest poczerniałe od nocy i mgły. Pożary, które płonęły moby, wypełniają miasto dymem.

Ale nawet przez to wszystko na niebie widać coś niepokojącego. Znowu te małe czerwone kostki i tym razem gromadzą się w ogromnych ilościach, wirując wokół siebie w jakiś celowy wzór. Widać, że idą w określonym kierunku.

"Co się dzieje?" Pyta Akko.

„Wygląda na to, że zmierzają w stronę leyline” - odpowiada Amanda.

„To dziwne…” Diana natychmiast odwraca się, by spojrzeć na Akko. „Wróćmy do Luna Nova”.

Jej dziewczyna z determinacją kiwa głową.

"W porządku!"

Każdy od razu przygotowuje swoje miotły. Akko naturalnie trzyma się blisko Diany, ale białowłosa wiedźma delikatnie zachęca ją zamiast tego do Lotte. Sama przekonała się, jak bardzo Lotte była zdenerwowana nieobecnością Akko. Pozwolenie Akko na przejażdżkę byłoby jak mały prezent. Akko to rozumie i zamiast tego zwraca się do Lotte.

"Chcesz mnie podwieźć?"

Jej przyjaciółka się uśmiecha. "Pewnie!"

Gdy są gotowi, wszyscy razem rzucają zaklęcie i ruszają na leyline. Podróżując z maksymalną prędkością, jednocześnie pozostając razem, udaje im się to w ciągu kilku minut.

Muszą być mniej więcej w połowie drogi do Luna Nova, kiedy coś zaczyna się dziać. Naturalny jasny zielonkawy kolor leyline zaczyna nagle blaknąć. Kiedy Akko spogląda za siebie, widzi niesamowitą ciemność skradającą się dookoła nich, szybko zbliżając się.

\- C-co teraz?

„Leyline-”

"Znika?"

„To nie może być ...”

Ale w ciągu zaledwie kilku sekund pustka pochłania ich w całości. Ich miotły wymykają się spod kontroli, wszyscy tracą kierunek i upadają w nicość.

Akko sięga po najbliższego przyjaciela, jedną ręką chwytając Lotte, a drugą Dianę. Wszyscy szybko chwytają się nawzajem, więc nikt nie zostanie zgubiony. Czarna dziura spada z taką prędkością, że muszą zamknąć oczy ...

\- aż nagłe uderzenie sprawi, że wszyscy zaczną krzyczeć.

Akko traci uścisk na swoich przyjaciołach, opadając na twardą ziemię.

"Ow, ow!"

Pocierając swój tyłek, krzywi się, otwierając jedno oko po drugim.

Miejsce, w którym się znaleźli, jest niewiele mniej ciemne niż leyline, ale przynajmniej widzi, że wszyscy są tutaj z nią.

"Czy wszyscy w porządku?" Pyta Diana.

Wszędzie słychać jęki i jęki, ale wszyscy zgadzają się, że wszystko w porządku.

Dopiero wtedy Akko rozpoznaje wrzecionowate drzewa i cienisty las dookoła nich. Była tu już dwa razy, w tym miejscu, do którego zwykłe czarownice nie są w stanie wejść.

„Czy to nie… Las Arcturus ?!”

Diana napina.

"To miejsce jest?" Ona tylko czytała i słyszała o tym, ale być tutaj sama ...

„Człowieku, to miejsce przyprawia mnie o gęsią skórkę” - mruczy Amanda. - Wynośmy się stąd do diabła. _Tia Freyre!_ … Hę? Nic dziwnego, że nic się nie dzieje, gdy próbuje latać, biorąc pod uwagę to, co właśnie wydarzyło się na linii leyline.

Diana mruży oczy i wyciąga różdżkę, by sprawdzić ładunek i stwierdza, że jest wyczerpany.

"Wygląda na to, że nasza magiczna moc została wyczerpana."

„Leyline też się popsuła,” martwi się Lotte. "Coś jest zdecydowanie nie tak."

"Spójrz tam!" Nagły krzyk Akko przyciąga uwagę wszystkich.

W oddali trzy długie smugi dymu rozciągają się na niebie, przypominając ślady pazurów. Zbierają się w określonym miejscu w lesie.

"Co to jest?"

„Podejrzewam, że ma to związek z tymi wydarzeniami”.

Akko już wstała z oczami skierowanymi prosto przed siebie.

"Chodźmy!"

Trzymając jedną rękę na lasce u jej boku, Akko zaczyna maszerować w kierunku źródła tego wszystkiego, podążając za cienkimi chmurami dymu. Pozostali podnoszą miotły i idą za nią. Diana stara się trzymać blisko boku Akko.

Wędrują przez las, chociaż Diana ostrzega ich, aby zachować czujność zmysłów, ponieważ w pobliżu mogą czaić się inne stworzenia. Amanda i jej zespół przejmują kontrolę na tyłach grupy, podczas gdy Lotte i Sucy patrzą w obie strony. Akko i Diana skupiają oczy przed sobą, kierując grupę naprzód.

Już niedługo z przodu zacznie się unosić więcej dymu. Ziemia zaczyna się trząść, a głośne, niepokojące dźwięki zaczynają zakłócać powietrze. Kiedy staje się oczywiste, że coś się dzieje, Akko i Diana muszą tylko spojrzeć, zanim uciekną, a pozostali idą za ich przykładem.

Odgłosy zniszczenia i walki stają się coraz głośniejsze, gdy ziemia pod nimi grzechocze. Biegną tak szybko, jak potrafią po tym nierównym terenie.

Nawet z daleka Akko widzi, że przed nimi jest coś ogromnego, jakieś przerażające stworzenie. Kiedy w końcu są wystarczająco blisko, słyszy krzyki.

Zatrzymując się, wyrzuca rękę przed Dianę, aby uniemożliwić jej dalsze posunięcie się. Wszyscy inni zastygają za nimi.

Przed nimi jest teraz polana, ale czarny potwór jest na tyle masywny, że prawie całkowicie ją zapełnia. Profesor Croix leży zmięty i poobijany na ziemi, wykrzykując znajome imię.

"Rydwan!"

Akko sapiąc, spogląda w górę na potwora, w którym rozchodzą się jego potężne czerwone szczęki. Bezradnie zwisający ze zwiniętego ogona jest jej ukochanym idolem i profesorem.

Nie ma czasu, żeby się bać. Akko natychmiast zdejmuje laskę z biodra i wyceluje. Ale ona się trzęsie i nie może oddać czystego strzału, nie ryzykując uderzenia swojego profesora.

"Diana, proszę!"

Gdy tylko Akko ją zawołała, Diana jest tuż obok niej, kładąc bardziej stabilną dłoń obok dłoni Akko, a każda z nich w równym stopniu trzyma laskę. Ich palce muskają i razem wycelują.

Nie muszą nawet konsultować się ze sobą, jakie zaklęcie rzucić. To ten, który połączył ich wiele miesięcy wcześniej.

" _Murowa!_ "

Gdy ich głosy rozbrzmiewają w lesie, ostry strumień zielonego światła wystrzeliwuje z Rod, przecinając bezpośrednio ogon smoka. Rydwan zostaje uwolniony i bezpiecznie upada na ziemię, zaledwie kilka centymetrów przed zębami.

"Profesor!"

Akko woła do nich obu, ale ona patrzy na Croix. Wie, że Croix ma coś, co może powstrzymać tego potwora. Poświęciła wystarczająco dużo uwagi na swoich zajęciach.

Za nimi potwory nagle drgnęły. Akko nie jest pewna, co to jest, ale może powiedzieć, że Croix coś sobie uświadamia. Wyciąga tablet i coś w nim wpisuje.

Ale Akko i reszta widzą, czego ona nie może.

Z rykiem potwór otwiera szeroko paszczę i rzuca się prosto na Croix.

Akko gorączkowo rzuca spojrzenie Dianie.

 _Nie mamy czasu, aby rzucić kolejne zaklęcie-_

"Croix!"

Nagle Rydwan skacze do przodu, taranując Croix z drogi masywnych szczęk-

\- i znika w nich.

Serce Akko ściska się.

" _Profesorze!_ "

Ale tak jak wcześniej, tak jak za każdym razem, gdy jej potrzebowała, Rydwan tam jest. Jej głos rozbrzmiewa w umyśle Akko.

 _"Słowa!"_

Akko słyszy ją tak wyraźnie, jakby wykrzyczała to w rzeczywistości - być może tak. Tak czy inaczej, nie traci czasu.

Czuje dłoń Diany na plecach, która ją podtrzymuje. Inni też ją wspierają.

Akko zamyka oczy, gdy wracają do niej wspomnienia. Za pierwszym razem była w tym lesie, upadając, mając w rękach tylko laskę. Wtedy też słyszała głos Rydwanu.

 _"Rzuć zaklęcie!"_

Akko doskonale pamięta te słowa. To prawie tak, jakby po raz kolejny słyszała śpiew Rydwanu razem z nią.

 _„Noctu… Orfei!”_

Teraz oburącz przygotowuje laskę i koncentruje się.

 _"Aude!"_

Koncentraty

 _"Fraetor!"_

Nagle magia przepływa przez laskę, wybuchając nadmierną energią, która tylko czeka, by ją rzucić. Otwiera oczy, czując, jak Różdżka nabiera znajomej formy w jej dłoniach.

"Błyszczący-"

Magia rozlewa się na jej opuszkach palców, gdy odciąga cięciwę.

" _Arc!_ "

Puszcza swój uścisk, a strzała światła leci do przodu, przebijając czaszkę bestii. Wraca, wyjąc, po czym zaczyna się rozpadać do swojego poprzedniego stanu przypominającego sześcian. Wokół niego wirują światło, energia i wiatr.

Diana zakrywa twarz jedną ręką, a drugą cofa Akko o krok. Następuje eksplozja i bestia unosi się w obłoku zielono-czarnego dymu. Gdy niebezpieczeństwo minęło, przed nimi są teraz tylko ich profesorowie.

Przez chwilę wszyscy są po prostu zachwyceni tym, czego właśnie urodzili się świadkami. Amanda jako pierwsza przerywa ciszę.

\- Tak! Zrobiłeś to, Akko!

Diana też odetchnęła z ulgą. Zanim jednak zacznie chwalić swoją dziewczynę, Akko robi krok do przodu. Jej oczy są skierowane przed siebie, bez mrugnięcia.

O osobie, na którą czekała całe życie.

Na jej ukochanego idola.

O osobie, którą poznała przez cały czas.

Rydwan.

Diana tęskni za nią, ale wie, że to nie jest jej miejsce. Więc cofa się i pozwala Akko żyć swoim marzeniem.

Akko upada na kolana przed swoim profesorem, jej idolem, jej inspiracją. Diana słyszy tylko fragmenty ich rozmowy z daleka, ale dokładnie wie, co się między nimi mówi. Chociaż stoi na dystans wobec innych, jej serce trzepocze, tak jak wiele lat temu, pierwszy i jedyny raz, kiedy widziała przedstawienie Rydwanu jako dziecko.

Gdzieś po drodze widzenie Akko na żywo _jej_ marzenie stało się snem Diany.

A teraz oboje mogą nimi żyć.

Tak jak Diana wcześniej wylała swoje serce przed Akko, teraz Akko wylewa swoje.

I to jest piękne. Taka piękna.

Jej marzenia, jej aspiracje, jak daleko zaszła ...

Diana nie tęskni za tym, gdy Akko spogląda wstecz na wszystkich swoich przyjaciół, dziękując im za doprowadzenie jej do miejsca, w którym jest dzisiaj. Jej oczy zatrzymują się na Dianie przez dodatkową sekundę, po czym odwraca się do swojego profesora.

\- To dzięki nim, a także… także… dzięki tobie, profesorze.

Jej głos załamuje się, pełen emocji. Wywołuje w każdym z nich coś ciepłego i miękkiego.

Diana jest świadoma łez w oczach Lotte, a nawet w oczach Amandy. Sama Diana robi wszystko, co w jej mocy, by walczyć z własną, nie chcąc załamać się na oczach wszystkich.

Ale kiedy Akko unosi ramiona i delikatnie owija je wokół Rydwanu-

"Nie chciałbym nikogo innego."

\- i Rydwan odwzajemnia uścisk.

„Akko…”

\- Dziękuję, profesorze. _Kocham cię_ .

Nawet Diana nie może dłużej pozostać opanowana. Musi się odwrócić i schować twarz w rękawie. Amanda figlarnie szturcha ją w bok.

\- Hej, hej, płaczesz?

"Absolutnie nie."

"Całkowicie jesteś."

"Spójrz na siebie."

„Geh…” Amanda szybko odgarnia łzy z twarzy. Diana uśmiecha się i wyciera swoje, a jej oczy w końcu wracają do Akko.

Wtedy jej wzrok przyciąga znajome zielone światło.

"To jest..."

Rod znów zaczął świecić, w sposób, który Diana dobrze wie. Jej głos jest tym, co powoduje, że Rydwan i Akko rozstają się, trzymając między sobą Rózgę.

\- Akko - szepcze ich profesor. Podnosi Rózgę, oferując ją jej. „Wypowiedz swoje uczucia w słowach. Na pewno będą ostatnim Słowem”.

Akko zgadza się, zamykając oczy, czując magię na opuszkach palców. Diana wstrzymuje oddech wraz z innymi, obserwując, jak Akko wstaje i trzyma laskę blisko serca. Jej głos jest spokojny, a jej słowa dodają siły.

„Zmień świat. Połącz się z innymi ludźmi, a Twoje marzenia wzrosną”.

Światło emanujące z pręta rozjaśnia się. Akko unosi ją nad głowę.

" _Phasansheer Shearylla!_ "

Światło rozszerza się, osiąga punkt kulminacyjny i zbiega się jednocześnie. Akko nie wie, czego się spodziewać. Rózga może się ponownie przekształcić, w coś znacznie większego niż łuk.

„… Ech?”

Ale kiedy następnym razem mruga i otwiera oczy, unoszący się przed nią obiekt to nic innego jak cienka gałązka. Wszyscy wydają się równie zdezorientowani.

"Co to jest?" Zastanawia się Amanda.

"Czy to nie tylko kij?" Sucy chrząka.

Akko ponownie się temu przygląda, przechylając głowę w obie strony, żeby lepiej się temu przyjrzeć.

"To jest magia rekonstrukcji świata? Diana ...?"

"Ech?" Kiedy Akko ją wzywa, Diana natychmiast próbuje wrócić do swoich wspomnień ze wszystkich książek, o których czytała, ale bezskutecznie. „Cóż, obawiam się, że nie jestem pewien…” Nie pamięta żadnej wzmianki o tym, jak sam wygląda Grand Triskelion. Ale jeśli ten kij ujawnił się teraz-

„Wypróbuj i zobacz, co się stanie” - sugeruje Lotte.

Akko mruga, a potem się uśmiecha.

"W porządku!"

Z Błyszczącą Różdżką w jednej ręce i Wielkim Triskelionem w drugiej, ponownie skupia swoją energię. Czuje magię przepływającą przez każdego z nich i przez siebie. Jest najsilniejszy, gdy krzyżuje oba przedmioty razem przed swoim sercem.

" _Phasansheer Shearylla!_ "

I to tak, jakby włożyła klucz do zamka. Grand Triskelion wplata się wokół laski, wtapiając się w nią, tworząc całkowicie nową formę.

Jasne światło tryska z rąk Akko, wystrzeliwując w ciemnoszare chmury. Przecina niebo i czyni je niebieskim.

Światło, kolor i magia zaczynają zalewać starożytny Las Arcturus.

Niegdyś martwe, chrupiące, popielate rośliny i drzewa odzyskują życie i kolory. Rozprzestrzenia się falami po lesie, przywracając żywotność do każdego liścia, każdego korzenia, każdego źdźbła trawy.

Gęsta mgła na niebie rozjaśnia się, przepuszczając światło słoneczne. Tysiące kwiatów kwitną w ciągu kilku sekund wzdłuż świeżych zielonych winorośli, kiełkując, otwierając płatki każdego koloru. Błyszczące, mieniące się.

Akko tworzy ten nowy świat własnymi rękami.

Świadectwo tego wszystkiego napełnia Dianę niepohamowaną radością. Jest absolutnie zahipnotyzowana, tak samo jak dziesięć lat wcześniej pokaz Rydwanu. Jej serce bije z czystego szczęścia. To naprawdę jak życie we śnie.

Nawet pochodzący z rodziny czarownic. Nawet po latach nauki w magicznej Akademii.

 _To_ ... to najbardziej magiczna rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widziała.

A to wszystko dzięki Akko.

Ta sama radość, która ogarnia Dianę, napełnia również innych. Z jasnymi uśmiechami na twarzach pędzą do Akko, śmiejąc się z rozpostartymi ramionami. Diana idzie z nimi.

Lotte pierwsza dociera do Akko, mocno ją przytulając. Sucy jest tuż za nią, a potem wpada na nich Amanda. Diana zatrzymuje się, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że zaraz się przewrócą, ale Constanze dołącza do nich, a Jasminka po raz ostatni rzuca ich na ziemię.

Diana mruga, ale jest na tyle ciepła i szczęśliwa, że widzi ich wszystkich w takim stanie, uśmiechających się, śmiejących się i obejmujących się nawzajem, szczęśliwszych niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

I nikt nie jest szczęśliwszy niż Akko.

Chociaż jest przygwożdżona do pięciu z nich, Akko chichocze jak małe dziecko, jej promienny uśmiech rozciąga się na całej jej twarzy, lśniąc jak słońce, równie jasno.

Dziewczyny jedna po drugiej odpychają się od Akko i wstają, pomagając sobie nawzajem na nogi.

Ale to Diana robi krok do przodu, by podać rękę Akko. Brunetka siada, trzymając w jednej ręce laskę i drugą przyjmując laskę Diany. Diana podnosi Akko na nogi, żałując, że nie może zrobić znacznie więcej, ale wokół jest tak wielu innych ludzi-

„Diana ~!”

„E-Eh ?!”

Bez troski o świat, Akko zarzuca Dianę obiema rękami, przyciągając ją w ciasny, żywiołowy uścisk, aby wszyscy mogli to zobaczyć.

\- Zrobiliśmy to, Diano! Odblokowaliśmy pieczęć Grand Triskelion! Ożywiliśmy magię rekonstrukcji świata! Ożywiliśmy ostatnie Słowo! Ściska ją tak mocno, że w rzeczywistości lekko podnosi Dianę z ziemi.

Gorączkowo, z mocno zaróżowionymi policzkami, Diana trzyma się ramion Akko, serce bije jej wali, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, jak blisko są ich twarze.

 _E-wszyscy patrzą-_

„A-Akko…”

Ale już jej to nie obchodzi. Nie obchodzi jej, czy wszyscy to widzą.

Więc bez skrępowania i bez wstydu obejmuje ramiona Akko.

\- Mylisz się ... _nie_ zrobiliśmy wszystkich tych rzeczy, Akko. _Zrobiłeś_ .

„Mm-mm!” Akko kręci głową, wtulając się w miękkie włosy Diany. „Gdyby nie ty, Diano, nadal byłbym na mrozie na tej ławce! Pchnęłaś mnie, potrzebowałem, by stanąć na nogi. Przywróciłeś mi moc wiary w siebie. To jest wszystko dzięki tobie… - Jej głos cichnie, więc tylko Diana może ją teraz usłyszeć. "Dziękuję bardzo, Diano ... Nie mogłem tego zrobić z tobą ..."

Kolejny przypływ emocji wzbiera w piersi Diany, delikatnie owijając się wokół jej serca. Wsuwa twarz w ramię Akko, ufając, że nikt inny nie zauważy sekretnego pocałunku, który składa na jej policzku. Akko chichocze i robi to samo z nią.

W końcu rozstają się i cofają, by wygrzewać się w ciepłym blasku tego nowego świata, który pomogli razem stworzyć.

To już koniec. Wreszcie-

„Ech…?” Zdziwiony głos Akko sprawia, że wszyscy odwracają głowy, ale to samo robi inny, znacznie bardziej niepokojący dźwięk. "Co to za dzwięk?"

* * *

 **A / N: Przepraszam, że znowu skończyłem dokładnie w miejscu, w którym zakończył się program, ale następny rozdział będzie zawierał szczegółowe informacje na temat ostatniej wielkiej sceny!**

 **Pisanie tej sceny z perspektywy Akko sprawiało mi przyjemność. Wiesz, że prawdopodobnie spanikowała, kiedy zobaczyła, jak Rydwan walczy z tym potworem, więc Diana niewątpliwie zapewniła jej bardzo potrzebne wsparcie. I w końcu uściskała Akko: „3** **Z**

 **Zapoznaj się!**

* * *

* * *

Rozdział 17: Obok siebie

 **W porządku, finałowy główny rozdział z mnóstwem akcji w sklepie!**

 **Zastrzeżenie: nie jestem właścicielem RWBY.**

* * *

Rozdział 17. Obok siebie

Wszyscy muszą zatrzymać się i posłuchać przez chwilę, próbując rozeznać, co to jest i skąd się bierze. Brzmi jak jakiś alarm, ostrzeżenie ...

Akko biegnie za Rydwanem, by zerknąć przez ramię, spoglądając na telefon i obraz na ekranie.

"Co to jest?"

Głos rydwanu jest niepewny.

\- Może… pocisk, może…?

Oczy Akko otwierają się szeroko.

"Pocisk ?!"

Z jej punktu widzenia Diana podchodzi nieco bliżej, by spróbować spojrzeć na ekran. Pozostali zaczynają szeptać zatroskanymi głosami, ale Diana skupia swoją uwagę na Croix, który w końcu wstaje, by wyjaśnić.

\- To niemożliwe… zostało przejęte przez moje magiczne stworzenie.

\- Huh? Masz na myśli te kwadratowe rzeczy?

\- Tak. Zbudowałem go, żeby zbierać Noir Fuel Spirit. Croix próbuje połączyć się z pociskiem za pośrednictwem swojego urządzenia, ale pojawia się ekran ostrzegawczy, aby odmówić jej dostępu. Profesorowie zaczynają nerwowo mówić w tę iz powrotem, ale bez względu na to, o co Chariot prosi lub sugeruje, odpowiedź Croix jest odrętwiała i beznadziejna.

Diana czuje, jak jej serce coraz bardziej zapada się w żołądek. Jej koledzy z klasy zaczynają panikować wokół niej, wypełniając atmosferę rozpaczą. Nagle trudniej jest oddychać, trudniej myśleć

„Mamy _może_ coś zrobić!”

Głos Akko nigdy nie był bardziej zdeterminowany w całym jej życiu niż teraz. Po prostu dźwięk jej głosu w jakiś sposób łagodzi nerwy Diany. Brunetka kieruje wzrok na nich wszystkich, upewniając się, że wszyscy słuchają.

"Możemy to zatrzymać!"

A Diana nie potrafi tego wyjaśnić, tak jak nie potrafi wyjaśnić wielu emocji i rzeczy, które czuje, gdy jest z Akko. Ale coś w jej wnętrzu zaczyna kwitnąć pośród strachu. Z każdym pewnym siebie, szczerym słowem z ust Akko, gdy uspokaja swoich przyjaciół, Diana czuje się coraz bardziej pewna siebie.

„Nie sądzę, żebyśmy byli w stanie go dogonić na naszych miotłach…” Martwi się Lotte.

Akko odwraca się do niej z wściekłym spojrzeniem.

\- Czy to znaczy, że nic nie zrobisz? Mamy tutaj dziewięć doskonale dobrych czarownic! _Musi_ być coś, co tylko my możemy zrobić jako czarownice!

Mówi to wszystko z takim przekonaniem, bez wahania, w ten swój pewny sposób, który porusza duszę Diany. Przynajmniej tyle może zrobić, by wyrazić pierwsze słowa wsparcia na korzyść Akko.

"Masz rację." Gdy Diana przyciąga uwagę wszystkich, kontynuuje. „Wiedząc, że jest to dzieło magicznej istoty, magia może być naszą jedyną drogą odpowiedzi”. Spotykając spojrzenie Akko, Diana uśmiecha się. „Warto spróbować”.

Jednak pomimo swojej decyzji, by stanąć po stronie Akko, Croix podaje wszelkie powody, dla których byłoby to niemożliwe. Diana słucha i przyjmuje słowa profesora z przymrużeniem oka.

Ale słucha wszystkiego, co ma do powiedzenia Croix, ponieważ wszystko jest dla niej ważne. Musi zrozumieć niepowodzenia i przeszkody, które stoją przed nimi, zanim będzie mogła mieć nadzieję na rozważenie sposobów ich przezwyciężenia.

Nawet po tym, jak Croix powiedział im, że może im zabraknąć magii, Akko nie jest speszona. Słowa wsparcia Diany dodały jej otuchy, dając jej ten niewielki impuls w miejscu skądinąd zastoju.

„Nadal musimy próbować! Chodźmy tak daleko, jak to możliwe w naszej dziewiątce! Tak! Nowe dziewięć czarownic!”

I to wystarczy, bo inni zaczynają się zgadzać.

\- Rany - wzdycha Amanda. - Po prostu nie da się cię przekonać. Sama nie masz szans, więc pomożemy.

Diana nie traci swojej szansy, by wyrazić swoje zamiary.

"Ja też pójdę." Podchodząc bliżej do swojej dziewczyny, przedstawia pozostałym spokojny uśmiech. „Akko i ja powinniśmy dogonić Błyszczącą Salwę”.

Akko rozgląda się po nich wszystkich, powtarzając im ich imiona.

„Amanda, Constanze, Jasminka… Diana!”

Chwytając Clamioh Solas, Akko wymawia _jej_ imię z nieco większą miękkością, trochę więcej czułości. Diana pochyla głowę, cicho mówiąc Akko, że teraz może nie być najlepszy czas na ujawnienie ich związku z Akko, potencjalnie całującą ją z podniecenia.

Na szczęście, zanim Akko będzie mogła działać na podstawie swoich uczuciowych impulsów, uwaga Akko zostaje skierowana gdzie indziej, z powrotem do jej kolegów z drużyny.

"Ty też możesz na nas liczyć!" Lotte wpada.

„Byłbym zbyt zmartwiony, gdybyś poszedł sam” - zgadza się Sucy.

"W porządku!" Amanda się uśmiecha. - Zróbmy to. Możemy zabrać cię na niezłą odległość, jeśli skleimy ze sobą miotły i popchniemy. Brzmi dobrze, Constanze?

Jej najmniejszy kolega z drużyny pozytywnie podnosi kciuki.

Gdy tylko wszyscy się zgadzają, pomimo obaw Croix, dziewczyny wkraczają do akcji, zbierając miotły i ustawiając je w szeregu.

Gdy wszyscy zbierają się, by wysłuchać instrukcji profesora Croix, Diana udaje się odsunąć na chwilę. Cofa się do boku Akko w pewnej odległości od innych, wykorzystując fakt, że cała ich uwaga jest zajęta gdzie indziej.

Akko uśmiecha się do niej, cofając się trochę, aby mogły swobodnie mówić, nie martwiąc się, że ktoś ich wykryje.

„Diana…”

Bierze dłoń swojej dziewczyny i unosi ją do piersi, gdzie ukrywa kartę premium Diany w kamizelce obok swojej cennej karty Rydwanu. Oczy Akko błyszczą emocjami, prawie się rozlewają.

„Byłaś pierwszą osobą, która mnie wspierała, gdy wszyscy mieli wątpliwości. Gdyby nie to, nikt inny by mnie nie poparł. Dziękuję…” Akko opiera czoło o czoło Diany, zamykając oczy tylko na chwilę. za chwilę. Diana również pochyla się pod jej dotykiem, ale chociaż jej usta się uśmiechają, jej oddech wciąż drży.

"Akko ... to będzie niebezpieczne."

"Wiem."

„O wiele bardziej niebezpieczne niż cokolwiek, co kiedykolwiek zrobiłeś”.

"Wiem."

Akko. Diana cofa się trochę, więc może spojrzeć swojej dziewczynie bezpośrednio - surowo - w oczy. "Wspieram cię tym w stu procentach. Będę cię wspierać wszystkim, co mam. Jednak ..."

Do tej pory jej przekonanie było równie mocne jak Akko. Ale teraz, gdy są sami, nie może powstrzymać strachu przed wkradaniem się z powrotem.

„Akko… gdyby coś poszło nie tak… Ja… Nie zawaham się wycofać i zabrać cię w bezpieczne miejsce. Zrobię… wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby zapewnić nam sukces, ale jeśli nasze wysiłki się nie powiodą… "

"Nie zrobią tego!" Mówi Akko. - Nasze wysiłki nie zawiodą, Diano. Nie możesz już teraz myśleć o porażkach! Musisz wierzyć! W każdego, w siebie i we mnie! Jej oczy nie straciły tego blasku, odkąd zasugerowała pomysł ścigania tego pocisku.

Diana wie, że Akko jest całkowicie przekonana, że odniesie sukces, nawet zanim jeszcze oderwą się od ziemi. A Diana robi wszystko, co w jej mocy, aby dodać do tego emocje, podsycić jej podekscytowanie i determinację.

Ale bez względu na to, jak bardzo kocha i wierzy w Akko, w głębi serca, Diana zawsze będzie się o nią bać. I jeśli będzie musiała, postawi dobro Akko ponad własną wiarę w nią.

Diana pochyla głowę do przodu, delikatnie opierając czoło na ramieniu Akko, całkowicie ukrywając jej wyraz twarzy.

„Ja…” szepcze. „Akko, naprawdę wierzę. Naprawdę. Po prostu… nie chcę, żeby ci się coś stało…”

„Diana…” Akko na razie chowa Clamioh Solas za szarfę. Potrzebuje do tego obu rąk. Mocno owija ramiona wokół Diany, wciągając ją tak mocno, jak tylko może, opierając również brodę na ramieniu Diany. - Wiem, że nie mogę ci powiedzieć, żebyś się nie martwił, bo wtedy będziesz się martwić tylko bardziej. Więc dziękuję. Dziękuję, że martwisz się o mnie, Diano.

Odwracając twarz, Akko składa szybki pocałunek na włosach Diany. - Zgadzam się z tobą, Diano. Jeśli wydarzy się coś naprawdę złego, powinniśmy się wycofać. Możemy znaleźć inny sposób. Nie chcę, żeby ktoś został skrzywdzony.

Diana czuje ukłucie w żołądku, poczucie winy, że zasiała ziarno wątpliwości w Akko.

„Akko-”

„Ale nie musimy o tym myśleć!” Akko odsuwa się, prezentując Dianie odnowiony, jeszcze bardziej żywiołowy uśmiech. „Ponieważ mamy zamiar to zrobić! My _można_ to zrobić, Diana! Będę musiał prymusem Luna Nova po mojej stronie, po wszystkim!”

Serce Diany podskakuje w piersi. Wie, że Akko zawsze w nią wierzyła, ale nigdy w ten sposób. Nigdy za coś tak wielkiego jak _to_ .

Ale nie wydaje się onieśmielający ani przerażający.

Raczej jest ... _wzmacniająca_ .

„Akko…” W końcu Diana udaje się ułożyć dłonie na miejscu po obu stronach policzków Akko. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatruje się w kasztan, nos w nos. - Obiecuję, że cię nie zawiodę. Tę obietnicę pieczętuje pocałunkiem, ognistym z pasji, żywym wiedzą, co muszą zrobić.

Akko natychmiast obejmuje ramiona wokół pleców Diany, odwzajemniając pocałunki, pijąc ją, jakby chciała się nasycić tym uczuciem. Nie pozwoli też, żeby coś się stało Dianie.

Przez chwilę mają siebie nawzajem i nic więcej.

Ale wkrótce Croix ogłasza, że zakończyli swoją pracę. Akko i Diana rozstają się - na razie - ale nie bez ostatniego muśnięcia nosa. Odwracają się do pozostałych, a Akko dziękuje im za ciężką pracę przy łączeniu mioteł.

Z tym i z uczuciem, że usta Diany wciąż pozostają na jej ustach, Akko ma dwa razy więcej energii niż zwykle, gdy unosi Lśniący Rózg nad głowę i woła piąte Słowo - to, które ona i Diana razem ożywiły.

" _Sybilladura Lelladybura!_ "

A magia podporządkowuje się jej woli, rzucając jasne światło na wielką procesję mioteł, które złożyli. Sam pręt wtapia się w niego, utwardza go, wzmacnia, czyniąc go mocniejszym i bezpieczniejszym. I fajniej.

"W porządku!" Akko ściska ręce razem. "To powinno nas tam doprowadzić!"

\- Chwileczkę, dziewczyny.

Głos rydwanu przyciąga całą ich uwagę. Wszystkie dziewczyny patrzą, jak ich profesorowie - którzy do tej pory nie byli ze sobą w konflikcie - krzyżują różdżki i razem wykrzykują zaklęcie.

" _Metamorphie Vestesse!_ "

Ich połączone magie łączą się ze sobą i wypełniają powietrze wokół uczniów, zmieniając ich zwykłe stroje na czysto białe szaty, czapki i buty. Kiedy wszyscy wyrażają swoje zdumienie cichymi dźwiękami podniecenia, ich profesor błogosławi ich.

„Niech was wszystkich pobłogosławi Dziewięć Starych Czarownic”.

I oczywiście, w całej tej olśniewającej emocji tej chwili, sposób myślenia Akko jest na zupełnie innym poziomie.

"Whoa! To tak, jakbym dostał power-up!"

„Powinni chronić cię mocą magii” - wyjaśnia Rydwan.

"Profesorowie, dziękuję!"

„Oczywiście”, uśmiecha się. "Bądź ostrożny."

\- W porządku! Jestem podekscytowany! Akko obraca się i wskakuje na miejsce w pobliżu główki miotły, gdy jej przyjaciele i koledzy z drużyny wchodzą za nią.

Tylko Diana zajmuje swoje miejsce przed Akko. Jest to prawdopodobnie najtrudniejsza praca, ale biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, nie ma nikogo tak wykwalifikowanego jak ona.

Wszyscy potrzebują chwili, aby się pozbierać. Diana zamyka oczy, pewnie ściskając rączkę miotły. Czuje za sobą obecność Akko, a potem wszystkich pozostałych za Akko. Czuje, jak ich magia przepływa przez rączkę miotły, zapalając ją i napędzając.

Jedna po drugiej, ich miotły wypełniają się magią, a Diana jest ostatnia.

"Chodźmy!"

Z rozkazem Akko wszyscy przygotowują się na start swojego życia.

I wszyscy naraz, wszyscy razem, ich głosy podnoszą się, gdy powietrze wokół nich się porusza.

 ** _"Tia Freyre!"_**

Diana kieruje je w górę i czuje, jak inni z nią pracują. Ich magia rozpala gromadzące się iskry, a na koniec eksploduje potężnym zastrzykiem mocy. Popycha je w górę, prosto przez linię i na drugą stronę.

Powietrze uderza z siłą w ich twarze, uderzając najmocniej w Dianę. Początkowe uderzenie przyprawia ją o zawrót głowy na krótką chwilę, ale nigdy nie pozwala jej się skoncentrować. Trzyma ich ściśle na kursie, strzelając prosto w niebo, podążając za trajektorią pocisku.

W ciągu zaledwie kilku sekund pokonali kilometry, zostawiając terminal Leyline daleko za sobą. Nikt nie ogląda się za siebie. Skupiają się tylko na tym, co przed nami.

Diana podnosi ich wyżej, wspinając się tak wysoko, jak to możliwe, biorąc pod uwagę ich początkowe wzmocnienie. Ale nie minęło dużo czasu, zanim siła ciśnienia powietrza zacznie przeszkadzać. W jej płucach pojawia się nagły ciężar, który sprawia, że oddychanie jest nieskończenie trudniejsze. Aż do-

\- Wróżko wiatru, pożycz mi swoją moc!

Głos Lotte rozbrzmiewa ponad szumem powietrza.

I nagle ciśnienie zniknęło. Wydaje się, że ciężar ich struktury został przecięty o połowę i wszyscy mogą swobodnie oddychać.

Druga Diana może zaczerpnąć przyzwoitego oddechu, kieruje ich wyżej w atmosferę, mając nadzieję, że Lotte na razie doceni jej cichą wdzięczność.

Jak tylko ciśnienie ustąpi, Amanda daje wskazówkę.

"To jest idealne! Jasminka, wypuść to wszystko!"

W ciągu zaledwie kilku sekund Diana czuje swój drugi silny impuls. Szybko wystrzeliły dwa razy szybciej, niż pozwolił im na to start. Diana siada do rączki, pragnąc, aby inni zrobili to samo. Jej uszy trzaskają w ogłuszającym powiewie wiatru, który omija ją, sprawiając, że włosy łamią się za nią.

Jest niejasno świadoma, że Akko krzyczy na nią podziękowania dla Jasminki, zanim ich pierwsza kotwica spadnie, ale nie bez ostatniego pchnięcia Constanze w plecy.

A potem to Constanze daje im ognisty impuls dzięki swoim mechanizmom, wysyłając ich przez kilka warstw chmur. Strumień wilgoci służy do ich schłodzenia nieco po tym, jak ciepło adrenaliny zaczyna się normalizować w żyłach.

Jeden po drugim ich przyjaciele wysiadają, pozostawiając pozostałych ostatnim krokiem.

Po tym, jak Constanze wykonała swoją część i otrzymała podziękowania od Akko, Amanda daje im bardzo potrzebne wsparcie dzięki imponującemu wirowi, coś, co tylko ona mogłaby osiągnąć. Wyciąga miotłę, a Diana pracuje z nią od tej strony, przechylając je na tyle, by znów się wyprostować. Amanda woła do nich, pchając Sucy w plecy.

"Teraz wszystko zależy od was!"

Diana odwraca się tylko na sekundę, żeby zobaczyć, jak odchodzi.

"Tak!" Akko dzwoni. - Możesz na nas liczyć! Dziękuję, Amando!

Ponieważ prawie połowa ich początkowej wagi zniknęła, pozostałe cztery czarownice mogą wytrzymać jeszcze przez chwilę.

Ale zaledwie kilka minut później Diana czuje, że zwalniają. Na zawołanie Sucy i Lotte wkraczają do akcji.

"W porządku, to dla Akko!"

"Dobrze!"

"Zróbmy to!"

Sucy rozłącza się, tylko po to, by dodać swoją miotłę obok Lotte na tył Diany, pozwalając wierzchowcowi przybrać formę Błyszczącej Salwy. Z odrobiną eliksirów Sucy i kolejnym wzmocnieniem od wróżki Lotte, dają Akko i Dianie ostatni impuls.

 _"Pyro Booster!"_

Ich chór głosów woła, gdy zza nich wylewa się fala energii. Przez kilka sekund surfują prawie bez wysiłku na swoim pędzie.

Diana nadal kieruje nimi naprzód, podążając za smugami kondensacyjnymi pocisku. Zza siebie słyszy ostatnie słowa zachęty Sucy i Lotte.

"To jest to dla nas!"

"Reszta należy do ciebie!"

Jeszcze jedno pchnięcie od nich obojga i wysyła Akko i Dianę naprzód.

"Idź, Akko!"

Akko skanduje jej imię, śpiewając Lotte i Sucy.

"Dziękuję Lotte! Sucy!"

Po tym odwraca się twarzą do przodu wraz z Dianą, zdejmując uchwyt z rączki miotły. Zamiast tego Akko owija ramiona wokół swojej dziewczyny tak mocno, jak tylko może, krzywiąc się, gdy stara się mieć otwarte oczy przez ostry wiatr.

"Diana!" ona dzwoni. "Czy wszystko w porządku?"

Diana nie ogląda się za siebie, ale kiwa głową.

\- Tak. Kontynuujmy, Akko!

"Tak!"

Teraz, gdy są tylko we dwoje, wiatr może ich znacznie łatwiej unieść. Jednak gdy oczy Diany spoglądają na ładunek pozostawiony na miotle, krzywi się.

 _Nie mamy dość ..._

Zaciskając zęby, zwraca uwagę na przyszłość. W oddali widać czerwoną plamkę na błękitnym niebie.

"Mogę to zobaczyć."

"Dogoniliśmy!" Akko ćwierka. Ale gdy tylko słowa wyszły z jej ust, miotła zaczęła opadać. "Czekaj, co?"

Z każdą sekundą spadają coraz niżej i tracą ziemię, którą zdobyli. Diana robi wszystko, co w jej mocy, by z powrotem podnieść miotłę, ale to nic nie daje.

\- To na nic. Nasza magia wkrótce się wyczerpie.

\- Co? Chodź, jest tak, jak tam!

Nagle Diana zauważa coś przez chmury. Gwałtownym szarpnięciem reaguje wystarczająco szybko, by wyrwać ich z drogi, która okazała się kolejnym pociskiem.

Jest ich dwóch, ścigających skażonego, bez wątpienia próbujących go przechwycić i zdetonować, gdy jest na tyle wysoko, by nie wyrządzić krzywdy tym poniżej. Ale jeśli im się uda i wybuchnie tutaj-

Serce Diany wali mocniej i szybciej niż przez cały ten czas. Obiecała chronić Akko. Jeśli będzie musiała, sama to odwoła i wyprowadzi ich poza zasięg.

Ale zanim zdąży się zdecydować, ona i Akko patrzą, jak nawiedzony pocisk wymyka się innym w najbardziej niemożliwy sposób. Unika ich, przesuwa się wokół nich i zmienia formę w sposób wskazujący na coś, co posiada magia. Wykorzystując stłumione ujemne energie, które zgromadził do tej pory, wytwarza własne, mniejsze pociski.

Diana potrafi przewidzieć kolizję na kilka sekund przed tym, zanim to nastąpi. Potężnym szarpnięciem nęka Akko i siebie tak daleko, jak to możliwe, w chwili, gdy pociski zderzają się i eksplodują. Akko wrzeszczy, przywiązując się do Diany na całe życie. Diana może mieć otwarte tylko jedno oko, gdy próbuje latać.

Przynajmniej uderzenie eksplozji zapewnia jeszcze kilka wybuchów powietrza, które popychają je do przodu. Ale mimo to teraz bardzo brakuje im szybkości i magii. Nadal spadają, a ich prędkość maleje. Diana słyszy za sobą zawodzenie Akko.

„Nie, nie, nie! Ale jesteśmy tak blisko!”

I ona ma rację. Przeszli całą tę drogę dzięki swoim przyjaciołom i profesorom. Jeśli w jakiś sposób tego nie zrobią, wszystko to pójdzie na marne.

Diana robi wszystko, co w jej mocy, aby je utrzymać. Ustawia je pod kątem najlepiej, jak potrafi, zmniejszając napór wiatru na ich ciała, ciągnąc je w górę i do przodu.

Ale to po prostu nie wystarczy.

Ona próbuje. Z całego serca próbuje i daje z siebie wszystko, tak jak zawsze robi to Akko. Diana zamyka oczy.

 _Proszę ... pozwól mi to dla niej zrobić ..._

Wierzy, że im się uda. Ona _wie,_ że mogą.

Nagły błysk zieleni spod niej zwraca jej uwagę z powrotem na szarżę miotły. Znowu jest wypełniony, tylko trochę.

"Diana!" Głos Akko jest donośny i zachęcający w jej uchu, gdy ściska ją, by mocno przytulić. Diana czuje wielki, ciepły pocałunek na policzku. "Kontynuuj! Możemy to zrobić!"

I chociaż jej serce trzepocze jeszcze bardziej poza kontrolą, zgadza się.

"Tak!"

Pcha naprzód, czując, jak Akko przyciska się do jej pleców, a jej puls bije w rytm bicia Diany. Potrafią się trochę podnieść, krok po kroku.

I wtedy-

Nagle unosi je coś nieuchwytnego, coś magicznego. Gałęzie magii towarzyszącej wznoszą się ze świata poniżej, delikatnie popychając je do przodu po niebie. Diana czuje teraz jego przypływ przepływający przez miotłę, popychający ich naprzód, z powrotem na upragnioną ścieżkę.

„Nasza magia rośnie”.

\- Hę? Dlaczego tak się dzieje?

\- Nie jestem pewien. Jednak teraz nie powinniśmy mieć problemów z lataniem.

Akko też to czuje, jak w jednej sekundzie spadali jak skały, a teraz szybują bez żadnego wysiłku. Wyczuwa, że nieco ten nacisk opadł z ramion Diany, ułatwiając jej kontrolowanie miotły.

W mgnieniu oka sprowadziła ich z powrotem w zasięg pocisku. Akko ponownie ściska ją z podekscytowaniem, patrząc za siebie na wir kolorów, który pomaga im latać.

„Wow! Zapomnij o upuszczaniu, nasza magia po prostu rośnie i rośnie! Nadrobimy zaległości w mgnieniu oka!”

"Już mamy."

„Hę ?!” Akko ponownie odwraca się do przodu, szczęka opada, gdy widzi skażony pocisk tuż przed sobą. "Zrobiliśmy to!"

„Jeszcze nie” - mówi Diana. - Nie, dopóki tego nie zatrzymamy.

Bacznie obserwuje pocisk, starając się podciągnąć go jak najbliżej. Ale kiedy nagle zaczyna się przesuwać i świecić na czerwono, Diana od razu widzi, że próbuje im przeciwdziałać.

Przekształca się w różne kształty, a następnie nagle uwalnia szereg mniejszych materiałów wybuchowych. Kilkanaście z nich spada i strzela prosto na nich, a Diana może zrobić wszystko, aby uciec, wciąż próbując pozostać na kursie. Szarpie i popycha rączkę miotły, skręcając, obracając, unikając każdego ciosu.

Jednocześnie próbuje dostosować się do ciężaru Akko na jej plecach, manewrując w taki sposób, aby się nie zsunęła.

Tyle się dzieje naraz - ogłuszające odgłosy eksplozji, skręcanie w żołądku, pulsowanie w czaszce i klatce piersiowej, łzy, które wiatr wymusza z jej oczu. To wszystko jest przytłaczające-

"Diana!"

Akko wyczuwa, że jej dziewczyna ma z tym problem. Diana wykonuje tutaj większość pracy, a Akko wie, że jej zadaniem jest podziękowanie jej za to i wspieranie jej. Musi też uważać na Dianę.

Trzymając jedną rękę owiniętą wokół brzucha, mocno klepie Diany po plecach, aby pomóc jej utrzymać równowagę.

"Diana! Oddychaj! Damy radę!"

I to tylko impuls, którego potrzebuje. Diana kręci głową i ponownie się skupia, gdy nadchodzi kolejna fala materiałów wybuchowych. Jakimś cudem udaje jej się wykorzystać swoje umiejętności na tyle, by uniknąć fali ataku.

Akko dostosowuje się i spogląda ponad ramieniem Diany, gdzie ładunek miotły jest oślepiająco zielony.

\- Hej! Wygląda na to, że moc Różdżki została przekroczona! Myślisz, że możemy go użyć, aby zmienić pocisk w coś nieszkodliwego?

"Będziemy musieli spróbować."

Dopiero teraz, gdy Diana jest absolutnie pewna, że będzie to bezpieczne, wycofuje się.

Jednym szybkim, zręcznym ruchem Diana odchyla obie nogi na bok, wykorzystując pęd powietrza wokół nich, aby się poruszać. Sięga do tyłu, by chwycić rączkę miotły za Akko i puszcza jej poprzedni chwyt z przodu.

"Idź dalej, Akko!"

Kiedy ustala się w nowej pozycji, Diana lekko popycha dziewczynę w plecy, popychając ją do przodu.

"Uwaaaah!"

Akko podskakuje w samą porę, żeby trzymać podest, spoglądając w dół na rączkę pod jej butami. Wyczuwając swojego właściciela, Błyszczący Różdżka objawia się w swojej pierwotnej formie i pojawia się przed jej oczami. Akko z uśmiechem chwyta go w chwili, gdy kolejna fala pocisków leci w ich kierunku. Wymachując ręką, wykrzykuje swoje ulubione zaklęcie.

 _"Metamorphie Faciesse!"_

Krzywa zielonego światła podąża za ścieżką jej dłoni, omijając wszystkie skierowane na nich materiały wybuchowe. Wszystkie znikają w kłębach chmur, a potem wracają jako kolorowe zwierzęta i nieszkodliwe wróżki. Akko triumfalnie pompuje ręką.

"O tak!"

Podczas gdy Akko skupiała się na rzucaniu zaklęć, Diana obserwowała inne niebezpieczeństwa. W chwili, gdy zauważy więcej dronów zbliżających się do nich, ostrzega Akko.

"Czekaj!"

Szybkim ruchem miotły Diana umieszcza Akko na rączce z tyłu jej kolana, opuszczając ją, aby uzyskać mocniejszy chwyt na nadchodzące turbulencje, o których wie.

Nawet z tyłu miotły Diana może nią skutecznie latać, teraz, gdy jest tak dobrze naładowana. Na razie skupia się po prostu na unikaniu wszystkiego, co tylko może, lataniu w każdą stronę, wykonywaniu szerokich łuków, obracaniu się, skracaniu w drugą stronę, odwracaniu ich do góry nogami, w lewo iw prawo, w górę iw górę - wszystko z zawrotną prędkością. .

Gdy Diana nimi steruje i lata, Akko podnosi się i celuje w pociski, zamieniając je w nieszkodliwe zwierzęta i kłęby kurzu.

Wyciągając je jeden po drugim, toruje drogę Dianie, ułatwiając jej pracę latania, dając jej mniej zmartwień i więcej uwagi. Wpatruje się w oczy, obserwując pocisk zza ciała Akko. Przez cały ten czas leciał w linii prostej.

Do teraz.

Bez ostrzeżenia pocisk wypacza się ponownie, dzieląc się na dwie części pośrodku, wyrastając z ostrych zębów i masywnej paszczy. Zmienia kierunek w mgnieniu oka, kierując się prosto na nich. Tym razem wystrzeliwuje jeszcze bardziej masywne bomby, wszystkie świecące na czerwono.

Diana pośpiesznie podnosi miotłę z całej siły i ledwo udaje jej się utrzymać je poza zasięgiem. Jedną ręką chwyta Akko za plecy, uniemożliwiając jej zsunięcie się, zanim jej nogi znów będą mogły chwycić.

Ale w następnej sekundzie jest na nich kolejny pocisk i kolejny. To wszystko, co Diana może zrobić, aby ich śledzić i robić uniki, wyciągając Akko i siebie z niebezpieczeństwa, często tylko na szerokość włosa.

Ciągnięcie

Spinning-

Kucanie

Wykonują ostry zakręt za ostrym zakrętem, nadal strzelając do przodu z niemożliwymi prędkościami. Ich zmysły są pomieszane, a wstrząsający atak nie ustaje. W pewnym momencie pocisk zbliża się tak blisko, że w rzeczywistości muszą biec wzdłuż niego, pozostając na miotle.

W ułamku sekundy Diana zostaje sama, a jej serce prawie się zatrzymuje.

Ale w następnej sekundzie dostrzega Akko w swojej mysiej postaci biegnącej wzdłuż najbliższego węża stworzenia. Przekształca go w jaskrawego fioletowego wieloryba, a następnie przechodzi na następnego i następnego, cały czas zmieniając swoją postać. Ślizga się i ślizga wzdłuż każdego węża, na którym wyląduje, poruszając się szybko i myśląc jeszcze szybciej, aby rzucić swoją magię i uczynić je nieszkodliwymi przedmiotami.

Diana śledzi zarówno Akko, jak i węże, ale podąża za swoim partnerem, robiąc uniki i uchylając się przez cały czas, idealnie dopasowując swój lot do kroków Akko. Diana daje Akko to wsparcie, to zapewnienie, że jest w bezpiecznym miejscu do wylądowania.

Gdy tylko Akko zamienia następnego węża w stado ptaków, Diana kołysze się nisko, gdy Akko wyskakuje z jej żółwia i wraca do swojego ludzkiego. Diana doskonale odwzorowuje to wszystko i łapie ją z precyzją. Czuje, jak ciężar Akko ponownie spoczywa na tylnej części miotły, znów czuje jej dłoń na brzuchu, słyszy jej szyderczy śmiech z wroga.

Diana na chwilę odrywa wzrok od otoczenia, tylko po to, by spojrzeć na nią i sprawdzić-

„ _Uwah_ -!”

Uderzenie uderza w nich z boku. Diana czuje, jak Akko słabnie, a następnie całkowicie znika, gdy jest wypychana, bezradnie wyrzucona w powietrze.

To wszystko jest takie szybkie.

Serce Diany podskakuje jej do gardła, gdy jej umysł rejestruje, co się właśnie stało.

"Akko!"

Akko spada, znikając w chmurach. Kilka dużych węży strzela za nią.

Diana próbuje się wyprostować, przewracając się na miotle, ale uderza ją raz po raz z różnych stron, przewracając się w oszałamiającym labiryncie przedmiotów i niebezpiecznej zmiany grawitacji.

Mimo wszystko idzie dalej, nie odrywając wzroku od miejsca, w którym upadła Akko. Otaczające ją węże odwracają się twarzą do Diany, z szeroko rozchylonymi i czerwonymi szczękami. Odwraca się, by ich uniknąć, gdy zęby zatrzaskują się wokół niej, mijając ją stopami, o cale.

Każdy podmuch powietrza wydaje się teraz działać przeciwko niej, odpychając ją do tyłu, coraz dalej i dalej od Akko. Już jej nie widzi

"Akko!"

Diana unika kolejnego miażdżącego trzasku szczęk, a potem kolejnego. Są wokół niej, skręcają się, sękate ciała i zgrzytają zębami. Jest ich za dużo-

Może tylko patrzeć, jak ogromne, podobne do węża stworzenia wirują wokół miejsca, w którym zniknęła Akko, a następnie strzelają do Diany jak twister. Zmuszają ją do tyłu, przewracając ją w kółko i na wszystkie strony. Teraz wszyscy po nią przychodzą - ryczą, gryzą, zderzają się ze sobą.

Diana czuje łzy w oczach, ostre i piekące, gdy spogląda w dół i woła za nią.

 _"Akko!"_

I wtedy cios uderza ją z siłą pociągu, wbijając się w bok jej głowy z taką siłą, że nie ma nadziei na utrzymanie uścisku. Diana zostaje zrzucona z wierzchowca, a miotła wraca do swojego dawnego stanu podobnego do miecza, nie będąc już dla niej użyteczna.

A ona upada. Pionowniki. Grawitacja chwyta ją i zabiera w dół, wiatr kradnie oddech z jej płuc, gdy krzyczy z przerażenia.

Nigdy w życiu nie czuła się bardziej bezradna. Tak bezbronny. Teraz nawet coś tak cienkiego i nieuchwytnego jak powietrze może ją złamać.

Budka...

Zawiodła Akko ...

 _Akko ..._

To już koniec.

To wszystko-

"Hhn!"

Zduszone westchnienie opróżnia jej klatkę piersiową, gdy czuje nagły ucisk na nadgarstku. Jest ciepły, mocny, mocny-

Diany otwiera oczy i patrzy w górę-

A teraz brakuje jej tchu z zupełnie innego powodu.

"Akko?"

I jest tam, w swoich białych, powiewających szatach, z brązowymi włosami opadającymi za nią, kasztanowymi oczami mrugającymi i promiennym uśmiechem na ustach.

"Niezły chwyt, ja!"

Kiedy Dianie to wszystko przychodzi do głowy, ogarnia ją ulga, że z Akko wszystko w porządku. W konsekwencji, teraz jest też sama Diana. Odchyla głowę do tyłu, patrząc na to, na czym teraz jedzie jej dziewczyna, z niesławną czerwoną żelazną rączką i eleganckimi piórami.

\- Czy to nie… legendarna miotła?

„Teraz to właśnie można nazwać dramatycznym spotkaniem!”

Akko machając ręką, przyciąga Dianę do miotły. Diana usiłuje sięgnąć drugą ręką. Akko trzyma ją teraz mocno, gdy Diana podnosi się i nie puszcza, dopóki nie upewni się, że jest bezpieczna.

Gdy Diana ma sekundę, by się zlokalizować, Akko odchyla się do tyłu i odwraca się do niej, dając Dianie mały, szybki pocałunek w policzek.

"Nic ci nie jest?"

"Tak ... Jesteś?"

"Mnie?" Akko się uśmiecha. "Nigdy lepiej!"

W tym momencie Clamioh Solas spada z miejsca, w którym stracił formę Lśniącej Salwy i teraz ląduje prosto w dłoni swojego właściciela. Kilka sekund później z góry spada na nich deszcz tych gigantycznych węży. Akko nie spuszcza z nich wzroku, czekając do ostatniej sekundy, a potem ...

Z niesamowitą prędkością Shooting Star startuje, przecinając chmury. Potwory syczą i skręcają, próbując nadążyć.

Akko używa siebie jako przynęty, odciągając ich. Kiedy stwory zdają sobie sprawę, że nie mogą nadążyć, przekształcają się z powrotem w jedną groteskową formę, najeżoną na zewnątrz łuskami, a od wewnątrz większą ilością zębów.

Ale Akko i Diana są znacznie szybsze. Shooting Star unosi ich wyżej, wspinając się w atmosferę, aż znikną nawet strzępki chmur. Cała planeta jest teraz daleko pod nimi, a Akko wie, że to wystarczająco duża odległość, by zająć się tą rakietą. Błogosławieństwo od wróżki Lotte i ubrania, które dostarczył im rydwan, uczyniły Akko i Dianę odpornymi na niebezpieczeństwa atmosfery planety.

Mając kilka sekund wolnego czasu, które zdobyli nad pociskiem, Akko w końcu odwraca się i oferuje Dianie wolną rękę. Czuje mocne _klaśnięcie_ dłoni Diany w swojej; ufa Akko całym sercem.

Akko przekazuje swoją wolę Shooting Star i słucha. Akko pociąga ją za nadgarstek Diany i ściąga ich oboje z legendarnej miotły.

Przez przerażająco piękną sekundę obaj unoszą się w powietrzu nad niebiesko-zieloną planetą, a za ich plecami lśnią lata świetlne nieznanej przestrzeni.

Pocisk leci po nich.

Ale Akko i Diana nie upadają. Shooting Star ustawia się pod ich butami i po raz pierwszy, odkąd została stworzona i nieskrępowana, pozostaje idealnie nieruchoma.

Dwie młode czarownice stoją teraz niewzruszenie, gdy rozwalone czerwone szczęki wystrzeliwują pocisk i kierują się prosto na nie. Ale mimo to nie mają się czego obawiać.

Widzą teraz migoczące zielone pnącza Yggdrasil, rozgałęziające się z całej planety. Manifestacja uczuć każdego, przybierających formę i wspinających się coraz wyżej w niebo, prosto w ich kierunku. To, co każdy uważał za małą, pozornie nieistotną emocję samo w sobie, teraz zbiera się razem i tworzy coś niesamowitego, pięknego, potężnego. Cały świat jest w tej chwili naładowany pozytywną energią, a wszystko to dla tych dwóch małych czarownic.

Diana pewnie opiera dłoń na plecach Akko i odwraca się do niej. Odbywa się od niej olśniewająca poświata, niezliczone cząsteczki magii gotowe do poruszania się zgodnie z jej wolą. Cichy podmuch powietrza wciąga jej włosy i ubranie, przypominając jej o oddychaniu.

Dłonie Akko są teraz mocno zaciśnięte na Clamioh Solas, gdy trzyma go blisko piersi, a jej oczy są zamknięte w koncentracji, gdy go błaga.

„Proszę, Grand Triskelion. Jeśli naprawdę możesz zmienić świat, chcę stworzyć świat, w którym wszyscy będą się do siebie uśmiechać!” Jej kasztanowe oczy są teraz szeroko otwarte, błyszczące jaśniej niż jakakolwiek otaczająca je gwiazda. "Wierzące serce to magia każdego!"

Jej uśmiech przesuwa blask słońca na drugie miejsce, gdy w końcu zwraca się do Diany.

Diana ma nadzieję, że jej własny uśmiech może dać Akko przynajmniej połowę radości, jaką daje jej Akko.

Wszystkie myśli o strachu, zmęczeniu i zwątpieniu są wyrzucane z ich umysłów i serc.

Diana sięga również po Clamioh Solas, ale wiedząc, że tak naprawdę nie jest jej prawowitym właścicielem, nie nawiązuje z nim kontaktu. Zamiast tego kładzie dłoń na dłoni Akko.

W całej tej ekscytującej turbulencji jest to delikatny, czuły kontakt, który prawie wywołuje łzy w oczach Akko. Pochyla się bliżej, dotykając czoła Diany i chichocze najbardziej niewinnym śmiechem.

Niewinność. Czystość. Miłość.

To wszystko przepływa wokół nich, nad nimi, przez nich. W połączeniu z nieprzeniknioną siłą wiary wszystkich, nic nie może ich teraz powstrzymać.

Pocisk zbliża się z każdą sekundą, szalejąc na czerwono, wyraźna anomalia skaziła winorośle Yggdrasil.

Mają chwilę do stracenia. Jeszcze chwila.

Akko muska nim usta o skroń Diany i mruczy w ten mały pocałunek.

"Zróbmy to!"

Razem podnoszą Clamioh Solas, ostro unosząc je wysoko nad głowy. I razem wykrzykują sześć cudownie znajomych słów:

 _"Noctu Orfei!"_

Magia przybiera formę rozbłysku jasnego światła, rozszerzając mniejszy miecz w masywny złoty łuk.

 _"Aude!"_

Razem opuszczają łuk, obracają go i celują. Wydaje się, że teraz jest z nimi światło całego świata. Siła wiary i wiary płynie w ich żyłach i błyszczy w ich oczach.

Z miejsca, w którym dłoń Diany podtrzymuje rękę Akko, pojawia się kula żółtego światła. Obie dziewczyny łapią go wolnymi rękami i odciągają.

 _"Fraetor!"_

Z masywnego łuku powstaje jeszcze bardziej kolosalna strzała światła, płonąca jasnością, energią i magią. Lśniące winorośle Yggdrasil spotykają się tam, wylewając wszystkie emocje serc ludzi na światło, aż są gotowe do wybuchu.

Akko i Diana dają mu ostateczny impuls, jakiego potrzebuje, dodając do miksu własną wiarę. Strzała światła i magii zestala się, przybierając postać siedmiu gwiazdopodobnych struktur wystających ze wszystkich stron.

Czują to wszystko, każdą cząstkę magii pulsującą w ich ciałach i w otaczającym ich świecie. Wszystko to w tej chwili.

Razem oddychają.

Razem ustalają swój cel.

Razem.

 _Razem._

Z ich wierzącymi sercami bijącymi jak jedno, wycofują się

 **„ _BŁYSZCZĄCY-!”_**

\- i ogień.

 **„ _ARC!_ ”**

W ułamku sekundy przecina niebo i zderza się z pociskiem. Pęknie, drży, a potem ...

Smuga czarnego dymu zatyka powietrze, gdy stworzenie w końcu pęka, ale nawet ta ciemność nie może trwać długo.

Wszyscy oddali swoją magię i wiarę dwóm czarownicom. Akko i Diana po prostu pożyczyły go na chwilę. Teraz oddają to.

Ciemna mgła rozprasza się natychmiast, gdy na niebie rozciąga się znacznie większa eksplozja światła. Akko i Diana obserwują z góry, jak magia wszystkich narasta razem po raz ostatni.

A potem, z chichotem, wszystko się rozprzestrzenia i wraca skąd przyszło.

Gwiazdy.

Miliony spadających gwiazd, wypełnionych życzeniami, otaczają całą planetę, unosząc się w łuku nad każdym calem nieba. Opadają delikatnie, tworząc radość i szczęście dla wszystkich poniżej, którzy je widzą. Każdy kolor, jaki można sobie wyobrazić, wypełnia niebo, pokrywając planetę światłem.

Po odrodzeniu Yggdrasil cała planeta i wszystko na niej rozkwita w tym momencie.

A z góry Akko i Diana są świadkami tego wszystkiego. Są jedynymi, którzy potrafią, więc cieszą się tym z całego serca, wyrywając ten cenny, piękny, magiczny moment w swoich sercach.

Ale nawet po powrocie wszystkich marzeń i wiary, Yggdrasil nie znika. Tworzy masywny, wirujący, lśniący kwiat na środku nieba, który promieniuje kolorem i światłem. Prawie jak tarcza chroniąca niewinne serca wszystkich pod nią.

I pozostaje tam, być może widoczna tylko na razie, a może tylko dla tych, którzy mają magiczną krew. Ale tak pozostaje.

Coś im mówi, że zawsze tam będzie, nawet długo po ich odejściu.

Zbawicielami świata były tylko dwie młode czarownice, ale nigdy nie dokonaliby takiego wyczynu bez połączonych mocy każdej innej osoby.

Z uwielbieniem patrzą na ten świat, świat pełen nowych nadziei i marzeń, nowych początków.

I nigdy wcześniej nie czuli czegoś tak niesamowitego jak to. Czysta _radość_ z pozwalania innym doświadczać szczęścia, aby pokazać im, jak _wierzyć_ .

To wszystko, czego Akko kiedykolwiek naprawdę chciała.

I chociaż aspiracje Diany rozwinęły się przez lata, wszystko zaczęło się od tego samego życzenia.

Te spadające gwiazdy mogą teraz spełniać własne życzenia, o ile ktokolwiek je zmusza, nadal wierzy i dąży do tego, co uczyni ich najszczęśliwszymi. Cała planeta świeci, a gwiazdy migoczą.

Gdy zagrożenie już minęło, Akko i Diana są otoczone światłem i ciszą.

Pokój. Spokój. Spokój.

To naprawdę zapierający dech w piersiach widok.

Jednak uwaga Akko zostaje wkrótce przyciągnięta bliżej, w jej własne ręce.

Z Shiny Rod zaczynają unosić się złote cząsteczki. Czuje, jak z każdą sekundą staje się coraz lżejszy. Przez sekundę czuję się jak sen, dopóki głos Diany nie potwierdzi, że to prawda.

"Pręt-"

Akko czuje, jak napływają łzy.

Ale ona nie płacze. Ona tego nie robi. Nie ma już powodu.

Zamiast tego uśmiecha się i unosi Lśniący Rod wysoko nad głowę, oferując go z powrotem gwiazdom i niebu.

I tak po prostu znika z jej rąk.

Wszystkie siedem gwiazd powraca na swoje prawowite miejsce na niebie, zachowując tę samą formację, jaką trzymali na samej lasce. Wielki Wóz ponownie świeci jasno w galaktyce, z otaczającymi ją milionami gwiazd towarzyszących.

Akko obserwuje, jak odzyskuje swoją prawdziwą formę.

I jest słodko-gorzki.

Ponieważ to była laska Rydwanu przed nią.

To była laska, która ujawniła się Akko w Lesie Arcturus pierwszego dnia, gdy była uczennicą Luna Nova.

To był personel, który przeprowadził ją przez to wszystko.

A teraz musi to oddać.

Ale to nie znaczy, że ją zgubiła.

Siedem Gwiazd zawsze tam będzie, opiekując się nią i wszystkim, co kocha.

A siedem słów zawsze będzie w jej sercu.

"Dziękuję, Shiny Rod!"

W tej chwili cała galaktyka odbija się w jej oczach, lśniąc każdą gwiazdą, która zawiera każde życzenie, jakie kiedykolwiek zostało zrobione, i wszystkie te, które jeszcze nie zostały spełnione.

Mimo jej wysiłków łzy i tak spływają. Ale nie żałują. Tylko radość.

Uśmiecha się i śmieje przez to wszystko, raz po raz przecierając oczy. Diana delikatnie obejmuje ją ramionami, przyciągając do siebie, trzymając blisko siebie.

Shooting Star zaczyna się obniżać, cal po calu, łagodząc się przez gwiazdy. Akko woła w kołnierz Diany, trzymając się jej z całą siłą, na jaką może się zdobyć.

Akko właśnie uratowała świat. Zapewniła wszystkim bezpieczeństwo. Na razie Diana zapewnia _jej_ bezpieczeństwo, osłaniając ją własnym ciałem, pozwalając jej płakać tak swobodnie, jak chce. Uśmiecha się, opierając głowę o głowę Akko i kilka jej własnych łez wymyka się.

„Akko…” Odwraca twarz i cicho szepcze w jej włosy. "Zrobiłeś to."

Jej słowa są ostateczne obok prawdy. To sprawia, że wszystko jest znowu prawdziwe, sprawia, że Akko rozumie, że to koniec. I zrobiła to. Nie-

„Nie…” Kręcąc głową, Akko unosi twarz i przedstawia Dianie promienny uśmiech. - _Zrobiliśmy_ to, Diano. Nie zrobiłbym tego bez ciebie. Dziękuję… za wiarę we mnie…

I nie chodzi jej tylko o to, żeby pomóc jej cofnąć cięciwę. Gdyby nie Diana znalazła ją w śniegu, wprowadziła ją do środka i ujawniła jej najgłębsze sekrety, powiedziała Akko, że wierzy w swoje serce ...

Akko wie, że nigdy nie dotarłaby tutaj sama.

Teraz wreszcie okazuje wdzięczność.

Opiera dłonie po obu stronach twarzy Diany, na czubku jej miękkich, puszystych włosów i ciągnie ją w dół. Diana trzyma ręce na plecach Akko, dokładnie w miejscu, w którym wcześniej popchnęła ją do przodu.

Wielu może twierdzić, że całowali się pod gwiazdami.

Ale niewielu, jeśli w ogóle, może twierdzić, że całowało się _między_ nimi.

Powietrze wokół nich nie jest ani ciepłe, ani zimne, ponieważ nadal opadają. Ich ubrania i otaczająca ich magia chronią przed wpływem elementów przestrzeni i atmosfery.

Ale miejsca, w których się ze sobą stykają, są ciepłe.

To ciepło, które promieniuje z ich serc, rozprzestrzeniając się, aby wypełnić każdy ich cal miłością. I żadne miejsce nie jest cieplejsze niż ich usta, miejsce, w którym się spotykają.

Stopniowo są sprowadzani z powrotem na ziemię.

I dzielą się pocałunkiem na każdym poziomie.

Między gwiazdami.

Ponad chmurami.

Pod promieniami słońca.

Dopóki znów nie znajdą się poniżej wierzchołków drzew.

W końcu znajdują się z powrotem w Luna Nova, gdzie to wszystko się zaczęło.

Ich przyjaciele i profesorowie przylecieli z powrotem, aby ich tu spotkać i wszyscy we łzach wzywają ich teraz.

Akko i Diana wycofują się z ostatniego pocałunku, wiedząc, że będzie to wyglądało jak zwykły uścisk dla tych poniżej. Biorą się teraz za ręce i stają twarzą do swoich towarzyszy.

Shooting Star zrzuca je zaledwie stopę nad ziemię, a obie dziewczyny zeskakują razem. Spełniwszy na razie swoje zadanie, legendarna miotła ponownie startuje, by kontynuować krążenie wokół tej magicznej planety.

Trzymając się za ręce, Akko i Diana odwracają się, by powitać przyjaciół z uśmiechem na ustach, gwiazdami w oczach i ciepłem w ich wierzących sercach.

* * *

 **A / N: Ach, w końcu to mamy!** **Było wiele rzeczy, o których chciałem wspomnieć w tym ficku (w tym wszystkie wspólne chwile z dziewczynami).**

 **I chciałem docenić, jak Diana zachowuje się w kanonie podczas tej sceny. Wszystko działo się tak szybko w serialu, ale zauważysz, jak skupiona była na Akko Diana, zawsze sprawdzając, gdzie jest, szukając jej, aby zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Chciałem to potwierdzić na piśmie, ponieważ program przemilczał to ze względu na działanie.**

 **Chciałem też zwrócić uwagę na Shooting Star, która miała latać i poruszać się bez przerwy, pozostając tylko na końcu, aby Akko i Diana mogły na nim stanąć. Myślę, że to była naprawdę fajna ciekawostka ze strony Triggera.**

 **I wreszcie uwzględnienie przestrzeni. Wiem, że wiele osób prawdopodobnie nie pomyślało o tym w ten sposób, ale po wybuchu pocisku i rozprzestrzenianiu się magii po całym świecie, ma to postać spadających gwiazd, na czym ludzie składają życzenia. Ludzie dają wiarę gwiazdom i dlatego gwiazdy niosą magię.**

 **I nie martw się, jest epilog!**

 **Zapoznaj się!**

* * *

* * *

[197](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/12579924/)Rozdział 18: Epilog - In The Stars

 **W recenzjach wszyscy wspominali o tym, że Croix nagrał Akko i Dianę podczas walki z pociskiem, co oczywiście zrobiła. Ale nie chciałem, żeby to był sposób, w jaki ujawnili swój związek (przez przypadek). Chcę, żeby zrobili to, kiedy będą gotowi. Wyobraźmy sobie więc, że nagrywanie się zatrzymało lub ludzie nie patrzyli na nich i byli zbyt skupieni na całej magii ~**

 **Zastrzeżenie: nie jestem właścicielem Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Epilog. W gwiazdach

"Chodź, chodź, Diana, chodź!"

„Ja _jestem_ nadchodzi, Akko. Daj mi jedną chwilę”.

„Mm w porządku, ale tylko jeden!”

Akko puszcza ręce Diany z miejsca, w którym wyciągała ją za drzwi i pozwala jej na chwilę wycofać się z powrotem do swojego pokoju w akademiku. Akko odwraca się do Lotte i Sucy za nią i podekscytowany przytula miotłę, nucąc i piszcząc pod nosem.

\- To będzie dzisiaj, chłopaki! To będzie dzisiaj, czuję to! W końcu dzisiaj jest majowy jarmark!

\- Masz rację - zgadza się Lotte.

„Może tym razem rzeczywiście uniesiesz się o cal nad ziemią,” wzrusza ramionami Sucy.

"Nie może! _Zdecydowanie!_ "

Minął już tydzień, odkąd odblokowała Wielki Triskelion, a magia została przywrócona na właściwe miejsce na całym świecie.

Profesor Croix odszedł, aby przyjąć pewną karę od wyższej rady czarownic, poza autorytetem Luny Nova, a częścią tego było włożenie teraz wszystkich wysiłków w znalezienie lekarstwa na klątwę Wagandei.

Profesor Ursula zdecydowała się zdjąć swoje przebranie i pozwolić jej od tej chwili lśnić na czerwono. I nie jest tajemnicą w całej Luna Nova, że teraz desperacko czeka na dzień, w którym Croix wróci do nich.

Życie w Luna Nova w większości wróciło do normy. Zajęcia zostały wznowione, a Akko wciąż jest w tyle w wielu z nich, ale teraz ma mnóstwo osób, które mogą jej pomóc.

Codziennie ćwiczy jazdę na miotle po zajęciach z Lotte, Sucy i zespołem Amandy, którzy ją wspierają. Oczywiście, często bardziej się wygłupiali niż pomagali Akko ćwiczyć, dlatego Akko nie zaprosiła Diany na żadne z tych małych spotkań szkoleniowych.

Ale Akko obudził się dzisiaj, czując się inaczej. Jest weekendowy poranek, a ona zdecydowała, że dzisiaj w końcu będzie latać. W związku z tym została wybrana, aby zaprosić Dianę, aby ją obserwowała. Planuje zaskoczyć swoją dziewczynę swoim sukcesem.

„To będzie dzisiaj”, powtarza. "Na pewno!"

„Jasne, jasne” - mówi Sucy. - Jeśli będziesz to sobie powtarzać, to się spełni, prawda?

\- Ponieważ wierzące serce jest twoją magią! Lotte kończy.

„Heehee ~” Z uśmiechem Akko obejmuje każdego z nich ramieniem w krótkim uścisku.

Chwilę później Diana wraca do drzwi z małym pudełkiem w dłoniach i koszem piknikowym na ramieniu. Zawierają kilka różnych filiżanek herbaty, ciastek, ciast i innych artykułów na brunch. Obudziła się wcześnie i niestrudzenie upiekła i przygotowała wszystko sama, ponieważ tym razem planowała dołączyć do ćwiczeń lotniczych Akko, niezależnie od tego, czy została zaproszona, czy nie.

Akko robi nadąsaną minę, kiedy wszystko widzi i przygląda się temu z zaciekawieniem.

\- Echhh, Diano, dlaczego to wszystko przynosisz? Naprawdę myślisz, _że_ latanie zajmie mi _tyle czasu_ ?

Diana rzuca jej zamyślone spojrzenie.

"Przygotowałem wszystko świeżo dziś rano, aby uczcić przypuszczalny dzień twojego sukcesu. Czy nie lepiej być bezpiecznym niż żałować?"

„Rany…” Akko nadyma policzki, a Diana chichocze. Zaraz za nią są Hannah i Barbara, z których ta ostatnia podchodzi do Lotte, by chwycić ją za ręce.

„Nareszcie! Teraz możemy omówić aktualizację _Nightfall_ !”

"Tak! To było naprawdę dobre!"

Szóstka z nich zaczyna iść korytarzem, kierując się do drzwi wyjściowych. Tuż przed dotarciem do nich zauważają Amandę, Jasminkę i Constanze również zmierzających w ich kierunku.

"Siema!" Amanda ich wita. - Więc Akko zaprosiła was, żebyście też obserwowali, jak flądra jak ryba wyjęta z wody, co?

\- Tak się wydaje.

\- Amanda! H-hej, Diano, nie zgadzaj się z nią!

Tym razem wszyscy śmieją się razem, zanim otworzą drzwi. Wszyscy klepią Akko po plecach, żeby ją przepuścić.

„Idź poćwicz!”

"Będziemy oglądać!"

"Zrób najlepiej, jak potrafisz!"

Szczerząc się, Akko ucieka, dopóki nie znajdzie dobrej otwartej przestrzeni, by się przygotować. W pobliżu wszyscy jej przyjaciele osiedlają się razem.

Jasminka i Hannah siedzą razem, delektując się smakołykami z koszyka piknikowego Diany. Jaminka podnosi babeczkę i wgryza się w nią, cały czas radośnie nucąc. Hannah chichocze.

\- Więc je lubisz?

"Mm! Pyszne!"

Jasna łamie muffinka na pół i oferuje jej trochę. Hannah akceptuje siebie i dobrze się bawi. Następnie bierze dwa pączki i przynosi je do miejsca, w którym Lotte i Barbara siedzą razem, czytając najnowszy tom _Nightfall_ .

Hannah i Barbara szczerze przeprosiły Akko, Lotte i Sucy za wszystkie podłe rzeczy, które im powiedzieli i zrobili w przeszłości. Mimo to Barbara obawiała się, że Lotte może odrzucić jej przyjaźń. Ale teraz są dwoma groszkami w strąku, które mają wspólne zainteresowanie ich dwojga.

"Hej hej!" Barbara mówi jej teraz. - Myślisz, że Belle uratuje Edgara przed Krakena?

\- Musi! Tylko ona może!

Hannah przewraca oczami, dziękując jej za pączki. Obok nich Sucy i Constanze kucają razem na trawie, wtrącając się do jednego z najnowszych gier tego ostatniego. Nie mówią wiele, ale Sucy mamrocze coś w odpowiedzi na milczenie Constanze, które jakoś rozumie.

Obok nich, przy jednym z czystych białych stolików, Amanda i Diana siedzą naprzeciw siebie. Diana właśnie skończyła nalewać herbatę dla nich obojga.

„Mam przeczucie, że spodoba ci się ten smak” - mówi.

\- Podejrzewam, co? Zobaczymy. Picie herbaty nigdy tak naprawdę nie było… cóż, moja filiżanka herbaty.

Diana oddycha nad swoim kubkiem i cieszy się sobą, delikatnie popijając. Amanda również podnosi swój kubek.

„Rany, dlaczego musisz to tak długo czekać, co? Po prostu spuść to wszystko za jednym zamachem!”

„Nie polecam-”

"W dół włazu!"

A Amanda odchyla głowę do tyłu i jednym haustem połyka płonącą gorącą herbatę. Sekundę później krztusi się i zawodzi. Z westchnieniem Diana popycha jej jeden z ciastek, aby ukoić jej gardło. Amanda pochłania go i wzdycha z ulgą.

„Dzięki… Właściwie nie było tak źle!”

Akko omiata wzrokiem ich wszystkich, relaksując się razem i ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem. Musi przyznać, że to widok, o którym nigdy nie przypuszczała, że go zobaczy.

To ją napędza, by wreszcie przeżyć dzień, w którym udało jej się latać. Zaciska pięść, po czym kieruje wzrok w górę na błękitne niebo.

\- Wiatr, czek! Miotła, czek! Data, czek! W końcu dzisiaj majowy jarmark! Zamykając oczy, bierze głęboki oddech. " _Tia Freyre!_ "

I czuje to, przypływ magii i energii przepływającej przez jej miotłę-

... a potem go nie ma.

"Co?" Akko spogląda przez ramię, pod pachę i na miotłę. „Och, daj spokój! _Tia Freyre! Tia Freyre! Tia Freyre!_ ”

Podskakując w górę iw dół, próbuje zmusić się do startu. Wszyscy nadal robią to, co robią.

\- Tak, tak - mruczy Sucy. „Również dzisiaj szkoda, że nie możesz tego dostać”.

„A-ale wydawało się, że prawie to masz!” Lotte chwali się.

"Naprawdę?" Pyta Akko.

"Tak, zdecydowanie robisz postępy!"

"Myślisz?" Amanda wzdycha, krzyżując ramiona za głową i leniwie odchylając się do tyłu. - Dla mnie wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak zawsze.

Akko jęczy na nią.

\- Rany! Po co tu jesteś, jeśli nie zamierzasz mnie kibicować?

Zamiast tego patrzy ponad Amandą i na Dianę. Nadal jednak nikomu niczego nie ujawnili, więc Diana zastanawia się nad sobą, udzielając typowo brzmiącej odpowiedzi.

\- Przyszedłem z powodu tego, jak pewnie mnie zaprosiłeś, ale wygląda na to, że nie będziemy widzieć decydującego momentu.

Akko znowu się dąsa, ale kiedy wszyscy odwrócili wzrok, ona i Diana dzielą się uśmiechem.

"Tak czy inaczej, nie tak szybko!" - oświadcza Akko. „Naprawdę czuję się jak dzisiejszy dzień! Nie, na _pewno_ dzisiaj dam _radę_ !”

Ale zanim będzie mogła podjąć kolejną próbę, zatrzymuje się, widząc kilka kolejnych osób idących w ich stronę. Jest tam profesor Ursula, Andrzej, Frank, sama dyrektorka, a nawet profesor Finneran. Akko macha ogromnie i woła do nich.

„Andrew! Dyrektorka! Profesorowie!”

Nie ma mowy, żeby odeszła stąd dzisiaj bez latania. Nie, kiedy tak wielu ludzi przyszło ją wspierać.

Andrew trzyma w rękach zaginiony kapelusz Akko, ale teraz profesor Ursula grzecznie odbiera mu go i przynosi jej. Akko dziękuje im obojgu, po czym wsuwa ją sobie na głowę.

"W porządku!"

Kiedy jej wypalona deklaracja wypełnia powietrze, wszyscy przerywają to, co robili i gromadzą się wokół niej teraz.

Akko przygotowuje się, omiatając po kolei wzrokiem każdego z nich.

Andrew, który wspierał ją nawet wtedy, gdy go nie widziała, broniąc wszystkich czarownic przed zrzędliwymi starymi mężami stanu.

Hannah i Barbara, których surowe sposoby motywowały ją do udowodnienia im, że się mylą, ale teraz mogą jej udzielić tylko uczciwego wsparcia.

Amanda, Jasminka i Constanze, które pomogły jej w znalezieniu odpowiedzi na temat Siedmiu Słów.

Profesor Finneran, który naciskał na nią mocno pomimo jej obaw, a teraz ma uśmiech na twarzy, gdy zachęca Akko do zrobienia wszystkiego, co w jej mocy.

Dyrektorka Holbrooke, która udzieliła jej specjalnego pozwolenia na wejście do Luna Nova i przede wszystkim ma szansę spełnić swoje marzenie.

Profesor Ursula - _Rydwan_ \- który dał jej to marzenie w pierwszej kolejności, który ją uczył, pomagał i wspierał przez cały ten czas, zanim Akko poznała prawdę o tym, kim naprawdę była.

Sucy, pierwsza osoba, którą spotkała w drodze tutaj, która zawsze robi jej figle, ale zawsze jest przy niej, by ją ożywić, gdy Akko najbardziej tego potrzebuje.

Lotte, która zawsze jest taka miła i pełna wigoru, która tak bardzo się o nią troszczy, swoim pierwszym przyjacielem, którego poznała i pierwszą osobą, która z nią latała.

I w końcu-

Diana.

 _Diana._

Z kim bez wątpienia wyszła na trudny początek, ale gdzieś po drodze podeszli bliżej.

 _Dużo_ bliżej.

Diana.

Kto zaryzykował kłopoty po to, by spotkać się z nią w tajemnicy, po prostu ją pocałować, po prostu przytulić i dać Akko znać, że jest przy niej.

Kto wymyślił system kodów, których mogli używać tylko oni, aby znaleźć czas na samotność.

Kto zrezygnował ze swoich szat jako Moonlit Witch dla Akko na oczach całej szkoły i wyższych władz świata czarownic.

Kto przez cały ten czas wspierał ją z boku, od bankietu, przez Festiwal Samhain, po odrodzenie Słowa i wszystko pomiędzy.

Kto ożywił z nią piąte Słowo.

Który szukał jej całą noc na śniegu.

Kto ją znalazł, ogrzał, zabrał do schronienia, powiedział jej prawdę o jej przeszłości i marzeniach.

Kto uwierzył w Akko, kiedy ona nie mogła uwierzyć w siebie.

Kto ją podleciał, by stawić czoła temu pociskowi.

Kto miał ją na oku, podążał za nią, przewidywał jej ruchy, zapewniał jej bezpieczeństwo.

Który został zrzucony z Lśniącej Salwy i prawie za nią zginął.

Kto razem z nią dzierżył Błyszczącą Różdżkę i rzucił Błyszczący Łuk, by powstrzymać zagrożenie.

Kto razem z nią _uratował świat_ .

Który trzymał ją po kolei, kiedy Rod zniknął, a Akko nie zostało już nic, czego mogłaby się trzymać.

Który pocałował ją wśród gwiazd.

Diana.

Kto ją _kochał_ .

Wszystkie te wspomnienia i o wiele więcej są teraz w sercu Akko, w tej krótkiej chwili, gdy patrzy w oczy Diany.

I wie, że Diana też to wszystko przeżywa.

Patrzą sobie nawzajem przez sekundę dłużej, ale ani sekundy _za_ długo. Diana unosi podbródek, cicho zachęcając Akko do rozpoczęcia.

Więc Akko zwraca się do przodu i bierze kolejny oddech, mocniej ściskając miotłę. Słychać ciche szuranie kroków, gdy Lotte i Sucy podchodzą do niej.

„Akko, możesz to zrobić! Twoje wierzące serce…”

"Czy magia, prawda?"

Akko kręci głową na boki, a potem się uśmiecha.

"Tak!"

I to najpiękniejszy, szczery uśmiech, jaki ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek widział.

Diana obawia się, że dowie się, jak ciepła staje się jej twarz, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że nikt na nią teraz nie patrzy.

"O!"

Z tłumu dobiega zbiorowy jęk.

Akko chichocze wesoło jak małe dziecko, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że jej buty oderwały się od ziemi.

"Akko!"

To podekscytowane wołanie Lotte o jej imię sprawiło, że Akko ponownie otworzyła oczy i spojrzała w dół.

"Ech?"

Wszyscy patrzą ze zdziwieniem.

Diana przykłada ręce do ust, starając się nie ruszyć do przodu i nie rzucać ramionami na Akko przed nimi wszystkimi.

Wystarczy chwila, by wszyscy - w tym Akko - zdali sobie sprawę, że to się naprawdę dzieje.

A potem Diana zaczyna brawa i wszyscy szybko się przyłączają.

Ale odgłosy ich klaskania są ledwo słyszalne pomimo podekscytowanego wrzasku Akko.

" _Yaaaeey!_ "

Unosi ręce w górę, a w powietrzu i po całym kampusie Luny Nova rozchodzi się żywy śmiech.

W wesołej chwili wszyscy decydują się biec z powrotem do swoich pokoi i chwytać miotły. Hannah i Barbara proponują, że złapią dla niej Diany, żeby nie musiała uciekać, co bardzo jej się podoba.

Podczas gdy wszyscy inni uciekają, a profesorowie, dyrektorka i goście odwracają się, by ze sobą porozmawiać, Diana zwraca całą swoją uwagę z powrotem na Akko.

Jej serce szybuje. Nigdy nie była szczęśliwsza niż w tej chwili.

Ale od teraz będą jeszcze szczęśliwsze chwile, które mogą ze sobą konkurować.

Amanda i jej koledzy z drużyny wracają pierwsi, rzucając zaklęcie i unosząc się, by dołączyć do Akko w jej locie.

Lotte i Sucy przyjeżdżają jako następni i idą w ich ślady.

W końcu Hannah i Barbara wracają i wręczają Dianie jej miotłę.

" _Tia Freyre!_ "

Startuje z nimi i cała ósemka krąży wokół Akko, śmiejąc się i uśmiechając przez cały czas.

Akko wyciąga obie ręce, by trzymać Lotte i Sucy, gdy lecą obok niej. Diana trzyma się tuż nad nią, a Amanda i jej zespół poniżej.

Teraz, gdy Akko jest w stanie latać w kontrolowanym tempie, zaczynają udzielać jej rad dotyczących innych rzeczy, takich jak skręcanie, zmiana wysokości oraz utrzymywanie, zwiększanie lub zmniejszanie prędkości.

Amanda próbuje ją nauczyć wykonywania przewrotów i innych akrobacji, ale Diana stanowczo odradza to.

Lecą godzinami, a gdzieś po drodze niektórzy uczniowie zauważają paradę i przyłączają się, aż niebo Luny Nova wypełni się chichoczącymi czarownicami.

Grają w gry, wykonują sztuczki i robią wszystko inne pomiędzy.

Bawią się, dopóki niebieskie popołudniowe niebo nie zacznie się różowić, a potem fioletowo, aż zacznie ciemnieć. Gdy za wierzchołkami drzew zaczynają opadać ciemnożółte promienie różowego słońca, małe czarownice jedna po drugiej schodzą z lotu.

Hannah i Barbara odchodzą na emeryturę jako pierwsze, ziewając i chwiejąc się na swoich miotłach, gdy trzymają się za ręce i schodzą, życząc innym dobrej nocy.

Amanda, Jasminka i Constanze idą dalej, gratulując Akko jeszcze raz, po czym opadają z powrotem na ziemię.

Akko macha i dalej leci razem z Dianą po jednej stronie i jej kolegami z drużyny po drugiej.

Gdy pierwsze gwiazdy zaczynają ożywać w nocy, patrzy w niebo, aby je obserwować. Wiatr jest cichy, delikatnie podmuchuje jej włosy. Leci już od kilku godzin, ale wciąż przyzwyczaja się do tego uczucia. Latała tylko wcześniej, siedząc za kimś innym, w niebezpiecznej sytuacji lub gdy była przykuta.

Ale teraz może poczuć na sobie pełną bryzę, ciepłe powietrze zmierzchu otulające ją w lekkim uścisku, jej serce bije komfortowo.

W końcu pokonują setne okrążenie wokół Luna Nova i wtedy Lotte i Sucy decydują się wejść.

„Akko” - mówi Lotte. - Wiem, że nadal jesteś podekscytowany iw ogóle. Odwaliłeś dziś kawał dobrej roboty, ale…

\- Nie sądzisz, że czas nazwać to nocą? Sucy kończy.

Akko na chwilę odwraca wzrok od gwiazd, by spojrzeć na nich oboje.

"Myślę, że zostanę trochę dłużej! Wracajcie, wkrótce tam będę!"

I może trochę się zsuwa, bo patrzy na drugą stronę i rzuca Dianie delikatny uśmiech. Nie żeby Lotte i Sucy nie podejrzewały, że coś się między nimi dzieje. Ale jej koledzy z drużyny również wymieniają spojrzenia i uśmiechają się.

"W porządku."

"Do zobaczenia później."

Po tym obaj opadają na ziemię.

W końcu Akko poświęca Dianie całą swoją uwagę. Wygląda tak pięknie, jeszcze piękniej niż zwykle, z blaskiem księżyca we włosach i blaskiem gwiazd w oczach.

Teraz, gdy są sami, Diana wyciąga rękę. Akko z piskiem podlatuje obok niej i akceptuje.

Lecą obok siebie przez noc, trzymając miotły jedną ręką, a drugą wolnymi. Gwiazdy świecą nad nimi, a światło księżyca otula je srebrnym blaskiem. Coraz więcej gwiazd ożywa z każdą sekundą.

Przez długi czas milczą, ciesząc się chwilą i sobą nawzajem. Żyją w pełni każdą chwilą, wyrywając to wszystko w swoich sercach.

Ale po chwili Akko zdaje sobie sprawę, że pączki, które Jasna przyleciała do niej kilka godzin temu, nie wystarczą, by utrzymać ją na dłużej. Diana słyszy burczenie w żołądku z miejsca, w którym jest. Akko rumieni się i śmieje się nieśmiało.

„Eheehee ~”

\- Może powinniśmy nazwać to nocą.

"Tak."

Dzięki temu Diana trzyma ją za rękę, pomagając jej zejść, szepcząc rady, jak jej pomóc. W pewnym momencie Akko spada trochę za szybko, a Diana mocno trzyma ją za rękę, aby zapobiec jej upadkowi.

Schodzą razem, aż w końcu ich buty prawie dotykają trawy. Diana zsiada pierwsza, przyciskając miotłę do wewnętrznej strony ramienia, po czym otwiera ramiona. Akko wskakuje w jej uścisk, mocno ściskając Dianę.

„Zrobiłam to…” jęczy. „W _końcu_ to zrobiłem…”

Diana z powagą odwzajemnia uścisk.

\- Jestem z ciebie taka dumna, Akko.

Akko chichocze i płacze w jej szyję, wielokrotnie pociągając nosem. Jej nogi są teraz trochę chwiejne, kiedy stoi na twardym podłożu po tylu godzinach lotu po raz pierwszy.

Wyczuwając brak równowagi, Diana utrzymuje większość swojej wagi i stopniowo pomaga jej uklęknąć. Odkładają miotły na bok, a Diana wyciąga różdżkę, po czym delikatnie zamiata ją w trawie wokół nich. Kilkanaście świetlików wzlatuje w powietrze i wznosi się w powietrze, dodając światu swoje światło.

Jej niebieskie oczy dają zaproszenie, a Akko chętnie je przyjmuje.

Obie dziewczyny położyły się na plecach, muskając ramionami i wpatrując się w gwiazdy. Trzymają się za ręce, splatając razem palce - idealne dopasowanie.

Galaktyki znów migoczą w ich kierunku, wirami czerni, fioletu i błękitu, ogromnym obszarem aksamitnego oceanu pokrytego olśniewającymi gwiazdami.

Oczy Akko dokładnie wiedzą, gdzie iść. Z łatwością dostrzega Wielkiego Wozu i wywołuje delikatne powitanie.

„Cześć, Shiny Rod. Miło cię znowu widzieć dzisiaj wieczorem. Dzięki za opiekę nad nami!”

Używa oczu, aby śledzić każdą z Siedmiu Gwiazd, łącząc je, tworząc kształt w jej umyśle. Mruczy każde słowo, od pierwszego do ostatniego.

Diana zamyka oczy, słuchając magicznych słów, których użyła Akko do odblokowania Wielkiego Triskelionu.

Teraz to już koniec. Część niej jest bardzo zadowolona, że kryzys został zażegnany i magia została właściwie przywrócona światu.

A jednak część Diana żałuje. Żałuje, że przygody, które dzieliła z Akko, dobiegły końca.

Mały, smutny oddech ucieka z jej ust, gdy Akko kończy recytować ostatnie Słowo - to, któremu sama Akko nadała znaczenie. Odwraca się, by spojrzeć na Dianę, gdy jej dziewczyna ponownie otwiera oczy. Akko przysuwa się trochę bliżej i ściska jej dłoń.

\- Diana? Co się stało? Jej głos jest cichy, a jej oczy błyszczą troską.

Diana odwraca się do niej i na jej ustach pojawia się lekki uśmiech.

\- Zupełnie nic. Może tylko trochę melancholijnie. To naprawdę koniec ...

Akko przewraca się trochę na bok, dzięki czemu może łatwiej stawić czoła Dianie.

\- Co masz na myśli? To jeszcze nie koniec, Diano! Jest jeszcze o wiele więcej, co zrobimy! Razem!

Jej słowa wywołują dreszcz w sercu Diany. Jej oczy trochę się rozszerzają i blask wraca do nich, gdy Akko kontynuuje.

„Może odblokowaliśmy Grand Triskelion i magię rekonstrukcji świata, ale to nie znaczy, że nie zostało nam już nic do zrobienia! Zostało nam jeszcze bardzo dużo, Diano! semestry! Spotkamy więcej przyjaciół i wyruszymy na _przeróżne_ przygody! Zdobędziemy własnych chowańców, będziemy uczestniczyć w większej liczbie festiwali i nauczymy się więcej zaklęć!

\- I oczywiście wrócę z tobą do posiadłości Cavendish, żebyś mógł zakończyć rytuał i zostać głową rodziny! Nie obchodzi mnie, czy następne zaćmienie będzie w przyszłym roku, za dziesięć, czy za sto lat! Będę cię wspierać bez względu na wszystko! ”

Diana czuje słaby rumieniec rozprzestrzeniający się na jej policzkach.

„Akko…”

„I nadal będę żył swoim marzeniem! Nadal muszę się wiele nauczyć, zanim stanę się wspaniałą wiedźmą, która potrafi wywołać uśmiech na wszystkich, tak jak to zrobił Chariot! Nadal _tak_ wiele musimy zrobić , Diana! To nie koniec - to dopiero początek! ”

I ona ma rację. Jej oczy błyszczą jedynie czystą i uczciwą prawdą.

Serce Diany znowu wali, a do oczu napływają jej świeże łzy.

„Akko…”

Prawie wykonuje ruch, by otrzeć łzy, ale zatrzymuje się. Diana zdecydowała, że nie musi już dłużej ukrywać swoich emocji. Nie przed Akko.

Więc pozwala łzom spływać z powrotem po skroniach i do linii włosów. Ona się uśmiecha.

"Masz absolutną rację. Nadal jest tak wiele do zrobienia i nauczenia się".

"Tak!" Akko unosi się na łokciu i pochyla się nad Dianą, słodko dziobiąc usta. - Nie martw się, Diano. Będziemy razem bardzo, bardzo długo! Obiecuję!

„Akko…” Diana również zaczyna się podnosić.

Akko siada prosto i wsuwa dłoń za plecy swojej dziewczyny, aby pomóc jej wstać. Ich palce znów się zwijają, gdy pochylają się do przodu, oddech tańczy na ustach drugiego i spotykają się, by ponownie pocałować. Rozstają się, łapią oddech, a Diana ma zamiar zainicjować kolejną, gdy Akko się włącza.

"Oh, prawie zapomniałem!"

Kładzie dłoń na kołnierzu i ostrożnie rozpina wewnętrzną kieszeń munduru. Diana z zaciekawieniem przechyla głowę, patrząc, jak Akko wyciąga pewien jej skarb.

Obie karty rydwanów - premium Diany i ulubiona karta Akko, której używa jako amuletu - są teraz w jej dłoni. Trzyma kartę premium blisko piersi, ale drugą wyciąga z uśmiechem.

\- Tutaj! Skoro dałaś mi swój, chcę, żebyś miała _mój_ skarb, Diano!

„Ech…?” Prawie nie może pojąć tego, co słyszy. „To… nie jest konieczne-”

\- W porządku! Chcę ci to dać! Wiem, że się tym zajmiesz!

„Ale…” Diana wpatruje się w oferowaną jej kartę, po czym ponownie spogląda na Akko. - Nie będziesz mieć całej kolekcji, jeśli oddasz tę jedną. Wyznałeś, że szukałeś tych kart przez całe życie, Akko.

„Wiem” - mówi. „Ale wszystko w porządku. Nie chcę odbierać ci twojej jedynej karty, nie dając ci czegoś w zamian. W ten sposób będę mieć pozostałe karty, ale _ty będziesz_ mieć ostatnią! jesteśmy razem, Diano! "

Diana nie jest do końca pewna dlaczego, ale słowa Akko wywołują kolejny przypływ łez. Jej ręka drży, gdy wyciąga rękę, by przyjąć najcenniejszą kartę Akko.

\- Dziękuję, Akko. Bardzo dobrze się tym zajmę. Obiecuję.

\- Wiem, że to zrobisz! I ja też zajmę się twoimi!

Uśmiechają się, a następnie wkładają odpowiednie karty do ukrytych kieszeni, bezpośrednio nad sercami.

Diana znajduje dłonie Akko na swoich kolanach i trzyma je, pochylając się do przodu, aby oprzeć ich czoła. Wzdychając, Akko muska ich nosami.

W końcu ich usta ponownie się łączą, miękkie i lekkie jak gwiezdny pył.

Kiedy następnym razem spojrzą na gwiazdy, mogą zobaczyć inny kształt w oddali, poza miejscem, w którym świeci Wielki Wóz. To wir tego przypominającego kwiat wzoru, który razem stworzyli na szczycie Yggdrasil.

A teraz wydaje się, że świeci tylko dla nich.

To ich symbol, ich podpis, znak ich odwiecznego przywiązania do magii i do siebie nawzajem.

Ich miłość zapisana w gwiazdach.

Wszyscy do zobaczenia, ale niewielu do zrozumienia.

Przynajmniej na razie.

Akko i Diana pomagają sobie wstać. Podnoszą swoje miotły i pomimo codziennych zajęć w ich sercach wciąż jest tyle podniecenia.

Akko przytula swoją miotłę do boku i raz jeszcze obejmuje obie ręce Diany, szepcząc jej w ramię.

\- Dziękuję, Diano. Za to, że zawsze jesteś przy mnie.

Diana obejmuje Akko w ramionach, trzymając ją blisko.

\- I dziękuję, Akko. Za ponowne nauczenie mnie wiary.

Jeszcze jeden uścisk w srebrnym świetle księżyca.

Jeszcze jeden pocałunek pod gwiazdami.

Jeszcze jedna obietnica pod galaktyką.

I wiele więcej w przyszłości.

* * *

 **A / N: I wreszcie, tak kończy się mój fik LWA Rewrite! Naprawdę chciałem dodać do tego tak wiele, nie tylko związek Akko i Diany (choć oczywiście głównie to), ale także takie rzeczy, jak wspomnienie Hannah i Barbary, które przepraszały zespół Akko, a Akko przytulała i dziękowała Dianie za wszystko, co zrobiła ( ponieważ zrobiła DUŻO, a kanon nigdy nawet nie dał jej nawet uścisku lub szansy, aby dołączyć do tego grupowego uścisku za to).**

 **A potem oczywiście chciałem, żeby się przytulali i całowali, tworzyli tajne kody, spotykali się o północy, przytulali się do kąpieli i tak dalej ~**

 **I ta ciekawostka na koniec, o tym, jak Akko daje Dianie swoją własną cenną kartę w zamian za tę, którą dała jej Diana. Czuję, że zrobiłaby to, zwłaszcza dla Diany, kiedy stali się tak blisko.**

 **To była długa, zabawna, szalona przejażdżka i to już koniec (fic, nie ich przygoda!), Ale jest jeszcze dużo więcej ode mnie fików! Dziękuję za przeczytanie do końca!**

 **Zapoznaj się!**


End file.
